The Journey OF Xi'an
by Tyr Lyn
Summary: Form his tea house in Ba Sing Se, Iroh weaves a wonderful tale of sadness,love,bravery,redemption and sacrifice. Set after Sozin's comet Rated teen for violence
1. Prologue

Avatar: The journey of Xi'an

-Prologue-

It was a beautiful cool autumn day in the great earth city of Ba Sing Se. It was the time of the year when the weather is just right, not too hot but not too cold. It was the harvest and storing season to prepare for the winter. It was also the season that symbolized great change, from the hot unbearable heat of summer to the bone chilling cold of winter. As the leaves changed color from their normal green to beautiful colors of rust and scarlet, so had changed the once isolated and closed city.

Ba Sing Se is now a busy and bustling travel hub, full of people from all the four nations. Fire Lord Zuko along with Avatar Aang, had made good on his promise bring in an era of peace and balance. Though it was hard for some to let go of old hatreds, in time a wonderful peace settled throughout the land.

What was unheard of for more than a 100 years, was now a wonderful reality. It was the beautiful sound of children from every nation playing together. A fire nation child, a child of the earth kingdom, a child of the newly discovered sky nomads, and two children from the water tribe laughed and made harmless mischief as only good friends could.

It was a sound that warmed the heart of the kindly owner of the Jasmine Dragon as he swept the outside of his beloved teashop. Though he was once a crown prince and grand general of Fire Nation army, he now lived the humble life of a tea shop owner, though he was an honored guest of King Kuei. He was known by many names throughout his life, "The Grand General", "The Dragon of the West" and "The Savior of Ba Sing Se". But to everyone who frequents his tea shop and the local children, he is known simply as just "Uncle Iroh" and that was the title he was most proud of.

"To be content and happy with life.." mused Iroh "That is one of life's grand treasures."

The children, now becoming bored with their game, saw the former general sweeping his the deck of his tea shop. Racing over him, they had hoped he would grace them with another story. The former general told the best stories... and his shop made the best fruit cookies.

"Uncle Iroh! Can we hear another story today? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" they begged in unison

"And maybe you could share a few more of your delicious cookies?" asked the fire nation boy hopefully

Iroh smiled as he set down his broom and walked back into the tea house with the kids following closely behind. Business had been a little slow today as only a couple of tables had been taken in the very large tea house. Iroh paid no mind, business would pick up, besides this gave him and the kids ample time for a good story. Leading the kids to a small corner he took a seat, with the kids gathering on the floor at his feet. As if on cue a hot pot of tea and a plate full of fruit cookies was waiting for them on a nearby table. Passing a couple of cookies to each, he laughed heartily as each wolfed them down.

"So what story are you gonna tell us today?" asked one with a mouth full of cookie

"Well" Iroh said taking a small sip of his tea "I could tell you the tale of how the Avatar defeated Phoenix King Ozai..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We heard that one before!" whined Lan, the 7 year old earth kingdom girl.

Lan was a very excitable girl who meant well but caused more than her fair share of mischief . She slid her headband over her otherwise messy and unruly hair as her beautiful emerald eyes sparkled with wonder and excitement. A tomboyish girl who loved Iroh's adventure stories, especially the Toph ones

"Yeah, Everyone knows that story!" exclaimed Hui, the 8 year old fire nation boy

Hui was unlike many fire nation boys, he outright refused to wear his hair in a traditional topknot, instead letting it letting it grow long and shaggy like his hero, Zuko. His golden eyes shined with curiosity and kindness. More of a soft spoken kid who loved any Iroh stories that had action and excitement

"What about something new?" softy suggested Tai, the 7 year old sky nomad girl

Tai was a shy girl by nature, though with the help of her friends, she was slowly coming out of her shell. Her long hair was braided down the back and a set of cute bangs framed her arrow tattoo on her forehead. Her lovely gray eyes glowed with a sense of mischief and joy. Her favorite stories were the ones about a hero overcoming great odds

"Alright" Iroh said with a big smile "How about the Tale of Xi'an, the Hero of the 4 nations "

"There's no such person " announced Hahn, the 9 year old water tribe boy " He's not in the history books at all. He's just a phony legend that never existed, an iconic image to give people false hope, a ridiculous bed time story and furthermore...

Hahn pushed his glasses to his face, he didn't really need them but he felt that they made him look smarter. His hair was in a traditional wolf's tail as was common of people of his tribe. His blue eyes shimmered with disbelief and skepticism. He almost loved to try to ruin a good story, by pointing out the various 'impossibilities and facts". But he found that he enjoyed a great deal of Iroh's stories, once you could get him to shut up

**-SLAP-**

Hahn's ranting was cut short by his twin sister Kanna with a well placed smack to the head.

"What my brother means to say is...We'd love to hear your story, Uncle Iroh" said Kanna glaring at Hahn

Even though they were twins, Kanna was the complete opposite of her brother, who loved a good story and hated when ever Hahn ruined one. Her short hair was also traditional with hair loops. Her blue eyes gleamed with trust and anticipation. Her favorites were of course the romance ones.

"It's not gonna be that same bedtime story that everyone else tells, is it?" asked Hui

"No" replied Iroh "This is the true story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"YEAH!" the other children begged "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeese?"

"Well" Iroh started "It was 5 months after the defeat of Ozai and peace seemed to settle over the land. But newly formed peace is such a fragile thing. There were dark times that lay ahead for Zuko and his companions, for a new threat was looming on the horizon, one far greater than anyone could possibly imagine.


	2. The Black Phoenix

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

In a small corner of the almost empty grand teahouse, Iroh poured himself a small cup of tea as the children gathered around his feet nibbling cookies

"It had been about 5 months since Avatar Aang defeated the so called Phoenix King Ozai." he started "With his defeat, the new Fire Lord, Zuko, promised the remaining nations a new era of peace and love. However it was not to be..."

"What happened?" asked Tai

"Ozai is what happened"said Iroh "Despite losing his bending, he was dangerous now then he was when he was the Fire lord. Hate, anger and a desire for revenge can be the most powerful motivators. You have to understand, in the beginning months of Zuko's rule there were many in high places who resented the young Fire Lord's decision to end the Great War.

"Why was that?" asked Hui "I mean, the war caused so much hurt and pain. Zuko was right to end it."

"While I agree" said the kindly tea shop owner "There were many nobles and high ranking officers, still loyal to Ozai that did not. They felt that his ending the war and bringing the soldiers home was a sign of great weakness. So a plan was hatched to overthrow Zuko"

"But Zuko and Aang could handle it right?" said Hui hopefully "They beat him before"

"But this time, it was different" said Iroh "They were not prepared for the attack that night nor for what they were about to face. If that wasn't the worst of it, their ace in the hole, the Avatar, was in no condition to fight.

What was wrong with Aang?" asked Kanna

"Since defeating Ozai, The Avatar found his strength waning, his abilities weakening and even unable to enter the avatar state." explained Iroh "It was a strange illness, all attempts to heal it were to no avail. Fear or maybe a just bit of pride caused him to keep it a secret from those close to him. With the whole world looking to him for guidance, he couldn't let on that he was weakening"

"Oh please" sighed Hahn "I mean seriously, the avatar falling victim to a mere disease? That the most ridiculous thing I've ever... -**Whap**- OOOOOOOWWW"

Hahn glared at the young earth nation girl while rubbing his arm in pain. Realizing how hard she could hit, the water tribe boy smartly decided to keep quiet...for now

"So what happened next?" asked Lan, pausing to quickly glare at Hahn

"The fall of the Fire Nation..."

* * *

Chapter 1

-The Black Phoenix-

It started as a peaceful night in the Fire Nation Capital City. While most of the residents turned in for the night, there were a few stayed up a bit later than usual. One of such was the newly crowned Fire lord, Zuko. Unable to sleep, he walked the palace deep in thought. While he put on a brave front for the people of the Fire Nation, in private he second guessed himself, wondering if he was truly worthy of crown.

As he walked past Azula's old room, he thought of what her opinion of his rule might be. Though he knew that she wouldn't think to highly of him. Not that she ever spoke to him much during his visits to her. More often than not, he was meet with a cold icy glare and uneasy silence.

One time he had offered that when she got better, he would restore her status as crown princess. It was one one of the few times she had responded. She laughed...

It wasn't a joyful or happy laugh but more a sad bitter one with a twinge of paranoid insanity.

"I can see through your tricks, Zu Zu" she spat in disgust "You want the satisfaction of seeing break again before you have me killed. Well, that will never happen! NEVER! Now leave and never visit me again!"

It was truly a sad sight to see Azula slipping deeper and deeper into paranoia. He had hoped that the time she had spent on the island would help her get better and perhaps even reflect on her actions. However that was not the case, instead according to the healers on the island, she had been progressively getting worse.

Despite all she had done to him, she was his sister and he did care for her. So he had faith that with the right motivation she could get well. One could hope anyway.

As he walked out to the edge of the Royal terrace with an amazing view of the bay, a messenger hawk with a black ribbon landed on a nearby perch. Smiling he retrieved the rolled up letter knowing it could be only from one person, his girlfriend, Mai. She was at the at the moment on a diplomatic visit to Kyoshi island to improve Fire Nation/ Earth Kingdom relations or so she said. Zuko surmised that Mai actually missed the cheerful little circus freak, Ty Lee who had relocated there.

_My Dearest Zuko,_

_**-Sigh-**_ _Kyoshi Island is for the most part utterly boring. But Ty Lee and the Kyoshi warriors have done their best to make me feel at home. I can only imagine what you're doing right now. If I know you and I do, you're probably moping about as always wondering if you fit to be Fire lord. _

_You are... I believe in you_

_I will be home soon and I miss you _

_Love _

_Mai _

_P.S. I would have written a longer letter but Ty lee is hovering over my shoulder, and not gonna give her any ammunition. Remember when you got me to smile in public, she wouldn't shut up for a week. _

"She knows me so well" Zuko chuckled to himself

As he enjoyed the view of the bay he noticed pitch black thunder clouds slowly rumbling loudly as it rolled in from the from sea. It was oddly beautiful as the flashes of light jumped between the clouds and the occasional lightning striking the ocean It was if the spirits were waging war on themselves. The superstitious would argue that a violent night like this was an ill omen of things to come. That night they would be proven right

From the pitch black clouds emerged a large fleet of air ships and war balloons, a sight not uncommon for the Fire Nation as Zuko had called for a complete removal of fire nation troops from Earth Kingdom lands. Yet upon closer inspection, the fleet bore not the fire nation insignia but instead a single black phoenix mark adorned each ship in the vast armada.

Inside the lead flagship sat Grand General Lo Pan. He was many things, a master fire bender, a brilliant strategist and an imposing bald headed hulking brute of a man. His steel gray eyes commanded ultimate respect and sent waves of terror to anyone one that was foolish enough to cross him, which weren't many. His reputation for cruelty rivaled that of Ozai or even Princess Azula.

A cruel smile crept across his lips as the sleeping royal fire nation capital city came into view. 4 months of meticulous preparation and relentless planning led up to this very moment. Rallying loyal supporters wasn't the hard part, oh no, there were plenty of disgruntled admirals and generals who rejected Zuko's foolish plan for peace. To think that the Fire Nation would so easily move into peace with the other remaining nations...the bald general almost laughed at the young Fire Lord's naivety.

"_In a little less than a few hours,we retake the fire nation capital from that sniveling brat and place the true Fire Lord on the throne _" he thought to himself

"Sir! The target is in range and everyone is standing by" the flagship helmsman said "Whenever you're ready"

Stepping onto the outside bow of his airship, Lo Pan surveyed the quiet royal city below him, like a wild armadillo lion seeking the weakest prey. With a deep breath and a simple point of his finger, he fired the first shot of the invasion. A searing column of white hot flame engulfed the largest building in the city, reducing it to a pile of ashes in mere moments. The other air ships followed suit, blasting every tall building to rubble and igniting the unsuspecting city into a firestorm of chaos and terror.

As the air ships landed, Lo Pan's soldiers stormed into the city in great numbers. They were huge warriors with spiky raven black armor, a frightening sight to behold. Their faces covered in a horned skull shaped helmet, twisted in a evil smile with sharp pointed teeth, their dark empty eyes conveying nothing but death. But the most frightening, was the fact that they never talked. No, instead they howled this fiendish sound, mix of a primal roar and ultimate suffering. It was a sound that no human could ever make nor should ever have to hear.

Anyone who resisted was dealt with severely. Women, children, it didn't matter... Lo Pan's men had no honor and no mercy.

* * *

It was a rude awaking, jumping from a comfortable sleep to into an outright chaotic battle. It was merely an hour before that Aang was cuddled in a warm bed with Katara sleeping quite soundly after a romantic night on the town.

Breathing heavily with beads of sweat dripping off his face, the Aang valiantly defended steps of the fire palace with a small garrison of fire palace guards, defeating wave after wave of these unknown armored soldiers who kept getting up no matter how many times they got knocked down. He fought tooth and nail with Zuko about having them, he scoffed about needing protection .Now he was more than glad to have them because he knew something was wrong, very wrong. He tried twice to enter the avatar state with no success.

Using water from the palace fountains he blasted back a huge group of those things, the action taking a huge toll on him. Gasping for breath, it was just a sheer force of will that kept him on his feet. Never in his life had he ever felt so tired but he held his ground. He had to; too many people were depending on him.

Katara was up in the air on Appa frantically trying to put out the many fires that had engulfed the city. But the more she put out, more started with no relief in sight. The effort was made even more difficult due to the many small war balloons attacking them from the air causing Katara to take evasive actions to keep Appa from getting hit. But she wouldn't give up not with people's lives at stake. Even if it was all in vain she continued putting out as many fires as she could.

Sokka and Suki were on the ground evacuating as many people as they could, guiding groups of people to an escape tunnel, while trying to avoid the mysterious armored fire benders. They both had to choke down their fear and sadness as they passed the bodies, unfortunate victims of the violence. Unarmed men, women and children cut down in cold blood. As an unholy howl pierced the air behind them, they both spun around their weapons drawn. Even if it cost their lives, they would make sure that no more innocents would be lost tonight.

Toph was using every ounce of her earth bending strength trying in vain to keep the black tanks from advancing to the palace. But for every one she destroyed ten would take its place. The young earth bender relished the challenge, the world's greatest earth bender needed to be tested every now and then. No matter what, Toph vowed, none of those tanks are gonna make it to the palace. She'd never admit it but she'd willingly sacrifice her life to save those she cared about. Stomping the ground in an act of sheer defiance, Toph sent out a massive wave of earth destroying a group of tanks.

Zuko was on top of the palace shooting down as many of small war balloons as he could, trying to give Katara much needed cover. It was ironic, not more than a year ago they were sworn enemies and now here he was, protecting his friends and city without a second thought to his own safety. And he'd do it again and again. But it was clear to Zuko and the rest of his friends...

They were in trouble... Big Trouble

* * *

Inside his cell, Ozai relished the sounds of destruction and chaos happening outside. The death of a paltry few fire nation citizens was a small price to pay to regain his throne. While the avatar may have sealed his bending, Ozai still had his sharp mind. His careful planning and cunning lead up to this very night. With the help of his most loyal generals, and an artifact of unimaginable power, Ozai would once again be Fire lord.

Outside his cell he heard the unmistakable sound of a guard in pain, followed by a sickening wet snap which he could only assume was the guard's neck. Ozai smiled evilly, He had chosen his allies well, Lo Pan was his most efficient and capable generals. Never once did he ever fail his Fire Lord, no matter what the task. When he regained what he lost, he would make sure to reward him generously.

The heavy wooden door creaked open as Lo Pan entered, bowing respectfully.

"It is done, your highness. The fire capital has fallen" Lo Pan reported "By sunrise it will be in our grasp"

"Excellent, and what of my dear son?" asked Ozai sarcastically

"He is putting up a pathetic attempt at a last stand. But he'll fail" said Lo Pan "We have seen to that"

"I want him gone! Destroyed for his betrayal" demanded Ozai

"It will be as you wish, Fire lord Ozai. What should be done with Princess Azula?" asked Lo Pan smiling fully knowing the answer

"She's a failure just like her brother. She's of no use to me anymore, I want you to end her as well" stated Ozai coldly "I can always make another heir"

"As you wish Fire lord Ozai" said Lo Pan

"And the artifact?" asked Ozai "Do you have it?"

"It is safe" said Lo Pan "I have seen to that"

"Give it to me!" ordered Ozai

"No... "Lo pan said softly "I will not!"

"WHAT! YOU DARE DEFY ME?"

"I do dare _Lord Ozai. _The plan has unfortunately changed" replied Lo Pan acidly "You see, I've had a bit of time to think about things. And I've come to a conclusion...an epiphany if you will. I realized that you are unfit to lead us to our destiny. You've proved yourself to be weak and incompetent when you were defeated by the avatar. Our great, 'Phoenix King' having his bending stolen from him by a mere child! Embarrassing"

"But with the artifact I can regain my bending" argued Ozai "I can regain my honor"

"It is much too late for that" said Lo Pan "You had your chance and you failed. It's clear to everyone that you are unworthy to rule the Fire nation."

"And who will take my place?" questioned Ozai "You!"

"Indeed, It's time for a new age and a new leader to arise" said Lo Pan "But I'm not without mercy, swear your undying fealty to me here and now, and I will allow you to become one of my generals"

"Hahahaha!" Ozai laughed "You are neither royalty nor a noble. What makes you think anyone will follow you? Now give me the artifact. Release me and I might overlook your insolence"

"I'm afraid I cannot" said Lo Pan "As you can see I've grown quite **attached** to it".

Ozai eyes widened in fear as Lo Pan opened his armor breastplate. Embedded in his chest, surrounded by seared, skin was the Crystal Phoenix of Shi, pulsing like a heartbeat with a blue glow of seemingly limitless power.

"People follow me due to two things, power and fear". Lo Pan growled in anger "And as for releasing you..."

Ozai felt a small tap in his chest, looking down he realized in horror that there was a small hole where his heart should be. Reaching through the bars Lo Pan pulled his dying fire lord close

"Consider death a release" Lo pan whispered into his ear "Take comfort in knowing that my rule as Phoenix King will last considerably longer than yours"

"You... fool" Ozai gasped "You only... have two...pieces"

A condescending smirk crossed the face of the former fire lord as the cold embrace of death took hold.


	3. The Escape

-Inside Jasmine dragon -

The small group up of children had grown from a just a mere four to a huddle of ten, sitting quietly mesmerized. Even more amazing, the tables full of adults closest to Iroh's group ended their conversations to just to make sure they didn't miss a single word.

"Ozai realized far too late that a lust for power breeds betrayal." Iroh stated "An ambitious man like Lo Pan would never willingly give up such power. Why serve a Fire Lord when you could become one?"

"But what could make Lo Pan so powerful?" asked Hui "Just a piece of crystal?"

"The Phoenix of Shi was no mere piece of crystal" Iroh explained "It was once a tool of the spirit world made for the most noble of purposes. However, it had been brought to the mortal world and became a weapon of fear and destruction. The very first avatar, realizing the danger it posed, broke it in 3 pieces and scattered them to the winds, in the hope that they would never be found"

"But Ozai said he only had two pieces, right? " asked Tai

"That's correct" said Iroh pouring another cup of tea "Years of searching only produced two pieces, the head which increased his bending 100 fold and the body which allowed him to travel to the spirit world without restriction. It is a frightening thought to have a man like that, a man whose ambition and cruelty far exceeded even Princess Azula, wield such power"

"Speaking of Princess Azula, whatever happened to her?" asked Lan "Didn't Zuko banish her"?

"No..." Iroh said sadly "After losing the Agni Kai to her brother, the one small shard of sanity she had shattered into a million pieces. But Zuko still cared for his sister, even after everything she had done. It seemed too cruel to banish her in her condition. So he sent her to a place on a nearby island so that she might recover"

"A... CRAZYHOUSE !."

Iroh sighed "More or less..."

* * *

Chapter 2

-The Escape-

It was hard to believe that the filthy ragged mess in the cell was the once powerful Princess Azula. Despite the having the finest healers in the fire nation monitoring her around the clock, she showed no signs of getting better. Her brilliant gold eyes that were once filled with refinement and self-confidence had dulled to blank cold stare. Her hair grew into a long lopsided tangled mess. Dark circles formed under her eyes from lack of sleep. She lost a lot of weight from refusing to eat much, despite the healer's assurance that the food was not poisoned.

"_They want me gone...They betrayed me..._" she thought over and over.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she rocked back and forth, tears welling up in her eyes. She never felt safe, knowing that someone was always out to get her. But worse she felt utterly and totally alone. Feeling her tears slide down her face, she erupted in anger. Angry at herself for being so weak and angry at everyone who betrayed her. Screaming in frustration, she furiously blasted fire at the walls of her small padded room, but the fireproof walls did little more than singe slightly. Collapsing in a heap, she vowed to make herself strong again.

"_I don't need friends or family! They just betray you and plot to kill you!_" thought Azula sinking deeper and deeper into her delusions

Little did she realize, that tonight her rantings would ring ever so true, just not who she thought it would be. Before his death, Ozai ordered the demise of his once favored daughter. Lo Pan thought it fitting to grant the late fire lord's last request. It wasn't because of any loyalty, it was that insane or not, Azula posed a great threat his plans. Therefore she must be eliminated.

A small team of black armored soldiers landed their war balloons on the small island. A chorus horrific unnatural howls filled the air as they stormed the small facility. The sounds of death and agony filled that halls of the small tower as the healers and patents were viciously cut down. Their orders were simple, no mercy and no survivors.

Azula clamped her eyes shut as she heard a healer beg for his life and his cry of horror when they refused. She knew that Mai must have planned this. Zuko didn't have the brains or the killer instinct to pull it off alone.

For the very first time in her life Azula, felt utterly helpless and extremely frightened. Her heart jumped into her throat as she realized, this was one situation she couldn't control. However she had no intention of going quietly

They kicked her cell door open, filling her room with a blast of red hot fire. When the smoke cleared Azula was nowhere to be seen. Quickly jumping down from the ceiling, quickly dispatched her would be assassins. No fire bending, no perfect movements, just wild feral slashing that only madness and a strong will to survive can bring. Racing out the cell she slammed the heavy door shut using her fire bending to weld the edges shut.

Running down the hallway, her heart raced. The only thought in her mind was "Survive", nothing else mattered. Reaching the court yard of the complex, she stopped. Her eyes snapped shut as she gasped for air. Opening her eyes, they widened in fear at her predicament.

She was surrounded...

* * *

Katara and Appa were fighting a losing battle. The fires weren't coming any closer to being put out and the air was becoming thick with smoke and war balloons. She hated what she was about to do, but there was no other choice, they had to run.

Sokka and Suki fought bravely guarding the citizens escape route but there was just too many of the soldiers. Looking at each other, they silently agreed to destroy the tunnel entrance saving the people but dooming themselves to a likely death. Tossing his new boomerang, Sokka caused a small cave in sealing the tunnel shut. Kissing Suki, Sokka prepared for his last stand. Just as the soldiers moved in for the kill, Katara and Appa swooped down knocking the unnatural fire benders in every direction. Both sighing in relief, they quickly hopped into Appa's saddle as the mighty air bison took to the air.

Toph had a feeling she bit off just a bit more than she could chew. No matter how hard she tried the tanks kept coming. And she was getting tired, there was not much left in her. Just as things felt bleak, she felt herself grabbed, being lifted off her feet, and pulled into something made of carved wood and leather, Appa's Saddle. Closing her eyes in relief, she silently thanked her hero, Sokka.

The roof Zuko was on was becoming unstable and dangerous due to the repeated barrages of fire from the war balloons. He winced as he felt the roof sway and coughed as the choking smoke entered his lungs.

"Zuko! Hop On!" Sokka yelled holding out hand

Just as he was lifted into Appa's saddle, the roof under him collapsed feeding the huge fire below. Zuko silently gave thanks for such good friends

Aang was weakening fast, and worse he still couldn't enter the avatar state. The waves and waves of soldiers seemed endless. Just as he was about to collapse from exhaustion, he's helped up by his escort of royal palace guards. Just as they are overrun with soldiers, Appa landed nearby. Zuko, Katara and Toph hopped out using their bending to keep the mass of soldiers at bay as the guards help Aang into the saddle.

"Okay" said Yang, the captain of the guard "The avatar is safe, Fire Lord Zuko. We'll cover your escape"

"No" said Zuko "We'll cover yours! Take the hidden tunnels and meet up the evacuees, get them as far as you can away from here"

"But your majesty, It is our duty to.."

"Don't argue! I gave you an order, now do it!" said Zuko "It's hopeless to stay here!"

The captain very reluctantly gathered his guards and lead them toward a stone dragon, pulling its ear. A hidden stairway appeared nearby it. As soon as the guards escaped, Zuko blasted the dragon to prevent anyone from following.

Toph, Zuko, and Katara hopped Back into Appa's saddle, Sokka flew Appa high over capital city hopefully out of the range of the fire balloons. As the city below burned, there was a mutual feeling among the group, one of defeat and failure.

"I'm sorry... " said Zuko sadly to the city and his people

* * *

Azula found herself surrounded. Whoever these soldiers were, they weren't fire nation. Could it be that Mai and Zuko possibly hired a whole nation of unknown fire benders to take her out? Of course it made perfect sense, total deniability

She covered her ears as the soldiers made a horrendous sounding howl. Then all at once, they blasted her with continuous jets of fire. Thinking quickly, she formed a massive shield of blue fire, protecting herself and dispersing the attack. Using the sheer her force of will, she blasted her shield outward. The resulting shockwave knocking all the soldiers off their feet.

Breathing deeply, she used what little fire bending she had left. Columns of blue flame erupted from her hands and feet, shooting her into the sky as high as it would take her. Red and orange flames licked at her back and arms as the soldiers attempted to shoot her down. Ignoring the pain Azula took herself higher and higher, until the island was just a small speck. Realizing too late how high she was, the air started to get too thin for her to breathe or bend fire.

Before losing consciousness, she thought she saw three air bison... That was impossible wasn't it? She didn't have long dwell on it, blacking out as her limp body fell from the sky.

* * *

Appa was moving as fast as he could away from the capital. But bad luck just seemed to follow them

"We got trouble" Katara yelled

Trouble was an incredible understatement, because closing fast was an enormous ball of white fire. Even worse, despite their best efforts, they couldn't dodge it. It appeared to follow them as if it had a mind of its own. Seeing no other options, Sokka flew Appa into the bay in a last ditch attempt to escape it.

A loud massive explosion of water and fire split up the group. Aang, Zuko and Katara were shot in one direction while Suki Sokka, Toph and Appa were shot in another.

From the top of the prison, Lo Pan smiled at his destructive work, but he knew better than to think that was the end of them. Closing his eyes, the phoenix on his chest started to glow, pulsing like a heartbeat with pure energy. Four shadowy figures rose from the ground with glowing red eyes.

"I want the Avatar alive; do what you wish with the rest. Now GO!" Lo pan ordered

As his unnatural minions disappeared, he looked upon his prize, the fire nation capital city. In a fantastic display of his fire bending powers, he snuffed out the massive fires sparing the rest of the city from destruction.

"The Fire Nation is no more" gloated Lo Pan "So now a new era will rise from its ashes...Mine! The era of the Black Phoenix Empire"


	4. The Legend

-Inside Jasmine dragon -

Sounds of chairs moving filled room as more people got closer. What was once a mostly empty teahouse had filled a tiny bit. From to battle hardened former soldiers to the children, everyone wanted to hear more...very few had ever heard this story

"With one fell swoop Lo Pan conquered the fire nation capital, proclaiming himself the new Fire lord. The many frightened citizens that weren't able to escape were left with a cruel choice, obedience or death." said Iroh "With the avatar and his companion's seemingly dead, many simply had no hope left"

"What about the the great hero Xi'an?" asked Lan "The mighty earth bender, born on the shell of a lion turtle, the master fighter who took on a 100 men with is bare hands"

"You mean the mighty hero Xi'an," corrected Kanna "The great water bender, born in the great spirit oasis, the great hunter whose power matched even the Avatars"

"No, he is an earth bender"

"No, he is a water bender"

"EARTH BENDER!"

"WATER BENDER!"

"Everyone please..." said Iroh gently "Lan, Kanna there's no need to fight over that"

"But..."

Iroh raised his hand calling for silence

"Lan is right, he indeed was a mighty earth bender"

"See told ya" said Lan said smugly

"But Kanna is right as well, he was a great water bender"

"WHAT!"

"But how is that possible? asked Hui

"It's not! There is nobody the history of the world other than the avatar that can bend more than one element." snorted Hahn "Like I said, I doubt that Xi'an actually existed ..._**-gack-**_"

Tai, using the red silk belt of her robe gagged Hahn's mouth shut much to the delight of the entire tea shop.

"Um, please continue Uncle Iroh" Tai said shyly

"Xi'an was indeed real" said Iroh "I've met him personally"

"You did?" asked the whole teashop in unison

"That I did" Iroh smiled "Though the tales of his origin that you hear might be a tad exaggerated"

"-cough- Ember Island Players -cough-"snickered Hui

"Exactly" laughed Iroh "Xi'an had more humble beginnings..."

* * *

Chapter 3

_-The Legend-_

The morning sun gently peaked over the horizon, bathing the sky in beautiful shades of orange and purple. Azula slowly opened her eyes, awakened by the sound of chirping birds and the sound of rushing water. Sitting up she found herself on the on the banks of the Nan Chan river in the Earth Kingdom.

The last thing she remembered was shooting into the sky out of that distasteful compound. Her eyes narrowed as she gathered her paranoid laden thoughts. To think she almost believed Zuko. That he wanted her to get better, that he would even restore her honor and rightful place as princess. Humph, all lies. Zuko, like, everyone else wanted her dead. Last night proved it.

"I should have expected you to be cowardly, Zuzu! Sending simple solders to have me killed!" she said aloud "Well know this, I **WILL** have my revenge!"

_**-SNAP-**_

Azula narrowed her eyes in a evil looking glare as she heard a twig snapping the nearby brush. Whoever was sneaking up on her was about to have a nasty surprise

"Very nasty indeed..." she said with a creepy smile

* * *

Xi'an followed the trail carefully, making sure to keep downwind. He was no stranger to these woods, but today was irritating to say the least. For three full days his prey had eluded him, much to his frustration. Many times it doubled back and set false trails. He had to smile a bit at that, the animal was quite clever and worthy of respect. However despite that fact, with the village on the brink of starvation, the animal would have to become food.

He just hoped he could take it down with out too much trouble. It was a large rogue bull saber tooth moose-lion with a very nasty disposition. It had broken the outer fence of the village, tore up crops and almost injured two very important people in Xian's life. Oh, he would take it down alright

"Kip, what do you think? Right or left?" asked Xi'an to his companion

His companion, a small polar bear puppy, sniffed the ground. His tiny rounded ears perked up as he caught a scent. With a playful yip, he bolted off, taking the left path leading to banks of the river.

"Okay, left it is" said Xian following close behind "Let's get us some food"

It took everything he had to keep up the the little pup as he made his way through the thick underbrush, ducking low under hangs and hopping over exposed roots. As they reached the edge of the clearing, his jaw dropped as they stopped in utter shock. It had to be a trick of the light because there was no way he was seeing what he was seeing.

He had found his bull moose-lion alright and it was larger than he expected. What he didn't expect, was a crazy looking girl caked in mud trying to fight it bare handed. From their place in the bushes the boy and his little pup watched on as the girl blasted blue fire at the animal, cackling like a madwoman as she expertly dodged its attempts to charge her. He had seen a few fire benders but never one that used...

"_Blue Fire?__"_ thought Xi'an as he laced an arrow. "_The girl is either crazy, stupid or just has a death wish"_

Azula was impressed; never in her wildest dreams would she expect Zuzu to send a saber tooth moose-lion after her. It was obviously trained by that betrayer Ty Lee no less, she should have expected that. Of course they hadn't anticipated her brilliant reasoning and figuring out their flawed plan of animal assisted assassination.

"_No matter_" she thought "_A little lightning should take care of it._"

It was a mistake that would prove her undoing, trying to use a complicated form with a long setup on a large charging animal. In a blink of an eye, the moose lion gored the girl sending her flying. Sailing through the air, she hit hard with a sickening crack into a nearby tree. As she lost consciousness, the mad animal pulled back and prepared to charge again to finish her off.

Fearing for her safety, Xi'an quickly pulled back his bow and arrow steady, knowing he had only one shot. He took a deep breath, aiming for where the animal would be and hoping he wasn't wrong. As the large animal charged, Xi'an fired his shot...

* * *

Night Fell as Xi'an finished the gory job of field dressing and packing the moose-lion meat. He took great care to bury the head and antlers out of respect for the animal. Beside taking trophies were a bit too arrogant for his tastes.

Take only what you need, that was the true hunter's code. More importantly there was enough meat to feed the village 3 times over.

After hanging the packed meat in a tree and washing up in a nearby stream, he decided to check up on the unconscious girl he left at camp. Taking care not to disturb her, he checked her bandages and herbs that he applied on her ribs earlier. Satisfied that she wasn't bleeding anymore, he gently closed her robe taking care not to see anything he shouldn't. For some reason, she seemed the type to take great offense to such a thing. That last thing he wanted was to fight a crazy and angry,blue fire bending girl.

However in contrast to how he saw her earlier, blasting blue fire with perfect technique and a crazed look of fierce determination on her face, now she looked different. She looked innocent and almost fragile, softly whimpering in her sleep. He decided it best to leave her alone for now, and start with dinner. Once she woke up she was sure to be hungry.

It was a dream she had every night when she allowed herself of sleep. She was the great Azula the Supreme Empress of the known world, a ruler to feared and worshiped. She had long since taken care of all who opposed her or so she thought. Despite being ever so careful, every night a faceless assassin would do away with her despite her cunning intellect. Tonight was no different; this time the assassin caught her from behind and proceeded to...lick the side of her face?

Feeling something wet sliding all over her face, Azula forced her eyes open. It was quite a rude awakening, being licked in the face by a blurry white and blue ball of fur. It was a horrifying sight, a poisonous blurry furry assassin.

Screaming in fear, she quickly sat up only feel a sharp pain in her side. She clamped her eyes shut, willing the tears forming in her eyes to go away. Nobody should see the mighty princess Azula weak, not even a small fur ball

"Easy there, you shouldn't be moving around so soon" said a soft gentle voice "Kip! You little fuzz ball! Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?"

As she opened her eyes, she looked up to see a very unusually dressed boy. He was about her age, maybe a year or two older. His hair was styled in water tribe wolfs tail with two beaded braids on the left side. He was clad in what appeared to be water tribe wolf armor that was dyed green on the top and a pair of black shorts tied at the knees, most commonly seen on earth benders.

But what intrigued her most was his eyes, never in her life had she seen someone with such eyes. The left one was a deep crystal blue while right was a brilliant shade of jade. They had a kindness that seemed to cover up a heavy burden and bit of sadness which for some reason unnerved the former fire nation princess. Who was this person?

"It's okay" he said gently easing her to a sitting position "I'm a friend, my name is Xi'an"

"I have no friends...Xi'an" Azula said bitterly thinking of Ty lee and Mai

"Oh? Well think I can relate..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! WHAT COULD A MERE PEASENT LIKE YOU POSSIBLY RELATE TO?" yelled Azula angrily shrugging him away

Xi'an's eyes darkened in anger. Gritting his teeth he took a deep breath, it was possible her behavior was a result of her wounds or the medicine he used to treat them. But still her condescending tone quickly chipped at him. She sounded like one of those snooty nobles that always looked down others while convincing themselves of their superiority and stature. It always did annoy him to no end.

"This mere peasant just saved your life! I have no idea what you were thinking trying to take on a full grown bull moose-lion with any sort of bending but it was pretty stupid" snapped Xi'an. "Had we not showed up, it's pretty good chance you it would have killed you. And what do I get? Insults? Now I'm not asking for any sort of a grand reward but perhaps maybe, just maybe, a small shred of gratitude might be nice."

Azula didn't like the feeling she felt looking into those angry eyes of his. Normally she would have laughed, a mere peasant thinking he could lecture the perfect Azula. Then she would have destroyed him for his insolence without a second thought. But instead two words escaped her lips. Two words that she never thought she'd ever say

"I...I apologize'" she said lowering her head "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful"

"Hey it's alright" sighed Xi'an, feeling a bit bad for yelling at her "It's probably been a long day for you. Hey are you hungry?

Azula shook head no, but much to her irritation her stomach growled loudly. Ugh, even her stomach was betraying her

Laughing, Xi'an handed Azula a bowl of moose-lion stew, took bowl for himself and set a bowl down for Kip who quickly dug in, slurping happily.

Azula looked at her bowl of stew which looked very appetizing, chunks of potato and meat in a creamy broth but she knew better. It was just another trick

"_So Zuzu, you send this handsome stranger to gain my trust and then poison me"_ thought Azula "_Wait... HANDSOME? Where did that come from?_"

She shook her head out of her confusing thoughts. Why would she be thinking such things

"You know it's just going to get cold if you keep looking at it" said Xi'an slyly taking the bowl back "Though I understand if you don't want to eat it, I mean, _peasant_ cooking can be quite strong. I'm sure a noble such as yourself wouldn't be used to such powerful food. I'll see if I have some fruit or something that's a maybe little more gentle on your stomach"

Her nostrils flared as her eyes formed in the small slits of a glare. How dare he to think that she, the great Princess Azula, was a just another soft noble lady. She who brought down Ba Sing Se, she who commanded over armies and crushed her enemies beneath her heel would be afraid of... of a simple stew.

Snatching the bowl from him, she proceeded to devour every last morsel. She glared at the strange looking boy as she stuffed her cheeks. Xi'an stifled a laugh as she did so, it was almost cute in a childish sort of way.

Silently declaring her small victory,she found herself starting to enjoy her food. She had to admit that he wasn't a bad cook at all. It was remarkably delicious and a bit spicy, almost to fire nation standards but not quite. Still, it surprised her

It was roughly 3 bowls later before Azula realized she had been tricked. But by then, her eyelids were feeling so heavy, her body felt so drained

"_Oh no!"_ she thought as panic and paranoia filled her mind. How could she be so reckless and naive to allow this to happen? That was his whole plan all along!

"You...You poisoned me, didn't you" she accused "I'm dying anyway so you might as well admit it! At least grant me that much! What did you use? How long do I have?"

"You're kidding right?" asked the boy cocking an eyebrow

"Of course I'm not... **kidding!" **snapped Azula "How much were you paid? Who hired you? Was it Zuzu?"

"I think you hit your head way too hard when you slammed into that tree" said Xi'an chuckling slightly "I don't know any Zuzu and I didn't think my cooking was that bad"

"DO NOT...*Yawn*TRY TO..." Azula shouted trying to fight the sleepiness "*YAWN* PATRONIZE ME!"

"Look, I have no idea what you are talking about" he said softly "If I wanted you dead, you would be! It would have quite easy, all I would have had to do was to have left you to the elements and the animals. Besides what kind of killer would take the time to put medicine on your wounds and feed you?"

"Then why am I having a hard time keeping my *****yawn* eyes open, then?" accused Azula annoyed that she let another yawn go "Why?"

"A full stomach and an exhausting day would do that" said Xi'an noticing the dark circles under her eyes "Honestly, it looks like you haven't slept much as it is"

Before she could argue the point further her eyes closed and an unwelcome darkness spread all over her body

"I...Hate...You" groaned Azula as she drifted off to sleep

"She's a weird one isn't she, Kip? said Xi'an scratching the pups head as they too prepared to turn in for the night

* * *

The next morning, Azula woke up as the first rays of light peaked though the top of the forest. Sometime during the night Xi'an must have taken the time to slide a makeshift pillow under her head and draped a thin but warm blanket over her. It was a small kind gesture, but one very much appreciated, though would never admit that to him.

She noticed that he was already up, simultaneously packing the camp and cooking a very delicious smelling breakfast of eggs, boar-q-pine bacon and fruit.

"Kip, could you get me my first aid bag, please?" asked Xi'an

The little pup barked in response, retrieved a bag in his mouth giving it to Xi'an who rewarded him with a treat and a pat on the head. She had never seen a polar bear dog quite like Kip before, must be a different breed she reasoned. Only tell tale sign was his rounded ears and ball like tail He was an excitable small ball of fur, with a pure white coat and interesting blue markings.

"Why did you do that?" Azula asked quite intrigued

"Oh, good morning. Did you sleep okay?" asked Xi'an

"I slept fine thank you" said Azula "But you didn't answer my question. Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked slightly confused

"You asked your beast to do something, and then gave him a treat for doing something he should already be glad he's doing anyway?" asked Azula "It seems odd, you're the master, you should just order him to do what you want."

"Well I guess I could order Kip around and give him a hard smack when he doesn't do what I want him to do, but that doesn't exactly instill loyalty. It only gets him to fear me." said Xi'an

"What wrong with that? Isn't fear the best form of control?" asked Azula

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?" said Xi'an said leaning down to scratch Kip behind the ears while he ate a bowl of food. "But I have to say that it's not.

"Oh?" asked Azula "Why is that?"

"You're on borrowed time to try rule through fear" explained Xi'an "He may not look it but Kip is gonna be a pretty big dog some day. If try to get his loyalty through fear and pain, yeah he'll obey for a bit but he won't respect me and most certainly won't be loyal. In time he'll even hate me, so he'll bide his time until big enough to do something about it."

Azula took it all in. Was that the way she was with Ty lee and Mai? Is that why they did what they did No...She was the princess; she had the divine right to order them how she saw fit... didn't she? It was so confusing...

"So... what's the alternative?" asked Azula

"Well I'm far from an expert on these things, but speaking for me and Kip, I'm firm but fair, treat him with respect and try to never force my will on him. I'm not his master, I'm his friend. That in itself inspires a great deal of trust and loyalty." explained Xi'an while finishing packing "Isn't that right Kip?"

The little pup barked happily as if he truly understood licking Xi'an on the face

"Ah, well I think it I'd better be on my way then" Azula said feeling very uncomfortable.

The conversation stirred up quite a few emotions like regret, self doubt, and self loathing. Emotions that her father said were useless and trivial. If that was the case, why did they hurt so badly?

"Hey wait! Look, um how about you follow me to my village, we're not far. You may feel okay now, but you don't exactly know how bad you're hurt from getting gored and slammed in that tree." said Xi'an

"That's...That's really not necessary," Azula said lowering her head " I really should be going"

Gently lifting her chin, he looked at her in the eyes. He had to admit they were a pretty shade of gold, though he could tell she'd been though a lot. Her face blushed slightly, as she looked into his completely mesmerized by them. Despite herself, she felt she could ...trust him...

"Sorry" Xi'an said misunderstanding and immediately looking away "I sometimes forget that my eyes creep people out"

"_Maybe to others_" she thought with a smile "_But not me_"

"Anyway, I'll make a deal with you" said Xian shyly "How about you come to my village, get checked by the healer and if everything is okay then you can go on your way. I'll even spring for some new clothing. No offense but the ones you have on now look pretty ragged. So is it a deal?"

Azula nodded silently as she knew Xi'an probably wouldn't take no for an answer and she was still far too drained to fight him.

"Good, now let's have a bit of breakfast before we head out. I promise it's not poison" he teased

She glared at him almost playfully before accepting a plate of food. However a slight paranoia persisted, so she waited until he took a few bites of his food before she ate anything herself. One can't be too careful. As she ate, she took the time to really look at him. She had to admit she found him very intriguing. His appearance alone raised many questions.

"So, Xi'an" she asked "Which tribe are you from? Northern, Southern or Swamp tribes?"

"Neither" he responded

"So why do wear a wolfs tail?" she asked

"It's to honor my dad" said Xi'an with a hint of sadness in his voice "He had a style like this"

"Was he water tribe?" asked Azula

"Look," he said roughly "I won't ask about how your able to bend an unusual color of fire or why you think people are out to kill you and you don't ask anymore about where I'm from, okay?"

"I ...I didn't mean to... " she stammered

"It's okay, I didn't mean to snap at you." said Xi'an kindly again feeling a bit bad " I'm sorry but it's just a subject I don't like talking about. I'm sure you have a few of your own"

"Yeah, I do.."she agreed "So..."

"Yes?" said Xi'an

"You didn't try anything when you were bandaging me up" Azula asked with darkened eyes and a malevolent voice

"I was a total gentleman" blushed Xi'an "I swear"

"Good" said Azula enjoying watching him squirm a bit "Otherwise I'd have to burn your eyes out"

"Uh...Yeah" Xian stammered not quite sure if she was joking or not

"_That will teach you to snap at me"_ Azula with a slight smirk

"Well as soon as we're done eating, we better be off." said Xi'an nervously changing the subject "You feel okay to hike?"

"I think so" said Azula "It doesn't hurt as much anymore"

"It's still better to err on the side of caution and take it easy" Xian said "Don't over do it"

* * *

The hike to the village was mostly silent, she had a lot on her mind and Xi'an wisely decided to leave the poor girl to her thoughts while he concentrated more on dragging a heavy pack sled full of meat. He had to admit he was quite impressed with the girl. Even with her injuries, she kept up a decent pace and didn't complain. In fact there were times he had to tell her to slow down she he could keep up. He had to smile at that a bit.

As they reached the gate of the village came into view, he decided to make a bit of small talk to cut the tension

"So I never did catch your name."

"Its umm uh Mei...Mei Li" Azula lied

"Well Mei Li, It might be a good idea not to tell anyone you're a fire bender okay?"

"Do you have problem with fire benders?" asked Azula almost insulted

"I used to until I meet a few decent ones" said Xi'an "However there are some in the village that are still reeling from the war and may not take too kindly to you, understand?"

Azula nodded taking a deep breath as the gates opened, hoping nobody noticed the color of her eyes

As they entered the village Azula noticed the hate filled looks and the cruel whispers. As they walked by, she listened intently trying to gauge their reactions to her. She needn't have been worried because they weren't talking about her, they were talking about Xi'an. She couldn't understand why it bothered her as they did so, but it did. She clinched her fists in anger as she heard them, mocking him. It didn't just bother her, it enraged her.

"Look the freak is back" whispered one

"Ooh, looks like he got a girl, I bet he had to bribe her" whispered another "He couldn't even buy her decent clothes

"Humph I doubt it. He probably drugged her. It's the only way anyone would be interested in a weird-eye like him" said another loudly

"If he couldn't hunt, he'd be totally worthless" said yet another

He just ignored them too busy pulling the heavy pack sled to care. Azula however was livid, ready to burn each of the ungrateful peasants to ash. Normally she could care less but she didn't like how they were talking about him. She didn't understand why but it just infuriated her"

"Mei Li?" said Xian gently squeezing her shoulder "Just ignore them"

"But…." Azula argued "How can you let them insult you like that?"

"It doesn't matter" sighed Xi'an "I'm used to it, besides I got more important things to concern myself with"

"Like what?" snorted Azula

"Like them" smiled Xi'an as two clouds of dust headed in their direction

Two twin girls, Te and Ye, ran full speed at him and attached themselves to his waist. They were cute cherub faced girls, either about 7 or 8 years old. Te had her hair in pigtails and Ye had hers in a long braid. Sadly at times that the was only way he could tell the two apart though he'd never tell them that"

"Xi'an, your back!" smiled the girls noticing Azula "Who is she?"

"Hey brat girls" smiled Xi'an returning the hug "Look I got to take this meat to the elders. Can you two take Kip and my friend Mei Li home? She's hurt, so have Aunt Sho make sure she's okay. Oh, and here's some meat for dinner tonight, I'll be home soon"

"No Prob! Let's go Mei Li, We'll get mom to fix you up"

"It's about time Xi'an brought a girl home. Come on Kip!"

Before Azula could argue, the girls each grabbed one of her hands. Xi'an found it amusing how her face went from a sneer of anger to an almost comedic desperate **-HELP ME-** look as the girls dragged the poor shocked princess in the direction of their house

"That poor poor girl" thought Xi'an chuckling gently as he pushed on toward the elders house

* * *

Vice Elder Fung practically drooled over the meat. However, he could do without dealing with the boy with the strange eyes. To be honest the sooner the little freak left his sight the better.

"Well, the meat is sub-par quality at best" Fung haggled "I think the price of 5 silver is more than enough for your trouble"

"You and I both know that meat top grade" Xi'an said "The deal was for 20 pieces of gold and I refuse to take any less"

"Things change" Fung said smugly "You can't really think that your talents are worth 20 gold. I mean seriously, my son could have done this for much less"

"Then why didn't he? Was he too busy stuffing his face?" Xi'an argued "It's funny; I noticed that while the rest of the village was starving, you two looked pretty well fed"

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Fung roared "You listen here you little freak, the only reason any of us even deal with you is that your useful to the village. Now I don't care what I said before..."

"But I do" boomed the deep voice of Elder Kun "Fung, did you offer to pay 20 gold?

"Yes but..."

"But nothing! You gave your word, now keep it!" Kun ordered

Fung grudgingly tossed a bag of 20 gold to Xian.

"I'd like to speak with Xi'an alone" said Kun

"You're in trouble now" Fung whispered hatefully as he left.

"Xi'an.." Kun started "Despite what my colorful vice elder may think, there are a few of us that are more than grateful for all you've done. You have proven your worth many times over since you first arrived in this village. However we are in the minority"

"Yeah I know" said Xi'an "Almost everyone in the village takes great care in reminding me"

"What worries me is when I'm gone" said Kun "Fung will be elder, and I have no doubt he will make nothing for trouble for you"

"We've had this conversation before, Elder Kun" said Xi'an "What? Are you thinking about banishing me?"

"Of course not, Xi'an" said Kun

"Then my answer is the same as always, and that is until I have enough money for Sho and the twins to move too, I'm not leaving"

"Xi'an, you must understand the ways of the world" started Kun "Sho and the twins are normal, you are not. Know this; the village will never accept you no matter what you do. I'm offering you a way out, please take it under consideration. It is better this way"

"As far as I'm concerned this conversation is over" said Xi'an in disgust as he walked out "I won't abandon the only family I have. If we have nothing else to discuss, I will be on my way. Enjoy your meat, Elder Kun"

* * *

Azula had a very interesting afternoon, being dragged to the healer's house by a pair of overly cheerful and hyper 7 year old twins. It was a modest home, nothing compared to the grand palace of the fire nation to be sure but anything was better than the small padded windowless room she escaped from.

"MMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOM!" Te yelled at the top of her lungs as both Azula and Ye both jumped

"Te!" scolded her mother from another room "You don't have to do that every time you come in the house! What is so important you have to yell that loud?"

Their mother Sho was not exactly what Azula expected when one thought of as a healer. She was quite muscular and tall yet retained her feminine looks. She carried herself with an air of power and yet had a soft kind side to her. She was definitely a walking contradiction.

"This is Mei Li" said Ye "She's Xi'an's friend"

"But Xi'an said she was hurt" said Te quickly opening Azula's robe showing her bandaged ribs much to the shocked princesses embarrassment

"Te!" said Ye

"What? We're all girls!" said Te

"You'll have to forgive my sister" said Ye "She does a lot of things without thinking"

"It's...Its fine" said Azula "_What kind of house did Xi'an send me to?_"

Sho looked at the girl and to be honest she looked absolutely pathetic. Wearing a tattered red robe that was caked with mud, tangled unkempt lopsided hair that looked like it hadn't seen a comb in long while. She had the most sad, almost dead eyes.

"Oh Sweetie! What happened to you?" said Sho looking Azula over "You're a mess! First and foremost, you're gonna need a bath"

"That's really not necessary, miss" said Azula "I'm fine really"

"Please call me Sho" said the woman "And yes it is necessary young lady. I don't know if you've seen yourself but you're utterly filthy. With all your wounds, that is not a good thing. They can easily get infected. Now as a healer, I'm under a sworn oath to do my job the best I can. So, you can either take a bath willingly or I can sling you over my shoulder and drop you in, it's your choice."

Azula grumbled as she washed herself, in the supposedly "warm" water. Warm for the earth kingdom must mean 3 degrees above freezing. Still she thought with a sly smile, at the royal fire academy for girls she was taught that earth kingdom commoners didn't bathe. According to her instructors, they just tossed dirt on themselves.

"_Obviously untrue" _she thought as she looked around the bathroom

While not as grand as the one in her palace she had to admit it had a simple charm to it. The walls were made of a dark stone with blue sparkling crystal that gave off a comforting soft glow. The tub itself was made of entirely black lava stone polished to a glass like shine that would almost be comfortable if...

"...If the w..water w...w..wasn't...so c...c...cold" said Azula through chattering teeth

Looking around she decided to risk using her fire bending, using a trick that her kooky uncle showed her and Zuko as kids. Concentrating on using just her feet she warmed the the water slowly at the bottom. Taking a deep breath she softly blew a bit of steam from her lips to heat the top. In just a few minutes it was just right.

_Hmmmm... Maybe Uncle Iroh isn't so kooky after all" _thought Azula dunking her head under the water.

She then closed her eyes enjoying the warmth, soothing all the tension and soreness away. Right now, it felt like pure heaven.

Until...

"Wow! What's your name mean? Where do you do come from? Can you bend? Your pretty! Are you Xi'an's girlfriend? Did he kiss you yet? Who cut your hair last?" chattered Te while trimming and brushing Azula's hair

She had barely gotten done having Sho look her over before getting snatched up by the two twins. Again before she could argue she found herself at the mercy of the two little girls who for some reason decided to attach themselves to her like a pair of purple pentapus

"Te, settle down" Ye snapped as she filed Azula's nails "You know Mei Li, its really nice to have another girl in the house. Mom's too busy and Xi'an, well doesn't like to have his hair or nails played with."

Azula had to smile at the thought of him prissily getting his hair and nails done. He just didn't seem the type... not that she knew what type he was...

She also had to admit that despite the annoying chattering, she missed being pampered, it felt...nice.

"Yeah well, he might if you hadn't come up with that idea to dye his hair purple and paint his nails pink! Te said

Azula unable to contain it, let out a giggle along the little ones. Ah poor Xi'an.

* * *

Sho greeted Xi'an at the door with a back cracking hug. She always worried whenever he went out hunting. While he wasn't her blood relative, she cared for him as if he was her own son.

"How did it go this time?" she asked

"Same old same old" said Xi'an "Fung trying to cheat me and Kun telling me it best to leave"

"As long as I'm here, you're staying" said Sho "End of story "

"I thought you'd be glad to be rid of me" teased Xi'an

"Of course not, who'd do all the heavy lifting for us helpless women then?" countered Sho with a grin

"Yeah, yeah" Xian shot back "There is not a single helpless women in this house"

"Speaking of helpless women" Sho teased "It's about time you brought a girl home. Once she's cleaned up, she's quite a pretty one"

"It's not like that, she was injured and I didn't think it was right just to leave her out there" said Xi'an "By the way how is she?"

"Her injuries weren't bad, some bruised ribs and a gash on her side. Nothing a bit of herbs and rest won't cure"smiled Sho "You did well with your bandages, though had you had used your gift..."

"Sho, we've been through this" started Xi'an "You know I don't like using it unless I REALLY have to."

"I know, you have your reasons" said Sho tousling her adopted son's hair

"So where is she?" asked Xi'an

"Oh, she's with the girls" said Sho

"And she hasn't been annoyed to death? Wow!" Xian teased

"HEEEEEY!" Ye and Te yelled from the other room "We'll have you know that we've been bonding!"

Azula came from the girl's room and Xi'an's Jaw dropped. Dressed in a simple green robe, she looked much different than dirty wild eyed girl he found in the forest. Her long black hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail with two long bangs framing her face, her gold eyes sparked as she gave him a slight shy smile. She thought it amusing as Xi'an sort of blushed

"Um….. hi!" Xian said shyly to the beautiful girl "you...look nice!

"Thank you" Azula said with a smile enjoying his bashfulness

"Okay you two, stop flirting" Sho teased turning to her adopted son "I didn't want to have to say this, but go take a bath"

"What? I'm fine" he said sniffing his under arms

"No, you stink big brother" said Ye holding her nose

"Yeah, you do and you're dirty!" said Te also holding her nose "Go bathe stinky!"

"Fine" Xian sighed in defeat "I'm going"

While Xi'an took his bath, Azula helped Sho and the twins set the modest table. Azula smiled inwardly at the situation. Normally she would think that doing such things would be beneath her and yet she was having a bit of fun helping Sho and the Twins. She even helped cook a bit, making helping the girls make rice balls and Sho even taught her how to cook sweet and sour boar-q-pine. Even though she was not used to cooking she had to admit that she had a bit of fun doing it.

"_So is this what a family is really like?" _thought Azula to herself

Dinner was for the most part uneventful. Te and Ye sneakingly adjusted the seating arraignments so that Xi'an and Azula sat across from each other. Both of them would sneak a look at the other when they thought nobody was looking. Xi'an couldn't help it, Sho was right, cleaned up she was quite pretty. For Azula, well she was conflicted. He was a peasant boy, so far beneath her station and yet she found it hard not to be attracted to him. Once he cleaned up, he was wonderfully easy on the eyes.

"So, Xi'an" said Te " So when are you gonna marry Mei li?"

Xian choked slightly on his food at the question taking a small swig of water help the food down. Azula couldn't help but be a bit amused at his reaction

"Yes" she asked with a sly smile "When are you going to marry me?"

"I...weell I um...!" He stammered whiled turning bright red

All the girls started laughing at his reaction. It was a nice family dinner one that Azula wasn't used to but was starting to enjoy none the less.

After the meal, everyone decided to turn in, Te and Ye called dibs on Azula sleeping in their room, much to the slight dismay of the fire princess. A few hours later, Azula lay awake lost in her thoughts, so much had happened. So many feelings she repressed over the years were starting to bubble to the surface and honestly that scared her.

Azula looked at the sleeping Te, the child with so much energy that reminded her of Ty Lee. And Ye? Definitely a smaller version of Mai

"_How long before they both betray me just like Mai and Ty lee?" _thought Azula angrily

Te and Ye as if reading her thoughts snuggled close, Te resting her head on Azula's outstretched arm and Ye resting her head on Azula's belly. She gently stroked the each child's hair as her mean expression softened into a slight smile

"_Maybe_" Azula yawned "_Maybe these little ones are different" _

She almost laughed at the irony, 5 months earlier she she would have gladly burnt the entire earth kingdom to a smoking ember. Yet this small family took her in and showed her kindness. Why?

"_A thought best left for tomorrow_" thought Azula "_They're no threat to me_"

Closing her eyes, she settled into a peaceful slumber, the first she had in quite a long time.

-Meanwhile-

Led by a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes, a troop of black armored soldiers marched though the nearby forest, coming across an old campsite abandoned only a few days prior...


	5. The Exile

Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

Iroh smiled wistfully as he poured each of the children another cup of peppermint tea.

"Some "_Legendary Hero"_ scoffed Hahn as he took a sip

"Xi'an himself would be the first deny that he was anything of the sort" said Iroh "Nobody wakes up and says to themselves, 'Today I become a great hero'. More often than not, they are thrust into a situation in which they must do one of two things, to fight or to do nothing. That is how a hero is born"

"If he ever existed" said Hahn dismissively "I mean, this is the most absurd story I've ever... OWWWWWW that hurt!"

A light smell of ozone filled the air as Hahn was the recipient of a painful shock from Hui. Hui was Hahn's best friend, but he like everyone else, got a bit tired of him trying to ruin a good story.

"Oh stop whining, it didn't hurt that bad!" said Hui "Just let Uncle Iroh tell the story!"

Hahn pouted but kept quiet..for now

"But why did it seem like the most of the village hated Xi'an?" asked Lan

"Yeah you think they'd be at least grateful for making sure they didn't starve" said Kanna

Iroh sighed sadly "Well even now, there are people in this world who aren't blessed with the gift of tolerance and acceptance. Instead they let their hearts be ruled by ignorance and fear"

"Fear of what?"asked Kanna

"You know what two different color eyes are called don't you?"

"Of course!" said Lan "They're the Guardian's Eye, a symbol of bravery and courage. Everyone knows that"

"Well that wasn't always the case" said Iroh "In fact, at one time it was called the Odd Eye, it was thought to be very bad luck. In fact the superstitious thought them to be the source of all bad luck in the village"

"It sounds like Xi'an was just a scapegoat" said Tai "Just someone to blame"

"So why didn't he just take Kun's offer and just leave?" asked Hui

"The village was home to the only family he had left, and despite all he went through, he had a few people who cared deeply for him. If I were to guess, I believe he thought if he tried hard enough, he might earn the respect of the rest of the village" explained Iroh

"But that didn't happen did it?" asked Tai

"Sadly no, some people, like fate itself can be very cruel ..."

* * *

Chapter 4

_-The Exile-_

The soft chime of a bell chimed as Xian entered Trader Kang's shop. Apart from his family, Kang was the only member of the village who would have anything to do with Xi'an. The gruff grouchy old man didn't care for many people in general and it sickened his stomach to see a good kid practically shunned by the whole village.

"That will be 7 copper pieces, now get out of here!" Kang snapped

The woman grabbed her purchases and left but not before cutting a dirty look at Xi'an who just ignored her.

"You really gotta work on that customer service, old man" he smiled

"Those ungrateful buzzard-wasps should be glad I sell them anything at all" Kang said walking to the shop door; flipping the open sign to the "_Closed, Now get LOST"_ side. "How, you put up with them I'll never know!"

Xi'an shrugged with indifference "Eh, I'm used to it'

"Yeah but you shouldn't have to be" said Kang "I heard Fung tried to cheat you and Kun offered you money to leave again."

"What else is new?" said Xian

"Don't get me started on those two..."

"So" Xi'an said changing the subject "You got anything new in?"

"As a matter of fact, I do" Kang said setting down a pile of stuff on the counter

Xian shook his head smiling, Kang never failed to impress him. Where the old man got his inventory he never knew, but somehow the most unusual and strange things always made it to his shop. A few things caught his eye, a pair of matching jade pendants of badger moles, a water tribe boomerang, a Jeweled hair pin and... A very well crafted bracelet

"Ah Ha" Kang teased "I see you have your eyes on the bracelet. Perhaps a gift for your lovely lady friend I've heard about?

"Uh no, it's nothing like that, I found her hurt in the woods." Xi'an lied "So, I had Aunt Sho make sure she's okay. That's all"

"Boy, you are a terrible liar" said Kang playfully "Just looking at all that red on your face tells me otherwise"

"Okay fine, I think she's pretty" said Xi'an blushing even more "But one thing about her bugs me"

"Yeah?" said Kang "What's that?"

"Well she speaks like a noble, but I didn't see any sign of a caravan or escort. She wasn't wet, so I don't think she fell in the river and got washed up here. And I don't think she trekked here because all she had on was just tattered clothes and no shoes. All I found in her general area was a bunch of foot prints of something big with six legs." explained Xi'an "Just where did she come from?"

"That is strange" laughed Kang "But in my experience, true blessings are very rare to come by . If fate decides to drop a pretty girl in your lap, I say don't question it, stupid. Just go with the flow"

"I guess" said Xi'an "Well, I'll take the water tribe boomerang, the pendants, the hairpin and...Um... the bracelet. How does 5 gold sound?

"Sounds like you have a deal, kid" said Kang motioning to a cloth covered item "Hey take a look at this"

Xi'an's eyes widened as he revealed a very well crafted sword with a ebony black blade.

"Expertly balanced" Kang said "The edge is honed to a sharp perfection. I have to say, it's truly is a remarkable piece of craftsmanship"

"There's no chance you be will to part with it for say...7 Gold?' Xian bargained

"HAHAHAHA" Kang laughed "An item like this, I'd expect at least 200 gold"

"How about I sweeten the deal with this?" Xi'an said slyly setting a paper wrapped package down "3 Prime cuts of top grade sabretooth mooselion meat"

Kang raised a eyebrow. In a village where meat is shared and divided, the prime cuts were usually set aside for the elders and the hunter who made the kill. Very rarely anyone even get a prime cut, much less be willing to trade them

"A very tempting offer" Kang said "VERY temping, but it's already been promised to Vice Elder Fung's spoiled tub of lard. And you know what Elder Kun always says, if you give your word..."

"...You keep it." sighed Xi'an slightly disappointed "Ah well that sword would just weigh me down in the field anyway.

"Yeah probably" smiled Kang reaching under the counter "Before I forget, I got that necklace of yours fixed. Try not to break it next time"

It was a simple water tribe warrior's necklace, a few tiger seal teeth with a big chipped green crystal in the center looped on a thin leather rope. To Xi'an, It was his greatest treasure, a gift from his father.

"Heh, I couldn't help it, Kip and I were kinda of running for our lives from a very angry armadillo bear" Xi'an said slipping it over his neck "Thanks Kang, you always been good to me"

"BAH! Don't you be getting all mushy, just get your stuff and get out!" Kang snapped "Hey you forgot your cuts!"

"Consider it a tip, for great customer service" Xi'an shot over his shoulder before leaving the store

Kang smiled softly "_You're welcome kid"_

* * *

As Azula looked in the mirror, she didn't exactly know what to feel. Dressed in simple earth Kingdom clothing, with her hair down, she looked far removed from the princess that she was.

"You really didn't have to do this, Sho" Azula said slightly embarrassed

For a royal lady of high birth, it was unheard of for her to take any sort of charity from common peasants. Sure maybe it was okay for Zuko to roll around in the muck with the earth kingdom commoners but not her. Not the perfect Princess Azula

"Nonsense sweetie" replied Sho "You got a long way to travel; the least I could do is not send you out in rags. It's a gift"

Azula tried, she really tried to tap into her cruel, cold and unfeeling side. But she couldn't, her mind was in such a whirlwind of confusing emotions. Emotions that her father told her were signs of weakness.

"Mom, Mei Li!" Te and Ye yelled running into the room showing their matching pendants "Look what Xi'an got us!

Xi'an entered after them with a smile. Azula took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she had hoped to leave the village without running into him but she couldn't figure out why. Every time she looked into his eyes, her heart beat a little faster and her face would get a little hot. It was such an odd confusing feeling

"_No matter"_ she thought "_The sooner I leave the better off I would be. I'll forget all about them. I'll make it back to the fire nation and take my rightful place as fire lord."_

"You spoil those girls too much" said Sho

"Yeah well, I spoil my wonderful aunt too" Xian said handing her the jeweled hair pin

Azula watched the small family, feeling slight pangs of jealousy. There was a time when her family was happy and loving or at least had the illusion of happiness. It seemed like she had a caring mother, a loving brother, a strict but kind father... even a nutty uncle. What happened?

"_It was a long time ago,_" she thought angrily "_None of it matters now!" _

Feeling a soft tug at her robe shifted her out of her thoughts. Looking down, she saw it was the cherub faced twins. It was funny how those two had wormed their way into her heart in such a short time. It had only been four days but to the girls it seemed like a lifetime. She had to admit they were becoming less and less of an annoyance to her.

"Mei Li?" Ye asked "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes do" said Azula softly "I have to get home"

"Well, we're gonna miss you" Te said giving a shocked Azula a big hug "Aren't we Kip?

The polar bear puppy barked in agreement

"Hey guys, could I have a moment alone with Mei Li for a sec?" Xian asked

"Come on girls, Xi'an and Mei Li need some **ALONE** time" Sho teased taking the twins outside

"Ohhhhhhhhh" The twins teased making kissy faces as they left

"Uh, don't mind them" Xi'an flushing red

Azula couldn't help but smile, he did look kind of cute when he blushed.

"_UGH!"_ she thought catching herself."_Focus Azula, he's just a simple peasant boy, he means nothing to you. Just a tool, nothing more"_

"Anyway" Xian continued shyly handing her a small rucksack "It's a long way back to the fire nation so I got you some supplies, nothing much just some food, a change of clothes and few gold coins. Oh and um... I'd like you to have this."

Azula bit her lip as she looked at the bracelet. It was wonderfully crafted of gold with two dueling dragons inlayed in silver on the sides. Nobody ever gave such a gift to her, at least not without wanting something in return. Mostly to curry favor with her or her father. But looking into Xi'an's eyes, she saw none of that. No ulterior motives, hidden agendas or false gestures of loyalty.

"Why are you giving me this?" asked a confused Azula

"Well, we probably won't see each other again, so I thought I give you something to remember me by" Xi'an said turning even a brighter shade of red

Before Azula could reply, Te And Ye Burst into the house with a look of urgency on their faces.

"Xian, come quick there are soldiers at the elders' house" they yelled

"_Oh no...Please not here..._"Azula thought

* * *

The captain marched his black armored troops into the small village. Oh how he relished in the fear that the he and his soldiers commanded. The scream of terror as they razed towns and cities was a sweet honey to his ears. Oh he hoped that this village would resist, fearful surrenders were no fun.

"What is the meaning of this?" boomed Elder Kun "The war is over, The fire nation has no place here"

"Fire nation? Ha how insulting" The captain laughed "We are the loyal soldiers of the great fire lord Lo Pan of the Black Phoenix Empire.

Azula, Xi'an, Sho and the Twins took cover behind a small house. Looking at the 20 or so fully armored soldiers, Xi'an couldn't put his finger on it but there was something...unnatural about them. He didn't know what but he was certain that they only meant trouble.

"Mommy we're scared" Ye and Te whispered clutching Sho's leg

"It okay" Sho whispered gently

"_Fire lord... Lo Pan?"_Azula thought in confusion

"Hear this and hear the well" The captain shouted to the whole village "From the Royal fire capital to the city of Omashu, in the end they have fallen to the Black Phoenix Empire. I extend this offer, once and only once, swear undying loyalty to the glory of Fire lord Lo Pan and be saved..."

"I'd rather DIE than to bow down to another tyrant" Elder Kun roared

"Then so be it" sneered the captain

The captain blasted Elder Kun in the chest killing him instantly, then with a wave of his hand, unleashed his troops on the helpless village. An unholy sounding howl erupted from them as they attacked. In mere moments total chaos fell over the small village. Black smoke rose to the sky as they started to burn down the village as the horrified screams of the people filled the air.

Though an earth bender, Vice Elder Fung had no intention of fighting. He quickly bent a hole in the ground just large enough for himself and jumped in, effectively hiding from the fight.

Old man Kang looked on in disgust, now having to take on a bunch soldiers by himself. Armed with an old set of fighting hammers, he hit the ground with a mighty smash. The resulting shock wave sent the soldiers flying, some into burning buildings.

He looked in horror as they brushed off the attack and just got back up. Using his hammers again he created a large fissure in the ground, trapping the soldiers to their waists. Looking to his right, he was relieved that there was at least one person willing to fight with him. He laughed silently at the irony; the kid was protecting a village that hated him.

* * *

Xi'an found himself separated from the others. He had used up his entire quiver of arrows and they still kept coming. Tossing his bow aside with a frustrated groan, he realized he'd have to resort to using his bending. He HATED using his bending.

Dropping into a fierce horse stance, he bent two large flat walls of hard earth from the ground on both sides of the advancing soldiers. Slapping his hands, they slammed together with a sickening sounding crunch, sandwiching the invaders. Squeezing his fists, the mangled mass of rock and body parts melded into a solid mass. Kicking it with all his strength, it sailed out of the village.

"Good job, boy! "Kang yelled "Where's the others?"

"I don't know, we got separated after they killed Kun " Xi'an yelled back

"Go find em. I'll cover you. Don't get yourself killed or I swear I'll venture to the spirit world just to kick the snot out of you." Kang warned

"That goes double for you, old man! Are you gonna be able to handle the rest by yourself?"

"Don't you worry about me, kid! It'll take more than this to put this old man down! Now GO!"

Xi'an ran off as Kang readied another powerful blow with his hammers.

* * *

Te and Ye raced down to the narrow alley between the blacksmith buildings. However they found themselves at a dead end. Spinning around, the two little girls shivered in fear as a pair of armored soldiers cornered them.

However, before a single soldier could deal any sort of harm to them, both were sent flying. Like a fierce mother bear defending her cubs, Sho made short work of them, smashing huge dents in their armor with a barrage of small boulders.

"Girls, I want you to run, as far as you can" said Sho after finishing off the invaders

"But, Mom we don't want to leave you!" whined Ye

"Don't argue!" said Sho "Take your your sister and run. I'll be right behind you, I promise"

As the girls ran off, she heard the loud screech of metal on metal. Slowly turning around, she looked in disbelief as the soldiers she just put down slowly rose back to their feet. Loud pops could be heard as the dents in their armor reformed back in place.

Before having any chance to defend herself or run, Sho was sent flying back with fury of vicious punches. Reaching down, her attackers grabbed her by the ankle, swinging her hard against the unforgiving wall of the nearby blacksmith building. Every inch of her body hurt. Whoever these soldiers were they were extremely tough. But she wouldn't give up, not with her girl's lives at stake.

Wiping the blood from her mouth, she tried to stand but she couldn't, the pain was too much. She didn't have to see to know bad she was hurt, the pain alone told her that her ankle was broken. Looking up she saw four invaders preparing for a simultaneous fire blast. Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable...

A pair of stone shields quickly rose out of the ground, blocking the blast. Sho opened her eyes, seeing her daughters holding their own, beads of sweat dripping down their faces as they tried to push back the brutal onslaught of fire. Never before had she been so glad that her girls had disobeyed her. With a great force of will, she added two shields of her own. But the task was a little too much for the little earth benders. Even with Sho's help, the shields were cracking and buckling...

"**GET AWAY FROM THEM**!" a female voice yelled

Two powerful blasts of blasts of concussive blue flame knocked back the soldiers as Azula jumped into the fray protecting the three. Ye and Te looked in shock and amazement as she fought like a mad woman.

With a loud war yell, she jumped into the center of the four, drawing their attention to her. While her mind may have been fractured, her fire bending technique was flawless as ever. As the first tried to bend fire at her, she stepped aside grabbing his wrist, aiming his fire at the chest of a second. She then kicked a blast of fire through the chest of at third. With her grip still on the first, she tossed him on the forth, then blasted both with a large blast of blue fire melting the armor to slag.

Normally she would gloat and admire her work. But instead she ran back to check on the Sho and the twins. She just had to know that they were safe...

"_Why do I even care?" _She thought to herself "_This isn't like me. Why am i doing this? "_

"Are you okay?" Azula asked with true concern in her voice

The twins just ran to Azula, tears streaming down their face wrapping their arms around her sobbing

"It's okay, it's okay" she said in a soothing voice

Leaning down she helped Sho to her feet, tucking her head under her arm in a human crutch.

_**-Clap Clap Clap-**_

Azula turned to see the captain, arrogantly clapping his hands. He eyes started to glow red as he walked toward them a sinister grin on his face.

"How very touching... Princess Azula. Who would have known that the last surviving member of the fire nation royal family would end up in a place like this" he said venomously

Azula's eyes narrowed "What do you mean, last surviving member?"

"Oh you don't know? I suppose it won't hurt to tell you" the captain laughed "The "powerful" Ozai lies dead at Lo Pan's feet and I'm afraid your dear brother Zuko and his companions are no more. Such a shame really. I would offer my condolences, but you and your little friends are going to see them in the spirit world very soon"

Azula stood helpless as the captain slowly took a horse stance. The smell of ozone filled the air as his flowing arms left a glowing blue trail in the air. Azula knew that form all too well, the lightning form. With her holding Sho, she couldn't dodge, and she didn't know who to redirect it...

Suddenly, a loud rumble came from the ground behind the captain. Jumping out quickly from the hard earth, Xi'an appeared behind the captain clamping him down in a half nelson. Grabbing captain's wrist, he aimed it at a nearby building. The lightning blew it to rubble, kicking dirt and dust in the air

"Mei Li!" yelled Xi'an clamping the struggling captain in a fell nelson "Get get them to safety"

Gritting his teeth and digging his feet into the ground, Xi'an drove the captain on the ground. Keeping his grip, the two slid away from the girls into the village square. The captain broke free elbowing Xi'an in the face, knocking him in to a nearby fountain

"Big mistake, earth bending filth" the captain growled

The captain fired a large blast at the fountain, hoping to boil the interloper. A wall of water blocked the attack as Xi'an jumped out, firing ice spikes at the surprised captain. As the captain shielded himself from the ice projectiles, Xian stomped the ground rocking the captain off balance. Closing the gap, Xian bent water into a water knife, slashing at the captain. The captain dogged the attacks, though Xi'an managed to cut loose the captain's medallion from his neck

Pointing two fingers at Xi'an, the captain shot a fireball sending him flying backward and landing hard on the ground. Taking full advantage, the captain leaped in the air, charging up his fire for a fatal deathblow. Despite the pain, Xi'an rolled out of the way. Struggling to his feet, Xi'an summoned all the strength he had.

Unbeknown to him, for a brief moment his necklace and eyes flashed a brilliant white-blue glow of power. With a mighty yell, he got to his feet breathing heavily in anger!

"What...What are you?" asked the captain incredulously

Xian stomped the ground, bringing up three rocks. With a punch, punch and a kick he knocked the captain into the fountain. As he stood up, Xi'an froze the water encasing the cruel man in ice to his neck

"Good Job kid" Kang said squeezing the kids shoulder

Glancing at the medallion on the ground, Xi'an curiously picked it up. It didn't seem to be anything special, a crudely carved black clay circle with writing he had never seen before. Looking at his captive, he noticed the captain's attitude changed from one of arrogance to pure fear

"Don't break that!" the captain begged "Please no, I beg you mercy."

"After what you've done, do you really think I'm going to show you an ounce of mercy?" growled Xi'an "Hey Kang, the guy's awfully worried about me breaking this thing"

"Well then break it, stupid!" said the old man

"Whoops!" Xian said as he smashed the medallion into a million pieces "Clumsy me"

Breaking the medallion had a strange effect on the rest of armored troops. They stopped attacking, slowing down and finally stopping in place down as if like one of the girls windup toys. Then they fell to the ground in a clattering heap, completely empty. A strange blue energy escaped from the vacant armor, softly disappearing into the sky.

The captain's fate wasn't so lucky. As if burning from the inside he spontaneously combusted, erupting in a mass of white hot flame and screaming in agony. In just minutes the man was reduced to ashes...

"We better get this armor out of here before anyone starts looking for them" said Kang

"Good idea" said Xi'an

* * *

Azula would have rather taken the full wrath of her father, then to be on the receiving end of the hateful look that Sho was now giving her.

"So you're the infamous Princess Azula, Huh?" Sho demanded angrily "Do you have ANY idea what kind of trouble you brought here? DO YOU?"

Azula fought back tears. She didn't mean to...

"Mom, stop" yelled the girls "She saved us remember? Why are you yelling at her?"

"I, I know... " said Sho finally calming down "Look, Mei Li I didn't mean to..."

Suddenly a rock sailed through the air, hitting Azula in the side of the face. A crowd of angry villagers surrounded her, each with a hateful look in their eyes and rock in their hands.

"Don't apologize to her, Sho" said an older villager "Don't you know who she is?

"It's her fault Kun died" said another "For all we know she brought them here"

"You're not wanted here fire bender! Leave!"

Azula shot Sho a pained look as the villagers started hitting her with rocks.

"Hey stop!" yelled Sho "She's just a kid"

"You were always too naive, Sho" said another villager "Always opening your home to troublemakers"

Unable to take anymore, she shot in the air with a blast of blue fire, flying out of the village as far as she possibly could. She didn't care where she went, just as long as it was far away

Sho fought back tears of her own, immediately she regretted losing her temper. She really liked the girl and she had risked her life for her and her girls. Ye and Te would never forgive her for running her off like that. She doubted that would even forgive herself.

Xi'an and Kang were away at the time, disposing of the remains of the armor, hoping that their effort didn't lead back to the village. Both were very confused on what just transpired. Empty armor just doesn't just get up and fire bend.

"This is not good" said Kang tossing a a handful of armor down the river

"No, it's not" replied Xian "Just what were those things?"

"I don't know but I think it best we be on guard in case some more come our way" said Kang

Noticing the emblem on the captain's armor, Xi'an took a closer look... "_No... it can't be_" Using a knife he pulled it off and put it in his pocket,

- A~

With the departure of the fire bending princess, the villagers quickly discussed their other "problem" away from the prying ears of Sho and the twins. They always did have a foolish soft spot for the freakish boy

"It's his fault this happened"

"He's always been a bad omen, just look at those eyes of his"

"He brought that fire bender to the village"

"He's always been unnatural"

"It's best if he leaves, the sooner the better"

"For all we know it was him the demon soldiers were after"

"No matter, you know the phoenix empire will want blood"

"We should have never allowed him to stay here"

"It's decided then"

When Xi'an and Kang came back the whole village, was there waiting for them. By the look on their faces they both knew it wasn't good. To his right he saw Sho and the girls, relived that they were alright .However someone was missing.

"Aunt Sho?" asked Xi'an "Where's Mei Li? Is she okay?"

"Everyone made her leave!" said Te

The new Elder Fung stepped forward

"For the crime of bringing a dangerous element to the village resulting in the death of Kun" said Elder Fung "It has been decided by majority vote that you, Xi'an are hereby banished to the Bandit's Woods"

"WHAT!" Sho yelled "You can't be serious, The Bandit's Woods? That's practically a death sentence! "

"Oh but I am. His mere presence here has been nothing but a burden on the village. He's lucky that we put up him as long we did"

"A burden?" yelled Kang "How many times has he made sure everyone was fed? Without his help today the village would be a smoking ruin! As a matter of fact where were all of you, Huh?

Most of the village looked down in shame; However Fung as always had an excuse for his actions

"The village needed a leader, someone as important as me needed to be safe" Elder Fung said smugly

"You sniveling little coward, hiding in a hole while letting an old man, a woman and group of kids do your dirty work" Kang yelled "Elder Kun would never stand for this!'

"Elder Kun is dead! I'm in charge now" Elder Fung said darkly "You know Sho did take her into her home as well. I wonder how they would fare in the Bandit's Woods ..."

"You sorry son of a..." Kang Growled

"Kang, don't... " Xian said looking at the fear on his family's faces "I'll go"

"But...That not right! " Kang argued "You didn't do anything wrong!"

"It's alright..." said Xi'an blankly

"You have until sundown to gather you things and say farewell to your family"

* * *

The sun was setting over the the horizon as Xi'an left his home for the very last time, walking toward the main gate. Choking back tears, he knew he'd probably never set eyes on this place again. He was dressed in his hunting gear and carrying a rucksack with just the basics, that was pretty much all he needed. He had to smile a bit as thought back to just a few hours ago...

It had been the third time he had to pack up his rucksack. Every time left his room to get few more of the supplies he needed, he found his pack empty. On the third time he caught Te and Ye hiding his pack as if that might force him to stay.

"Okay you two stop the foolishness" said Xi'an "I need my pack"

"NO! They can't make you go!" whined Ye "I won't let you go!"

"It's not fair! You helped!" whined Te "Why do they have to banish you?"

"Hey, look at me brats" Xi'an said softly kneeling down

The twins looked up with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Taking a knee, he pulled the little girls in a tearful hug. He wouldn't lie; it broke his heart to leave this way. But he had no choice, if he fought the banishment, his family would suffer. There was no was way he was going to allow that to happen

"I promise I won't be away forever okay?" Xian lied "But while I'm gone I need you two to look after your Mom, Kip and Old man Kang. Can you two do that for me?"

They nodded sadly grabbing Xi'an in an even tighter hug. Xi'an choked back a few tears as he kissed both of his sisters on the forehead

"You better come back" said Te

"If you don't" said Ye "We'll hunt you down and beat you up"

A loud commotion from the living area broke up their tender moment. Peering over the doorway, the three saw Sho in heated argument with an injured villager.

"You have the nerve, the outright audacity to come to my house looking for healing?" Sho growled "After what you've done?"

"Sho, I...I understand your upset" stammered the villager "But it's for the best of the village"

"I think it best for you to get out of my house" said snatching the poor man off his feet and throwing him out the front door

"But, what about my injury?" asked the villager

"Not my concern" said Sho slamming the front door shut with earth bending

Gritting her teeth in pain from aggravating her broken ankle, Sho limped in the into Xi'an's room. The twins gave her a dirty look and left

"Still not talking to you huh?"Xian asked

"I'm surprised you still are" Sho sighed sadly "She saves our lives and what do I do? I yell at her, and let this ungrateful village run her off. "

"I know you didn't mean it, Aunt Sho" said Xi'an

"And now they're taking you from us too" said Sho "Why aren't you fighting it?"

"You heard Fung" said Xi'an "It's better I go than all of us getting banished. For what its worth, Aunt Sho I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble over the years"

"Xi'an, look at me" Sho said turning his head to face hers "You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing. If anything I'm sorry for not protecting you more"

"Before I go, let me look at that ankle of yours" said Xian trying to change the subject

"It'll heal on its own" argued Sho knowing his feelings about using his bending

"Be quiet"

Using a bit of water from his canteen, he gently placed his hands on her broken ankle the water glowing softly as the bones mended.

"There, It should be okay by tomorrow"

Sho pulled her adopted son in a tight bear hug, trying hard not to cry.

"Xi'an" said Sho "Ever since you came to us, I've always thought of you as my own son."

"I know..."said Xi'an sadly "...Mom"

"Please be careful out there" said Sho "You, know how I worry"

Much to his dismay tears started to flow, as he reached the main gate. Out the corner of his eye he saw a small white blur following behind him

**-Bark Bark Bark-**

"Kip, go home!" Xi'an ordered "I'm not taking you with me this time"

Kip barked in defiance, refusing to move a single inch. Noticing a rolled up piece of paper in Kip's collar, he slid it out

_Xi'an, _

_We told Kip to help protect you until you come back. Please take him with you to keep you from being lonely. Mom is really worried about you but we know better. If anyone is tough enough to get through the Bandits Woods it's our big brother. _

_P.S. Find Mei Li and tell her moms really sorry and we miss her too. Then marry her so we can have a big sister._

_P.P.S. If you find her, We saw Mom put a letter in your pack to give to her. DONT READ IT! _

_Love,_

_Ye and Te _

He despite the gravity of the situation he had to smile at the girls. Even now they were plotting mischief.

"I guess I'm stuck with you, huh?" said Xi'an

Kip barked happily.

"Well, let's get going fur ball"

Meeting him at the gate was the rest of the village. Xi'an noticed the hateful looks as they spewed their cruel remarks.

"Good riddance, freak!"

"About time!"

"At least Sho won't be burdened by him anymore."

The last remark cut him like a million knives. Finally, he snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Xi'an roared "I HAVE DONE MORE THIS VILLAGE THAN ANY OF YOU! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, IF ANY ILL FOURTUNE SHOULD FALL ON ANY OF YOU...IT'S WHAT YOU RICHLY DESERVE!

Xi'an spat on the ground in disgust much to the fear of the whole village.

"Did...Did he lay a curse on us!"

"Yes..he did"

Xi'an smiled as he walked through the gates, happy let them think what they want.

Outside the main gate was the edge of the Bandit's Woods. While this part was pretty much safe, deeper in was a dangerous lawless wilderness filled with marauders, outlaws and cutthroats. The dangers were further compounded by vicious predatory and poisonous animals.

Waiting at the edge was Elder Fung, with a small group of guards and Kang. The old man demanded he be there to make sure Fung didn't try anything funny. Xi'an, scoffed at the guards, where were they when village was attacked?

"I hereby banish you Xi'an of..." Elder Fung started

"I don't have the patience" Xian interrupted "Just get it over with"

"How dare you! I'll have you banished for that!"

"He's already banished, stupid" barked Kang

Taking Xi'an aside Kang handed him some money and the black bladed sword.

"Hey! That sword was promised to my son!" Elder Fung argued

"Well things change" said Kang

"But you gave your word, Elder Kun's Law states.."

"Elder Kun's dead remember?" Kang barked

"You know Xi'an isn't the only one that could be banished you know" threatened Fung

In a flash, Fung found the tip a very sharp of a sword at his throat. At the other end was Xi'an with a murderous look in his eyes. His guards quickly drew their swords resulting in a very tense standoff.

"Let me make something, very clear, Fung" Xi'an growled "Don't threaten my family or Kang again. If anything should happen to them nothing will stop me from finding you!"

"You are hardly in any position to make threats!" said Fung with a smirk

"But I am" Kang growled "You still have you have to deal with me!"

Fung scowled as he realized that Kang was, despite his age, still a very powerful bender. Fung was a coward at heart, so instead he just called off his guards and slinked away, not wanting to fight the old man or the freak.

"You better take care of yourself out there, boy" said Kang painfully

"I'll be all right, just promise me you'll look after Aunt Sho and the twins" said Xi'an "I don't trust Fung as far as I can throw him"

"I will, I promise" said Kang "As for you I think it best you start working your way north toward Ba Sing Se"

"Why? What's in Ba sing Se ?" asked Xi'an

"A fresh start kid" said Kang with a smile "We'll be waiting for you there"

"What?" said Xian "Really?"

"Yeah, I've had enough of this place. I haven't told the girls or Sho yet but I'm sure they'll be all for it" said Kang "Though, I fully expect you to just keep your sorry rear alive and get there, got it?"

"I will" said Xi'an "Goodbye, old man"

"Goodbye, kid"

Kang looked on sadly as the main gate closed with a loud creak. He knew that Xi'an faced steep odds in the Bandits Woods. But he had faith in the kid, and what a better motivator for him than to start over fresh in Ba Sing Se.

Pulling a tattered piece of cloth and emblem cut from that armor, Xi'an noticed the design was exactly the same. He would go to Ba Sing Se, but first he needed some answers, answers only a fire nation princess could provide.

"Alright Kip, let's find her"

Kip barked as they both hiked into the woods, never looking back...

* * *

Azula landed far from the village in a small clearing. She had no idea where she was, but at this point she didn't care. As the sun finally set, she made her way through thick underbrush. Coming across a cave she decided to stop and set up camp for the night. While she camped many times before, It was different this time with nobody wait on her. Normally she would order Ty lee to get fire wood and have Mai to get something to eat. Just the thought of those two nearly sent her screaming in frustration

It was like fate was mocking her. Giving her a small taste of happiness and taking it away in the cruelest fashion. She didn't know why she was reacting this way. Normally she would crush a village here, destroy a person there and not even give it a second thought. She didn't know why it hurt so much when Sho looked at her like that. She didn't know why she even cared. For the first time in her life, she did something that she felt was unselfish and her reward was a rock to the face.

"_Never again" she thought "Never again will I let anyone get that close to me"_

Curling herself in to a ball, she softly cried herself to sleep.

~A~

Lo Pan smiled with triumph, in just a few weeks, the Black Phoenix Empire accomplished more than the fire nation did in 100 years. The northern water tribe just fell to his forces as did island of Kyoshi.

"_I think this calls for a celebration" he thought with a sinister smirk_

Talking a deep breath, the crystal phoenix on his chest pulsed with unnatural power. The air around him shimmered as he disappeared into the spirit world...


	6. The Spirit Thief

-Inside The Jasmine Dragon-

"So even after all he'd done, they still banished him?" asked a new voice "Why? There's no way that he could have known that Mei Li was really Princess Azula. Nor could he have known about that squad of soldiers would attack the village."

Glancing up Iroh noticed sitting at the table to his right was Kuei, the 52nd Earth King. Smiling, he noticed that in many ways the king himself was like a child.

"In the end it didn't really matter, it was an excuse to get him to go." Iroh explained "Ultimately it was a blessing in disguise for him. For with those few steps out of the village, he embarked on a journey that would forever change his destiny. With Lo Pan's armies invading the earth kingdom, that destiny would come sooner than he thought"

"So what was the story with Lo Pan? "Asked Kanna "He had an seemingly unbeatable army, declared himself fire lord and conquering land after land. What could he possibly want in the spirit world?"

"A lot actually" Iroh said "As I said before, Lo Pan was an ambitious man. A funny thing about the thirst for power, very rarely is it ever quenched. Lo pan not only wanted to conquer the mortal realm, but the spirit realm as well."

"But..." said Hui and Hahn "That's impossible!"

"For a normal man yes, but thanks to the Phoenix of Shi, Lo Pan was far from a normal man. Even with only two pieces he was formidable threat." Iroh explained "However with all his power, one problem remained. Without the third piece, it needed a spirit to bestow its gifts. So rather than sacrifice his own, he journeyed in the spirit world for the most powerful ones he could find."

"You don't mean..." Lan started

"...the Avatars?" finished Tai

"Can you think of any spirits more powerful? I can't..."

* * *

Chapter 5

_-The Spirit Thief- _

The spirit world was never really a safe place but thanks to Lo Pan, the fragile balance that the realm held, had been brutally shifted. Now, it was an even more dark and twisted version of itself. The sky was blanketed with angry black clouds in a perpetual violent thunderstorm. The trees of great forests had now been twisted and gnarled while the once clear waters of the eternal river had now ran blood red.

Avatar Kuruk raced through the massive forest of the spirit world. The former avatar had spent a lifetime and beyond hunting Koh the face stealer. Now he found that it was himself that being hunted. Though he was unable bend in this realm, he was far from helpless. During his time in the mortal world, he was also known as a very formidable spear fighter.

"Kuruk!" an angry voice challenged "Why make things harder on yourself? Submit now and I promise it will be painless!"

Taking cover behind a gnarled oak tree, Kuruk gasped. Lodged in the tree was the lifeless form of Avatar Yangchuan, her face frozen in a mask terror. Spinning around he noticed the other trees, embedded in each a lifeless avatar. The horrific sight went on far beyond the horizon of the spirit world, like an unholy orchard of death.

"Like my work, Kuruk?" the voice taunted "It's such a shame you spirits are so easy to dispatch, I'm almost disappointed. I expected some sort of challenge out of the mighty avatars"

"You vile monster!" Kuruk yelled "I don't know how you've done this, but it ends here! Come and face me you coward!"

Lightning crashed and thunder rumbled as Kuruk tossed off his parka. Gripping his spear tightly, Kuruk choked down his fear and readied himself.

Lo Pan slowly descended from the night sky. His eyes glowed white as did the crystal pieces in his chest. A wicked grin appeared on his face as he eagerly stalked his prey. Over the last few months he hunted an avatar each night, first out of necessity to feed the Phoenix of Shi. However lately, it's been just out of sheer pleasure of the hunt.

If Kuruk felt any fear, he wasn't showing it. With a loud war cry, Kuruk attacked, running toward the demonic fire lord aiming his spear at his throat. Lo Pan evaded the thrusts easily, blocking and parrying with perfect form and technique.

"I don't know why you're doing this" Kuruk said in frustration" But no more"

Grabbing the spear and with a well place kick to the gut, Lo pan disarmed the former avatar, sending him sliding across the ground.

"Kuruk, you disappoint me" said Lo Pan arrogantly tossing the spear back "I expected more from a warrior of the water tribe"

"_He's...He's toying with me" _thought Kuruk "_Well lets see how he likes this..." _

Rolling to his side, Kuruk swooped up his spear. Kipping to his feet, He began his attack again, this time using deceptive low kicks and wide swings of his spear. Lo Pan was caught unbalanced by the new attack, feeling the pain of each kick. Evading the last low kick, Lo Pan felt a searing pain on his right cheek.

"So you are a man after all" Kuruk said reading his spear for another attack.

A shocked expression appeared on the face of Lo Pan as he touched his cheek. It quickly turned to anger he pulled back his hand and saw that the spear drew blood.

Drawing his power from the crystal, Lo Pan moved with blinding speed, kicking the spear out of Kuruk's hands. Landing a strong punch to the gut, former avatar doubled over in pain, only to be kicked in the face. Lo Pan grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off his feet. With a fierce squeeze, Kuruk felt his very essence being sapped away, being drawn into the Phoenix of Shi.

"Even the strongest of you will fall to me" Lo pan gloated "With all of you gone, Aang will be little more than an annoyance to me. A little more than a fly and just as easy to kill"

"And you, know this.." Kuruk countered weakly "Without the third piece, you are still just a man. A mere mortal man. In the end, you will face proper judgment for the sacrilege you've brought upon the spirit world"

Lo Pan snarled as he squeezed tighter, draining the last of Kuruk's essence leaving a new tree with his lifeless form embedded in it.

"Kyoshi! Roku! yelled Lo pan into the stormy sky "Enjoy your freedom while you can!"

Leaving the spirit world, Lo Pan had a lot to ponder. With what should have been a measure of satisfaction was instead replaced by feeling of dread. As much as he hated to admit it, Kuruk's words had merit. As long as he had only two pieces he was indeed mortal as any man. Touching his cheek reminded him of that.

Finding the Avatar would have to wait, he wasn't a threat at the moment. No, for now the priority will be finding the last piece. Nothing else mattered...

* * *

Azula was a mess, the past few days of travel had left her hair caked with mud and grass, her eyes red and swollen from crying and worse, her mind was filled negative and dark thoughts. To think, that she would honestly be happy being with that earth peasant family. How preposterous! And yet why did it hurt so much when she had to leave? Why did her heart ache when Sho looked at her with such angry eyes? Why did it feel like a knife twisted in her heart when twins told her they'd miss her? Why did she care?

Making her way through the forest, she came across a secluded beach. Taking time to rest on a big piece of driftwood, her stomach growled much to her annoyance. Too tired to forage for food, she dug into her pack hoping to find anything edible. Mercifully, she found some jerky and a skin of water. As she took a bite, her thoughts drifted to the boy with the wonderfully strange eyes, Xi'an. Why had he helped her? Why had he been so nice to her? Did he like her or did he just pity her?

"_Is that it? Did he... pity me?"_ Azula thought angrily "_How dare he? I am to be feared, not pitied!_"

Grabbing the bracelet off her arm, she threw it into a nearby tide pool, landing with a loud -**PLUNK** -

"I DONT NEED YOUR PITY! I DONT NEED ANYONE!" she yelled out loud

"You are really pathetic, Azula" a voice called from the tide pool

"Who said that? Where are you?" Azula demanded

"Come here and find out" the voice beckoned "Unless you're afraid..."

Azula walked slowly to the to the tide pool, careful not to let her guard down. Looking inside, she saw a few small fish, some crabs and the bracelet she tossed in. Sighing, she retrieved it, calming down a bit as she remembered how much he blushed when he gave it to her. Looking back, she jumped in shock...

"Hello, Azula!" the voice taunted

Reflected in the clear blue waters of the tide pool, was the cold, calculating and perfect version of Azula. A nasty sneer of disgust formed on her face as she looked back at herself

"Look at you, a pathetic shell of weakness and failure." the reflection spat

"S...Shut up" said Azula her voice shaking

"Hahahahaha." the refection mocked " It's sad really, under all that ruthlessness and cruelty, you're just a pitiful little girl calling out for mommy! A mommy who saw you for what you really were, a monster! "

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Azula yelled hitting the tide pool with repeated fire blasts "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

She blasted the tide pool until it was a just smoking crater. She collapsed in a heap, tears of anger, and frustration streaming down her cheeks. She thought the voices had gone away, but they always came back.

Wiping her tears, she wished she had someone to hurt, someone to utterly destroy. As if fate granted her wish, she heard movement in the trees behind her. She smiled wickedly as she readied her herself, almost feeling bad for the poor soul who came across her path, almost...


	7. New friends

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

Inside the teashop, a great deal of conversation ceased. What started as a small group of Iroh and the children had now grown into an audience of 50 or more. Iroh smiled knowingly, partly due to the interest in the tale of Xi'an..and partly due to the amount of tea everyone was drinking, which was very good for business.

"So, why did Lo Pan go after the Avatars in the spirit world?" asked Kanna "Wouldn't make more sense to attack the avatar directly?"

"Many have tried to destroy the Avatar, with no success. The avatar draws his strength from the experiences from his past lives. If someone was to find out how to disrupt that..." Iroh explained

"..Then you could weaken him" Hui finished

"Exactly, however his battle with Kuruk made him realize one thing, that no matter how powerful he was, he was indeed just a mortal man. That left a chance, however small, that the avatar could still defeat him. To a man like Lo Pan with grand designs for power and conquest, this was unacceptable." said Iroh stopping to take a sip of tea.

"So I take it the third piece would make Lo Pan immortal then" stated Hahn crossing his arms "How convenient, I can't believe I'm hearing this...what an absurd ...

"Bosco" sighed King Kuei "Would you please?"

The earth king's pet bear growled quite loudly at the small water tribe know-it-all, shutting him up much to the relief of everyone. The bear then quietly turned his attention back to Iroh.

"So where was this last piece, Iroh? "Kuei asked

"For the moment, in the hands of someone else..."

* * *

Chapter 6

_-New Friends-_

The sun was setting on as Xi'an hacked his way through the heavy underbrush. Unfortunately, after a few days Azula's trail had gone quite cold. Any hopes of getting answers out of her were fading fast as the light was. Though there was a small part of him wanted to see her again for other reasons. Sighing in defeat, he continued on his way.

"I don't think we're gonna find her" Xi'an said to his little companion. "We better set up camp soon"

From his time hunting the safer forests around the village, he knew that it was very dangerous to move around in the night. Normally it was attacks by nocturnal predators, however in the Bandits Woods he had to deal with unknown danger of murderous vagabonds. Much to his relief he hadn't ran into any but he came across the tell tale signs, a few rotting skeletons hanging from the trees, picked clean of anything of value.

A moan of pain echoed through the forest. Whatever it was it was big, loud and hurt very badly. Knowing how dangerous wounded animals were and how his moans would bring unwanted attention, Xi'an thought to find another place to camp. It seemed cruel but he couldn't take the risk of getting killed in this retched place. Kip however, had other ideas and ran full speed in the direction of the sound.

"You are going to be the death of both us" said Xi'an in frustration

Following as fast as he could, hopping over fallen trees and ducking low over hangs, they finally stopped at a small clearing.

"Kip! You know better than to run off like that! What the..."Xian trailed off

In an instant he laced an arrow, aiming his bow at the huge beast covered with a large amount of fallen branches. It was clear on closer inspection that it was a shoddy attempt to hide both him and the small camp he stumbled upon. As he lowered his bow and returned the arrow to his quiver, he noticed that it wasn't wild at all. The fact that it had a huge saddle on it was pretty much a dead giveaway it was domesticated. Unbelievable, it was a real in the flesh air bison. Taking a closer look he noticed that it had a that this animal was hurt badly. Pretty nasty looking burns on the lower leg and tail. But the huge gash on one of his legs worried him more. It was badly infected and obviously causing the animal a great deal of pain

Walking slowly, Xi'an approached the huge animal taking great care not to spook it. The bison growled menacingly the closer he got. He couldn't tell if it was just fear or delirium from the wounds, but if the animal decided to charge, Xi'an was good as dead. This would have to take a gentle touch

"Easy big guy, I want to help you okay? I'm not gonna hurt you" said Xian gently removing some of the branches "Don't worry, I hear air bison tastes terrible, anyway

The bison growled loudly, glaring at the boy.

"Okay that was a bad joke" said Xi'an "But let me help you, okay? I don't like using my bending but I'll make an exception because you need it. I promise I'm not going to hurt you okay?"

The bison nodded his head, almost if he could really understand him but glared just him just the same.

Grabbing his canteen, Xi'an bent a hand sized amount using gentle flowing movements, over the bison's burns. Blowing on it softly, cooling it down a bit to ease the pain and swelling. He concentrated as the water on his hands glowed softly, making the burns slowly heal and soft new patches of fur growing in their place.

The infected leg was a different matter altogether. Using bending would only close the wound over the infection, causing gangrene. Luckily there were some banana herbs and slippery elm tree bark nearby for a quick healing poultice. Searching through his bag, Xian pulled out some bandages but didn't have a mortar and pestle.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Xian explained "Gah! Kip, you know I probably hate doing this more than I do bending"

Kip yipped in agreement as Xian bit down in a handful of herbs and started chewing. The look of disgust on his face was priceless as the concoction started to numbed his tongue

It had been about a good week or two since Sokka's group crashed into the thick cold uninviting forest. Due to Appa's injuries, flying out wasn't an option nor was leaving him behind. Suki and Toph were out collecting fire wood. They worked as quickly as they didn't want to leave Appa for too long in his condition. Compounding the problem were the bandit attacks. They've already have been attacked twice by bandits since crash landing in this forest, so everyone was on edge

Making their way back to camp, they both felt themselves tackled to the ground. Grabbing the attacker Suki rolled on top of him, realizing it was her lovable but sometimes idiot boyfriend

"Sokka!" Suki said angrily "What is your problem?"

"Yeah, there are other ways of warning us" complained Toph

Sokka raised a finger to his lips, shushing the girls.

"Someone's in our camp" Sokka whispered

Leading the girls to a small lookout, they observed an unusually dressed boy and a polar bear puppy with Appa. The boy's back was to them as he worked on Appa's leg.

"What is he doing?" whispered Toph

"I don't know, I can't see what he's doing" Suki whispered back

A loud wet -CRUNCH- was heard as the boy bit into something. From their vantage point all they couldn't see much other than the boys back.

"Blah" Xi'an complained "Tip, dis dates derrable dext dime, te get sauce ta made it dates detter.

"Oh no!" Sokka yelled "He's eating Appa! Don't worry buddy I'll save ya!

"Wow, who knew Sokka spoke moron!" Toph said

"We better stop him before he hurts himself" Suki sighed

Sokka dove out of the bushes tackling the surprised Xi'an. The two were sent rolling on the ground with fists flying everywhere. Sokka was no slouch getting the advantage and raining punches on Xi'an. However the unknown boy was just as good as he rolled on top and started raining punches of his own on Sokka. The boy then tried to grab Sokka in a choke hold, but Sokka escaped and proceeded to grab Xi'an's head and bonk it repeatedly into the ground. It was going back and forth neither gaining any sort of advantage

Toph was no help whatsoever. She instead sat on a log, snacking on nuts and berries, thoroughly enjoying the "dude fight."

"Go for the throat Sokka" cheered Toph

Xi'an finally kicked Sokka off of him, sending him crashing to the dirt. Both boys quickly scrambled to their feet drawing their weapons, Xi'an with his bow and arrow and Sokka with his war clubs

"That's quite enough guys" Suki said stepping between the two

"Dhy hid ou adack me?" Xi'an asked his

"Huh?" said Suki and Sokka in unison with weird looks on their faces

Grunting and holding up a finger, Xi'an grabbed his canteen, took a swig, swished his mouth and spat the water to side. Sticking his tongue out, he shook his head side to side until the numbness went away.

"I said, why did you attack me?" Xi'an said clearly irritated.

"I'll be the one asking the questions" Sokka said jabbing his finger into Xians chest "What are you doing in our camp? Why were you trying to eat Appa?"

"I'm not eating him." Xian explained with a curious eyebrow "No, i was just..."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, herbs, berries, bandages..." Sokka said studying Appa while scratching his chin "AHA! I get it now, you were marinating him first!"

"It's an herbal poultice, stupid! It's to draw out the infection in his leg."said Xi'an sitting back down in front of Appa "I'll leave as soon as I finish,"

Jabbing his sword in to the ground, he used it to cut a few strips of bandage. Sokka noticing the sword for the first time, he quickly grabbed it out of the ground, cuddling it to his face like a child would a stuffed animal.

"Space sword! I thought I'd never see you again! My special widdle swordsy wordsy" cooed Sokka as everyone else shot him weird looks "What? What are you looking at"

"Is he always like this?" Xi'an asked the two girls

"Yep" replied Suki

"Usually he's worse" replied Toph

Xi'an washed off his hands as he finished up bandaging Appa's leg. Walking around, he gave Appa one more check over just to make sure. Crushing some herbs and roots and wrapping it into a leaf , he placed it under the animals tongue.

"How are you feeling, big guy?" asked Xi'an petting Appa on the nose "This should dull the pain"

Appa just yawned, finally being able to sleep for a night with no pain. Gathering up his gear and whistling for kip, Xi'an proceeded to head north only to be stopped by Suki and Toph.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot" said Suki warmly "I'm Suki , this is Toph and that's Sokka"

"Xi'an and this little bundle of fur is Kip" smiled Xi'an

"Is Appa gonna be okay?" asked Toph

"He'll be fine. The burns and his leg should be better by tomorrow. He just has a bit of fever but nothing a night rest wont cure. It was nice meeting you but I had better get going"

"Wait!" said Suki "How about you make camp here tonight? Its the least we could do for you helping Appa"

"Hold on just a second" said Sokka "We don't know anything about you. Exactly why are you here anyway? How do we know you're not a bandit?"

"Don't you think he'd try to rob us already?" said Toph "Besides, what kind of bandit patches up wounded animals"

"Still... Hey what's with your weird eyes?" Sokka blurted out "They're sinister looking"

"Sokka!" said Suki "Don't be rude!"

"I was born with them like this, Sokka" said Xi'an taking back the "space sword"

"Hey, that's was mine!" Sokka complained "I forged it myself!"

"_Was_ being the key word. I guess you should have kept better track of it" said Xi'an "It's mine now, finders keepers"

Sokka pouted in anger as the girls giggled. Suki noticed that Xi'an's hair style was similar to Sokka's though he wasn't dressed in traditional water tribe clothing. Toph noticed that he walked more like an earth bender but not quite. Xi'an noticed them staring out the corner of his eye as he made camp.

"Before you ask, my dad was water tribe and my mom was an earth bender. Now that we got that out of the way, let me ask a question. What are you guys doing here? asked Xi'an "The Bandit's Woods isn't exactly an ideal vacation spot.

"It wasn't by choice" stated Sokka "We crashed here after the fire nation was invaded. With Appa hurt, we couldn't fly out of here"

"Invaded by whom?" said Xi'an

"We don't know" said Suki "One minute were the honored guests of Fire Lord Zuko, the next were being being attacked by these soldiers in black armor

"No matter what we did, they wouldn't go down" said Toph "So we had no choice but to run"

"Black armored soldiers?" said Xi'an "They didn't howl did they?"

"Yeah they did" said Suki

"Did they have a symbol on their like this?" asked Xian pulling out a symbol from his pocket

"Where did you get this?" asked Sokka

"They attacked my village a few days ago" said Xi'an "A captain with a whole troop of them arrived in my village. They announced they were claiming it in the honor of Firelord LoPan's glorious Phoenix Empire"

"Lo Pan? Are you sure?" asked Sokka "Where is this captain now?"

"I'm positive." said Xi'an "As for the captain; he's gone, burnt to ashes. After he was gone his solders just..stopped"

"How did you manage that?" asked Toph "We a tough time fighting those things"

"Luck" said Xi'an simply

"Who is this Lo Pan?" asked Toph

"I don't know? Maybe Zuko, Katara, or Aang would know, too bad they're..." Suki started

"You don't know that! There's still a chance they could be alive. As soon as Appa's better we're gonna fly out and look" Sokka snapped

"I'll help out anyway can " offered Xi'an "Granted I get a favor in return"

"What kind of favor?" asked Sokka cocking a suspicious eyebrow

"You said Appa could fly" said Xi'an "I'll help you guys find your friends and you guys fly me to Ba Sing Se.

"Deal" said Toph

"Wait a minute, if you're not a bandit, why are you here" said Sokka

"I'm exiled" Xi'an sighed "I was banished from my village after the attack. The new elder hopes I'll die out here"

"Why?"asked Suki "What did you do that was so bad?"

"I brought an injured fire bender to the village" said Xi'an "During the attack they killed the village elder. Afterwords they blamed her for it and me for bringing her to the village"

"What makes you think she wasn't involved in the attack in the first place?" asked Sokka

"I can't exactly explain it, but I don't think she was" said Xi'an "It was just a feeling I had in my gut. She was injured and scared when I found her. When the attack happened she helped defend the place...and my family"

"Where is she now ?" asked Toph

"I don't know" said Xi'an "They ran her off , I wish I could find her though.

"Well if we're gonna get out of here it best we get some rest" said Toph yawning "Welcome to the group, Xi'an"

"Thanks" said Xi'an

Kip yawned and curled up with his new buddy, Appa. Taking the lead, everyone else decided to turn in for the night.

A few hours later Sokka was the first to wake. A mischievous grin formed on his face as he silently eased his way out of his sleeping bag; slowly tip toeing his was toward new boy's rucksack. Sokka didn't know how this guy got the sword but he was going to take it back. As he gently removed the sword, Xi'an's eyes snapped open.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Xi'an said coldly

"Taking back whats mine" said Sokka grabbing the handle of the sword

"I don't think so" said Xi'an also grabbing the handle

A small tug a war ensued over the sword, neither getting an advantage over the other. Xi'an and Sokka started yanking each other all over the camp, both refusing to let go of the sword. They stepped one of Toph's feet and tripped over Suki, ticking off both girls.

"Enough you two!" said Suki, very cranky from being woke up in such a fashion

"You two mind telling me who stepped on my foot?" yelled an angry Toph

"He was trying to steal from me!" said Xi'an snatching back the sword

"It not stealing if its mine in the first place" said Sokka

"Uh Guys? Sorry to interrupt this wonderful conversation" said Toph feeling the ground "But we got visitors, lots of them all around"

"No chance they're friendly?" asked Suki arming herself with her sword

A chorus of unholy howls echoed through the woods, they all knew no animal made a sound like that

"I don't think so" said Sokka

"Fine then, here" Xi'an said tossing Sokka back his sword "If you did forge it then hopefully you know how to use it. "

"No worries there. Just try to keep up!" Sokka taunted

Xi'an smirked as he drew back his bow, Sokka was cocky but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. And the two girls weren't exactly delicate flowers either. With any luck they'd survive the night...

* * *

Azula stood her ground on the beach, the fire in her hands primed and ready. Whatever came through those woods would be utterly destroyed; she would make sure of that. What she didn't expect was who would be coming out...

Zuko, Katara, and Aang had spent the past days since their separation from the others evading the howling soldiers sent to track them. So far, even with Aang's fading energy they had been partly successful. Racing though the forest, they heard the sound of waves crashing.

"There's a beach nearby. Quick this way!" Zuko said racing out of the woods

Azula's eyes widened in pure unmitigated hatred and rage. It was her traitorous brother and that water peasant. Because of HIM she was like this. He took everything from her, her friends, her honor, her crown, her very sanity. Now it would be time for some payback...

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Zuzu, the great fire lord. I guess finally you decided to face me yourself!" Azula spat

"Azula?" Zuko said with a look of confusion and shock "How did you get loose?"

"It wasn't hard, brother. Those soldiers you sent to kill me were quite terrible at their job, as was that moose lion that you obviously got Ty lee to train to hunt me down" Azula laughed manically

Zuko looked at his sister with concern and a bit of pity. This wasn't the same perfectionist, cold hearted sister he knew. Not that was exactly a good thing, but it was a lot better than what he saw now. She was a pathetic dirty mess of a girl full of hatred and driven by paranoid delusions.

"DONT YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, ZUKO" Azula yelled

With a loud yell she fired a blast at her brother, who dispersed it with a blast of his own. Gnashing her teeth in frustration, she formed two small daggers of condensed blue flame. If she had been her normal self, she could have easily bested her brother but instead she slashed wildly allowing Zuko to dodge and parry them with relative ease. However she was able to get a wild kick to the groin dropping Zuko into the sand.

Her chance of finishing him off was cut short by a whip of water as Katara, jumped into the fight. Using small bursts of water she blocked every blast, keeping her distance. Whipping water at Azula's legs she succeeded in knocking the fire princess off her feet. Using the water from the incoming tide she froze Azula and just for good measure she knocked her out with a well placed punch to the jaw.

Aang raced out of the woods as fast as his legs would carry him. Spinning on his heel as he reached the beach, he swung his staff sending a mass of soldiers smacking into the trees. But more kept coming.

"Guys they found us! What do we do now?" yelled the avatar between heavy breaths

Zuko scanned the beach looking for anything that they could use. Spotting an overturned skiff, he kicked it over, quickly dragging it into the water.

"Katara, Aang come on!" Zuko yelled firing cover shots to give them time to run to the boat

Katara was the first to hop in, also using the sea water to give Aang cover against the soldiers, blasting chunks of ice at the large group of soldiers emerging from the trees. Aang ran toward the boat but stopped. Looking over his shoulder he saw the unconscious and helpless Azula. Closing his eyes, he sighed and ran back to get her.

"Aang what are you doing?" yelled Katara still giving cover

Aang unfroze Azula, but made sure to quickly bend some sand into some sturdy full arm hand cuffs just in case she woke up. Slinging her over his shoulder, Aang made a quick dash to the waiting boat and hopping in. Laying her down in the boat, Aang took a deep breath, let loose a huge breath of wind kicking a massive amount of sand. When the sand cleared the small boat was nowhere to be seen...

"Why did you go back for her?" Katara demanded angerly

"If we had left her there she would have died!" Aang replied

"Do you think she would have done the same for you?" Zuko said

"It doesn't matter guys, I didn't leave you to die Zuko and I'm not gonna leave her to die either" Aang said slumping down in the skiff, very very tired...

* * *

Sokka sliced through five soldiers, as did Suki. Toph crushed a bunch with a vicious display of earth bending. Xi'an shot as many as he could but again he was running out of arrows. He moved until he was back to back with Sokka

"We need to find the leader, or else these guys are gonna keep on coming. Look for one with glowing red eyes and a clay medallion" Xi'an explained as he was firing the last of his arrows. "We have to break the medallion"

"Red eyes, medallion, got it! said Sokka slicing through more soldiers

Appa and Kip were working well together. Kip distracting the soldiers as Appa smacked them over the tree line with his powerful tail. Suddenly the crack of a fire whip echoed in the air. Appa growled in fear as the leader attempted to whip Appa mercilessly. Kip dove on him, sinking his teeth into the leaders arm.

"You vile little mutt!" the leader said in disgust "How about playing dead!"

Grabbing Kip with his other hand, he drove the poor puppy into the hard ground with all of his might. Kip yelped loudly as he landed with a sickening crunch.

"KIP!" yelled Xi'an

The crystal on his necklace as well as his eyes, flashed momentarily with a blue white glow as Xi'an filled with pure unmatched rage. Using water from a drinking skin and a nearby boulder, Xi'an combined the two to form a primitive swinging hammer knocking a mass of soldiers far over the tree line clearing a path between him and the leader. Making his way to the leader, Xi'an unloaded a flurry of punches and kicks knocking him into a nearby tree. Using his water bending he froze his legs and arms to the tree.

"Just what do you plan to do little boy?" The leader mocked

"Making YOU play dead!" Xi'an said darkly

Xi'an ripped the leader's medallion off his chest and shoved it in his mouth. With all the strength he could muster, Xi'an drove his fist in a furious uppercut breaking both the clay medallion and the leader's jaw.

Like before the soldiers started to wind down before finally just dropping into a clattering heap. The leader screamed in total agony as his body engulfed in white hot flames, quickly reducing him to a mere pile of ashes. Xi'an didn't even bother to look back, instead he raced to Kip. The poor little pup softly whimpered as he closed his eyes.

"It doesn't look good" Toph whispered to Suki as she felt the puppy's heart start to slow down

Sokka gently squeezed Xi'an's shoulder in sympathy..

"Come on Xi'an, we got to get out of here okay? We'll get kip to the next town or something" lied Sokka, knowing Kips injuries didn't look good

Nodding his head, Xi'an scooped Kip up and got into Appa's saddle. Using the last of his drinking water, Xi'an attempted to heal kip with his bending. He wasn't sure he could, he never healed that many broken bones and internal injuries before. Tears streamed down his face as he worked. Kip whimpered softly as Suki and Toph fought tears of their own

"Stay with me buddy okay? Don't die on me okay?" Xi'an begged as the water in his hands and eyes started to glow

Suki was a bit taken back when she saw his eyes start to glow if only for a brief moment. But said nothing.

"Okay, Appa Yip Yip" said Sokka

As Appa flew off into the night, from deep in the forest second pair of glowing red eyes watched them go.


	8. Slave town

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

"But Kip was gonna be okay,..Right? asked Tai

In a very grandfatherly way, Iroh patted the head of the young sky nomad.

"Funny thing about polar bear dogs, even the little ones are extremely tough" said Iroh "It also didn't hurt that Xi'an was a better healer than he thought."

"Are you sure you're not changing the story just to make Tai feel better?" asked Hahn

"Hahn! Stop it!" said Kanna

"Yeah, Hahn you do this every time" said Hui

"All I'm saying that this story is just a little farfetched. I mean there's no proof that this Xi'an ever existed" stated Hahn

Iroh closed his eyes as he took a long sip of his tea. Taking a deep breath, he gently sat down his cup.

"Legends have their value Hahn. Whether they exist or not doesn't matter, it's what they represent and what we could and should learn from them." explained Iroh "Let me ask you this, would the legend of the Avatar sound farfetched to you?"

"Well no, of course not" said Hahn

"Well why not?" asked Iroh

"Because he saved the world and defeated the Phoenix King Ozai by taking away his bending, everyone knows that!" said Hahn defiantly crossing his arms

"And you were there to see it?" asked Iroh

"Well..uh... no..." stammered Hahn

"So let me make sure I have this clear" said Iroh "So you believe that a full grown man who not only had the advantage of age and experience but added strength of a comet, was defeated by a 12 year old boy . But... you find the legend of Xi'an just a bit farfetched?"

Hahn turned bright red as the crowded tea house erupted in laughter. Iroh smiled mischievously as the young water tribe boy slowly sat back down next to his sister who was laughing uncontrollably as was his other three friends. Quite embarrassed, Han pouted but wisely shut up.

"So what happened next?" asked Lan

* * *

"Well..."

Chapter 7

-Slave town-

Night fell as the skiff drifted into the docks of the port town of Totodan.

The town had a long reputation of being a wild town of corruption and lawlessness. Not surprisingly, it was a haven for mercenaries, pirates, smugglers and low life dregs. Zuko and Aang dragged the skiff ashore unloading the still unconscious Azula. Katara then kicked the skiff back into the water, using an ice blade to sink it.

"Okay" Zuko said softly "First we need to get some new clothing to disguise ourselves, get some supplies, and then we get any information on those soldiers chasing us.

"Gotcha" said Katara pointing to Azula "What are we gonna do about her?"

"Don't worry, I'll look after her and keep her in check" said Zuko "Meet me by the tavern as soon as you can "

Splitting up, Aang and Katara headed toward the west side of the docks. Zuko slung his unconscious sister over his shoulder and headed to the east side.

Ducking and dodging through the bushes and trees, Aang and Katara came across an a clothesline full of random clothing behind an old hostel. Grabbing what they could, they rushed back to meeting point, finding Zuko and Azula hidden behind a pile of crates, barrels and ship ropes.

"You got the clothes? Good.." said Zuko trying a set of clothes "Ugh, none of these fit!"

While Aang and Katara changed clothes, Zuko peered over the edge of the barrels. A wicked smile grew over his face as he saw his target, a passed out drunk pirate about his size. Dragging the sloshed buccaneer back to their hiding spot, and leaning him over a barrel, Zuko undressed then started to remove the drunk's pants.

"Oh, Zuzu!" Azula said, now fully awake "**-Tsk Tsk Tsk- **What ever would Mai say of your -**Ahem- **urges"

"It's...It's not what it looks like" stammered Zuko

"Oh, of course not!" Azula smiled evilly "I'm sure there are lots of other reasons you'd be half naked trying to take off another guys pants"

"I SAID IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Zuko yelled standing up

Aang and Katara quickly cupped Zuko's mouth and dragged him back into the hiding place. Luckily the loud ruckus from the nearby tavern drowned out his yelling.

"Zuko are you crazy?" Aang whispered "Don't let her get to you!"

"And as for you Azula..." Katara said acidly "Allow me to remind you where we are, we're in one of the worst towns in the earth kingdom. Do you know how it would be very easy to sell you as fun little slave to these outlaws. If you try anything funny I will make sure that's just what will happen"

She saw the hatred in Katara's eyes. Gulping slightly as she realized that the water tribe peasant wasn't bluffing in the least. For the time being, she decided it would be in her best interest to try being compliant

"Okay enough guys! "whispered Aang "We got our clothes, we need to get information"

Zuko finished getting dressed, putting on a waistcoat and an eye patch to cover his scarred eye. Aang wore a basic shirt, trousers and a pirate style bandanna to cover up his arrow tattoo. Katara wore her hair in a simple ponytail, a flowing shirt with a well fitting vest and a set of very form fitting trousers. Aang blushed slightly as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Hahahahaha. That's cute! The pirates of the pathetic!" Azula laughed

"Okay that's it!" Katara said diving on Azula using a strip of cloth to gag her mouth

Snatching up the fire princess, she checked to make sure the cuffs that Aang put on her earlier were tight and sturdy. Motioning to the boys, she led Azula into the swinging doors to the tavern.

Zuko and Aang followed, taking care to gauge their surroundings. Calling it a building would be an undeserved compliment. It was a large rickety, thin walled shack that looked as if it could collapse at any minute. A mix of booze and overbearing egotism among the pirates and thugs made for an extremely violent environment. In just the short time they were inside, 3 bar fights started and quickly finished resulting with the offending parties ejected out of the place. Still someone was bound to know something...

"OOH Fresh meat!" yelled a loud raspy voice "How would you handsome young men like to spend some quality time with an experienced woman?"

From a nearby a very obese, eye patch wearing, toothless and horrendous looking woman, called out to the boys, blowing kisses in their direction. They both covered their mouths as they fought to keep the bile down, feeling extremely sick to core. Azula snickered through her gag, thoroughly enjoying any chance to see Zuko humiliated while Katara stifled her laughter

"You two! Get over here, Your still on duty, got it!" Katara ordered though trying hard not to laugh

"Coming captain!" Zuko said breathing a sigh of relief

"Uh, sorry! Duty calls! "said Aang racing away "

From a dark corner of the bar, a mysterious cloaked figure eyed the small group with great interest. While their disguises may have fooled everyone else, he knew who exactly these kids were. Prince Zuko, Avatar Aang, His water tribe girlfriend, Katara, and Princess Azula. Taking a drink of his rock gut whiskey, he decided not to reveal what he knows just yet. They just might prove useful to his mission.

"Hey!" the bartender yelled at Katara "Slave trading is tomorrow. No slaves are allowed in the bar!"

"Hey you two take Azula outside" whispered Zuko "I'll see if I can get any information."

Katara and Aang nodded as they took Azula outside. As they left the hideous eye patch woman made one last attempt at Aang

"Hey cutie, anytime you're ready for a real woman, look me up, the name's Pearl!"

Once outside Azula completely lost it, laughing hysterically into her gag. Katara herself was unable to keep herself from giggling.

"Who knew you are such a ladies' man?" said Katara breaking out in laughter

Unable to come up with a witty comeback, Aang just glared at the two girls.

Walking up to the bar, Zuko slid 3 gold pieces to bartender. Nodding slightly the bartender carefully palmed the gold pieces and slid closer to Zuko

"What do you want to know?" the bartender asked softly

"I was attacked by soldiers wearing black armor... Who are they? Where do they come from" said Zuko

"Dangerous questions to be asking boy" warned the bartender

"I'm used to danger" said Zuko "Now do you know something or don't you?"

"Perhaps, but information like that is worth more than a mere 3 gold pieces" the bartender bargained

"Depending on the information, you'll get more, do we have a deal?" said Zuko

"Maybe, Meet me in the back in 5 minutes and I'll tell you what I know" said the Bartender "It's not safe to talk about it here..."

* * *

Outside Aang and Katara watched as cages of slaves were offloaded from a nearby ship onto various wagons. The sight sickened their hearts Women and children, mostly. Probably easy to catch and force into such a despicable trade. Katara seethed with anger as did Aang.

"This isn't right Aang!" Katara whispered "We have to do something"

"I know but what?" said Aang "We can't do anything now"

Azula laughed inwardly at the two. Humph always trying to help the weak, so pathetic and silly. They even had Zuko doing good deeds. Never again would she ever dare to try to help anyone ever again...

"Let us go! You cant do this to us!" yelled two small voices

"Shut up you little brats" yelled a fat little man hitting the bars with a stick

Azula's expression changed to one of shock. "_Those voices...No it couldn't be...What they would be doing here? " _she thought

Inside a small cage, her worst fears were realized. It was Ye and Te. Azula's cold heart melted as she saw them, frantically struggling against their chains that prevented them from earth bending. Tears of frustration flowed from her eyes as realized she was helpless to help them. She shouldn't care one bit about those girls or their plight...But she did. And she vowed one way or another to get them free.

Katara looked at Azula crying and to be honest, she didn't know what to think. Did the cruel princess Azula have a heart? Aang saw the tears as well. While he didn't exactly trust her, Aang's pacifistic nature always hoped that anyone could change for the better. Zuko was a prime example of that. Though they both knew Azula was nothing like Zuko.

The fat little man strolled toward the three with a huge smile on his face. Katara and Aang hid their disgust of the man while Azula did not. Had her arms not encased she would have burned this man where he stood. Her mind raced over every cruel torture she could possibly think of, all were too good for him.

The arrogant little man paid no mind, why should he? He was a noble of high standing, what did he care what a slave thought of him. Though the delicious fire in her eyes was very alluring and cleaned up, she might be quite lovely. "_Oh yes_" he thought "_I must have her_."

"Ah the little ones, so hard to break, but eventfully they'll fall into line" he said to Katara and Aang

'Who are you?" asked Aang

"Ah yes, how rude of me I'm Fung the second, son of elder Fung" said the man "While I don't really care to know your names, I am quite interested in this lovely slave of yours. I'm willing offer 300 gold?"

Azula seethed in anger as she glared at the noble. She wasn't sure what angered her more the fact that he had the twins caged or that he thought he could buy her, a princess for just a paltry 300 coins. Her stomach turned as the he looked at her with lecherous lustful eyes. Had he done that in the fire nation, he would have has his executed on the spot such disrespect. Oh how she wished she didn't have the cuffs on.

"She's not for sale" Katara said "And certainly not at that price"

"Humph, I don't think you know who you are dealing with, girl!" Pan said "What I want, I get. It's just that simple; my father will make sure of that. It's not a good idea to deny your betters when you are offered a fair price"

"And it's not good idea to threaten a group of pirates!" Aang said raising his voice "She's not for sale, now get lost!"

Fung the second, like his father was a coward at heart, and saw that the young pirate would probably mop the street with him. Huffing in anger, he left quickly taking his wagon of slaves away. Ye and Te cried and yelled as it disappeared into the darkness.

"_Don't worry you two_" thought Azula "_I'll get you out somehow, I promise _"

* * *

Zuko walked toward the back to meet the bartender. A nagging feeling in his gut told him something was wrong. He pushed it aside, hoping the information would be well worth the headache

"So what was so important that you had to bring me back here?" asked Zuko

"You said you wanted information, very dangerous information" said the bartender

"Yeah, and I'm willing to pay up to 500 gold pieces" lied Zuko

"Really? Hmmm ,why give you information when we could just slit your throat and take the gold?"

Snapping his fingers, a group of armed and very ill tempered men surrounded Zuko.

"It's nothing personal, kid" said the bartender

Before Zuko could do anything two wedges of earth flew up from the ground and shot the unfortunate mercenaries into the ocean leaving just Zuko and the bartender

"I'd say tell the boy what he wants to know "said the cloaked figure walking into view from shadows

Grabbing the bartender, Zuko held him over the side of the pier. He gulped as he saw the look of murderous anger in the boy's eye. He knew any pleas for mercy would probably fall on deaf ears.

"The price was 500 gold pieces ... Now its your life. Who are they?" Zuko said darkly

"All I know is that those soldiers are part of the Black Phoenix Empire. Lately they've been buying slaves all over the place, nobody knows why. I swear that's all I know!"

"That's it?" asked Zuko loosening his grip

"They are coming tomorrow morning to pick up the new shipment!" begged the bartender "Please let me go!"

"Fine!" said Zuko kicking the bartender off the pier and into the ocean

Looking around he noticed the cloaked man had disappeared. Not taking the time to worry about that now, Zuko ran around the bar and quickly meet up with the others.

"We got to get out of here now!" said Zuko

"I take it the meeting didn't go so well?" said Katara

"I'll explain later" said Zuko looking over his shoulder

They ran as far and fast as they could away eventuality making camp near a lagoon on a hill overlooking the town but far out reach of anyone that might be following them.

"In the morning, we head north" Zuko said "Hopefully there's a town that might know what's going on"

"No" said Katara "Tomorrow we go back"

"What? Why?" asked Zuko

"Didn't you say tomorrow they come to pick up slaves?" said Aang "We have to stop them"

"I understand that guys but were in no position to take on a whole town of cutthroats" said Zuko

"I have to agree with the lovebirds, Zuzu" said Azula struggling with her cuffs

"You're a prisoner Azula, you don't have a say" snapped Katara " Besides why do you care?"

"My reasons are my own, but I want in on this." said Azula "Call it a temporary truce"

"Like your word means anything! If you try anything... " Katara threatened

"Yeah whatever" sighed Azula

"Ugh, okay already" said Zuko "Say we go back, any of you have a plan to free all of them and get out alive?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" said a new voice "As a matter of fact I do"

All four looked up to see the cloaked man standing before them. The three of them priming heir bending for a fight with Azula looking as fierce as she could with her cuffs on.

"Easy, you little snots. I'm not here to fight." the cloaked man said "In fact I think I may be able to help you."

"Who are you?" asked Zuko

The cloaked man pulled back his hood revealing the features of a kindly but very cranky and grumpy old man. His head was topped with full mane of white hair, with fierce emerald green eyes and short white beard. He was a stocky barrel chested man that was probably a very powerful earth bender in his youth. Judging by the heavy twin hammers he had on his belt, quite possibly still one now.

"They call me Kang the Trader" the old man said "And as I said before, I think I can help you. And at the same time you can help me. Avatar Aang, Katara of the water tribe, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula"

"How..." Zuko started

"I've been around here and there, kid" Kang said

"Do I know you?" asked Azula narrowing her eyes

"No, but we share a mutual friend, Princess Azula or should I say "Mei Li"

Azula's jaw dropped in realization as she knew who he was talking about...


	9. Unlikely allies

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

"If Kang was with them, they were in good hands" said a former fire nation soldier

"Really?" asked Hahn "Don't tell me Kang was real too?

"Yep, as real as you or I" said a former earth kingdom soldier "A man worthy of respect "

Iroh never thought he'd see it in his life time, former enemies, now good friends sharing a table, tea laughter and interest in a good story. It was a wonderful sight to see

"So what happened?" asked Tai

"Oh I think Iroh would tell it a lot better than we ever could" said the former soldiers " Please, continue"

"Well "Iroh started "With just a few hours of until sunrise, a plan had to be formulated. However with the issue of trust or lack thereof between a few of them, things weren't going well. The three weren't so sure about this Kang character and most certainly didn't trust Azula."

"So they were at a standstill?" asked Lan

"Yes, with the ships coming, they didn't have much time. So they had to put aside their feelings for the moment"

"How can you ally yourself with someone you can't trust? Especially someone with a reputation like Princess Azula's." asked Hui

"Normally I'd say you couldn't. However over the past few days, a change started in the heart of my niece. It even confused her as she did things she normally wouldn't do or feel things she normally wouldn't feel."

"Like empathy?" asked Kanna

"Yes. Empathy, joy, regret, and maybe some small stirrings of love... "

* * *

Chapter 9

-Unlikely Allies-

"So you claim to know Xi'an, so where is he?" asked Azula suspiciously

"To be honest I have no idea" said Kang "I was hoping you might know"

"Who's Xi'an?" asked Katara

"And what does he have to do with you, Azula" asked Zuko

Azula stayed silent, slightly turning red at the thought of the boy, despite a small voice screaming that he meant nothing to her. Blushing a little harder, she knew she wouldn't mind seeing him again for no reason other than she just wanted to.

"Xi'an found this young lady outside our village injured" said Kang "A few days later the village was attacked by those strange armored solders". We fought them off but afterwords she took off and Xi'an was banished as a result

"Guilty conscience, Azula?" snipped Katara "Oh wait, you dont have one!"

"Actually, she saved a few people at the risk of her own life" said Kang "With her help we able to defeat the whole bunch"

"For all we know this is some sort of grand plan of hers" accused Katara

"What's your motive Azula?" asked Zuko "Are you behind this? Are you with the ones that invaded the fire nation capital?"

"Me? You're the one that sent them to kill me on the retched island you banished me to!" spat Azula

"He did no such thing! He sent you there to help you!" yelled Katara

"Humph, sure he did! You all want me gone!" yelled back Azula

"Guys this is no time to fight. I'm sure we can all..." Aang started

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!" Azula hissed

"Listen, you ungrateful little... Aang started

The small vein in Kang's forehead throbbed in annoyance and frustration and as he watched the four argue. Hard to believe that one of these kids brought down a city with pure cunning and planning, and the other three saved the world during the arrival of Sozin's comet, reduced to petty bickering.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Kang "Whatever problems you have with each other, can wait! In case any of you haven't noticed it's almost morning so whatever we can do, needs to be done now!"

"What's your stake in it, old man?" asked Zuko

"I promised Xi'an that I would keep safe a very precious treasure for him. It was taken while I was gone and I intend to get it back" said Kang roughly "Look, I remember hearing you wanting information right? Help me and I give you my word that I'll tell you all that I found out about this Black Phoenix Character. Do we have a deal, kids?"

"Okay, let's say we do this, do you have a plan?" asked Zuko

"As a matter of fact, I do" said Kang drawing a circle in the ground "I saw Elder Fung and his tub of lard son, moving their "slaves" to a large compound outside the town... here . Guards are posted here, here and here. We'll sneak in though the side here... Release the slaves and sneak out here... simple"

"It won't work" said Azula matter of factly

Oh?" said Katara "I suppose you have a better plan then?"

"Hey now, let hear what she has to say?" said Kang "Why won't it work?"

"First get me out of these cuffs and I'll show you" Azula bargained

"Absolutely not" said Zuko "I don't trust you as far as I can throw you"

"None of us do" snapped Katara

"We don't have time for this. If you guys won't, I will…" said Kang looking at Azula "But I warn you princess, if you try anything to jeopardize this, I won't hesitate to put you down. Friend of Xi'an or not, you got it?"

Azula nodded softly. Slowly squeezing his hands, Kang shattered Azula's full arm cuffs. A little voice in her screamed for her to destroy everyone in camp, especially the old man who had the nerve to threaten her... She took a slight measure of satisfaction when other three flinched as the cuffs broke. However her body betrayed her again, instead moving to Kang's drawings. Taking a slender finger, she erased the well meaning but painfully flawed plan

"First off" she explained "With the guards stationed the way they are, we'd be caught and possibly killed quite easily. However, if we were to cause a slight distraction, here...

* * *

Elder Fung may have been a coward but he was no fool. In a town like Totodan, it was literally a cut throat business. A lot of slavers had a run of bad luck lately, risking getting killed and their product getting stolen or worse, escaped. Such a shame really.

Now he could care less about the common rubbish and dregs, but when a golden opportunity presents itself, one would be a fool not to take advantage. Sparing no expense of the village's money (why spend his own), he constructed a massive compound that he deemed escape proof. Slavers from all over could store their "product" here, for a modest fee of course, without risk of escape or common thievery. His venture had been quite profitable but of course he wanted more, a bigger piece of the slave profits. He had the perfect pool of prospects to take from, his own village. Such unsuspecting fools. It was a bit hard at first, getting rid of all that stood in their way, but after that it was almost too easy.

It was brilliant, he thought to himself as he walked toward the slave quarters. A cruel smile appeared on as he looked forward to his nightly entertainment.

Kang staggered right to the front gates appearing to be very, very drunk. Using his wine gourd, He pounded on the heavy steel doors of the compound very loudly.

"A'right uses n'good wife stealin' bunch of skunkbears, open up!" slurred Kang

The guards laughed as the crazy old man repeatedly pounded on the gate. The night patrol was incredibly boring and the young guards even found the prospect of beating up an old man quite appealing, if nothing else just for fun. Still, just to be fair they would be kind enough to give one warning.

"Your trespassing, old man!" yelled a guard "Be gone or else we won't be responsible for what happens to you!"

"Are use guys threatenin' me? Come on out then and let fight...Unless you wimps are afraid of getting whipped by an old man!" Kang challenged

"Fine old man you asked for it!" yelled the guard as he left his post.

Kang smiled inwardly, this was almost too easy.

"_The youth of today"_ he thought "_so easily riled into a fight._"

Well, tonight they just bit off just a little more then they could chew. He just hoped that the girls would be able to do their parts...If they didn't kill each other first.

As the guards from the west side rushed to the front to see what all the commotion was about, Katara and Azula sneaked into position

Katara hated to admit it but Azula's plan wasn't bad at all. However just to be on the safe side she insisted that they pair up while Zuko, Kang, and Aang took care of the guards. They scaled the wall while all the noise coming from the front provided the perfect distraction. Landing silently on the other side, Azula quickly snatched Katara, and drug her behind a small tool shed as another guard raced toward the commotion at the front gate.

Sighing in relief, she looked over at the fire princess in slight confusion; she wondered why she of all people was doing this. Good deeds weren't exactly what Azula was known for. She certainly didn't trust her, but she wondered what her angle was.

"What? What are you looking at?" Azula asked noticing the water tribe peasant's glance

"Nothing, Let's just hope your plan works " whispered Katara

"Humph! Just try to keep up and make yourself useful" Azula shot back.

Using the tips her fingers, she bent a small concentrated blue flames, cutting a large hole in the inner wall while Katara stood look out.

"Escape tunnel is done, now we just have to get the slaves loose." Azula whispered

"Easier said than done, look!" Said Katara pointing in the direction of the slave quarters

From their hiding place, they she saw at least 50 large and small cages. In the center a large table sat that horrible example of a man who tried to purchase her for 300 gold and an equally disgusting man who she could only assume was his father. Katara's nostrils flared as the saw what they were doing; it was nothing short of torture

"So how's the delicious food, son?" asked Elder Fung stuffing his face

"Perfect father!" said his son slurping loudly "The meat is just mouth watering"

The slaves in the cages stomachs growled loudly as they watched the two just gorging themselves on the bounty of food that was on the table, for they haven't eaten in days. The two had made of habit of doing this every night for the past few days, in an effort to fully break them.

"What are you doing this Fung?" said a caged villager "We're your own townspeople!"

"It's nothing personal" said Fung the second with a mouth full of food "It's just that your worth more to me as product than as loyal member of the village. It's just good business that's all"

"So do you two want a taste?" asked Elder Fung to a small cage to their right.

The two twins nodded slowly hoping for some sort of nourishment. Elder Fung handed a two small grapes to the twins, just as they reached for it he snatched it back and popped them in his mouth. Tears streamed from the girls eyes in pure frustration, as they cried. They cried out for their mom, Xi'an, Mei Li, anyone. Fung the second kicked the cage in disgust.

"Cry all you want, you little snots. Nobody's coming to get you, not your mom and not that freak brother of yours" Fung the second said cruelly "Odds are he's already dead now"

"If you're lucky, you might be bought by the same person tomorrow." Elder Fung said "Though I doubt it, most of the time sisters are separated"

He smiled as the two cried even harder grabbing each other in fear of being separated. From their vantage point, Azula and Katara had had enough. They nodded at each other in a silent truce, right now those two were going down hard.

"**Junior** and I have some unfinished business" whispered Azula angrily

"Then I guess I'll take care of **Daddy**" Katara smiled evilly

A blast of blue hot fire licked across the face of the vice elder and his son as Azula jumped on the table.

"Hello boys" she sneered cruelly as Fung's eyes widened in fear

Fung the second, tried to sneak attack her from behind. It was a mistake he'd soon regret due to Azula's lingering paranoia. Grabbing the son, she proceeded to slam his head on the table with a sickening thud, promptly knocking him out cold. The elder Fung displeased at this act of disrespect by two commoners quickly shot two sharp stone spikes at Azula with incredible speed. Spinning around her eyes widened as the spike stopped an inch from her face...

Katara using her water bending froze both spikes before they could do any damage. She then froze Elder Fung to his stool leaving only his head free. Grabbing his keys they proceeded to unlock the cages. The newly free slaves almost immediately raced to the table grabbing whatever food they could.

Katara noticed Azula taking great care to unlock a nearby cage that held a pair of twins. Almost immediately as the cage was open, they drove out to her wrapping their arms around her waist. Azula returned the hug much to the surprise of water bender.

"Mei li!" they sobbed "You came for us!"

"Of course" said Azula with a gentle smile

"_Does she have a heart after all?_" she thought "_Who are these kids?_"

"We got to go now!" said Katara noticing the early breaking dawn "Time's running out!"

"I need you two to do me a favor okay?" Azula said two the twins "I need you to lead the people out of here while my "friend" Katara and I clean up okay? Head for the south wall there's a way out there "

They nodded while both giving Azula another hug and making sure to get a cheap kick in on the elder and his son.

"Mei Li?" asked Katara with a smirk

"Don't start" sneered Azula "Now what do we do with these two?"

"You'll never escape! Guards!" yelled Elder Fung but no response came

The last thing he saw was both girl's fists...

* * *

Kang and Zuko dragged the unconscious guards into a small pile. Sadly the fight was quite short despite the 20 to 3 odds. They came out thinking they it was just an old drunk man and instead got a seasoned earth bender , a master fire bender and the avatar. They didn't have a chance

"I guess they don't make guards like they used to "said Kang sarcastically

"Nope!" smiled Zuko "I'm kind of disappointed"

Kang reminded him a lot of his uncle Iroh, albeit a little more on the grouchy side. He might be old but he was more than handy in a fight.

"Hey, are you okay Aang?" asked the old man

Aang was leaning against a tree, out of breath and extremely tired. Zuko noticed that lately that the Avatar was weakening. Even in this fight, Zuko had to help bail Aang out of a fight he would normally win on his own. For the sake of his friend he had find out what was wrong.

"Come on Aang we need to meet the others" said Zuko

At the rendezvous point Kang and the boys met up with the girls and most of the escaped slaves.

"We looked but couldn't find your valuable treasure" said Katara to Kang "We didn't have time"

"KANG!" yelled the twins racing over to him

"You found it all right." said Kang smiling as the twins dove on him, with a choking hug around the neck "GACK! Too rough, you know I'm old and fragile! Are you both okay?"

They nodded going back to Azula, each grabbing one of her hands. He smiled knowingly as saw how attached they were to her. Sho had mentioned that they kind of "forcefully" adopted her as their older sister. Once those two had an idea in their heads, there was no shaking them.

His smile however disappeared as a few from Elder Fung's Village approached him.

"Kang!" one said "It's good to see you. Thank you"

Kang's face was like stone. He unimpressed with the lot of them. He didn't forget their selfishness or their treatment of Xi'an or Azula

"We need a new village elder, I vote in Kang" said one villager

"I agree" said another "Kang would be perfect for a new elder"

"What makes you think I would want be elder of you bunch of ungrateful buzzard wasps. If not for these two.."Kang growled motioning to the two twins "I would have left you all to your well deserved fate"

"Kang, I understand you're still upset, but you have to understand..." another said

"I'm old! I don't HAVE to understand anything!" roared Kang "What I do know is this young lady here helped save you ungrateful slugs not once but twice"

"But she's the princess of..." one argued

"I don't care who she is!" roared Kang "As far as I'm concerned, she's better than any of you people!

But what will we do now?" asked another villager "We have no elder or a village hunter!"

"That's no longer my problem!" snapped Kang "You're free now which is more than any of you deserve. The only thing I want from any of you is for the lot of you to get out of my sight!"

The group slowly left heading north. Kang watched in disgust as they left. He meant what he said, if not for Te and Ye having to suffer this, he would have gladly left the ungrateful people to be slaves

Sending Katara to take the twins to get something to eat, Kang turned his attention to his new captives, Elder Fung and his son. His eyes filled with a murderous anger

"Now what am I to do with you two?" said Kang unstrapping his hammers "You both have a lot to answer for"

"Just what do you intend to do about it?" mocked Elder Fung

Grabbing Fung by the collar, the seasoned earth bender slammed him violently into a tree. Picking him up off the ground he slammed him through another tree.

"You sold out your people, exiled the boy" growled Kang "And now I find out you in cahoots with the same soldiers that attacked the village."

"Prove it!" said Fung the second "Sadly you can't old man.

Grabbing the son by the shirt, Azula pulled him face to face, her fiery eyes flickering with anger.

"What's the matter you old geezer? Reduced to having a slave fight your battles?" mocked the son

"You don't know who I am do you?" asked Azula acidly

"A slave girl who should know her place in the presence of her betters?" snipped Fung the second

"I'm sure you've heard tales about Princess Azula" she said conjuring a handful of blue flame

"You...you're the Princess?" shivered the son, realizing how much danger he was in

"Indeed" she said "But honestly, I think the stories about me don't do me justice...I'm so much worse"

"Talk!" Kang growled lifting Fung off the ground by his throat "And it better be good because your life depends on it!"

"Yes, we did it!" said Fung defiantly "We played the village like a cheap pipa. The death of Kun, The attack on the village, all of it was our doing. Once you left to re supply the shop, it was all too easy to get the village captured"

"Why!" asked Kang

"Why? I'll tell you why" said Fung "There will be a new era, The Black Phoenix Empire. For my help I would get Omashu as my reward. All it would require would be my villagers as slaves, a reasonable request plus the money wasn't bad"

Kang responded by slamming him hard into another tree

Azula was having problems of her own. Out of all the villagers, Azula noticed one conspicuous person absent from the group of villagers.

"Where is Sho?" asked Azula "Tell me where she is"

"Make me!" said Fung the second

Azula's gritted her teeth in anger, blasting a fire ball close to his face

"DO NOT TEST ME!" yelled Azula at the top of her lungs "TALK...NOW!"

"Sho saw us trapping the girls. It was her fault really, if she had just let us take them, then she would have been okay. It wasn't like she couldn't have other children!"

"What happened?" Kang roared in anger "What did you do to Sho?"

"It was father who did it" he begged "I told him not to"

"He's lying, he's the one that did it" Elder Fung pleaded

"At this point I don't care" Kang said "Both of you are guilty and there is nothing stopping me from killing you both.

Aang's eyes widened as he saw the hatred in Kang's eyes. He had to stop this madness, before Kang did something he regretted.

"Wait you can't do this, Kang!" Aang said desperately trying to stop Kang "There has to be another way"

"You didn't see what they did to her, How they injured her so badly and left her to die alone in the woods. By the time I found her it was too late to do anything but stay with her till the end and to lay her to rest " Kang said closing his eyes fighting back the tears "They left those girls without their mother. It's not right."

"And taking their lives? Will that make it right?" asked Zuko

"Should I just let them go? Let them get away with it?" yelled Kang

Azula softly set a hand on Kang's shoulder. She truly empathized with the old man; Sho was a kind wonderful woman, and what they did boiled her blood. But the dum-dum had a slight point...

"No" said Azula gently while glaring at the two Fungs "My idiot brother is right, death is way too good for these two"

"We're nobility" snorted Elder Kang "We have connections, there's no court in the earth kingdom that will imprison us"

"Who said anything about turning you in?" said Kang "Rumor has it, that most of those slaves weren't yours. Just what do you think will happen when your '**connections', **find out you lost their investment?"

Fung and his son came to the realization that by morning they would dead men. They had no slaves or the money to cover the losses. The men they dealt with would demand blood, namely theirs"

"You can't leave us here!" the two pathetically begged

A moment inspiration hit Azula. Walking over to Katara and the twins, she shortly brought them up to speed, omitting telling the girls about their mother, they didn't need to know yet. Laying out her plan, the guys saw a round of evil smiles appearing on the faces of all the girls, all nodding in agreement

"Kang, do you happen to have some paper and wax?" asked Azula sweetly with a malevolent smirk on still her face

* * *

The sun peaked over the horizon as horrendous looking woman, Pearl, that hit on Zuko and Aang was heading home slightly drunk and disappointed.

"_Bah, the men in this town had no taste in women_" she thought

Not more than a minute after she entered her apartment she heard a knock at her door. Though curious, she armed herself with a knife, this was Totodan.

Looking out she saw not one but two men on her door step, unconscious probably from a long night of drinking. Looking closely she noticed one had a note with seal on it. Grabbing it, she broke the seal unrolling it with great interest.

_My dearest Pearl,_

_Ever since I first saw you, I just knew I just had to have you as my wife. I have a hereditary sickness that causes me and my son to black out every now and then. So just in case, I made this certified letter to cement my intentions. I hereby not only pledge my undying love but all my lands and money to you as you see fit. On my belt is a pouch containing enough for a modest wedding. Please say yes to being my bride _

_Elder Fung_

Looking around, the lady drug the two men inside. Drunk or not, a letter like that was legal and binding. Not did she find a suitable husband but a rich one at that. She giggled like a little schoolgirl at her good fortune

Outside the girls hid nearby thoroughly enjoying their work. Azula was quite impressed with Katara's letter; though she was at loathe admitting it. It a bit of silly romantic fluff...not that she was into that sort of thing. Then it was just a simple matter of using the elder's signet ring to make it nice and legal with a seal. Then all was needed was to knock them out, which the twins did a marvelous job of doing, they deserved that much.

"In... 5" started Katara

"...4" said Ye

"...3" and Te

"...2" said Azula

"...1" they all said in unison

From inside the apartment Fung screamed bloody murder much to the delight of the girls. The Boys and Kang looked on in a mix of fear and nervous amusement

"That girl is sadistic!" said Kang

"No" said Zuko "That's Azula showing charity"


	10. The Great Spirit Hunt 1

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

"After all that they've done why didn't they just kill Elder Fung and his son?" asked Hahn

"If I may, Iroh?" said an elderly earth kingdom man

"Of course" said Iroh

"Well, little one" the old man started "There are many fates quite worse than death, and finding yourself married to a horrendous looking, money grubbing elephant mandrill is indeed one of them.

"EXCUSE ME!" exclaimed his wife "What exactly are you trying to say?"

Iroh and the kids grimaced in sympathetic pain for the poor old earth kingdom man. It didn't look like he was going to get out of one without getting slapped and being forced to sleep outside

"Oh not you my dear!" said the husband "Every morning I thank the heavens above for allowing me to be married to such a delicate flower who looks just as beautiful now as the day I first laid eyes on her"

The elderly woman blushed and giggled softly as her husband gently kissed her hand. The whole tea house looked on kindly.

"He's good" whispered Tai to a nodding Iroh

"So, why did Azula help the avatar and his friends?" Asked Hui

"What I'd like to believe" said Iroh "Is that little family showed her more kindness than she had ever received most of her life. Her father only favored her out of her abilities and not actual love. Her mother and I, while not meaning to, we did give more attention to Zuko rather than her.

"So she was not exactly evil, was she?" asked Kanna

"More like confused, misguided and bitter" Said Iroh "She expressed that in very hateful ways. However after losing her friends Mai and Ty lee, she slowly lost her grip. When she lost the Agni Kai to Zuko, it had finally sent her over the edge. All her emotional walls that she built up over the years, just shattered along with her sanity"

"Sounds like an excuse" Hui said

"No, not an excuse" Iroh said "Just an explanation"

"So what would make her care one bit about anyone else?" asked Lan

"Never underestimate the healing power of love and kindness..."

* * *

Chapter 10

_-The Great Spirit Hunt pt 1-_

The clouds drifted by as Elder Fung's small airship floated away from Totodan. Seeing as the newly married would have no need for it, Kang suggested that they take it as payment for all the grief they suffered.

As they floated through the sky, a soft voice echoed from the small cabin. It was beautiful sounding lullaby

_No matter where you are_

_no matter where I go_

_I take a piece with me _

_as I leave a bit with you _

_And as you drift of to sleep_

_just know I'll be there _

_To love you always _

_and keep you safe_

Zuko looked at the cabin from his position at the wheelhouse. He knew that lullaby very well; It was what his mother sung to him and his sister when they were very young. He just never expected, Azula of all people to be singing it. Katara was also shocked by Azula's attitude shift. Ever since the addition of the old man and the twins, she seemed almost sweet. At the very most pleasant.

"She seems like a different person doesn't she?" said Katara

"Yeah she does. I just hope it's for real and not another trick" replied Zuko

Inside the cabin, Azula gently pulled the covers over the sleeping Te and Ye. Without even thinking she, slowly leaned down giving each a kiss on the forehead. She paused in reflection just a bit as she realized what she done. It wasn't like her to have any sort of maternal instincts.

"They need me" thought Azula as she gently stroked the girls hair

On a nearby bunk Aang tossed and turned in as he shivered in a fitful sleep. Azula's eyes darkened as she saw the weakened avatar. A cold uncaring voice from deep within her mind demanded that she take her revenge on him. Walking slowly over to the avatar, she thought of how easy it would be, just to squeeze the life out of him. As her hand slowly hovered over his throat, she remembered his mercy and kindness. She had been told that he risked his life to save hers on the beach. When she had asked why the avatar had simply said that he wanted her to live.

"Such foolish mercy to help an enemy" thought Azula in confusion

She didn't quite understand the emotion she was feeling, so she softly pulled her hand away, instead reaching for his blanket, gently tucking in the avatar.

"I don't know why I doing all of this, I really don't" she confessed to the sleeping Aang "What I do know is that you or the others will probably never forgive me, but I want you to know that I am indeed sorry for all the wrong I've done...Though, if you ask me about this later, I will deny it"

Kang and Katara slowly left from their hiding place in the doorway after witnessing everything. Kang knew the girl had some good in her, but Katara was left in a state of shock. She had never expected that from Azula.

As Azula left the cabin to go back on deck, Aang's eyes slowly opened, smiling weakly.

"I forgive you Azula" whispered Aang closing his eyes and settling into a more peaceful sleep

* * *

Meanwhile...

Xi'an was out cold, completely exhausted. He had spent practically the whole night using his healing on Kip. With the breaking of dawn he collapsed, he did all he could it now was up to Kip to recover.

However his sleep was very fitful. Invading his dreams were strange visions, disturbing visions. A giant owl flying in the sky holding a scroll, a Warrior woman with a painted face sharpening her fans, an evil bald man

Waking up in a cold sweat, He was relieved to see Kip run over to him barking happily and licking his face. Sokka and the girls were equally as glad to see the little pup was okay. Looking around Xi'an noticed they were on they were on a hill overlooking a small village.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" asked Xi'an picking up the small ball of fur

Kip responded by barking happily and licking his face.

"Okay okay, that's enough Kip, just don't scare me like that again" laughed the boy "So where exactly are we guys?"

"According to my map it looks to be near the village of Tenlin. It should be a good place to resupply." said Sokka checking his bag "Oh no..."

"Don't tell me you lost the money!" said Suki "You didn't, did you?"

"Uh...Um" stuttered Sokka

"Way to go noodle brain!" said Toph "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Not a problem guys" said Xi'an "I got a few gold pieces. As I see it, Kip and I owe you guys anyway. I don't know about you guys but a night in a soft bed, a hot bath and good cooked meal sounds really good right now. What do you say big guy? A soft bed of straw and all the cabbage you can eat?"

Appa growled in agreement then slurped Xi'an.

"How about it guys? My treat" Xi'an said petting the bison on the nose

"Sounds good to me!" said Sokka Toph and Suki at the same time

As they entered the village, the small group noticed 2 things. One, the town was a busy mess with a lot of hunters in town. Two, they noticed that the local residents were taking great interest in Xi'an. As they walked through town, they noticed the whispers of the old ladies, the looks of uncertainty and little kids slowly following them. Xi'an ignored them; he was used to being ostracized and hated for how he dressed and his 'odd eye'. A bell rang as they entered the modest village inn.

"Can I help you?" asked the Inn keeper

"We'd like some lodgings for the night" said Sokka "and a warm and safe stable for our Bison"

"Of course..." said the innkeeper stopping as his attention turned to Xi'an "You!... those eyes"

"And here it comes" Xi'an sighed lowering his eyes. He had hopped that they wouldn't notice. He readied himself for the eventual rejection and prejudice that his eyes made for him.

"It would be an honor for you to stay here" said inn keeper excitedly "and don't worry your bison will well taken care of"

"You're not afraid? Of the unlucky "odd eye"?" inquired Xi'an

"Maybe in other places your eyes may be considered odd. But not here..." the innkeeper laughed "In fact you look almost exactly like the hero that saved this town hundreds of years ago. We will always be forever in his debt. And to think, a descendant of his, here in my humble inn"

"I think your mistaken sir." said Xi'an "But if there is no problem, I'd like to pay for the room and stable"

"Normally it would be 10 silver pieces but for you it will be on the house" said the innkeeper "I couldn't possibly charge you"

"Do you have a family, sir?" asked Xi'an

"Yes, I do." replied the inn keeper somewhat uncomfortably

"Well make sure that you keep them fed" Xi'an said laying 4 gold coins on the counter

"Such generosity, thank you" the innkeeper said "If you need anything just ask"

"Right I now I think I just need some air" said Xi'an

Over the course of the day, the group received similar reactions from the town's people. When shopping in the market, Sokka and Xian had to make the shop keeper accept the gold piece as people hurried to catch a glimpse of the young tracker. Children touching him for luck, grandmothers wanting him to bless their homes, women wanting him to marry their daughters, old and young men trying to measure up the young man.

Xi'an wasn't used to much attention and even less used to being practicably worshiped. Mercifully, with the exception of the cook watching Xi'an eat, dinner was at least less stressful. Xi'an merely picked at his food while Sokka and Toph gobbled their food as if someone would take it away any second.

"What's wrong?" asked Suki with a hint of concern in her voice

"I don't know to be honest" replied Xi'an "I guess I'm so used to being hated and spat on, that it's hard to accept all this attention. It got me wondering who they think I am"

"Just go with the flow" said Sokka "It could be worse"

"So you're the one the whole town is clamoring about?" a voice beckoned "Humph, you don't look like much. Certainly not a legendary hero, more of a snot nose kid."

Looking across the room, the group saw a very large man with Yu Yan tattoo on his face. Staggering up to the table he glowered at Xi'an with a look of disgust and jealousy. With the strong smell of wine on his breath, it was more than obvious the man was heavily drunk.

"I never claimed to be anything or anyone. I have no quarrel with you, so how about you just let me and my companions eat our food in peace."

"You threatening me, little boy? Are you looking for a fight?" sneered the angry man" Come on, show me what you got tough guy!"

Without any hesitation Xi'an stomped the floor sending a thin column of earth up hitting the man right in the groin. Then he splashed his drink in the man's face. Using his bending, he then froze the liquid to his face. As the man struggled with the ice on his face, Xi'an pulled his fist back and let loose a punch that shattered the ice and knocked the man out promptly. A round of applause echoed in the small restaurant as a pair of waiters' drug the man out.

"Nice job with the earth bending, Toph" said Suki

"Uh, I didn't do anything. Xi'an did" said Toph

"How..?I thought you were a water bender" said Sokka "You can bend both?"

"How is that possible?" asked Suki "I thought only the avatar could bend more than one"

"I just can. Look, I...rather not talk about it, okay." said Xi'an angry with himself for using bending again

"Alright...for now" said Sokka not wanting press it ..yet

"Thanks" said Xian

"Well, well, well that was quite a display" said yet another voice

The whole table of kids stiffened and put up their guard, waiting for yet another fight. Instead of another huge man, it was a kindly elderly old man.

"Easy young ones, I'm not looking for a fight. I'm the Village elder, Tao. May I join you?" He said gently

They all nodded as Tao took a seat.

"Maybe you can help us here" said Toph "What exactly is going on? Not that I'm complaining, but why is everyone treating Xi'an here like royalty?"

"That painting is why"said Tao pointing to a painting on the nearby wall

On the wall was a very detailed painting depicting a lone warrior making a desperate stand against a legion of earth kingdom soldiers. While he looked a bit like Xi'an, what was unmistakeable was that they both shared a similar trait. It was the eyes, one blue and one green.

"Who is that? " asked Xi'an

"You must not be from around here if you don't know. It is a wonderful long story" said Tao " It was during the era of Avatar Kyoshi, when 1000 of Chin the Great's soldiers appeared at the very gates of this village. For over a month they occupied the town, pillaging, bullying, killing and other horrible things I rather not describe. Then on one clear blue day, a most unusual man appeared. What wore, and the small details like how tall he was are open to debate this very day. However one thing everyone agreed one was his eyes, one the most brilliant ocean blue and the other the deepest green jade. He was of the two lands of earth and water and yet at the same time he was neither."

"Where did he come from?" asked Suki

"No one knows. Some thought he was a mercenary or just a cruel drifting wanderer. They didn't expect that he who looked so different would care about the plight of the town, much less bring an end to terrible suffering of the villagers."

"So what did he do?" asked Suki

"He walked into to this very restaurant, announced that he had no money and hadn't eaten in a few days. He asked that if anyone would be kind enough to feed him a simple hearty cooked meal, he would in turn rid the town of the soldiers by nightfall"

"That is either very brave" said Toph "or very very stupid"

"Maybe a bit of both" laughed Tao "Of course, everyone laughed at the unusual man and the soldiers saw him as no immediate threat. If nothing else, perhaps a bit of vile entertainment for later, so they let him have his 'last meal'. A small child and her mother, perhaps out of pity or maybe just blind hope they paid for a simple bowl of stew, a bun and a warm bowl wine for the man. He ate slowly savoring the first meal he had in days. As the sun began to set, he finally finished, emptying his bowl of wine. Thanking the woman for her kindness and gently patting the child on the head, he assured them both that he'd make sure the soldiers were gone by nightfall"

"Did he keep his promise?" asked Sokka

"Indeed he did. He smiled ever so slightly as he walked out the doors into the street. What happened next is again open to debate, but what is known for sure is that he did indeed keep his word using both earth bending and water bending to rid the town of chin's army. He beat them so bad that no soldier would ever think of coming here again looking for trouble. Then as swiftly as he arrived he disappeared... until now"

"You can't possibly think I'm that hero" Xi'an exclaimed

"No but I think you are a possible descendant of him. The same eyes and the same ability to bend two elements" said Tao "I don't think it's a coincidence your here now"

"Why do I get the feeling, that you want us to do something" asked Sokka

"It's true I do need you to do something for me. These are dark times for our village; people are disappearing from the village. While some blame the Panda Spirit Hei Bai, I do not. I think there is something else going on. Something more, sinister. Tomorrow is the day of the Great Spirit Hunt. I need you to help us."

"I only hunt to eat, I don't hunt for sport" said Xi'an with distaste "I make it a point not to tangle with the spirit world"

"I'm not asking you to hunt him,I'm asking you to find out what happened. I need you to help this village as your ancestor did so many years ago... Please. If Hei Bai is innocent then the village should know" pleaded the elder.

"I'll give you my answer in the morning" said Xi'an

* * *

Night fell on the small village as the small group settled into their bunks. From a the window Xi'an saw Kip and Appa sleeping soundly in the stables. There was so much to think about.

"Hey" said Sokka "Your going to do it aren't you?"

"Yeah" replied Xian "Before we came here I think I had a vision. One of them was a panda bear spirit. Maybe we needed to be here for something"

"Sounds like Aang's avatar stuff" yawned Toph

"It does doesn't it?" said Suki cuddling close to Sokka

"Well whatever you chose, we'll back you up" said Sokka "Right now it's best to get some sleep"

"Yeah, your right" yawned Xi'an hopping into a bunk "Looks like tomorrow is the great spirit hunt, whether I like it or not"

Soon they all closed their eyes, settling into a dreamless sleep


	11. The Great Spirit Hunt 2

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

"He wasn't really going to kill Hei Bai, was he?" asked Tai

"I dont think that was ever his intention" said Iroh "He had great respect for the spirit world. If anything he felt he could at least find why people were disappearing"

"Why would he even care?" asked Hahn " What was he? Just a descendent of a long line of benevolent wanders. Kind of cliche don't you think? I mean, really now..."

"Hahn!"said a water tribe woman from a nearby "Stop trying to ruin it for the rest of us! If you keep it up you can go home! Are we clear!"

A large round of "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH"s came from the whole tea house much to the embarrassment of little boy

"Yes, gram" said Hahn pouting

"Please go on, Mr Iroh" said Kanna and Hahn's grandmother

"Well, to answer your question Hahn" said Iroh "Would you not be more inclined to help someone if they show you kindness. Besides his gut told him something was a wrong in this town.

"So he was going to go on the hunt?" asked Lan

"Oh yes..."

* * *

Chapter 10

_-The Great Spirit Hunt pt 2-_

The small airship drifted through the clouds as night began to fall. Aang tossed and turned in his sleep as visions invaded his dreams. Images of Roku, a dark twisted forest, A glowing phoenix, faces frozen in terror and an evil man with cold gray eyes. Shaking In fear, Aang woke up in a cold sweat.

Making it to the deck he noticed that Katara and Azula were fast asleep on deck while Kang took the wheel while Zuko plotted a course on their map.

"Hey kid, how are ya feeling?" asked Kang

"Better thanks" said Aang

"Good, we should be landing at the eastern air temple soon." said Kang

"The eastern air temple? Why there?" asked Aang

"Because hopefully that Guru you talked about will still be there" said Zuko still looking over the map "Maybe, he can help us find out whats wrong with you"

There's nothing... Aang started to lie unconvincingly

"Aang, enough. I think its obvious that you are not yourself." said Zuko "Normally you're so full of energy and up until now I've never had to bail you out of a fight with simple guards. Now what is going on?"

"Its nothing" Aang argued

"Boy, I've been around a long time. Long enough to know when someone's lying" said Kang roughly "Come on, there's no shame in admitting weakness "

Aang sighed in defeat. It was hard for him to admit that he was not himself. There were so many people who counted on him to give hope and stability. What would happen if they found out the avatar was weakened?

"I don't know. After about a month after the battle with Ozai, my bending started to weaken, then I started getting sick, like something was sucking the energy out of me. I looked into many healers but they could find nothing wrong with me. So I kept it a secret because I didn't want to worry you guys." explained Aang

"I understand that" said Zuko "But do you think its fair not to tell us?"

"I guess not" said Aang "Please don't tell Katara okay?"

"Don't worry we won't" said Kang smiling at Zuko

"Because you are" finished Zuko "Right after we land"

Aang gulped a bit. He honestly didn't know what was worse, his condition or facing the full wrath of his girlfriend

* * *

The group found themselves the next morning, eating breakfast at the inn. Suki and Xi'an looked in shock as Toph and Sokka again wolfed down huge piles of food.

"As I was saying, we really need to find the others." said Sokka between bites "Do we really have the time to waste chasing a spirit?"

"Sokka!" said Suki "These people need help! We just cant turn our backs on them"

"I understand that" reasoned Sokka "But if all of you haven't noticed, we're being chased by those soldiers, and for all we know so are the others"

"And for all we know they could be..." started Toph sadly

"You don't know that! They're alive ...They have to be" snapped Sokka

"Sokka, I'll make you a deal okay? If you help me out here just long enough to find out whats going on. I'll help anyway I can to help you find your sister and other friends. Something's not right here. To sweeten the deal, I'll give you back this" Xian said laying the space sword on the table "To be honest, I'm tired of you trying to steal it while I'm trying to sleep.

It was true, though. Every night since they met he was on a never ending quest to retrieve his sword back. From stealthy tip-toeing in the woods to full blown commando raids in the inn, he was caught every time. I didn't help matter's that Xi'an didn't seem sleep much.

"You mean it?" said Sokka "You're just going to give it to me?"

"Yeah I do, It's yours" said Xi'an with a grin "I cant use a sword anyway"

"Then why did you constantly fight me for it?" asked Sokka

"Because I dont like people rifling through my stuff" Xian smiled

"Anyway" Suki said changing the subject "You said you had a vision.."

"All I saw was flashes...A panda bear that turned into a monster"

"Sounds like Hei Bai" said Sokka "I've dealt with him before,in a village not to far from here, he yanked me into the spirit world"

"Really?" asked Toph "How did you get back?"

"Aang reasoned with him and he let me go" said Sokka

"Wait you guys traveled with Avatar Aang?" asked Xi'an

"Come on, surely you can put two and two together? Hello? Big flying Bison?" said Toph "The only one left?"

"Uh..Yeah..." Xian said blushing in embarrassment

"What else did you see?" asked Suki

"A giant owl in a room full of books"

"That's Wan Shi Tong, the spirit of knowledge" said Sokka nervously "We uh.. ran into him too"

"What happened?" asked Xi'an

"The rattle heads angered him and he sank his whole library in the desert" said Toph "While they were in it!"

"I'm starting to see a pattern here" teased Suki

"What else did you see?" asked Sokka blushing

"A woman dressed in green with white and red face paint and a golden headpiece"

"That's Avatar Kyoshi" said Suki "Anything else?"

"No" lied Xian "That was pretty much it"

He hated to lie to his new friends but they didn't need to know about the man with the gray eyes, not yet anyway. However if he was here...

"Xi'an, are you okay?" asked Toph

"Yeah I just have a lot on my mind, I guess its written all over my face, Huh?" said Xi'an

"I wouldn't know" said Toph

"Huh?" asked Xi'an

"I'm blind" said Toph almost proudly

"No... then how did you..."

"I see with my earth bending" said Toph "Treat me any differently, and your gonna get it!"

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it " smiled Xian making faces at her "You seem to handle yourself just fine. But I got to ask, why did you think something was wrong without seeing my face?"

"I can feel your heartbeat and its rapid" smiled Toph playfully slugging Xian hard on the shoulder "And I saw that!"

"Back to the subject, guys" said Sokka " Lets back over this, Kyoshi, Hei Bai and Wan Shi Tong. They shouldn't have anything to do with each other. However, Hei Bai, has been known to snatch people away. But honestly, I don't think its him "

"What makes you so sure?" asked Suki

"Hei Bai destroyed half a town when we encountered him. Look around, the town is in pretty good shape" said Sokka

"Then what do you think its is then?" asked Toph

"I have no clue" said Sokka

"I couldn't help but overhear" said the Inn keeper "May I join you?"

"Of course" said Suki motioning to an empty chair

"I can't believe that is has come to this, a hunt on the panda spirit" the Inn keeper sighed

"You don't believe he's at fault do you?" asked Xi'an

"As long as I could remember he's protected the village and forest. He has never taken anyone without reason" said the Inn keeper "The elder and I don't think its him, but our new Sage has stirred up a panic pushing the people to demand justice. Lately he has been acting very strange"

"When did all these abductions start?" asked Sokka

"About a 2 weeks ago, about the same time when the midnight howling started. Many women and children have been taken including my daughter.

"Howling?" said Xi'an looking at the others

"Yes. A horrible sound almost like a scream of terror"

The young group of kids looked at each other in realization as to what that meant. After breakfast, the three returned to their room and prepared. Something was wrong with this town and they were going to find out what.

Xi'an reached into his rucksack, pulling out his hunting supplies. After strapping on his quiver and hunting knife, he finished by pulling over his dyed wolf armor top.

"I have to say never seen a green one before" remarked Sokka from the doorway "Nice

"It was my dad's. I wear it when ever I go on a hunt, for luck" said Xi'an with a half smile

Sokka nodded, he knew the feeling. Much like how he cherished his boomerang that was his fathers.

"So you understand the plan?" said Sokka

"Yep. Do you remember what I told you if you run into those things?" said Xi'an

"Yeah, find the one with a medallion and break it right? said Sokka with a bit of concern "I dont like this, I got I uneasy feeling about this whole mess "

"Me too, but we gotta figure out what going on" said Xian "And if anything doesn't seem right, I want you and the others to head back even if it means leaving me out there"

"Now I really dont like it" said Sokka

"Hopefully it wont come to that" said Xi'an taking "Wish me luck"

"Good luck"

"You too"

* * *

Xi'an made it to the Village square with Kip in tow. There he found a group of hunters, from petty bandits to well established sport hunters. All here for one of two things the money or bragging rights. In the center were two men arguing, Tao the Elder and who Xi'an could only assume was the Village Sage.

"Look I'm having second thoughts" said the elder "How do we know its even the panda spirit? We shouldn't meddle with the spirit world"

"Humph!" said the Sage "If you wont do anything I will, the spirits should know their place, and that is to serve us"

"What? Thats blas..."

"Listen here" the Sage said to the group ignoring the elder "Hei Bai is a threat to this town and all of its citizens, 10000 gold pieces to anyone of you that bring me his head. Let the Great Spirit Hunt begin!"

A shower of cheers came from the hunters and the towns people as the gates opened to the great forest. The hunters raced out of them trying to be the first to get to the best trails. The sage noticed the young boy with strange eyes, more importantly what was around his neck, as disappeared into the forest.

"_So he did come..." _He thought "_I think I'll be rewarded greatly for this" _

A subtle red glow appeared over his eyes as he smiled evilly.

* * *

The Noble softly treaded the ground of the unknown forest. He was known as the earth nation's greatest hunter,at least in his own mind. A 100 percent kill ratio was hard to argue with. Yet he used some despicable methods to attain that ratio. Hunting weak and old animals, usually from zoos, in his walled up compound and having an earth bender along with him to box in his prey in the field. Some may criticize him but they were just simply jealous that he hunted smarter then them. Hearing a loud moan in the woods, he knew it meant injured prey

"Hu, this way" said the noble to his earth bending servant

Over a clearing he couldn't believe his eyes, a live and in the flesh air bison. They were as rare as they come and would make a perfect addition to his collection. It appeared to have a hurt leg and struggling to stand. Oh he couldn't pass this up, he'd never forgive himself. He wouldn't even need to use Hu's services for this.

"Oh aren't you a lovely specimen. I believe my taxidermist will simply faint when I bring you to him" The noble said as he walked up close to the animal.

Drawing back his bow he leveled it right between the bison's eyes and fired. His eyes widened in shock as a wall of earth rose up blocking the arrow.

Hu, how dare you block my perfect shot!" the noble seethed in anger

"Your earth bender is a little indisposed at the moment" said a girls voice

Toph walked into view as Sokka and Suki dropped from the trees. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Hu unconscious and hanging upside down from a nearby tree. The noble however,was unimpressed. In fact he found the whole thing amusing.

"Hahahaha, a group of peasant children think they will stand between me and my sport. Stand aside and maybe I'll forgive your insolence " the noble spat "I'll even throw in a gold coin or two"

"Uh...No" said Sokka "But if you in such a rush for a hunt, lets even the odds. Let's see how brave of a hunter you are now. Appa buddy, he's all yours"

Appa stood up growling menacingly. As he started to corner the noble, the arrogant man of stature shivered like a leaf. He felt a warm wet feeling in his pants as the growling air bison came closer and closer with each thunderous step. Appa came nose to nose with him letting out a monstrous roar. 'The greatest hunter in the earth kingdom' did the only thing that came natural to him... He promptly fainted in fear, collapsing in a quivering heap

"Way to go Appa!" said Suki patting the Bison on the head

"Yeah good acting job, one down nine more to go" said Sokka

"Guys, do you smell something?" asked Toph covering her nose

"EWWWWWWWWWWW" Sokka, Toph and Suki said in unison looking down at the noble

* * *

Upon hearing Appa's roar echo through the woods, Xi'an silently thanked Sokka and the girls for such an ingenious plan. It was pretty simple, he would find Hei Bai and they would trip up the other hunters, mainly for their own safety. Kang always said that the spirit world had to be treated with the utmost respect, doing anything else would be inviting danger. Still, he didn't exactly feel right even tracking it, it felt like trespassing. But it was a necessary evil.

It was extremely challenging... but not impossible. One just needs to look for the subtle signs. Signs of fur in the branches, prints etc. However legend had it that spirits are known to be not only smart but very creative as this Hei Bai was proving to be. Already, he lead Xi'an on 3 false trails, each leading into a circle.

"Looks like he's playing with us, Kip!" said Xi'an kneeling down to check the fresh prints "Lets just hope we find him before anyone else does"

Unknown to Xi'an, a vengeful set of eyes looked on from the shaded undergrowth. He aimed for the young trackers neck as he drew back his bow, a perfect killing shot. However in adjusting his footing he made the mistake of stepping on a dry twig. That mistake cost him the perfect shot as Xi'an moved a hair to the right when he heard the twig snap. Instead the arrow hit it's mark dead center in his shoulder,close enough

Xi'an screamed as fell to the ground in serious pain. He could feel the arrowhead down to the bone. This wasn't the worst pain he felt in his life but it ran a real close second. As pain subsided enough for him to open his eyes he saw his attacker emerge from the under brush. It was that same huge man from the restaurant, with the Yu Yan Tattoos.

"Remember me, you little punk?" said the man kicking Xi'an hard in the ribs "Did you think you could get away with embarrassing me?

Reaching down he yanked out the arrow roughly from Xi'an's shoulder. Standing over him, the man laced it back and pulled back his bow. He readied a fatal shot at the young boy's heart

"The Sage offered me 20,000 gold to stamp you out and take back what ever you had on you" The man bragged "To be honest when I found out it was you... I would have done it for free. Any last words? "

"Yeah" Xi'an said painfully "KIP! SIC HIM!"

In a flash the little pup, dove out of the bushes , jumped up and bit the man in the groin. The man wailed in pain as tried to pull off the the vicious little mutt. Fighting through the pain and blood loss,Xian tackled the guy just as Kip let go. The big man just shucked him off. Grabbing Xi'an by the hair, the man slammed him hard into a nearby tree. He tried to get up only to repeatedly kicked down by the man.

"As soon is I'm done with you, it think I'll hunt down your friends, your family and even your little dog" taunted the man

Xi'an gritted his teeth as as he filled with anger. The crystal on his chest and his eyes quickly flashed with a blue white glow. Using his earth bending, he set a wall of earth flying slamming the man again a tree. Squeezing his fists he wrapped the man up to his shoulders into a thick cocoon of earth. Seething with pure rage, Xi'an began to punch the man in the face over and over.

"DONT EVER THREATEN MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS OR MY DOG!" Xi'an yelled at the top of his lungs

Calming down, Xi'an stopped punching. Checking the mans neck, he was still alive but wasn't going to be causing any trouble or winning any beauty contests anytime soon. However that was the least of his worries. His vision blurred and he was feeling very dizzy. Looking down he saw a pool of blood that was growing larger from his angry outburst. Collapsing, Xi'an tried to fight the sleepy feeling but to no avail. As darkness came over him, he saw the faint outlines of a big animal...


	12. To the Spirit world

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

A soft silence fell over the crowed teahouse as they soaked it in.

"Xi'an always walked a thin razors edge when it came to his anger. Rather than let his past go, he bottled it deep within him. Most times he could control it but after his exile he found it harder and harder to keep it contained and this time it got him into trouble" said Iroh

"But didn't his anger just save his life" asked Hui

"No, his anger helped him win the fight but put him in grave danger. Anger boils and flows the blood and with his injury that wasn't a good thing." explained Iroh

"But I thought Xi'an had the a piece of the crystal phoenix" said Hahn "The piece that granted immortality."

"He didn't know what he had, and even if he did, it wouldn't grant that gift without the other two pieces" said Iroh

"Well couldn't he get any help?" Asked Tai hopefully "What about the others?"

"Sokka and the girls were the other side of the forest following the plan. They had no idea the danger he was in.

"Looks like Xi'an failed his half of the plan." said Lan sadly

"Well, not quite..."

* * *

Chapter 11

_-To The Spirit World-_

Kip barked and nudged at Xi'an with his head, trying to wake him up with out any success. The pup whimpered in defeat as he laid his chin on his master. He knew Xi'an was in bad shape

The rustle of leaves and branches filled the air, caused Kip's rounded ears to stand up. Spinning around the small pup saw the huge form of Hei Bai walk into view. Compared to Kip the thing was a giant, about the size of Appa. But it didn't matter, Kip had no intention of letting this animal any where near Xi'an. Growling and barking at the spirit, the pup tried to get the animal to back away.

The Panda Spirit tilted it head slightly in confusion,why would one of his animal brothers protect one of these despicable hunters. Intrigued, the spirit gently pushed the puppy out of the way, making his way toward the unconscious young man. Taking his paw, he touched the boys head with one of his claws. He sensed a great deal of respect for the the forest in him. Never leaving his mark nor taking more than needed to eat. And his great deal of love for the little Pup

Noticing the boy was lying in a pool of ever growing blood , the spirit licked Xi'an's shoulder, the arrow wound closing it he did so. Turning the boy over on his back the spirit noticed the crystal around his neck. This must be the one Kyoshi sent him to find. The air shimmered around the three as Hei Bai took both to the spirit world...

* * *

The beautiful quiet Landscape of the eastern Air temple was a welcome sight. Nestled on three separate mountains was the beacon of air nomad architecture. The temple boasted amazing wonders, waterfalls ponds and a the largest flower garden anyone has ever seen. It was a place of peaceful solitude and calm reflection. At least it was...

"WHAT!" yelled Katara at the top of her lungs "Why didn't you tell us!"

"What was I supposed to say?" Aang yelled back "The people needed a symbol of hope, I couldn't be one if they knew I was getting weak"

"So you lied! To preserve your preserve your valuable image? said Katara angerly tears welling up in her eyes "I cant believe you'd be so selfish!"

Aang pulled her in for a hug, she struggled at first but Aang held her tight.

"I"m sorry Katara, I should have told you"

Your all I have left now" she said sobbing

"Don't say that...The others are alive, I know they are" said Aang

"Do you really believe that?"

Azula watched from afar as she made camp feeling a bit of jealousy. She had once felt things like that but it was so long ago the concept so alien to her. Still she wished there would be someone to hold her like that...Someone like him...

"_UGH!"_ She thought angerly to herself "_Emotions like that are nothing but signs of weakness. Father said it was so. I'm NOT weak ...I'm strong "_

Vowing herself not to get trapped into the same cycle that Zuko did, she continued to work on her tent. Speaking of Zuko, she noticed the twins had him cornered probably annoying him to death. A small bit of fear entered her mind... He wouldn't turn them against her too would he?

"So, your Mei Li's brother, huh?" asked Ye

"Well her name is really Princess Azula" said Zuko "But yeah she my little sister"

"She's really a princess?" asked Te "So that makes you a prince then"

"Actually, I'm Firelord" said Zuko getting confusing looks from the girls "It kinda like a King"

"Oh!"said Te

"So, just out of curiosity" said Ye "If Azula were to marry someone like say, our brother, would that make us princesses too?"

"UH..I'm not exactly sure it works that way" said Zuko cocking a eyebrow "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" said the two sweetly,obviously up to something

"Zuko" Kang said with a serious expression on his face "Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind I speak to these two privately"

"Of course"

Azula turned her attention back to her tent. Being the favored princess, it was a new and humbling experience, work like this was considered far beneath her. She found herself yelling in frustration as it collapsed for the hundredth time. She finally lost it, blasting the uncooperative tent into oblivion.

"Well that showed it who's boss" smirked Zuko "It will never defy you again"

"Ah, my sulking brother made a funny" said Azula sarcastically over her shoulder "Who knew you had a sense of humor, Zuzu?"

"It's the company I keep" said Zuko "Spend time with my friends and it grows on you"

"Haha. Friends!" Azula laughed bitterly "Let me tell you about friends, they betray you and so does so called family"

"And you don't think you had anything to do with that?" said Zuko "After everything you've done?"

"It's all because of YOU!" said Azula "You took EVERYTHING!"

"Live in your delusions all you want" said Zuko "But for what it's worth I want to help you"

"It's worth nothing! I'll keep this little truce a bit longer only because it benefits me." said Azula walking away toward the gardens. "But when this is over, you and I will settle this once and for all."

Zuko looked in sadly as Azula disappeared into lush green garden. While not as paranoid, she held a lot of anger and resentment. He hoped it would not come to another Agni Kai.

"YOUR LYING!" yelling Te

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" yelled Ye

Zuko looked over to see the twins running toward him.

"Zuko! Tell Kang he's wrong..Tell him its not true!" Ye begged

"It cant be true. Mom was strong!" Te said sobbing

Zuko looked at Kang's sad eyes, he saw it was no was lie. Honestly it's heartbreaking..How do you tell them that their mom is never coming back?

"I'm sorry girls" Zuko said sadly

Wailing they both ran off leaving Kang and Zuko looking on in sadness. Zuko started to follow after them but was stopped.

"Let them go" said Kang "Let them grieve"

"Why did you have to tell them?" asked Zuko angrily "Was it really that necessary?

"If something bad happened to your mother,would you want to be lied to?" asked Kang as he walked away "It's better they know now rather than having their heart broken later"

* * *

"I still can't believe you did that Sokka" said Suki "It seems so...dishonest

"Hey, that was 9 hunters ago, besides the guy had it coming" said Sokka shaking the Noble's money pouch "If it makes you feel better, consider it a donation to the "K.U.F.F"

"K.U.F.F.?" asked Suki raising an eyebrow

"The Keep Us Fed Fund" smiled Sokka

"Besides, I think we deserve a little compensation for the mental distress the man put us through, isn't that right Appa?" said Toph "Bleah, I dont think I'm ever gonna forget that smell as long as I live!"

Appa snorted in agreement.

As they walked through the forest the group heard a loud -**Snap**- Appa lifted his foot to find a now shattered bow. Backing up the bison, Suki knelt down picking it up. Her eyes shifted to the ground as she saw a trail of blood leading deeper into the forest.

"This is not good guys..." said Suki "I think this is Xi'an's bow"

Following the trail their worries increased as the small drops grew bigger and bigger. Entering a clearing, why wandered onto a horrific scene. Sokka noticed a large puddle of blood, with drag marks leading into the woods. Nearby was a unconscious man encased in Earth, his face swollen and bruised. Looking closely Suki noticed it was the same man that Xi'an embarrassed in the restaurant.

"Hey!" yelled Sokka slapping the man across the face "WAKE UP!"

The Man stirred and groaned in pain. Opening his one good eye, the sight of the the little punks friends slowly focused into view. He laughed at looks of anger on their faces.

"AWWWW how cute!" the Man mocked "A skinny twerp and two little girls trying to look tough!"

"Where is our friend?" asked Suki darkly "What have you done with him?"

"If he's lucky, on the way to the spirit world complements of me" the man laughed "But more likely he was taken as a meal for a hungry beast"

"What did you do?" yelled Sokka

"The little punk disrespected me!" His insulted my honor and he got what he deserved! So when the Sage..." The man caught himself

"When the Sage what!" yelled Suki

The man said nothing. Suddenly the ground rumbled as two large sharp shards of earth formed out of the ground stopping just short at the mans throat as his eyes widened in fear.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION" demanded Toph slowly inching the the points closer

"The Sage offered me 20,000 gold to find your friend and kill him!" The man said quickly

"WHY!" asked Suki

"I don't know! He just said he wanted him gone and anything he had on him to brought back to him" said the man said

Sokka rubbed his chin deep in thought. Something didn't seem right about all of this.

"Hey Kid!" the man yelled at Sokka "How does it feel to let two girls fight your battles for you?"

Without any hesitation, the young water tribe boy cracked the huge man in the jaw knocking him out cold again. Toph then released him from his prison, letting him crash hard to the ground.

"What do we do now?" asked Suki

"We go back to the village" said Sokka "Something's not right"

"What about Xi'an and Kip? We cant just leave them here" said Toph

"I don't like it any more than you do, but theres nothing we can do." said Sokka

"So we just abandon them?" asked Suki

"No, we follow the plan. We all agreed if anything seemed funny we head back. Hopefully Xi'an will meet us at west gates at sunset, like he said he would" said Sokka

The three hopped into Appa's saddle. Looking around at the area it didn't seem likely that their friend could have survived. But after traveling with the avatar for so long, they knew that their most valuable commodity was a little thing called hope. That got them through anything , even when things looked their absolute worst.

"_Sorry Xi'an_" thought Sokka "_Hopefully your alright" _

"That so called Sage is gonna have a lot to answer for" said Toph

"Appa Yip Yip" said Sokka taking the reigns as the giant sky bison lifted into the sky

* * *

Azula wandered the great garden of the air temple, alone with only her thoughts. She had to admit it was beautiful, flowers of every kind as far as the eye could see surrounding a small lagoon that was feed by a small waterfall. She blushed slightly as she thought of it as a possible romantic place. To hold hands, swim while flirting, to maybe...share a kiss with him under a waterfall? She shook her head clear it of such idiotic thoughts, she tried that before on that vacation her father sent her on. What a waste of time... love is for fools.

Still she thought touching her bracelet, one could dream.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed a voice in her mind "Who'd have thought you of all people would be so sentimental. It would almost be cute if it wasn't so pathetic.

"Shut up! " said Azula softly "Shut up or I'll..."

"You'll what, Huh?" mocked the voice "Hurt me? Banish me? HAHAHAHAHA"

"You're not real... You're not real" said Azula

"Oh?" teased the voice "Believe me, I'm very real. It you who isn't...Mei Li"

Hearing a soft sound of sniffing and sobbing coming from nearby Azula went to investigate, pulling back a nearby rose bush. It was Ye, she was scratched up a bit from the thorns but other wise okay.

"Come here" Azula said gently "Are you okay?"

The little girl shook her head and looked at Azula with the most saddest looking red eyes.

"Leave her, she will only make you weak" the voice said

Ignoring the voice, she took Ye by the hand to the little lagoon. Dipping a small piece of cloth in she started to clean the scratches, almost in a motherly/big sister way.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed the voice_

"_SHUT UP!" she thought back_

"You want to tell me whats the matter? You don't have to if you dont want to." she asked

"Kang said mom died. We didn't want to believe it but its true isn't it?"

Azula nodded slowly.

"We miss her so much Mei ... I mean Azula. Why did she have to go?"

"I don't know, Ye but I know she cared about you two very much" said Azula

"I know, I just wish it didn't hurt so much"

"I know but will get better" Azula said hugging the child "I promise"

"You lost your mom too didn't you?" asked Ye

"Yes" Azula said "I wasn't much older than you. She didn't die but she had to go away. I never got to see her again "

"Did you miss her?" asked Ye

A single tear ran down her cheek as she thought about her mother. She never said goodbye to her only to Zuko. Though she was the perfect one, her mother thought she was the worst kind of monster...didn't she? Did she ever care about her?

"Everyday" her voice betrayed her

Wiping her tears and the little one's, she had to admit she felt a little bit better. Looking down she noticed Ye was doing a little bit better as well. It would take time but Ye would be okay

"We better head back to camp, everyone's probably worried about you, okay?" She said, taking a small hand in hers and heading back to camp

A small tear trickled from Zuko's eye as he looked on from his perch in a nearby tree. Maybe just maybe. there was hope for his sister yet and maybe there was a chance their relationship could be fixed

One could hope

* * *

Katara followed Te into a nearby cave. Where as Ye expressed he grief with sadness, Te expressed it with anger, tears welling up in her eyes as she bent rocks and slammed them into the walls.

"Te?" Katara

"GO AWAY!" yelled the little earthbender

"Please let me help you" said Katara

"There's nothing you can help with" she said slamming another rock into a wall "You wouldn't understand"

"That's not true... I do understand." said Katara "I know exactly what your going through"

"Really? asked Te

"Yes" said Katara sadly "When I was little I lost my mother too"

Te's lip trembled as she finally broke down in a heap of tears.

"Those two took everything from us. Our big brother, our mom and our home" Said Te "Why? What did we do that was so wrong"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Te. It was them and them alone, and they're paying for it now" said Katara

"But we were so mean to her after she sent Mei.. I mean Azula away. I never got to say we were sorry" said Te

"She knows" said Katara hugging the little one "I'm sure of it"

"Does the hurt ever go away, Katara?"

"No...But it does get better with time" said Katara " I know its not the same, but you got us and you know Kang cares a great deal for you right?

Te nodded her head wiping her tears.

"Now let head back to camp okay, I think its time to eat."

* * *

The old man and Aang met up with Guru Pathik on the center spire of the Eastern air temple. The kindly old man smiled.

"Aang it has been a while" said the Guru " How are you?"

"Fine, I'm just fi...OW" said Aang yelped holding his butt, glaring at Kang

"You want to try that again?" smirked Kang "Or do you want another one?"

Aang sighed in defeat. He now knew why they sent that old man along with him, he was just as uncompromising as Toph

No...actually I'm not fine. I'm getting weak and I'm getting sick" admitted Aang "And I dont know why"

"Close your eyes Aang" said Pathik

Taking two fingers he traced the chi tattoos on the avatars head. Strange, there was nothing physically wrong with him. Delving deeper, he searched the spirit...Aang...Roku...Kyoshi... Pathik's eyes shot open in pure fear and worry. Taking a step back, he realized the severity of Aang condition.

"What's wrong?" asked Aang

"It's not physical, Its spiritual sickness" said Pathik

"Cant you heal it?" asked Kang "A little spirit magic and make him good as new?"

"Its not that simple, its as if the avatar is being stolen piece by piece" said Pathik

"Stolen?" asked Aang

"I'm sorry Aang but I dont have the answers. I only saw 2 of your past lives when I should have seen thousands" said the Guru

"I'm taking that might have something to do with what wrong with Aang?" asked Kang

"Yes, I'm sure of it"

"So what can we do?" Asked Aang

The guru led the two down a long hallway in front of a large door with an air bending lock which Aang easily opened. Inside there was a hall of a thousand statues of every avatar there ever was, similar to what was in the southern air temple.

"Here you can enter the spirit world,where you might find the answers you seek. However in your weakened state it will be quite dangerous for you, more so than ever."warned Pathik

"Are you sure you want to do this? "asked Kang "I'm sure we can find another way to get answers"

"I'm sure Kang" said the Avatar bravely "but thanks for the concern"

"Good luck, Kid" said the old man squeezing his shoulder

Aang sat down and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he hit his fists together and opened his eyes. They glowed as he entered the spirit world but only faintly as did his tattoos. As Kang and Pathik looked around they noticed each of the statues eyes slowly going out one by one until only Kyoshi's and Roku's stayed lit.

"That's not good is it?" Asked Kang

"No... It is Not...


	13. The Journey for answers

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

Iroh noticed that **All** conversation in the tea house has stopped. Looking around, he noticed all eyes on him. He was quite surprised to be honest, in his entire time owning the tea shop there has never been a reaction like this to any of his stories. Not even close

"What was with Azula?" asked Hui "She didn't exactly seem herself did she?"

"No, try as she might to be like her old self ,she found it harder and harder " said Iroh

"I think it was the twins" said Lan smiling "Everyone knows that earth benders have that effect on people"

"Oh please, that is so untrue" balked Hahn "There is no evidence to prove that...

Lan kissed the young water tribe boy on the cheek, causing the little boy to turn BRIGHT red. "See told ya! Now shaddap!"

A round of AWWWWWS echoed through the tea house at the scene of cuteness. Iroh had to admit that Lan had found a quite inventive way of getting Hahn to stay quiet

"Well the twins were a large part of it, though its kind of ironic in a way" said Iroh

"How so?" said Kanna

"Well along with my brother Ozai, a pair of twins, Li and Lo contributed to her unquenchable thirst for power." said Iroh "And now another pair has contributed to her healing, "

"Enough about Azula said Tai "What was going on with Aang and Xi'an?

"Yeah" said Hui " Why did they both go to the spirit world?"

"To get the answers they both sought, required a dangerous journey..."

* * *

Chapter 12

_-The Journey For Answers-_

The New Fire lord's war room bathed in a bright white glow as his generals and admirals reported the good news. Lo Pan smiled as looked at his "loyal and most trusted". He was no fool, he knew each like him desired power and would do anything to get it, even betray their fire lord. For it was they who helped plot against Zuko. But he had planned for such a possibility, and made sure he had a fool proof contingency plan, for each wore around their neck, a hard clay medallion as a symbol of their loyalty. Removal once given,was immediate death

He laughed at his sick little joke, really it was amazing what one could learn in those old scrolls. The seemingly harmless trinkets were in truth powerful spirit anchors. While, it was true it did increase ones power, it had a more vile purpose. It kept the body and spirit together after death, as long as the medallion stayed whole. A little poison in their drinks after they received their medallions and none the wiser. Only his spirit assassins knew their true purpose, the rest of his men he kept blissfully unaware that they were all pretty much dead. Though they weren't with out their uses, their strategy had been a great help in securing the throne

As the general's took their leave, a messenger hawk flew into the window. Taking the black ribbon note, from its leg, his eyes glowed bright red with anticipation. Yes, at last it..

"Your majesty!" said a voice "I have news"

Annoyed at the interruption, he looked to see one of his four original spirit assassins kneeling respectfully. However it was quite unnerving to not see the others. News like this was very likely unwelcome.

"Where are the others?" Lo Pan demanded

"Gone sir! Two destroyed and one missing in action! I'm all that's left" He said

"What of the princess?" asked the irritated Fire lord

"She escaped sir, but in her condition she she would be no threat anyway"

"And what of the Avatar or The prince?" said Lo Pan angrily walking toward the man

"They...They eluded us as well" the man gulped

"So, let me get this straight...2 of you are gone, one has gone missing, The prince and the princess along with the Avatar have escaped you... "growled Lo Pan snatching the man off the ground by the throat "And have the AUDACITY TO TELL ME THAT THEY ARE NO THREAT?"

"Sir, I bring good news...I have information on the final piece of the Shi...Surely that is enough to gain your favor?" the assassin gasped

"Oh it would have been, had you been quicker." said Lo Pan "But it is already old news. Your 'missing' brethren has performed his duties quite well, rather than waste my time with unfavorable news. He has promised to deliver it to me in two days.

"Please sir, I beg of you" the assassin pleaded "Grant me another chance to prove myself "

"I do not tolerate failure nor do I allow incompetency and yet you disrespect me further by doing both twice"

With his free hand the tore off the man's medallion. Looking him straight in the eye as he crushed it, he took immense joy at the sight of the man screaming as he combusted from the inside out until he was nothing but a pile of ash.

With the third piece all but assured to him, perhaps a little "sport" was in order

* * *

Thunder and lightning roared across the sky as Xi'an opened his eyes. He felt weird like he was floating but not quite. Sitting up, he looked around finding himself on the steps of a very massive building, almost a palace it was so huge. Kip barked happily as he saw him waken. Hopping on his chest, the pup covered his face in dog slobber.

"I'm okay Kip" Xi'an said wiping his face off "At least I think I am. Where are we?"

Xian looked around, The sky was filled with unnatural angry black storm clouds with lightning crackling and crashing above. On ground there was nothing other than the building. The rest of the ground was covered in a blanket of thick mist that went one seemingly forever in the black void. Trekking through that,was not an option as it was guaranteed one would get lost. While trying to decide what to do, he noticed something slowly emerging from the mist.

It was a frightening sight, a large hulking 6 limbed monster with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Almost instinctively, Xian reached for his bow only to find he didn't have it. Looking into his quiver, he noticed he had just one arrow left. The only thing left was to possibly reason with it. He just hoped it understood. He started by slowly backing away, being careful not to spook it into attacking.

"So...Um...Your Hei Bai...Right?" asked Xi'an to this huge monster

The monster nodded it head taking a single step forward.

"Did you take the women and children from the village?" asked the boy

The monster nodded it head, taking yet another step closer.

"The village elder as me to get them back, will you return them?" asked Xi'an getting scared but holding his ground despite it.

The monster shook it head no, making its way to the young boy. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, Hei Bai cocked his to the side in mild confusion. The boy was a awash with internal conflict, he was practically reeking of fear. And yet despite it, he saw fit to bargain for them back. Even though the people weren't his, risking death or worse...

"Why not? What reason did you have to take them? asked Xi'an

The monster growled in the boys face causing him to flinch but he stayed put. With a snort of defeat, he gently took one of his limbs and softly touched the boy on the forehead. His mind flashed with visions of the spirit snatching the women and children from almost certain death in the woods. They were being hunted by the same soldiers that attacked the village being led by...The Sage.

"So you took them to protect them" said Xi'an finally understanding "But where are they now?"

The bear morphed back into it's kinder cuddly form. Closing its eyes, he conjured a wispy image in the air showing the women and children of the village sleeping quite soundly in a small safe pocket of the spirit realm.

Bored with the conversation, the bear brushed aside the boy, walking up the stairs to the open doorway, stopping only to beckon back to the tracker to follow.

"Sure why not, nothing wrong with following a monstrous spirit bear into a creepy building" Xian said sarcastically

As he entered he had to admit he was impressed, it must have taken eons to build. Beautiful carvings adorned every inch of the walls accented by glowing crystals that gave off just enough light to read. In every direction almost endless rows and rows of books and scrolls. One could live a thousand life times and not ever see a sight like this. Looking down one row, he saw a man carefully organizing the books meticulously . He looked like a scholar and by the way he coddled the books he sure acted like one.

"UH...Excuse me sir!" Xian called out "I seem to be lost, where exactly am I?"

The man shot a frightened look at Xi'an rushing over to him. In a panic, he roughly started pushing the boy toward the exit.

"You shouldn't be here! He will get very mad if he finds another human in his library! You have to go now" said the man frantically pushing harder and harder

Digging his heels into the floor, Xi'an refused to budge any further. Try as he might the man couldn't push him any further.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get answers. (1). Where are we? (2). Who are you? and (3), Whats going on?" said Xi'an crossing his arms "That bear brought me here for some reason and I'm not leaving until I find out".

"Who says you'll be leaving at all?" asked a ominous voice behind him "You're trespassing!"

Spinning around, Xian saw nothing but a large mound of fluffy black feathers. Slowly looking up he saw the biggest owl he had ever seen. The same one that was in his vision. Oh how he was starting to hate the spirit world...

"Wan Shi Tong, I Presume" asked Xi'an trying to keep his fear out of his voice "The Spirit of Knowledge?"

"That is correct. However just knowing my name wont exactly get you into my good graces " said the Owl "Now its time for me to ask the questions. Why are you here? I must admit I'm flattered. To travel to the spirit world just to get to my library must have been quite an undertaking.

"Wait a minute...I'm in the spirit world? Am I ...Dead?" Xi'an asked with a hint of worry in his voice

"DON'T PRESUME TO TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!" boomed the owl "What is it that you want? The designs to a weapon of great power to destroy your enemies? Or perhaps knowledge to the perfect plan to conquer the earth under your rule? I notice that you have one the the Shi crystals around your neck, for what purpose, I wonder?"

"This? Its a warriors tribe necklace. It was my fathers and from what I was told, his fathers. I dont know anything about a 'Shi Crystal' " said Xi'an in confusion "If you want me to leave fine, if I'm not dead send me back"

"I cannot allow you to leave with that!" said Wan Shi Tong "It is much too dangerous"

"As I said it was my fathers, and if you think your going to take it from me, you are sadly mistaken!" said Xi'an grabbing the arrow out of his quiver as Kip growled

"Then you die!" said the owl morphing into a dragon like form

"ENOUGH! Both of you! " yelled a strong but very feminine voice "Do not defile this place any more then it already has been"

Glaring at the owl, Xi'an put his arrow back into his quiver silently cursing himself for losing his bow. Look to his right he saw the owner of the voice, Avatar Kyoshi.

"I apologize Wan Shi Tong, but I needed Hei Bai to bring him here. There is much he needs to know and not a lot of time" She said bowing at the owl respectfully "I will take responsibility for his actions"

"Your apology is accepted Kyoshi" said The Owl reverting back to his normal form "However, I have my reservations about this one's intentions. What is to say, he will not abuse the knowledge given to him as so many others have ?"

"Why do you ask me, that?" said Xi'an clearly irritated "I was asked to convince Hei Bai to return the people he took. Other that that I don't know what your talking about. So, how about one you tell me whats going on?"

"Humph" Kyoshi scoffed in distaste "You're as arrogant and disrespectful as the others of your kind "

"What!" said Xi'an clearly offended "What exactly do you mean by 'my kind'?

"You really dont know do you?" she asked rhetorically walking off "Interesting"

"Hey" said a frustrated Xi'an walking after her "I'm talking to you!"

Out the corner of his eye Xian noticed the Owl and the scholar talking among themselves, however their voices were too low for him to hear. Looking back, the scholar raced over to the boy with scroll and pen carefully examining the boy.

"My apologies for earlier" said the scholar "I'm Professor Zei, curator of this most wonderful library"

"Xi'an" said the boy looking quite confused and uncomfortable as Zei proceeded to examine the boy like a rare specimen.

"Interesting...very Interesting" said Zei measuring Xi'an's head "Tell me, Xi'an, which tribe are you from? Northern, Southern or Foggy Swamp?"

"Neither, my father was from the southern but I've never been there. I grew up in the earth kingdom" said Xi'an

"Remarkable...Your eyes are quite unusual, yet each color signifies bending ability. Tell me, which element can you bend? Earth or Water"

"Both"

"Both?"

"Yes both"

The scholar gasped dropping his pen as the owl and the former avatar looked at each other with mild surprise. He was the indeed the one they were looking for...

"He's a...a..."

"A guardian" said the owl spirit

* * *

Aang found himself alone among the thick mist. While he knew the spirit world was not exactly the most pleasant of places, he noticed that the spirit world was indeed different. It was now dark, stormy, corrupted and sinister.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" called out Aang

As he walked through the thick dense curtain of mist, a very unsettling and eerie feeling came over the young avatar. His heart jumped into his throat as he heard a loud flapping noise getting closer and closer.

Bursting through the mist was a huge blue dragon, making the Avatar jump in fear. After the initial scare, Aang breathed a sigh of relief. It was Fang, Avatar Roku's dragon. Astride the was the previous Avatar, Roku.

"Hello Aang, It is good to see you" the former Avatar said kindly "Though I'd wish it was under better circumstances."

"What...What has happened here? Why is the spirit world like this?" asked Aang

"A lot of bad things have happened I'm afraid. Sadly I fear things are going to get worse before they get better" said Roku "Someone has been hunting us down one by one, stripping of our essence. Kyoshi and I are all that's left.

"What how is that possible?" asked Aang incredulously

"It shouldn't be possible but it is happening."said Roku

"Is this the reason I've be getting sick and weak?"

"I believe so Aang. The Avatar draws his strength from all of his past lives and experience" said Roku 'If some one was to strip you of that, the consequences could be dire"

"Where are are the others" asked Aang

"You don't don't want to see that, Aang" Roku said sadly "It is a horrifying sight of arrogance and defilement. It is dangerous to go there, for the time being we need to go somewhere else"

"Roku" the young avatar said sternly "I need to see it"

"Kyoshi needs to speak with you now" said Roku "We shouldn't keep her waiting"

"Let her wait" said Aang " Take me to the others...Please"

"I want you to know that I'm doing this against my better judgment" Roku sighed in defeat

The two hopped on Fang and flew off toward the Lo Pans "orchard". Roku knew Kyoshi would not be happy about this at all...

* * *

"I'M A WHAT?" yelled Xi'an slumping down on a near by bench "You cant be serious!"

"We are serious, You are the avatar's sworn vassal " said Kyoshi " It is your duty to protect him and help him shoulder the weight of the world when he's unable to by himself"

"I don't recall ever swearing fealty to anyone. Since when did the avatar need a bodyguard anyway?" said Xi'an

"According to the records here" said Professor Zei "Since the planet made very first avatar to establish harmony in the world, there had been a loyal vassal to protect him or her described as 'one who is between two nations'. However, as the avatar became more experienced and powerful though reincarnation, the vassal was no longer needed though his cycle never ceased"

"And now the avatar needs you, you have a duty to him, a duty to the planet and duty to spirit world" said Wan Shi Tong

"Wow that a huge change of heart, Owl. A far cry from 'I'll never let you leave here'" said Xi'an angrily "After the how the world has treated me, it can burn for all I care!"

"What about about your aunt and sisters?" asked Kyoshi "What about your new friends? Would abandon them to this fate? Because I can assure you, the mortal world will be just as corrupted as the spirit world is if you do not help the Avatar"

Xi'an closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was nothing more important to him then his family, he'd do anything to keep them safe."

"Fine, I'm look after the avatar but I want some compensation then" said Xi'an

"Power? Riches? Humph, typical of a human..." snorted the owl Spirit

"No, I want knowledge. I want to know what this crystal of Shi business is about " said Xi'an pointing at his necklace "and I want to know everything about these soldiers that keep attacking us. I have a feeling they're connected to what going on here somehow. "

"What makes you so sure?" ask Professor Zei

"Because I took this off one of their commanders" said Xi'an tossing a broken medallion to the owl "He said it was his "anchor" what ever that means"

A look of worry appeared over the owls eyes, he knew exactly what it was. "Fine, Zei get him ever thing he asks for " the Owl ordered

"YOU!" snapped Kyoshi at Xi'an " Get Hei Bai and come with me!"

"What? Why?"

"Because Aang and Roku should have been here by now! " she snarled

* * *

"You wont like what you see Aang" said Roku as they landed

The was a huge understatement thought Aang as he laid his eyes on the massive rows of withered and gnarled trees that stretched and on. But frightened him the most was was the trees themselves. He gasped in horror at he saw... in each tree was the lifeless husk of an avatar, their faces frozen in a look of pure terror.

"This cant be happening!" Aang said "How do we reverse this?"

"I don't know Aang, but we think that he wants to weaken you for a reason" said Roku

"Who is he?"

"A very dangerous man. His name is..."

"Roku!" yelled the voice of Kyoshi "why have you brought Aang here?"

The two looked to see the form of avatar Kyoshi riding Hei Bai. She had a curious passenger, an older boy with a polar bear puppy.

"My apologies Kyoshi, but Aang felt that he needed to see this. I agree, he needs to understand the severity of the situation" explained Roku

"It is dangerous for him to be here, you know this! What if the he comes back?" said Kyoshi

"Who's your friend?" asked Aang

"He is, your guardian and protector. In your condition, it will be his job keep you safe " explained Kyoshi

"I don't need a guardian" scoffed Aang with glare "I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Well you heard junior, he doesn't need me" said the older boy glaring right back "I guess I'll be on my way then"

"Stop it, both of you" said Roku "Aang look around you, can you honestly say that your fine?"

"No" Aang agreed reluctantly "But a guardian for the avatar?"

"Look I'm not happy about this babysitting job either but it looks like we have a bigger problem than your pride" said Xi'an

"Yes and he's making his way down right now" said Kyoshi pointing at the sky

They all looked up as the storm clouds parted. Descending from the opening in a brilliant beam of green light was the spirit hunter himself... Firelord Lo Pan...


	14. Revelations pt1

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

"And so Lo Pan began his vile sport yet again. With news that the last piece of the Shi Phoenix all but in his grasp he made the trip to the spirit world to hunt the last two avatars...Kyoshi and Roku." explained Iroh "Even being still mortal he felt confident he was powerful he could take just one more. However there were two unexpected obstacles in his way"

"Aang and Xian right?" asked Hui "Surely they could take him right?"

"No" said Iroh "Not at this time, Aang was too weak to mount any sort of effective offense, Kyoshi and Roku knew this all too well"

"And Xian?"asked Tai "Wasn't he powerful enough?"

"While his wound was closed by Hei Bei, Xi'an was still injured and without his bow or bending and just one arrow, he was hardly in any position to protect anyone."

"So they both were too weak to face him?" asked Lan

"In a matter of speaking yes, but not for the reasons you think. Both of them have always persevered in the most dire situations.

"So how was this any different?" asked Kanna

"Yeah, was Lo Pan too powerful?" asked Hahn

"While he was very powerful, ultimately their biggest enemies, were themselves. Aang's pride and Xi'an's anger..."

* * *

Chapter 13

_-The Revelations pt 1 _

Xi'an scoffed as Lo Pan descended from the sky of the spirit world landing at the very far end of the "Avatar orchard". Clearly the man had a flair for the dramatic, probably a self important noble that oh so annoyed the young tracker. Yet he held his ground along side Aang, knowing that the heavy fog masked their presence for the moment.

Suddenly, both Aang and Xi'an felt a strong pair of hands grip the back of their tops and drag them into a deep ditch along side the orchard. They both turned around to see Roku bringing a finger to his lips.

"Kyoshi!" Lo Pan called out his voice cutting through the mist "Come out and fight!"

Peering over the side, Xi'an looked on as Lo Pan emerged from the from the heavy mist, the crystals on his chest glowing brightly with stolen power. Xi'an eyes widened as he realized who this man was ...

The painful memories that was etched in his mind, the ones he tried so hard to forget came flooding back. The raid, the screams, the sight of his parents,the evil smile on the gray eyed man, the unbearable pain. No, not him anyone but him...

Xi'an closed his eyes, grabbing his head,trying to rid himself of the memories.

"What are you doing?" whispered Aang with annoyance in his voice "Don't tell me my _guardian_ is afraid?"

Xi'an just glared at the avatar but said nothing "_You have no idea what this monster is capable of, kid_" thought the young tracker.

"Kyoshi!" taunted Lo Pan again " It's no use to hide! Your just delaying the inevitable!"

"I have no intentions of running from you" said Kyoshi emerging from the mists armed with her fans.

"Such a shame I have to fight a beauty such as you." Lo Pan teased

"Spare me your vain attempts at flattery." Kyoshi growled dropping into a fighting stance "If you wish to fight fine, but I warn you, I will not show you one sliver of mercy"

Lighting crashed overhead as the two ran at each other, their fists meeting in a savage display of power sending out huge shock waves. Kyoshi just hoped she could buy enough time for the other three to escape ...

* * *

The trip was silent as Appa flew through the air. Sokka was lost in sea of conflicted emotions, he hated to leave their new friend behind but they all agreed that if anything seemed wrong or out of place, head back and get answers... Even if you have to split heads to do it.

While Sokka might be a bit hasty to jump to ridiculous conclusions, the water tribe boy was far from stupid. The hunt was just a diversion, either to draw out someone or to keep someone away. Sokka chastised himself for not seeing it earlier. That "Sage" had some explaining to do.

After landing Appa on the eastern side of town, the three noticed that the town was eerily quiet and deserted. Sokka slowly unsheathed his sword, as did Suki while Toph covered the rear using her bending to scan the area with each footstep.

"Guys? I'm not feeling anything" said Toph "It's like everyone the whole town just disappeared"

"That doesn't make any sense" said Suki shifting her eyes side to side looking for any threat "We were gone only a few hours"

"Just keep alert guys. Something just isn't right..." said Sokka taking a knee and checking the ground . Noticing foot prints and drag marks littering the ground with a hasty attempt to cover them up. Following the trail, the three came upon the village graveyard.

"Your right Sokka" Toph said sensing the ground "Somethings not right...

The young earth bender walked over to the largest headstone and with just a flick of her wrist, ripped it out of the ground, sending it sailing into the sky over the treetops.

"Toph! Have you no sense of resp..."said Suki trailing off "HUH?"

The false headstone revealed a large flight of stairs leading down to underground lair. Shivering slightly, Sokka made the first tentative steps downward.

"I probably don't need to say this but what we don't know what to expect down there so just be on guard" said Sokka

The others nodded in agreement as they made their way downstairs...

* * *

Kyoshi struggled to her feet as Lo pan unleashed a barrage of punches to to her ribs. While a spirit could not get injured like a mortal could, thanks to the power of the Shi crystal, Lo Pan could indeed inflict a great deal of pain. The new fire lord sneered in great pleasure as he continued his assault.

"Kyoshi, you disappoint me..." taunted Lo Pan kicking the earth avatar hard into the ribs "I expected more a challenge"

"Didn't you use that same speech on Kuruk?" said Kyoshi breathing hard. Looking up, a small grim smile appeared on her face "By the way nice scar..."

Lo Pan eyes widened in anger as he lifted Kyoshi of the ground by the throat. "_How dare she mock me !" _thought Lo Pan as he slowly drained Kyoshi's essence

Back at the Western air temple, Kang and Pathik looked on in concern as Aang face contorted in pain as the Kyoshi statute's eyes started to dim.

Waves of pain racked both Roku and Aang as they felt Kyoshi slowly fading away. Struggling through the intense pain, with a great force of will, Aang got to his feet and raced to the rescue of Kyoshi.

"Aang, no!" yelled Roku but Aang ignored him

"Xi'an, he must not get Aang." said Roku " If he does, the avatar cycle will end, do you understand?"

"Yeah" said Xi'an "Get your dragon ready and I'll get Kyoshi and Aang"

Roku nodded and the two split up, with Xi'an running after Aang...

* * *

Sokka choked down his fear as he lead Toph and Suki down the dark stairs. Echoing through the hollow walls of underground cavern were the sounds of crying women and children. Reaching the bottom, the ducked into a small dark corner out of sight.

Peering over the side, Sokka and Suki looked in horror at sight before them. Many cages filled with the frightened villagers surrounded by the the same black armored soldiers that had relentlessly stalked attacked the group..'Howlers' as Sokka called them. Though most seemed lifeless at the moment.

"Sage! Why are you doing this to us?" asked a caged mother cradling her frighted child

"Why for the glory of the fire lord Lo Pan!" the sage smiled evilly, his eyes glowing red with "It wasn't hard to swear fealty to a man as great as he. Bestowing me with power beyond my dreams and all he asked in return was to find him loyal soldiers"

"We will never fight for this.. Lo Pan!" spat Tao the elder

"Oh you misunderstand me, Tao, I'm not asking" said the Sage " ... consider it a draft of sorts, Hei Bai threw a small kink in my plans by taking most of the better stock, but I'll manage"

Two "howler soldiers" brought in a weakened young man and chained him up on a nearby wall next to a primitive machine built of wood and crystal with a huge bladed claw on it. The poor man shook in pure fear as the Sage ranted on

"This is a arcane contraption is the key to Lo Pans unbeatable army, which all of you will soon a part of." the sage said madly "We started with spirits from the spirit wold but we found that younger more innocent spirits make more powerful soldiers"

"You are insane!" yelled the Inn keeper

"Insane?" yelled the Sage switching on the machine "One man's madness is another genius. Feast your eyes on this!"

The Sage laughed manically as the evil machine blasted out a beam of blue energy into the young mans chest. The young man howled in unspeakable and unbearable pain as his spirit was ripped from his mortal shell. His body went limp as the last of his spirit was drawn out, leaving it nothing more than an empty husk. The machine then pointed at one of the empty suits of black armor starting to infuse it with unnatural life. A small guttural moan escaped the from the helmet as its eyes started to glow, the sound slowly getting louder and louder in a great howl of relentless and torturous pain.

-CLANG-

A metal boomerang shattered the crystal, interrupting the transfer process, sending the young boys spirit slamming back into his body. Sokka didn't even give the Sage a chance to react, slamming the man into the machine while rescuing the poor traumatized boy. Suki and Toph proceeded release the the rest of the villagers from their cages leading them up the stairs.

"Sokka we gotta get out of here!" yelled Toph grabbing the boy from Sokka

From behind the Sage drew his sword slowly, inching his way toward the young water tribe boy with murderous intent in his eyes.

"Look out!" yelled Suki

Sokka spun around blocking the sword strike in just the nick of time.

"Make sure everyone is safe, you two!" yelled Sokka "I''ll deal with him"

"Ah yes. The dramatic 'save the village and sacrifice yourself to buy your friends time to escape' heroism bit?" the Sage taunted striking his blade down as hard as he could "A tad bit redundant, don't you think?

"Perhaps" said Sokka expertly parrying the Sage's attacks "but I'd prefer the 'defeat the crazy villain, escape with my life and kiss my girl'. Its a bit more appealing"

Slicing the sage's sword in half, Sokka kicked the madman into his arcane contraption, snapping the fragile controls. .The man scrambled in terror to turn it off as the energy contained in started to crackle uncontrollably. Knowing machines as he did, Sokka raced up the stairs as fast as his legs would take him. As he reached the top, a huge explosion rocked the cavern causing a huge cave in, destroying everything. Diving out at the last minute Sokka collapsed in his girlfriends arms in exhaustion.

"Sokka don't ever do that again" said Suki kissing her dust covered boyfriend

"Don't worry I wont" smiled Sokka weakly "At least its over..."

Suddenly the ground shook violently as the Sage's arm ripped through the earth. Rising from the graveyard, like zombies in those awful ember island plays, the Sage pulled himself from the earth with a small squad of 'howlers'

"Way to go Sokka" said Toph " Don't you know you're never supposed to say _**'It's Over..."**_

* * *

Aang kicked Lo Pan's hand free from Kyoshi's neck. Weak or not, Aang vowed not to let another avatar to fall to to this man.

"My My My," Lo Pan smiled evilly "Fate must have smiled on me"

"Run Aang" Kyoshi said weakly "Your in no shape to face him now. Where is your guardian?"

"I'm not running" Aang said "**AND I DONT NEED HIM!**"

Aang went on the offensive swinging and kicking wildly at Lo Pan who dodged and parried each blow with expert precision.

"This is the child that Ozai had such trouble defeating? I was right to end his life" Lo Pan taunted

"You killed Ozai?" asked Aang fighting harder "You had no right! He could have been redeemed!"

"Typical of a pacifistic air bender, no wonder you are the last of your kind." taunted Lo Pan "Redeemed indeed... Did you know he plotted this whole ordeal or that ordered the death of his own son and daughter?"

Aang only fought harder but his anger clouded his mind and caused him to make mistakes. A wild kick was all the opening Lo pan needed. Side stepping the kick, he grabbed both Aang and Kyoshi by the throats. A sinister smile appeared on his face as he savored his victory, draining both avatar spirits.

The celebration was premature as a well placed kick to the face caused him to drop the avatars and go flying back skidding across the ground.

"Are you two alright?" asked Xi'an holding out his hands to the fallen avatars

"I"M FINE!" snapped Aang slapping Xi'an's hand away "I said I didn't need you!"

"Oh yeah" yelled Xi'an "Didn't look that way to me!"

While the two were arguing, Lo pan got back to his feet annoyed that this new one robbed him of his victory. Leaping to his feet the Fire lord kicked Aang into a nearby ditch and sent Xi'an flying into a tree with a vicious and loud backhand.

"I don't know who you are" Lo Pan said darkly " but I'll make you pay for meddling in my affairs"

"I know who you are, Captain" Xi'an spat back "You're the monster that murdered my parents"

"Ah... You'll have to be a bit more specific" sighed Lo Pan "I killed many during my captain days.

"The town of Hong specific enough for you?" seethed Xian

"Hong...Hong..." said dramatically scratching his head "Oh yes, the Earth kingdom port town, my finest work"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Xi'an his eyes flickering with anger

"Not a single survivor " Lo Pan taunted "I must say I thoroughly enjoyed it"

"You're not as through as you think you are" growled Xi'an "You left one alive"

"Impossible!" said the Fire Lord incredulously

Gnashing his teeth and breathing heavily, pure rage flowed as Xi'an's eyes glowed an ethereal blue as did the the crystal around his neck Lo Pan eyes lit up in realization as he saw that this boy had the one thing he wanted most...


	15. Revelations pt2

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

Quite a few of Iroh's lovely young tea servers made their rounds in the now very full tea shop. However there was none of the loud boisterous chatter that was common in such a crowded environment. In fact, the atmosphere was quite serene as nobody wanted to miss a word of what Iroh was saying. While many have heard of the Hero Xi'an, nobody in the tea shop ever heard this version.

"As soon as you ladies are done making your rounds, please take a break" said Iroh kindly to his hard working staff

"Would it be alright if we could stay here and listen to the story?" asked one lovely 17 year old as she poured the kids some peppermint tea and gave each a freshly baked cookie. The boys blushed as she did so while the girls whispered to each other about how pretty the server was causing the girl to smile sweetly

"Of course" smiled Iroh

"So now Xi'an would defeat Lo Pan, right?" Asked Hui

"Actually Xi'an would find himself a slave to his own emotions " said Iroh " As I told you before Xi'an's anger would ultimately be his undoing as would Aang's pride"

"Even with all his power?" asked Tai "It always seemed that Xi'an got the upper hand when he got angry"

"Yes he did. One can draw great strength from all emotions even anger " explained Iroh "But when anger is clouded with hatred, pain and guilt, it will only lead to one's failure...

* * *

Chapter 14

_The Revelations pt 2_

The thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in angry sky above as Xi'an stared down the the "Firelord".

An intense hatred flowed through his entire being as murderous thoughts of vengeance played in his mind. Lo pan only smiled in amusement. To think this peasant...child could be any threat to him, Ha, what a preposterous thought.

"You have something that belongs to me" Lo pan challenged "Hand it over and I might show you mercy"

"You mean this?" Xi'an said holding up his warriors necklace " I've seen up close examples of your _mercy. _You want this? You'll have to kill me for it"

"I hoped you'd say that" said Lo Pan with an evil smile

Using the power of the his crystal pieces, Lo Pan shot across the the ground with incredible speed landing a powerful punch to Xi'an's face knocking him hard into a large boulder. Lo pan then started throwing vicious hits to the ribs of the the young tracker

Shaking off the pain Xi'an answered with one of his own catching Lo pan in the jaw sending him skidding across the ground. Clearing the gap Xi'an leaped on top of the "Firelord" raining down furious punches to his face.

"_HOW DARE HE!" _thought the Firelord angerly "_HOW DARE THAT LITTLE PEASENT STRIKE ME!" _

Catching one of one of Xi'an fists, Lo Pan squeezed down hard. Getting to his feet while dropping Xi'an to his knees causing the tracker to grimace in pain. Grabbing Xi'an by the throat, he lifted the boy off his feet and slammed him hard in to ground of the spirit world

"Oh yes I remember you now. The little brat that challenged me" Lo pan taunted "It was such a shame how fast your father died. Hardly a challenge, really"

Xi'an got to his feet quickly, mad with grief and anger. Breathing heavily, he gritted his teeth trying to think clearly.

"And your mother?" Lo pan continued "She put up no resistance at all. She died on her knees, begging me to spare you. It was quite pathetic, really"

Xi'an eyes widened as they flashed with Blue white energy. With a loud roar he rushed Lo Pan thinking of only destroying the Firelord. Lo pan could only smile as the young man ran toward him...

* * *

To describe the scene at the village graveyard as chaos would be an understatement. The freed villagers screamed and ran in terror leaving only the inn keeper and the village elder to help out Sokka ,Suki and Toph. With a chorus of guttural howls, the "howlers' attacked. Toph, the innkeeper and the elder being benders the three held off the black soldiers the best they could.

The sage attacked Sokka directly with a primitive sword made of sharp black rock.

"Did you actually think you'd get rid of me that easily?" Asked the sage slashing his sword wildly

"Yeah" said Sokka smiled evading the slashes easily "To be honest I did."

Their swords clashed together, in a twisted test of strength. Rolling his sword, the sage disarmed both the water tribe boy and himself sending both their swords flying to the side. Grabbing Sokka by the shirt the sage lifted Sokka off the ground with unnatural strength.

"This is for meddling in my affairs" the Sage growled pulling him close

Sokka's eyes widened as he felt a sharp ripping piercing pain in his stomach as he realized what happened. Looking down the saw the handle of a primitive rock knife sticking out of his stomach. Tossing Sokka to the ground, the Sage retrieved his sword. Enjoying the sight of the young man curled up in a ball in pain, the sage kicked him over.

"If you were a better swordsman, maybe this wouldn't happen" mocked the Sage

Sokka just closed his eyes as the sage raised his sword high then bringing it down...

* * *

Aang felt the wet tongue slobbering all over his face. Opening his eyes he saw that it was that annoying boy's dog. The small puppy whimpered and barked pointing toward the high ground where Lo Pan and Xi'an were fighting. Patting the pup, Aang started to race toward the fight only to be stopped by Avatar Roku and Kyoshi

"Aang you cannot fight him as you are" said Roku "That is why your guardian is there"

"I don't need his help!" said Aang "I can handle it myself"

Aang shrugged off Roku and raced back up the hill where Xi'an and Lo Pan were fighting. Kyoshi looked on in worry as Roku spoke to Hei Bai and Fang.

Lo Pan grabbed Xi'an's head and proceeded to slam it repeatedly into a nearby boulder. Xi'an felt extremely weak and on the verge of unconsciousness. The fight was for the most part was very one sided with Lo Pan dominating with mind games and strong strikes. Picking the boy up, he grabbed Xi'an's warriors necklace ripping it off his neck. His eyes gleamed in delight, as it glowed just like the ones embedded in his chest.

"You have no idea the power you had did you, boy?" gloated Lo Pan " Take stock in knowing that you'll lost it to the now _Immortal_ Black Phoenix!"

"Your nothing but a common thug" said Xi'an weakly "A killer of a whole town of innocents"

"Oh are we still on that trite subject?" said Lo Pan "Well since your going to die anyway, It wouldn't hurt for you to know that is wasn't my idea to attack your pathetic little port town. Oh no, I was just the sharp sword to carry it out. A young princess Azula made the order"

"Your lying!"

"She was quite the sadistic child. Her father gave her the choice to spare it or destroy it. Well, I guess you know which one she picked. Now that you know, its time for you to die"

Before he could act ,Aang hopped over the boulder knocking Lo Pan down with a fierce kick knocking Xi'an's warrior necklace out of his hands. Kip followed behind quickly snatched it up in his mouth. Racing back to the downed Xi'an, Kip dropped the necklace near by.

Aang tried to take on Lo Pan head on with a fury of punches and kicks. But he too was just getting exhausted as the fire lord blocked and returned Aang's attacks 10 times over. Grabbing Aang by the throat he tried once again to drain the young avatar's essence. As he did Aang looked on in horror as his legs slowly formed into roots as he started to become another tree in the 'orchard'

Suddenly Aang felt himself drop to the ground a he slowly felt his legs return to normal. Looking up he saw Xi'an hold the Fire lord in a full nelson. Both of their crystals glowed brightly as Lo Pan fought to break the hold. Xi'an slammed Lo pan in to a nearby tree shattering it . Aang's eyes widened as he saw Kuruk fall out moaning in pain but otherwise okay. Xian then slammed Lo pan into another tree shattering it as well releasing Yangchen. Aang felt a great deal of strength return upon their release.

Lo Pan slammed his arms down violently,finally breaking the hold. He then spun around punching Xi'an in the face sending him landing at Aang's feet. Xi'an smiled weakly as he held up his warriors necklace. Lo pan snarled with anger at the boys impudence

"_I will make you suffer for your disrespect" _the Fire Lord thought angerly

However before he could do anything else, a large black and white beast with 6 arms appeared. The beast opened his mouth, releasing a brilliant white flash of light. When Lo Pan eyes readjusted, The beast, the boy, the Avatars and more importantly the third piece of the Shi phoenix were gone.

Realizing he had not only lost his chance to eliminate the avatar but also his chance at immortality, the he let out a LOUD yell of frustration.

* * *

A loud clang sound was heard as the stone sword made contact with a steel sword. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sokka smiled weakly as Suki blocked the attack with her sword. Suki saw her boyfriend go down and was by his side in a flash when she saw the Sage try to finish him. Suki blocked and parried his attacks shoving him back.

"Ha" the Sage mocked " You'd let a woman fight for you?"

"When I got a knife sticking out of my stomach...Yeah" Sokka groaned "But dont worry, I'm gonna stop your little reign of terror right now"

"Humph, you must be delirious. I have the upper hand and you are dying" snorted the Sage

"Yeah but I have this" said Sokka holding up the medallion he took when he was stabbed

The sage's eyes widened in fear as Sokka slammed the clay medallion into the ground, shattering it

Like the leaders before him the Sage felt his body consume itself with white hot fire from the inside out. He screamed in pain as the "howlers" armor collapsed as their bound spirits dispersed into the sky above. Soon the sages body just turned into small pile of ash.

Suki dropped her sword and raced to Sokka's side, cradling his head. Simultaneously yelling for a healer and begging for Sokka not to close his eyes as tears streamed from hers. Sokka felt so tired, fighting in vain to keep awake but he just couldn't. He just needed to rest his eyes for just a little bit... Just a little bit...


	16. Reluctant Allies

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

"If they had worked together, Lo Pan possibly could have been defeated then" said Iroh "How ever that was not the case"

"Why didn't they like each other?" asked Tai

"Yeah you think they would get along great" said Hui

" As I said, Aang's problem was was his pride. He felt guilt since abandoning the fire nation capital and to an extent the people. He felt it was his burden to and his alone to make things right despite his weakness. So is why he resented Xi'an presence "

"And what of Xi'an?" asked Lan

"Xi'an problem stemmed from his anger. He felt he was forced into this duty without any say in the matter. With all that had happened to him, all that anger he kept bottled in for so long started bubbling to the surface. And he was not exactly impressed with Aang either.

"So while they are fighting, Sokka lay dying back in the village?" asked Kanna

"Uncle Iroh?" asked Hahn softly "He wasn't really going to die was he?"

"Why, Hahn" asked the kindly old man" Is that a bit of concern in your voice"

''Um... well" the boy stammered "I just wanted to make sure that's all"

"I wont lie... the situation for the young water tribe warrior was indeed very dire..."

* * *

Chapter 15

- The Reluctant Allies and a Reunion-

Wan Shi Tong looked on with great amusement at the sight. The Owl spirit could live another 10,000 years and never see another sight like this again. Just a few moment's before the forest spirit, Hei Bai, brought four unconscious forms back to his library, the new Guardian, a water tribe avatar and two air bender avatars. Roku along with along with Fang brought in a very irate Kyoshi who woke the boys up with a swift kick.

The boy known as Xi'an and the current Avatar Aang were in the process of getting verbally disciplined. The normally calm and collected Kyoshi, yelling at the top of her lungs, getting angrier with each passing second.

"What were the both of you thinking?" yelled Kyoshi " You have any idea what you've done?"

"Saving you from becoming Lo Pan's next victim?" said Aang

"Saving both you and Mr ungrateful here?" said Xi'an receiving a dirty look from Aang. Kyoshi however was not amused in the least.

"Do you think that this is some kind of Joke?" growled Kyoshi "Humph, I should have expected this kind of behavior of your ilk, disrespectful and useless."

"I dont know what your problem is with me, you self righteous witch!" yelled Xi'an angrily "I never asked for this. Remember, you spirits dragged me here not the other way around! If all of you were so all powerful, then Lo Pan would have been stopped a lot earlier."

"How do you know his name? In fact how do we know you not in league with him? He seemed to have a lot to say to you during your fight "said Aang in a snotty tone

"If you weren't the last of your kind, I'd kill you where you stand for that remark" said Xi'an darkly

"Oh I'd like to see you try" Anng sneered back

"That is enough! Both of you! " said Roku "The fact remains not only did our plan fail but created instead created an even worse situation.

"Your plan? When were you going of fill the rest of us in on your plan" said Aang

"You didn't need to know that at the time" said Kyoshi "If I had to I would have sacrificed myself to keep you hidden. But instead both of you got involved. Aang, if he would have got you, he would have destroyed the avatar cycle."

"Yeah and if we hadn't, you would have been one of those trees out there" said Xi'an

"It would have been worth it to keep Aang and the the fact that you have the last Shi Phoenix crystal from him . You dont understand, you will not be safe anywhere because he knows who you are now. Now he wont rest until he has it. Who knows what he will send after you to hunt you down"

'Way to go "Guardian"" said Aang receiving a growl from Xi'an

"Enough you two. Whats done is done" said Kuruk "I for one am glad to be out of that tree thanks to you two."

"As am I" said Yangchen to Xi'an "While you are right to be angry, know that you are needed. More now than ever.

"I dont need any body to protect me" said Aang "Especially not by him..."

"While you might think that Aang, you are wrong" said Kuruk " With only four of us free, you wont be strong enough, you cant even enter the avatar state. You will need help shouldering the weight. Lo Pan cant be defeated alone, both of you proved that trying to fight him one on one. You two must work together"

"You" said Roku to Xi'an "Must put learn to accept your place as the avatars guardian, to be his sword and shield, to act when he is unable to. I see that you carry a life time of anger, you must learn to let it go as it will only destroy you "

"And you Aang" said Yangchen "Your pride will be your down fall, know that it is not weakness to accept help. It takes strength to admit that and even more strength to accept it. You both must learn to work together, if not there is no hope for either world.

"And just how are "WE" supposed to pull it off?" asked Xi'an "You saw how powerful he was!"

"That is up to you and the avatar now" said Roku "Your best bet its to meet up at the eastern air temple"

"And if we should fail?" said Aang

"Pray you do not_" s_aid Kyoshi "However I have serious doubts to your guardian's abilities "

"Yeah , because you avatars have done such a great job so far " said the boy

As the two glared at each other at each other, Hei Bai growled loudly at Xi'an.

"Now what?" groaned a frustrated Xi'an

The bear shimmered an image of the village. Looking in shock and horror as they saw the last minutes of the battle, the image of the Sage lifting Sokka off his feet and running him through.

"Sokka!" Xian and Aang said

"I gotta help him!" Xi'an said "Hei Bai, can you get me back there?"

"How do you know Sokka?" asked Aang "What Appa, Suki, and Toph?"

"They're fine" said Xi'an " but I need to get to him fast"

Grabbing Kip and his quiver full of scrolls Xi'an hopped on Hei Bai racing through the portal back to the mortal world.

"It is time for you to go back too Aang" said Kyoshi

"Wait no what about Sokka? Send me there too!" said Aang

"Aang" said Roku "Your body is at the eastern air temple. Your guardian is closer"

"What can he do that I can't? Sokka is my friend!" argued Aang

"Have faith in him" said Yangchen

"Humph" scoffed Kyoshi

* * *

Pain seared through Xi'an's shoulder as felt himself entering back into he mortal realm. As a spirit, he didn't feel the pain of his body's injury nor the weakness of the blood loss, now it slammed into him all at once. Forcing his eyes open and getting to his feet to his feet, the only thing that mattered was getting back to town as fast as possible. Nearby the Yu Yan man groaned in pain

"I'll take those!" said Xi'an drawing back his arm and knocking the man out yet again whule relieving the would be assassin of his bow and quiver of arrows.

Hei Bai and Kip appeared soon after.

"Get us to town quick" said Xi'an to the huge bear. "Sokka doesn't have much time

In a flash they arrived into town. Leaping off the bear Xi'an raced to the graveyard where he saw Suki cradling Sokka with Toph nearby, tears streaming out of both their eyes.

"Xi'an! Where were you!" yelled Suki in anger "You just disappeared!"

"I explain later, Suki. I promise" said Xi'an gently "Right now, I need your help okay?"

"Sokka's not gonna... Is he?" asked Toph

"Don't talk like that" growled Suki

"Okay first we gotta lie him down flat okay?" said Xian

As Suki and Xi'an gently lied Sokka on his back, he groaned in pain

"I know it hurts" said Xi'an gently "Just hang in there"

Bending a bowl out of stone Xi'an raced back to Hei Bai. While Toph and Suki looked on in confusion, Xi'an came rushing back with bowl full of strange liquid.

"Toph?" asked Xian "Hows his heart sounding?"

"He's got a pulse but it getting weaker" Toph said sadly

Suki looked at Xian with a very hurt expression. She was no longer angry, as she noticed the wound on Xi'an shoulder start to reopen, blood tricking down the side. She knew an arrow wound when she saw one. Setting his bowl to the side, Xi'an dipped his hands into the strange sticky liquid coating his hands

"Timing is everything, on the count of three, I need you to pull out the knife" said Xi'an to Suki " 1...2...3..."

Sokka Gasped in pain as Suki Pulled out the knife, leaving a small bit of blood as Xi'an placed his glowing hands over the wound. Breathing deeply, Xian started the healing process, feeling the cut and severed arteries start to rebuild themselves.

"His pulse is getting weaker" yelled Toph

Xi'an's eyes flashed Blue-white as the crystal on around his neck started to glow.

_NO,NO"_ the boy thought as he focused harder, "_Hang in there Sokka...Please dont die on me..._."

The glow from both his eyes and crystal started to become blinding bright as Xi'an focused everything he had into healing

-Thump Thump- ...-Thump Thump- Sokka's heartbeat started getting stronger as Xi'an finished healing him finally closing the wound, leaving just a small scar. Sokka's eyes slowly flickered open, smiling softly at Suki.

"Don't ever do that to me again you, idiot!" said Suki kissing Sokka between sobs "Xi'an I don't ...Oh no...

As Sokka sat up, they noticed that Xi'an was curled up in a ball coughing heavily, shivering and worse his wound fully reopened...

* * *

The mood at the eastern air temple was sullen at best. Aang, Pathik, Kang returned back camp as soon as the young avatar returned from the spirit world. Reaching the camp they called everyone into a conference. Azula was hesitant at first but Katara assured her that it was alright. Since hearing Azula's confession to Aang and the way she doted over the two little twins, the water bender's attitude toward the fire nation princess softened a bit.

"So whats up Aang?" said Zuko "I have a feeling its not good"

"Not really no" said Aang dejectedly "In fact it worse than we thought"

"Whats wrong?" asked Katara

"Firelord Lo Pan" said Aang "He's the one sending all those soldiers after us and the reason I'm losing my avatar powers. Somehow he's been draining my powers "

"Lo Pan?" asked Zuko "A Fire lord? He was fathers most loyal general. He wouldn't make such a claim unless..."

"He killed our father..." said Azula

"That's what he said" said Aang " And that before he killed him, he said that Ozai ordered both of you the be killed"

"You're...You're lying" said Azula more trying to convince herself

"I'm just telling you what he said to me" said Aang "However as much as he was taking pleasure in telling me I doubt he was lying"

"But...I was..his favored one.." Azula said almost meekly "He wouldn't... would he?

Zuko gently tried to rest his hand on her shoulder only to be shoved off by his sister

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Azula storming off

Katara tried to chase after her but was stopped by Kang.

"Let her cool off" said Kang "It's a lot to take in"

Katara nodded and sat back down.

"What else have you learned?" asked Pathik

"That I have a "sworn vassal'" scoffed Aang "He'll becoming here soon"

"Interesting, an avatar hasn't had one for many years" replied Pathik "What is he like?"

"He's a jerk" scoffed Aang

"Anything else?" asked Katara

"Yeah" Aang gulped "It's about Sokka..."

* * *

The sun started set as as Xi'an came too. He felt weak, sick and beat up. Nearby a large bonfire was set where many of the villagers placed the empty black armor of the 'howlers' soldiers. Coughing and shivering, he slowly set up. Looking around, he saw the elder and innkeeper talking to the forest spirit.

Hei Bai released the women and children from his safe place in the spirit world. The innkeeper burst into tears as he was reunited with his family, his little daughter giving Hei Bai a hug and kiss on the nose for keeping them safe from the Sage. The Bear returned the affection with a gentle lick before disappearing into the spirit world

Xi'an tried to get to his feet but The dizziness forced him back down in a heap. He felt a gentle but strong hand keeping him from trying to get back up.

"Hey, take it easy sleepyhead "said Toph feeling his forehead " It took forever for you to stop bleeding and your running a pretty bad fever"

Appa and Kip raced toward the two smothering both Toph and Xi'an with sloppy licks. Sokka and Suki raced over as well

"How are you feeling?" asked Sokka

"Like I got ran over by herd of cow-hippos" said Xi'an "You?"

"Better thanks to you, getting ran through is not an experience I'd ever go through again." said Sokka " but I cant believe you used bear slobber on me"

"Sorry I was out of water" Xi'an coughed, shivering uncontrollably

"Looks like you got healer sickness" Sokka said checking Xi'an's eyes "

"Healer sickness?" asked Suki

"My sister used to get that a lot when she used her healing when she was really exhausted" said Sokka "With your injuries, you were lucky you didn't kill yourself"

"and if I didn't you would have died" said Xi'an "Don't worry I'm fine, really"

"So where have you been?" asked Suki

"The spirit world" said Xi'an "I ran into your buddy the Avatar there"

"Aang?" said Toph " He's not dead is he?"

"I don't think so, I'm supposed to meet up with him at the eastern air temple" said Xi'an

"Did he say anything about my Sister or Zuko?" asked Sokka with hope in his voice

"I'm sorry he didn't" said Xi'an "We didn't exactly hit it off well. But I think its a good possibility that if he's there then they are too."

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Sokka "Lets go!"

"Sokka" said Suki "Don't you think it would be a good idea to both you and Xi'an to rest before traveling all that way. You guy's shouldn't be traveling in your condition"

"No," Sokka said sternly "I want to get to Aang and the others as soon as possible"

"Pardon me, we overheard that you'll be leaving soon" said the elder Tao "I don't know how to thank all of you. I know its not much but please accept this food as a token of our gratitude"

Handing Sokka a big bag a food the elder bowed curtly

"Hey" asked Xi'an "Will you guys be okay?"

"We will now" said Tao "Thank you all for everything"

As soon as Xian, Kip, Suki and Toph were in Appa's saddle, Sokka took the reigns

"Okay Appa ,Yip Yip"

The rest of the village cheered and waved good bye to their hero's as Appa flew in to the air, destination the eastern air temple...

* * *

The stars shined brightly in the clear night sky over the eastern air temple. If she was the poetic romantic type, Azula would have enjoyed the sight. Instead, she fought back tears while walking alone in the large air bender garden. She hated herself of not being the cold calculating tactician she once was. Instead she found herself at war with herself, one hand fighting back tears that made her weak and wishing the whole world would just burn. And yet on the other hand, she felt the sharp pain of guilt over the things she'd done in the past, why they bothered her now she didn't know but they did.

But what hurt the most, was the feeling of loneliness. Her mother didn't love her that was for sure, Her brother took everything away from her and now .. finding out that her father never loved her... and worse ordered her to be killed. Though it didn't surprise her, It didn't mean it didn't hurt any less

"Copper piece for your thoughts?" asked a kind gentle voice

Looking over her shoulder she saw old man Kang walking toward her. Honestly she didn't exactly know what to think of the old man. He wasn't full of kooky proverbs like her uncle Iroh, but like her uncle under his gruff exterior was a wonderful kindness. Still she kept her guard up anyway.

"I don't think they're worth that much" Azula said wiping her eyes.

Kang took in the sight of Azula. He had heard tales of her cruelty and viciousness. It was hard to believe this fragile young girl was that same very manipulative, ruthless, cool and collected legendary princess of the fire nation.

"Try me" said Kang gently patting her on the shoulder "Come on, lets take a walk, provide a lonely weak and helpless old man some conversation"

She gave the smallest of smiles. Seeing the old man in battle, she knew he was neither weak nor helpless. Still she decided to humor the old man anyway

"Fine" she sighed "What do wish to discuss?"

"You, to be honest" said the old man "You seem distressed"

"Distressed is hardly the description" said Azula " It hard to know what to feel when you know that you're not really loved...and knowing that you deserve every bit of it"

"Well its true you have done some terrible things and that's putting it lightly" said Kang "You have a lot to own up to and answer for but I know your on the right path. You done a lot of good too"

"You think so?" said Azula "I dont know...I dont even know who I am anymore."

"Who does, kid? I've lived a long time and I'm still trying to find myself" smiled Kang "But I have faith you'll find your way. And as for not being loved, that's not true.. I know for a fact that two little ones hold a great deal of affection toward you. they see a big sister in you. Your brother, whether you believe it or not loves you a great deal. And Xi'an...

"What do you know?" interrupted Azula cruelly "My brother doesn't love me at all...He took my friends, my throne and left me to rot on an island. The twins only attached themselves to me because they lost their mother, thats it! And as for Xi'an? He just pitied me! He didn't care a bit for me...

"Do you really believe that? I dont think do" said Kang " But you're right, what do I know? I'm just a senile old man"

"Kang..I..I "stuttered Azula

"Forget it kid" said Kang gruffly "Food for thought though, you can continue to go back to your cruel power hungry ways if you want and have that void in your heart filled with all hate and distrust in the world. Or you can continue down the path you are on now, searching for redemption and forgiveness and maybe, just maybe you'll find that thing you've been missing all your life. Ultimately the choice is up to you... I cant and wont tell you how to live your life. "

"_HAHAHA WHAT A LOAD_!" laughed the cruel voice in Azula's head.

However a smaller kinder voice in her head felt that it made perfect sense. Coughing loudly she followed Kang back to camp. She hadn't been feeling well lately...

* * *

Katara loaded her gear bag furiously into the docked airship despite Zuko and Aang trying talk some sense into her.

"But Katara we don't even know exactly where he is!" said Aang "

"Aang's got a point, you could be going on a wild goose-duck chase" said Zuko

"I dont care!" I'll scour the whole world if I have to. And if you guys wont help me, I'll go myself!" yelled Katara

Before either of the boys could reply, the twin girls ran excitedly toward the the three yelling at the top of their lungs holding Zuko's spyglass

"Katara, Aang, Zuko!" yelled Te and Ye

"Shouldn't you two be asleep?" chastised Katara

"I know Katara but we saw something in the sky and it heading this way!" said Ye

"What did it look like?" said Zuko hoping it wasn't an enemy airship

"Not sure something big and white!" said Te

"Big and white?" Let me see" said Aang taking the spy glass

"Its Appa!" yelled Aang excitedly

"Appa?" asked the twins

"My sky bison, my best friend in the whole world"

"Looks like Sokka Toph and Suki are okay" said Zuko looking into the spy glass "but who is the guy with the polar bear-dog pup?"

Grabbing the spyglass from Zuko, Te looked through excitedly "It's Xi'an!"

* * *

It was a bittersweet reunion

"Ahoy ye mates! said Sokka hugging his sister "Bit old to be playing pirate, eh"

"Hey it was the only clothes we could find " said Katara "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to him I am" said Sokka showing his small scar "However he's in pretty bad shape now"

She looked over to the strange looking boy who was being hugged ferociously by the twins. This must have been the brother they talked about.

"Xi'an is it?" said Katara "According to Sokka,i have you to thank"

"No -cough- Problem" said Xi'an coughing loudly "Happy to help"

"Are you alright?" asked Aang

"I'm fine!" snapped Xi'an "Don't worry about me"

"I'm not, I worried about the world"

As the two argued while the rest looked on in disbelief, as Kang arrived back in camp with Azula in tow.

"Whats all the commotion" said the old man

"Hey Kang" said Xi'an weakly

"It good to see ya Kid!" said Kang

"You too"

"What she doing here" asked Suki distastefully to Azula

" Shes changed" said Aang "She's with us now"

"What? Her, change? You can be serious!" said Sokka

"Look she helped us out" said Katara

"I dont buy it" said Toph "Shes up to something"

As they argued, Azula looked to Xi'an for some sort of defense or just kindness. Instead she got just a cold angry stare in return. It was nothing like the kind warm feeling she felt when she first met him, why was he like this?

"Kang? Why are you and the twins here?" asked the boy "Where's Aunt Sho?

"Fung sold out the whole village" said Kang "They kidnapped the twins, when Sho found out she went after them...but they...

"They WHAT?" said Xi'an angrily

"They killed her"

After everything he went through, from his exile to his infected wound and healer sickness, Sho's death was the final straw. Xi'an finally snapped.

"Did you have something to do with Sho's death too?" accused Xi'an to Azula

"What? No I swear!" said Azula painfully

"How do I know your not lying?" yelled Xi'an tossing two items at her feet "What about this!"

Coughing heavily Azula picked up the two items, both having the phoenix insignia of Lo Pan one a current one ripped off a howler armor and and older tattered piece of cloth from the ...Oh no.. Looking up at Xi'an's angry face with tears in her eyes, huge waves of guilt overcame her. The world became a blur as she started coughing heavily, finally collapsing into an unconscious heap

"Xi'an Stop it!" yelled Te and Ye crying protecting Azula "Azula's a good person"

Xi'an laughed bitterly between tears and coughing of his own. Kang saw that Xi'an was definitely not himself, the boy was clearly delirious.

"Xi'an calm down" said Kang " Your talking crazy!"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! yelled Xi'an "She ordered the port raid that killed my parents! For all I know she had a hand in Sho's death too And you want to defend her, fine I'll kick the snot of you too!"

Xi'an swung wildly at Kang. The old man was quick. However his ducking and stepping aside only served to enrage the boy more. With a dirty fake out, Xi'an landed a punch right in the old mans face.

"Oh you want it this way? Fine" said Kang darkly "Hit me, will you?"

The old man returned a hard hit right in the sternum, knocking Xi'an out cold much to the shock of everyone.

While not accepting of the violent way things turned out, Guru Pathik saw that both were not just sick but sick in the soul. Convincing Kang to build a small earth shelter with two beds, they both laid down the unconscious teens in each bed.

"Are you sure this is wise?" said Kang worriedly "I don't want either one getting hurt"

"They wont be, I promise" said the Guru "They both have tried to hide their hidden pain in such disastrous ways..."

Touching the forehead of both teens the guru, then gently pulled his hands away swirling small trails of energy making complicated circles in the air then bringing them back to their foreheads.

"...and now they must heal each other" said Pathik "It is the only way"

Leaving the the shelter Kang saw the group kids looking at him intently.

"What was all that about?" asked Aang

"Its a long story" said Kang

"That not acceptable" said Zuko "If we are to trust this guy, we need to know it"

The other kids nodded in agreement including Te and Ye

Very well... sighed Kang in defeat...


	17. Healing and Secrets 1

-The Eastern Air Temple-

The bright orange flames of the campfire licked the night air as everyone gathered around in a semi circle. Not much was said after Xi'an's outburst.

"First off I'd to apologize for Xi'an's actions" said Kang "While there are no excuses for his behavior, and believe me, we are going to have a little 'talk' later. But I think an explanation is in order to get all of you to understand where he's coming from.

"He's normally not like that" said Te with Ye nodding in agreement

"And yet he's supposed to be my guardian?"scoffed Aang

"I don't know anything about that Aang, but I know that there nobody more loyal and trust worthy than him."

"We all agree" said Sokka with Suki and Toph nodding

"So what happened to him?" asked Katara "Why is he so angry?"

"A lot I'm afraid..."

-Healing and Secrets pt1-

Azula found herself in a black void surrounded by nothingness. It was a awful place where despair and loneliness reigned high. Despite igniting a small ball of blue fire from her palm, there was nothing she could see except darkness

"Where...Where am I" said Azula aloud trying hard to keep the fear out of her voice

"You're in my mind Mei Li or should I say Princess Azula" said a familiar voice

Spinning around, she saw what appeared to be a ghost like version of Xi'an, glowing softly. The look of kindness gone from his face but there was no malice or hate either, just a neutral indifferent expression.

"Xi'an?" she asked softly "Where am I?"

" You're in our mind. I'm a part of Xi'an, His rational thought and logic" said the ghost matter of factly "In short I'm the part of himself he listens to very rarely. To be honest, your timing couldn't be more perfect, I need your help.

"And why would I want to help a pathetic weakling like you" spat Azula "What makes you think I even care about some one who just shot me unneeded pity? I HATE YOU!"

"If you trying to get any sort of rise by insulting me, you are wasting your time" said the ghostly Xi'an flatly "Emotions aren't my thing, just facts and logic. However, you are mistaken if think we showed you any sort of pity. I, as most of us, have taken quite a liking to you.

"What?" asked Azula softly taken aback by the ghost's unwavering admission. "You do?"

"Yes, we do. However upon hearing your complicity of the port raid from the lips of Lo Pan himself combined with the passing of Sho, some of the more -Ahem- primal emotions surfaced. That being said can we be blamed for reacting the way we did?" said the ghost Xi'an

"I guess not" said Azula sadly "But I'm hardly capable of helping anyone, I not the perfect person I once was"

"Let me ask you this" said the Ghost Xi'an "If you were the person you once were, would you care about the twins enough to rescue them , feel any sort of guilt, make any sort of attempt to right the many wrongs you've done, apologize to Aang...

"Wait" interrupted Azula "How do you know all this? You weren't even there for most of it!

"Think about it, If you are in our head then..." started the Ghost Xi'an

"Then you...I mean Xi'an is in mine?" finished Azula shocked

"Yes...You need just as much help as I do, maybe more. A large part of us cares enough to help you, that why he's there" stated the Ghost Xi'an holding out his hand "Now the question, is do you care enough to help us?"

The second Azula took to think about it seemed like an eternity. Even though they were were flat without a hint of emotion, she saw no deception in his words, Just the plain facts. Placing her hand in his, she nodded her head. She was ready

"I warn you, Azula" said the Ghost Xi'an "In order to help, you may have to see painful terrible things. Things we long kept to ourselves. "

"I'm ready for it" said Azula

In a flash of bright light both disappeared from the dark void.

* * *

Xi'an found himself waking up in a dimly lit cave. Sitting up he dusted himself off in frustration. In the past few weeks he's been attacked multiple times ,shot with an arrow, kidnapped and taken in the spirit word, yelled at by an ungrateful avatar spirit, talked down to by the current avatar, threatened with death by a giant owl. It didn't help matters with the news that Sho passed on and then getting knocked out cold by Kang.

"Gah!" yelled Xi'an punching the wall feeling a bit better to get some of that anger out .Calming a bit down, he noticed that he felt no pain from hitting the wall "Great, Now where am I?"

Taking in his surroundings, he closed his eyes letting his finely honed hunter instincts kick in. Noticing sound of some someone or something sneaking around (and doing a poor job of it), he knew he was being watched.

"I know you're there! I can hear you!" said Xi'an with annoyance in his voice "You might as well come out and show yourself!"

"NO!" a small child like voice echoed out "You hate me! You'll hurt me, I know you will!"

A look of confusion came across his face, he didn't remember any other kids and the voice didn't sound like Te or Ye. Still not knowing where he was, he didn't want to run off his only way to find out. Besides she sounded really scared and lonely

"Hey" Xian said gently, calming down "I don't hate you and I wont hurt you okay?"

"You...You promise?" said the voice "Super duper promise? "

"I super duper promise" said Xi'an kindly "Now come on out okay?"

From behind nearby boulder, a small child of about 5 or 6 years old appeared. She was dressed in royal fire nation clothes, though they were dirty and slightly tattered. Looking at her golden eyes Xi'an noticed there was no malice in them, just a childish innocence. Her hair was tied up in a bun with two bangs drooping on either side of her face. Using her sleeve she wiped her nose and eyes in a very unroyal like fashion to get rid of her tears. She looked like a very young...

"Azula?" asked Xi'an surprised "Is that you?"

The girl nodded, sniffing loudly trying hard not to cry anymore

"Okay enough games" said Xi'an sternly "Where are we and what is going on"

"Promise not to get mad?" the young Azula asked her lip trembling

"That depends, are you going to tell me the truth?" sighed Xi'an

"You're in our mind" said young Azula

"Our mind?" asked Xi'an confused

"Uh huh" said the little girl "I'm that small part of Azula that you helped reawaken. The part that Azula would rather forget,because she thinks I'm the weak part. I'm her nice part "

"Riiiiiight"said Xi'an not quite believing her

"I need your help! Its scary in here!" said the girl fighting back tears "the mean one got stronger since you yelled at us, And I don't want her to come back!"

"Help? Lets say I believe you, after what you done, what makes you think I would even want to help you?" growled Xi'an

"It didn't happen like you think" said the little Azula "I swear it didn't"

"Then tell me how it did happen" said Xi'an

"I...I can't" said the little Azula

"Then I wont help you" said Xi'an

"I cant tell you..." said the little one "But if i can show you, will you help me?"

Xi'an thought about it, there was no lying in the little one as far as he could tell Despite everything , he decided to risk trusting her .

"Fine but if your lying..." started Xi'an

"Don't worry I'm not" said the little girl cheerfully hopping on Xi'an's back, causing both to disappear in a flash of bright light

* * *

Azula landed hard on the wooden deck of the long board walk of the small port town of Hong. She looked up in disgust as ghost Xi'an floated down gently next to her.

"Watch out for that first step" said ghost Xian

"Gee thanks'" said Azula standing up "Where are we,anyway?"

"The port town of Hong" said ghost Xi'an "Our home for the first nine years of our life"

It was small little peaceful community of fisherman, shipbuilders and shopkeepers. Not exactly the threat to the fire nation as everyone was told. There was a huge mass of people waiting on the nearby docks as a lone water tribe ship drifted into port. The homecoming was bitter sweet as the warriors exited the ship. The tears of joy mixed with cries of grief as for every one coming back there were two that weren't ever coming home. It was like that for most ships coming home from war. Exiting the ship was a very well built water tribe warrior.

"Dad!" yelled 9 year boy racing toward the man. The man smiled as he felt his son hug him.

"Look at you, you're getting so big!" the water tribe man said rustling his son's hair

"Yeah you should see how much he eats" said his wife, a very lovely earth bender wearing a betrothal necklace.

"Hey, he's a growing boy!" smiled the water tribe warrior pulling his wife in for a long kiss "You have no idea how much missed you both"

"So you going stay for good Dad?" asked the son

"Yeah kiddo, Chief Hakoda granted me a station here" said the warrior "Still have a job to do but you'll see me more often"

Azula looked on as they walked off to their house, noticing the boy had different color eyes, slightly jealous that the family was a loving one.

"That you isn't it?" asked Azula "And those are your parents?"

" Yes and tragically it would be that last time we saw them alive" said the ghost Xi'an "In just one night, we would lose all that we've ever held dear and be subjected to worst pain one could ever imagine"

"It's all my fault..." said Azula guilt ridden "I don't expect you to forgive me"

"I told you before, emotions aren't my thing, just facts and logic" the ghost Xi'an said "Logically, there's a lot of blame to go around. In fact we share most of blame ourselves"

"You? Why?" asked Azula

"Just watch" said the ghost Xi'an waving his hand toward the sky and setting the sun.

As night fell, Xi'an's family enjoyed a nice meal while Xi'an showed off his bending skills to his father

"This one's is called earth levitation" said young Xi'an making a few rocks float off the ground

"You getting pretty good at that" said his Dad

"You think that's good watch this! This is called a water whip "said Xi'an

"Earth benders cant bend water" said his father laughing

Xi'an and his mother both smiled mischievously as the little boy bent water using flowing motions. His father looked on in wonder as his son took a hard stance and snapped his arms causing the water whip to smack him right in the forehead.

"Hahahahaha, look like you need a bit more practice on that one!" said his father "It was pretty good though...

"And now it's time for a certain little boy to go to bed" said Xi'an's mom

"Awww" said Xi'an and his father together

"Get to bed, boy" the mother said kissing her son on the forehead

"Before I forget!" said Xi'an's father tossing him a warriors necklace

"This is really mine?" said the boy

"Yep" said Xi'an's father "You take care of it. It was was my fathers and his before it "

"I will" said Xi'an hugging his dad

"Now get to bed brat!" he smiled

As the little Xi'an went to his room the conversation turned a bit more serious, It was seemingly an old problem.

"I tried to talk to father again" said Xi'an's mother "He wouldn't even speak to me about it"

"Why?" asked Xi'an's father "I mean he's his only grandson, and a good kid"

"You know my father, stubborn to the end" said Xi'an's mother "The general had a fit when I married you. Pretty much disowned me "

"I know I just wish he wouldn't take it out on the boy " said Xi'an's father "My parents are gone, I just think would be nice that if he would at least got to know his grandfather

"Well I invited him over tomorrow" said Xi'an's mother wrapping her arms around her husband "Maybe he'll come around"

"If not it's his loss" said Xi'an's father kissing his wife "I mean our son is amazing! Did you see that? Bending both water and earth...I've never seen anyone do that! You dont think he's the avatar do you"

"No" said Xi'an's mom "But I think he's pretty special anyway"

"He gets it from you" laughed Xi'an's father

As the two proud parents blew out their candles and turned in for the night, an ominous fleet of fire nation ships appeared on the horizon. Azula didn't have to look that hard to know they were. Flying war flags bearing the symbol of the black phoenix fleet , she knew all too well that they were the ships of Lo Pan, her fathers most loyal general. She also knew that he did not take prisoners...

* * *

Xi'an found himself tripping over the the rocks in the royal garden of the Fire lord's palace as the child Azula giggled at his predicament. Shooting the child a hard look, the girl stifled a laugh as he tripped and fell again.

"Where are we?" asked Xi'an dusting himself off and looking around

"The last happy memory I ever had" said child Azula

Xi'an noticed a very beautiful woman by the turtle duck pond. By her sides were both of her children, Zuko, 8 and Azula 6 ½.. pulling off bread and feeding the ducks

"Why doesn't father come out here with us" asked Zuko

"You father is a busy man, being a prince isn't all fun and games I'm afraid" said Ursa

"Still it would be nice to see him every now and then" said Azula

"Yeah I only get to see him during fire bending lessons" said Zuko

"Speaking of which, how are they going?" asked Ursa

"Not good, dad yelled at me messing up the leaping dragon form" said Zuko

"Don't worry Zuko, your the best brother in the world, I know you'll get it right" said Azula "At least you can fire bend"

"Thanks sis" said Zuko giving his little sis a nuggie on the head "Don't worry, your fire will come just don't try to force it, okay?"

Xi'an looked as their mother held them close before taking them inside to eat.

"It looks like you were just one big happy family" said Xi'an

"Looks can be deceiving" said the child Azula sadly "As soon as I found my fire things changed ... and i changed along with it. See for yourself...

Inside the royal throne room, Prince Ozai looked on with great pride as Azula finished the leaping dragon form on her first try. Zuko was proud as well as he had spent all week teaching Azula the form.

"Azula! That was perfect.. you're a natural" said Zuko

"Your comments are as unwelcome as your presence Prince Zuko" spat Ozai in disgust "Perhaps if you spent more time practicing your forms rather than living vicariously through your sister's accomplishments you'd be a lot farther than you are"

"But.". Zuko stammered

"Leave at once!" ordered Ozai "There are things I must discuss with your sister, alone!"

Though obviously hurt, Zuko bowed curtly to his father, leaving quickly before his father could see him cry

"I'm proud of you Azula" said Ozai "With better training you could be one of the best fire benders in the history of the fire nation!"

"But Zuko..." started Azula

"Your brother is failure! I've wasted too much time on him, I see that now" said Ozai "Tomorrow you will be sent to the Fire nation academy for girls. I feel that your mother's influence will only soften you, make you weak. To be worthy of the royal line one must be tempered like hard steel. Do you understand Azula?"

The little girl nodded

"Good you, may go now!" said Ozai

Racing to Zuko's room she found her brother crying on his bed. Feeling bad she tried to comfort her big brother.

"Zuzu?" Azula said

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Zuko

"But ..." Azula stammered

"Why don't you go back and show off some more for father? It obvious your his favorite! I HATE YOU!" yelled Zuko though immediately regretting it "No..Azula... I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it...

Azula ran off crying not listening. From his room Ozai smiled in delight knowing the best way to gain a proper heir was to make them hate each other

Xi'an looked on in disgust. How could a father just turn two children against each other like that?

The view changed to Azula at the academy, Azula training under Lo and Li. The training looked brutal for anyone a but for one as young as Azula it was downright sadistic

"And so I left for the royal academy" said the child Azula "And piece by piece the little girl that I once was was meticulously stripped away. With Zuko's hurtful words still ringing in my ears, I vowed to myself I would be the best fire bender, the best general the world had ever known. To be better than Zuko and to rub in his face that I could get the one thing he could never have.. fathers love.

"Sounds like your justifying it " said Xi'an

"You don't understand, Xi'an" said the child Azula "Cruelty and ruthlessness were not just rewarded, they were taught as absolute virtues. Emotions such as sadness, mercy, empathy were seen as displays of weakness and were dealt with harshly. While other kids, were out playing games and having fun I was being taught how to lay siege to a fortified city with minimal losses.

Xi'an nodded as the view changed once again, this time to Azulon's war room. Seated at the table was various generals and high ranking officer's including Captain Lo Pan. To the Fire lord's left was his son Prince Ozai. His favored son, Prince Iroh was out in the field taking more territory for the glory of the fire nation. However the supplies to his troops were running low.

"In order to supply Iroh's troops we must find a way to around the earth kingdom blockade" said one general pointing at the far east peninsula of the earth kingdom " However I believe I've found one way here"

"Unacceptable" said Azulon "At that rate it would be weeks before he got new supplies"

"I see no other way to solve the problem" said the general

"Perhaps this would be a good test for my daughter" said Ozai

"This is not a playroom" snapped a general

"Let us humor my son" said Azulon "but do not embarrass me Prince Ozai!"

Xi'an looked on as the young fire princess entered the war room. Gone was the look of innocence replaced by a look of relentless cunning and cruelty that should never be seen in one so young.

"Princess Azula" asked Azulon "Let us say you had of fleet of supplies, needed to get to our soldiers the western front. However there is a blockade in front of the quickest route in. Where would be the quickest place to land?"

Azulon smiled knowing that this child would not have the slightest idea on what to do. However even at 7, Azula was not most children. Azula traced a path from the fire nation to the earth kingdom.

"The blockade would be easy to avoid if you if you take a smaller group of ships down the rivers... here said Azula pointing at the map" That way, not only will they avoid the blockade but also have the the element of surprise."

Ozai looked on gleefully while the other officers jaws dropped in shock and jealousy. However, Ozai's smile disappeared as Azula stumbled over what to do next. Her hand hovered over a large section of the map as if trying to remember something.

"Then we um...um" Azula stammered while her father glared fiercely at her

Lo Pan seizing the opportunity stepped in quickly

"I see young princess Azula" said Lo Pan oozing of false admiration " Its brilliant, take the river here and attack the small port town of Hong here. Better yet it would have more supplies to funnel the troops. Your daughter is a genius! My fleet could leave tonight and be there in 3 days"

"Good Captain Lo Pan" said Azulon "Make it happen"

Xi'an looked on in confusion...Azula's hand was not anywhere near the port of Hong. Realization hit him almost immediately, it seemed that Azula was just going through the motions, like someone being feed answers for a math quiz

"It was a test?" asked Xi'an " I lost my parents because a stupid test?"

"Yeah, said Azula sadly "Father and Lo Pan had came up with the plan earlier, but saw fit to have me tell it to Grandfather as he wanted to gain favor through me"

Xi'an watched helplessly as Ozai berated his daughter after the war meeting.

"You disappointed me Azula" said Ozai darkly "If not for Lo pan's quick thinking you would have made fool out of all of us"

"I'm sorry father" said Azula "I tried my best..."

"DO NOT ALOPOGISE, PRINCESS AZULA!" yelled Ozai "ONLY THE WEAK APOLGISE AND MAKE EXCUSES! DO YOU WISH TO BE WEAK LIKE YOU BROTHER?"

Grabbing his daughters wrist, he conjured a bright flame, burning his daughter.. not enough to leave a scar but enough to cause a lot of pain and drive his twisted point home.

"DO NOT EMBARRASS ME AGAIN!" yelled Ozai

"I won't father" she whimpered

The child like Azula grabbed Xi'an's hand squeezing hard. Looking down at the scared child he returned a squeeze of his own...

"It's okay Azula...He cant hurt you anymore" said Xi'an softly

* * *

In an instant Lo Pans had taken the small port town, ransacking the homes for anything even remotely valuable for the troops on the front . People dragged out of their homes, their children separated from them.

"Listen very carefully" said Lo pan to the group of adults "We are taking your stores of food, valuables and weapons. Consider it a donation to the fire nation war effort. If a single one of you step out of line you children will be the first to pay the price"

"You coward!" spat Xi'an's father "I didn't think the great Lo Pan reduced to petty thievery"

"Please don't" begged Xi'an's mother to her husband "Just let them have what they want, and they'll leave"

Azula knew better. They weren't at war with that area of the earth kingdom at the time. In fact it was considered neutral. So Lo Pan couldn't openly attack them, however if one were to attack him first...

Lo pan smiled nastily as drew back his hand and slapped Xi'an's mother across the face. The glint in his eye just daring Xi'an's father to do something.

"Whats the matter?" taunted Lo Pan "No honor to defend your wife?"

"HEY!" a small voice yelled

Spinning around, Lo pan caught a small boulder in the face, blooding his nose. Seething with anger he looked to see who would dare draw blood on him. His eyes narrowed on a small little boy, with a look of anger and hatred on his face. Wiping the blood away, a look of amusement appeared on the captains face.

"So you wish to challenge me boy?" asked Lo Pan

"NO!" Xi'an's mother cried "He's just a child!"

"Then he shouldn't have gotten involved" sneered Lo pan

As he shot a fire blast at the boy, a large wall of earth flew up protecting him. While Xi'an's father rallied the rest of the adults to fight ,The sky lit up as the villagers battled the better trained Fire bending solders. The warriors of the village fought valiantly but most were no match for battle hardened fire benders. Slowly one by one , the villagers found only death at the at the hands of Lo Pan's soldiers. Women, children, elderly all fair game to to them.

Xi'an's mother fought hard to protect him. She put Lo pan on the defensive, blasting massive boulders at him forcing him away from her son.

"Xi'an, sweetie." she said "I need you to go and hide until this is over"

"But mom!" little Xi'an argued " I want to help!"

Without a word Xi'an mother shot him a look, that dont _**argue or else **_look that every mom seemed to have mastered to a fine perfection.

Using her bending she sent a small wave of earth carrying Xi'an safely a few feet away from the fighting. However the small distraction was more than enough for Lo pan to gain the upper hand. Dodging the boulders he, closed the distance between himself and the earth bender. To his surprise the woman was quite a handful, using her bending forms as an effective offense. Breaking through her guard, Lo pan responded with a cheap punch to the face followed by rapid punches to her ribs.

"We have to help her!" said Azula

"We cant" said the ghost Xi'an flatly "There's nothing we can do, we cant change the past. All we can do is watch"

Azula watched helplessly as Lo Pan lifted Xi'an's mother off her feet with one arm There were no words exchanged just as he slowly extended two fingers over her heart. Without any hesitation, he released a fire blast. She was gone before her body hit the ground.

"NO!" screamed Xi'an's Father "I swear you'll pay with your life for what you've done"

Mad with grief over his wife, Xi'an's father slashed furiously through Lo Pan's soldiers with sharpened war club's making his way to the captain. Thinking quickly Lo pan stepped back shoving two rookie soldiers toward the screaming water tribe warrior. Xi'an's father quickly dispatched the two. The distraction worked as Lo Pan was able to disarm Xi'an's father. He used the warriors own club to hit his ribs bringing him to his knees. Using the sharp end he swiped across the warriors back leaving a large gash.

"Dad!" yelled young Xi'an bending a some nearby water into a sharp ice spike

Racing toward the fight, Xi'an snapped his eyes shut as he thrust his ice weapon into Lo pan as hard as he possibly could. Opening his eyes, he looked in horror as he saw his agony on his fathers face. Lo Pan had quickly shielded himself with Xi'an's father.

"Dad, I'm so sorry ...!" said Xi'an laying his father on the ground trying hard to heal his wounds

Azula fought back tears, as she saw Lo Pan kicking Xi'an away from his father sending him flying. He landed hard on the ground, his warriors necklace broke off, chipping four sharp shards from the big crystal. Xi'an cried openly as he heard a sicking crunch as Lo Pan crushed his father's throat with his foot .

"It was all my fault" said Ghost Xi'an "Because of my use of bending, my mother and father died along with the rest of the village. If I hadn't have thrown that rock, maybe everyone would still be alive

"You dont know that for sure" said Azula "Lo Pan never took prisoners. At least you survived"

"Sometimes we wish we didn't" said Ghost Xi'an

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself"

Young Xi'an tried to get to his feet, but suddenly felt him self kicked over on his stomach. He tried to fight but his arms and legs were pinned down. He felt his shirt being ripped off leaving back exposed by two of Lo Pans soldiers. Lo pan smiled evilly as he picked up Xi'an's crystal necklace

"Ah a little trinket of you"Warrior's" said Lo Pan looking at it curiously "Isn't a symbol of luck for you water tribe peasants isn't it? I have to say it didn't seem help you much, did it?"

"Give it back!" growled Xi'an fighting in vain to get free

"Of course" said Lo Pan handing it to to one of his soldiers, who roughly shoved it in to one of Xi'an's hands "Though maybe your luck would change, if some of your necklace became a part of you"

Xi'an's Look of confusion and fear was replaced with one of excruciating pain as Lo Pan stuck the 4 shards into Xi'an's back. As he stomped down hard with his boot, Xi'an screamed out in pain as the sharp shards dug deep into his back, bleeding profusely. Though in serious pain, Xi'an willed himself not to pass out, he wouldn't give Lo pan the satisfaction.

"Don't think that I've forgotten that it was you that challenged me" said Lo Pan charging up his fire "Where I'm from we settle such things with an Agni Kai. We fight until the other is taken off his feet, then we finish with ... "

"_Oh no... Please no.."_ thought Azula watching in horror and fully knowing what came next

A loud scream of indescribable agony and anguish echoed through the night air before dying out to silence

Tears streamed down her face as she looked away.


	18. Healing and Secrets 2

-The eastern Air temple-

Pathik and Katara raced into the small shelter after hearing loud screams. Inside they saw both Xi'an and Azula covered in sweat, delirious and both babbling incoherently in their sleep. Taking two cool towels, they wiped down their heads. Both were running a high fever ,though Azula was hot and sweaty Xi'an almost felt cold to the touch. Removing his over armor and over shirt, Katara found out why. His wound wasn't healing right, in fact it was infected badly. Taking great care not cause him any unnecessary pain, she cleaned it out and touched it finally allowing it to close right and heal.

Pathik closed his eyes, gently touching each on the head. Katara looked in awe as the guru softly calmed the two down with out saying a word. As he took deep breaths, they both calmed down settling into a more peaceful sleep

"Are they going to be okay?" Asked Te

"They will be fine, Te" said the Guru said kindly " They just need to let their fever run it course.

"Azula has a high fever and your brother has chills" said Katara "They just need rest now"

Making sure everyone else left first, an idea came over the girls. Before leaving they quietly moved the the two beds together, melding them into one. Azula still asleep, instinctively rolled over and laid her head on his bare chest.

"You think this is a good idea?" asked Ye

"You heard Katara. She has a fever and he has the chills. Put them together and maybe they'll cancel each other out" explained Te covering both with a blanket

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard"said Ye

"Humph"

Let just hope they dont hurt each other" said Ye

"If they do, I'm telling everyone it was your idea" said Te

"What?"

Leaving the small shelter, they joined the rest of the group. Sitting back down around the fire, the group went back to Kang telling Xi'an's story

"So what happened next"asked Aang sympathetically "how...did he...

"Survive?" asked Kang "I don't know but he did, though barely. He was the only one who did"

"How do you know that?" asked Zuko

"Because I was the one who found him..."

* * *

-Chapter 17-

_-Healing and Secrets- pt2_

"Lo pan and his soldiers left soon after" said the Ghost Xi'an "We dont know if they thought we were dead already or if they left us to die a slow painful death. Somehow we survived, spending the agonizing night clinging on to life, with death and destruction all around us"

As the sun rose over the the destroyed town, an old man raced into toward it. He had seen the smoke and spurred his ostrich horse, galloping to help out. Entering the town and seeing the destruction that was left, he knew there was little he could do.

"Hello!" he yelled out "Is there anyone alive?

A small weak almost pathetic moan came came from nearby. Rushing over he found a young boy, with a massive burn on his back.

"Who did this all this kid?"

"Fire nation" said Xi'an before passing out

Taking pity on the poor boy the old man gently lifted him on the the saddle of his ostrich horse.

"Don't worry kid, Kang's here" said the old man "We'll get you patched up"

The view changed from the burning destruction of Hong to the inside of a familiar house...Sho's. Cleaning his burn and rubbing a medicated salve on his back, Sho softly cooed trying to comfort the poor boy as he whimpered in pain.

"I'm sorry to come calling so late Sho, but I didn't know who else to take him to" said Kang

"That's why I'm here" said Sho "Poor thing, does he have any family?"

"I don't think so" said Kang shaking his head "The whole town was burnt to the ground"

"What of your daughter?" asked Sho

"Everyone's...gone" said Kang sadly "He's the only one left"

"I'm so sorry Kang." said Sho

"What will be done about the boy?" said Kang quickly changing the painful subject

"Until we can find his family, he can stay with me and the girls" said Sho

"Are you sure? He has the odd eye, you know how the villagers will act" said Kang

"I don't believe in that stupid superstition" said Sho "Besides he needs someone"

"All right then "said Kang "I'll be back in few days to check up on him"

"Your going back to Hong aren't you?" said Sho

"Yeah"...said Kang painfully walking toward the door "The townspeople need a proper burial"

Azula noticed while the old man put on a brave gruff face,his eyes showed that he was racked with grief on the inside. As he left a pair of 3 year old twins, woken up by the noise, made their way cautiously toward the unconscious boy.

"Who is he mommy?" asked Ye

"He will be staying with us for a while, you two will be nice to him wont you?"said Sho "Te, dont poke him with a stick!"

"Just checking to see if he's alive"said Te "What happened to him?"

"A very mean man hurt him" said Sho gently stroking his hair

"Is he gonna be our new brother?"asked Ye

Azula grinned softly as Te's eyes brightened cheerfully. Jumping around excitedly she raced over to the injured boy

"A new brother? Really?" Ye said "So whats your name?"

"...Xi'an" said the boy weakly before closing his his eyes again. Clasped one hand was his father's warrior's necklace and in the other a tattered piece of cloth ripped from one of the soldiers

The scene changed again to a year later, Xian was about 10½. He was with Kang hunting in the nearby forest. Vice elder Fung demanded that the little "freak" contribute to the village and earn his weight. Despite Sho's very vocal objection, she was overruled. Kang suggested to Elder Kun that the little boy become the main hunter of the village despite his young age. There was a method to his madness, as long as he brought in food they had no reason to banish the boy.

"Okay, lace your arrow and draw back your bow " said Kang softly as Xi'an did so "Now take your aim nice and easy, just like I taught you. When your ready take your shot "

Xi'an aimed right at the neck of a large bull fox-antelope. Kang was very adamant about making sure to make the kill as painless as possible. Taking a deep breath he released the arrow, dropping the animal very quickly. Xi'an was very selective of what he hunted, never families of animals nor just female or juveniles. Just the large bulls.

"Not bad" said Kang starting to field dress that animal for transport back to the village "Your getting pretty good at that thing"

"I had a good teacher" said Xi'an shyly

"Ahh shaddup" smiled Kang mussing up Xi'an's hair "No need to get all mushy"

A low growl came from the forest. Just as the two hunters looked in the direction of the sound. A big armadillo-bear burst out of the woods challenging for the kill. Xi'an shot an arrow at it but it just bounced off. Despite his new found hatred for bending, Xi'an dropped into a earth bending stance, blasting a large wave of earth at the charging animal. The bear hopped over it slamming Xi'an hard into a nearby tree. As the bear circled back to finish off the little hunter. It was blasted by a barrage of stones being flung by Kang. The bear realizing that the taking the kill was too much trouble,it snorted in disgust and left. Xi'an was in bad shape for the slam in the tree reopened parts of his back scar.

"So that's why you yelled at me for taking on the moose lion" said Azula

"Well that and your snooty attitude at the time" said ghost Xi'an "Though, if Kang and I knew what was about to happen next, we would have let the bear eat us "

"Yeah? Why is that? " asked Azula

The scene shifted to Sho's home. It was an almost funny scene given the situation , alternately working on stitching Xi'an back and yelling at Kang.

"What were you two thinking!" said Sho " I knew Xi'an isn't ready for this responsibility yet! But does anyone in this place listen to me? He could have been killed"

"Sho, you know how this village is" said Kang "Every boy above the age of ten must pull their weight in the village"

"It's funny how the Vice Elder's son is exempt from such a rule" said Sho finishing up his back "Okay, it's time for you to get to bed okay?

"Okay Aunt Sho" said little Xi'an "Goodnight Kang"

"Goodnight kid" said Kang as Xi'an went to his room

"Sho" said Kang "The village is talking, they say that Xi'an is a bad luck and a blight on your house"

"So let them talk" said Sho "What is it Kang? Are you agreeing with them?"

"No" said Kang "He's a good kid, I like him. I'm just letting you know whats going on"

"Well thanks, but you let me worry about that " said Sho "I'd like to see them try to take him from me"

"You really mean that dont you" smiled Kang walking toward the door

"I do" said Sho "The girls and I have gotten quite attached to him"

" I find it hard not to like the kid" said Kang

"Even an old grouch like you? said Sho

"Even an old grouch like me" smiled Kang "We got enough meat for a few weeks but If it's alright with you I'd like to take him out again when we need to get more"

"We'll see" said Sho

As Kang left Sho heard a loud commotion from Xi'an room. Walking in she saw her two 4 yr old girls attached to each of Xi'an's legs

"You're not going anywhere!" said Te

"You're staying right here!" said Ye

"Hey let me go!" said Xi'an

"What going on here?" asked Sho noticing a modestly packed rucksack near by

"Xi'an tried to leave!" said Te "We're not gonna let him!

"If you go away" said Ye "I wont like you anymore!"

"You two let him go and get to bed"said Sho

"But.." They both argued

"Girls!" said Sho "Just let me talk to Xi'an okay?"

"Okay" said Te

But you better be here in the morning, big brother!" warned Ye

"or Else!" said Te

As the girls left the room Sho sat on Xi'an's bed. Next to her was a small rucksack filled with meager possessions.

"Come here" said Sho as Xi'an sat next to her "Do you want to tell me whats going on?"

"I overheard You and Kang talking" sad Xi'an "The Village hates me and they say I'm a burden to you guys. I dont want to cause you any trouble so I thought it was better if I left, but then the little brat-girls caught me"

"Xi'an look a me" Sho said gently turning his tear stained face to hers "You're not a burden on me , so dont ever think you are. I know I cant replace your parents but I want to you to know that you are part of this family now, and I love you as if you were my own, okay ?

Little Xian nodded softly as Sho pulled him into a gentle motherly hug

"But what about the villagers?" said Xi'an

"They'll come around " said Sho "If they dont well it's their loss"

Sho kissed her adopted son on the forehead

"Sounds like pretty much a happy ending" said Azula

"Not really, the rest of the Village pretty much hated us." said Ghost Xian "If not for Kang and Sho who pleaded to Elder to allow us to stay, we would have banished that very night I arrived . The odd eye was considered very bad luck. And though we tried to win them over by making ourselves useful by hunting for the entire village, we were still spat on, blamed for anything bad that happened. If the crops didn't come in, It was the odd eye's fault. If more than one of the villagers got sick, it was the odd eye's fault. Though we tried to leave many times after, as you saw the twins can be very convincing as was Aunt Sho. They said they needed us. Honestly I'm not sure that was true,we think we needed them more they need us. They were our family now and we didn't want to abandon them"

The memory slowly faded away. Azula and ghost Xi'an found themselves in an endless bamboo jungle.

It had a sense of unnatural creepiness about it that just made the fire princess shiver.

"Where are we now? What memory is this!" gasped Azula

"It isn't a memory" said ghost Xian "Its where we keep HIM contained.

"Him?"

"The very worst parts of us, Guilt Fear And Anger mixed into one!" said Ghost Xian

Crashing through the trees landing nearby were two versions of Xi'an, beaten very thoroughly. A low growl echoed through the dark woods slowly erupting into a loud roar. Grabbing Azula's wrist, Ghost Xi'an pulled Azula behind him, racing through the dark underbrush.

But the action was in vain, there was no escape. A giant dark shadow leaped over the two, tripping the two, sending them crashing apart. Azula got to her feet, and found herself alone in the the vast Jungle

"Princess Azula" a dark malevolent voice called out " Your presence is not welcome here"

Descending from the treetops, was a yet another version of Xi'an. This one more feral and beast like,with glowing blue white eyes and fierce sharp fanged teeth. He was a hulking monster that towered over Azula. What intimidated her the most was not his size nor fearsome appearance. She had beaten many, much more powerful than Xi'an. No, it was something else.

She prided her self at reading her enemy just by looking at their eyes for just a hint of weakness, she knew all too well that the smallest crack in in the most powerful armor could be exploited to the fullest. The slightest hint of hesitation or fear was all that it took.

However there was none of that in the eyes of this new Xi'an. Just unyielding anger and unshakable hatred. It was a look that was impossible to read and it bored into her very being. Who did he hate so much? The fire nation? Lo Pan? Her? Himself?

"Let me help you Xi'an" said Azula

"Help me? HAHAHAHAHA, that's rich! " the Evil Xi'an laughed "Because I like you, I will give you a head start..I suggest you take full advantage of it, for it wont be very pleasant when I catch you "

Knowing that a dense jungle didn't favor a fire bender in a fight, Azula ran, hoping that it didn't have to come to a full on fight with him. Giving Azula a full 10 seconds, the beastly Xi'an stalked silently after...

* * *

"Come on hurry up! Yeeesh you're so slow!" teased the child Azula as she hopped over a tall wall with relative ease. Using a nearby tree, Xi'an hopped against the wall, jumped against the tree and landed on the top of the wall in a flashy display of agility and skill. Child Azula was impressed and a little jealous

"Humph, show off" said child Azula with a hint of a smile

However her smile disappeared as she looked on the main training courtyard. Taking a seat next to to her, Xi'an noticed a slightly older Azula about 9 going through her advanced fire bending training. And again he noticed her two ancient fire bending masters going over her forms with an increasingly critical eye.

"AZULA! The form is incorrect..." Li started

"...your foot is an inch off to the side" finished Lo

"That has got to be annoying" said Xi'an

"It was" sniffed the young Azula "nothing less from perfect was allowed. Soon nothing but perfect was what i expected from myself""

"Well that too" smiled Xi'an "But I was talking about them finishing each others sentences. If Ye and Te did that, I'd go nuts "

The child Azula tried to glare at the young hunter but was only met with a warm smile. Somehow though, she felt better because of it, like everything was going to be okay.

"Well they must have been pretty powerful fire benders to demand such perfection" said Xi'an

"Actually they weren't fire benders at all" said Azula

"Your kidding? That's like...A person with no legs trying to teach you how to kick" said Xi'an

Azula giggled at the image. No wonder the others liked him so much...Well except for Her.

Again her laughter was cut short when she saw her mother and brother by the turtle duck pond laughing and smiling.

"After a while I resented my brother and mother. I still loved them I think, but mom loved Zuko more than me and Zuko rubbed it into my face more and more. And so annoying or not, I used Li and Lo to form me into utter perfection, fit for my fathers love.

"I'm sure your mother loved you just as much, Azula" said Xi'an rustling her hair

"No she didn't!" snapped the little fire nation princess slapping Xi'an's hand away "Have a look for yourself"

He saw scenes of Ursa trying her hardest to discipline Azula. Not that she didn't have it coming, Xi'an noticed that Azula had went from a kind loving child to a very cruel and sadistic...Monster. But still in her own way she still cared about her brother, she just was able to turn it off like a switch...

The vision switched over to a very familiar night to Azula...It was Zuko's Room

"Dad's going to kill you" said Azula in a sing song voice with a cruel sneer " Really, He is"

Xi'an stomach turned as Azula cheerfully talked about their father killing Zuko, just as easy as someone could talk about a sunny day. He turned to the child Azula who looked down at the floor as if ashamed.

"Stop it, you're lying." said Zuko fearfully "Dad would never do that to me."

"Your father would never do what to you?"said Princess Ursa hearing all the commotion "What is going on here?"

"I don't know." said Azula sweetly

"It's time for a talk, young lady " said Princess Ursa dragging Azula out of the room

"I was just telling Zuzu for his own good" whined Azula

"Tell him what Azula ?" demanded Ursa "Tell me now!"

"I told him that Dad was going to kill him" said the young girl

"What! Why would you say something like that" said Ursa

"Because it true! Ask Dad your self" said Azula "Dad always said Zuko was weak anyway"

"YOU...YOU UNFEELING MONSTER!"

**-SLAP-**

Azula's lip trembled as she held her cheek but she willed herself not to cry. She wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction. Instead she just looked at her mother hateful eyes.

"Azula...I...I didn't mean too" Princess Ursa stammered " I'm sorry, come here"

"Stay away from me! I HATE YOU! YOU AND ZUKO BOTH!" screamed Azula running to her room.

Ursa watched sadly as her daughter ran to her room. She walked to the the royal chamber, her husband would have some explaining to do...

"And that was the last time I ever saw my mother" said child Azula "That night grandfather Azulon died and my mother disappeared"

"She killed him?" asked Xi'an

"It was ruled a natural death, but most suspected that she did it to protect Zuko " said child Azula "It was always for Zuko, everything for Zuko. "

A quick flash of her memories showed many of the worst that Azula had done, looking joyfully as she watched her father burn Zuko's face, acquiring Ty lee's help with a little "convincing", chasing down the avatar, using a cheap fire blast on her uncle, capturing Suki, Invading Ba sing se, blasting Aang with lightning, Trying to stab Sokka and playing with his head, Sending her friends to jail to rot, blasting her brother with lightning... nothing but visions of a cold cruel manipulative young woman with an unquenchable thirst for power

"Alright enough!" said Xi'an "Enough!"

The memories stopped leaving only empty blackness.

"You must hate me now, don't you?" asked the child Azula sadly "after seeing all that I've done I wouldn't blame you if you did. You must think i'm a monster too!"

Xi'an thought about it. He had every reason to...but he couldn't. That Azula was not the same girl he found on the rivers edge, not even close. The little part of Azula was proof that she had a kind soul if just a small one.. The cruel one seemed to be just a brittle mask hiding a sad little girl. While it didn't excuse any of her actions they at least explained them

"Are you that person now?" asked Xi'an "Are You?

"No I'm not" she said softly "I don't want to be that person anymore"

"Then no, I don't hate you" said Xi'an tousling child Azula's hair

"Oh please, don't make me gag" said a very condescending voice

The pitch blackness was lit by a huge wall of blue flame. Looking around, Xi'an realized he was now in in a throne room. Sitting on the throne was none other than the perfect Azula, in full battle armor and her hair tied up with nay a single hair out of place. Crossing her legs she looked down upon the young boy with a mixture of disgust and malice.

"Hello, little one" said the princess to her younger counterpart "Do you mind telling me why you've been parading this peasant trash around my head?"

The child Azula hid behind Xi'an not daring to speak. He could feel the little girl shiver, which confused him. Was she afraid of herself?

"I...i wanted him to help us" stammered little Azula

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I NEED ANY HELP!" perfect Azula roared making the blue flames in the room burn brighter. "I HAVE NOTHING TO CURE! Or maybe...you brought him here to kill me? Is that it?"

"N...No I just wanted him to help us get better... so you wont be so mean" said the child Azula fearfully "And I wont be so scared"

"HAHAHAHA! You actually trust him? " laughed Azula bitterly "You truly are the foolish side of me"

"He cares for us..." the child Azula stated

"Silence!" said the perfect Azula coldly "So Xi'an, you 'care' for me, do you? I can't exactly say that I return the emotion., in fact I quite despise you. I know that as soon as I let my guard down, you would just as soon betray me just like the others had. So instead you WILL fear me"

"I'm not afraid of you Azula" said Xi'an

"We'll have to change that now ,wont we? " the cruel fire nation princess venomously.

Leaping from her throne, she sent Xi'an off his feet with a strong kick to chest, slamming him hard into nearby pillar

"I'll deal with you later!" she growled at the child version of herself

Spinning around she sent a blast of blue hot fire in the direction of where Xi'an landed causing the pillar to explode. When the dust cleared the young tracker was nowhere to be found. A sinister smile grew over cruel girl's face, he would at least make it...Fun...


	19. Tough Love

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

All was quiet in the small teashop, not a single pin dropped or a single dish clattered. Not a single whisper.

"Sometimes the hardest battles you fight are the ones with yourself" said Iroh sipping his tea"Both Princess Azula and Xi'an had to face things they kept hidden from themselves"

"But why did Pathik send them into each others mind?" asked Tai "Wouldn't it have been easier to just have them talk it out?"

"Well in last time they talked Xi'an chewed her out and took a swing Kang" said Hui

"Yeah but what use could they be in each others minds?" said Hahn " They couldn't change what happened"

"That is very true. But maybe by seeing with their own eyes what the other went through, they could finally heal" said Iroh

" But how could they heal if both cant stand each other now? " asked Kanna

"I agree, they got along with some parts but it looks like the more...brutal parts of them aren't to happy" said Lan

"They weren't happy at all. You have to understand that they protected themselves through their worst traits. It was his Xi'an's guilt and the anger that stemmed from it. For Azula it was her fear and paranoia.

"So what happened?" asked Kuei

"The path to healing is a painful one. As these two would soon find out...

* * *

-Chapter 18-

Tough Love

The Beastly Xi'an had found her quite easily through the thick forest. However she was far from easy prey. In fact she defended herself quite well from all his vicious slashes returning a hard hit of her own.

Azula however, was in the midst of a conundrum, she really didn't want to hurt any part of Xi'an but she had no intentions of letting him hurt her either

"Whats the matter? Why are you holding back?" taunted the beastly Xi'an "No, wonder your father wanted you dead. No wonder everyone betrayed you! "

Azula responded with a hard kick to Xi'an's cruel remark who quickly caught it. Grabbing her leg, he viciously spun her through the air tossing her hard into the deep green underbrush. Staggering to her feet, Azula gnashed her teeth in anger

"Oh you are so dead!" she whispered Azula starting her lightning form "He's better off with out you!"

"I'm sorry, but I cant allow that" said a flat emotionless voice behind her

Grabbing her by her top shirt, Ghost Xian pulled Azula into small thicket effectively hiding from the beastly version. Raising a finger to his lips, they both stayed silent as the other Xi'an passed by

"What?" whispered Azula angrily "Why not? It would be better if that part of you was gone"

"It doesn't work that way" said ghost Xi'an "You kill him, you kill us. Like it or not he's a part of us. We just need to catch him first, the we can deal with him "

"Well, how do we do that?" said Azula

"If we knew that, we wouldn't have needed your help" said Ghost Xi'an

"What makes me so special?" asked Azula

"Well you do have the gift of impeccable strategy and..well he like the rest of us, cares for you"

"Cares for me?" said leery Azula cocking an eyebrow "If you haven't noticed, he's been trying to take my head off"

"But have you noticed, that he hasn't tried use a single death blow on you or resort to his bending?" asked ghost Xi'an "Only a lot of growling, hurtful words and painful non-lethal blows"

"He's trying to push me away!" realized Azula "Why?"

"When we catch him we'll ask him" said ghost Xi'an "Got a plan?"

"Actually... I do" said Azula narrowing her eyes "Follow me..."

* * *

Azula's fire bending and martial arts were no match for Xi'an's quick thinking and well placed counters, in fact due to his amazing skills she was taken down with little effort... At least the was the story Xi'an was telling if anyone asked. If Kang found out he'd never hear the end of it.

Wincing in pain, Xi'an blocked two ferocious kicks from Azula. Truth be told once Azula found Xi'an, she didn't let up. He had to give it to her, her guard was perfect, he hadn't been able to get a single hit in. The only reason that the lasted as long as he did was because his guarding style, while not as perfect as hers, was as unorthodox as he was. But it wasn't enough, she broke through. Snatching him up by his hair, she chucked him hard on the throne room floor.

"Quite pathetic" snapped Azula kicking him hard in the ribs "I can't believe any part of me would find you appealing at all"

The boy annoyed her, why wouldn't he fight more aggressively? She knew full well that he could, and yet he just kept fighting defensively with that stupid smile on his face. She didn't know why but he was also causing her to hold back, which just infuriated her all the more. Maybe a good fire blast to the face would wipe that smile off.

"I would say this would hurt me more than you" said Azula with a sneer to the fallen boy "But I'd be lying"

It was a lie, she really didn't want to hurt him. She just wanted him to go away, she wanted him to fear her, to hate her so she could hate him back. She wanted to be like she was before cold, calculating and effective. She didn't like the influence he had on her, did she? The way he made her feel...

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she shook her head of the foolish thoughts. Taking in a deep breath , she balled up her fist and shot a large blast of hot blue flame directly at him

"STOP!"yelled a voice

Jumping in front of the blast, another kinder looking version of Azula dispersed the attack and quickly countering with a blast of her own sending the the cruel Azula sailing into a pile of nearby rubble.

"Xi'an" said new Azula helping him to his feet "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just grand" said Xi'an painfully "So who and what are you now?"

"I guess you would call me Azula's conscience. I've never been strong enough until now to have any effect on my actions. Come on we need to...

A vicious bolt of lightning engulfed the new version of Azula causing her to glow bright blue. Screaming in pain, she shattered into a pile of small crystal shards.

"I never did like her" snorted perfect Azula prepping another fire blast "I can't wait until I get my hands on the little brat, maybe then my stupid infatuation with you will end"

Ducking behind a pillar Xi'an avoided yet another painful fire blast but he knew he couldn't avoid her forever. Closing his eyes he knew there was no other way but to use his bending and go on the attack. . In a flash of light the child appeared next to him.

"I got an idea!" she said "I'll draw her fire and you trap her"

"What? You are not using yourself as bait! What if she catches you?" said Xi'an

"Well then its your job to just make sure she doesn't!" said the child "Bye!"

Before he could argue the point further the child Azula leaped into the fray, distracting her older version. However she was no fool, as soon as Xi'an left the safety of the pillar he knew he was in trouble.

"I cant believe you would even consider the age old "_**distract and attack from behind**_" strategy" sneered the cruel Azula "I'm hurt and insulted!"

Though his he changed up his guard, Azula eventuality broke through it again to land hard kicks to the sides. Slamming him hard into wall, she blasted the ceiling above him causing it to collapse on to of him in a mass of stone.

"And now what to do with you little one" said cruel Azula "As handsome as he might be, I dont exactly appreciate giving him a tour of MY head"

"So you admit you think he's handsome"

"That's... That's not the point!" said cruel Azula angrily "The point is that you are the weak part of me and like the others like you, you need to be put down!"

"But...i dont want to go away"

"You have no choice in the matter!"

As she prepared a fatal fire blast, a low rumble came from the pile of stone that she buried Xi'an in.

"I think you made him mad" said the child Azula

With a loud roar, the pile exploded outward reveling a very angry Xi'an. Shaking the mental cobwebs off, Xi'an dodged the fire blasts as he walked slowly toward her. One of her fireballs slapped into his shoulder causing him to growl in pan but nothing was going to stop him

"I don't like being buried!" said Xi'an breathing heavily" And I hate using my bending, but you leave me no choice

In a flash he he dodged two more fire balls and responded by using his bending to sending 4 u shaped rocks at the princess fusing her to the wall.

She growled and yelled, gnashing her teeth as she fought to get free but it was to no avail, she was stuck quite well. Finally she stopped resisting,letting out a slow bitter laugh as she sadly admitted defeat

"So it ends like this huh? Betrayed by everyone...even myself." said Azula softly "Very well Xi'an, do your worst if it'll make you feel better about your woefully pathetic life"

"I fully intend to" said the young tracker blankly

Child Azula quickly tugged on Xi'an's shirt and whispered something his ear causing both gain very mischievous smiles.

"Super duper promise?" asked child Azula

"Yeah I super duper promise" said Xian kindly

Child Azula kissed Xi'an on the cheek before disappearing in a flash of white light. Cruel Azula was furious, but wasn't sure if was because the secret conversation or the kiss on the cheek.

"What did she tell you!" she screamed "What lies did she make up?"

"Well, she told me that I cant get rid of you or I might kill all of you" said Xi'an "To be quite honest that was never my intention"

"That wasn't all the little brat told you!" said Azula "Now tell me!"

"My my, aren't we getting to be a little bit demanding" said Xi'an "but since you asked _so nicely, _she told me you thought I was handsome"

"She's lying!" said Azula looking away, a deep blush forming over her cheeks "I wouldn't dirty myself with lowly peasant like you!"

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" said Xi'an gently turning her face to his

He had her there, There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. Something that made her heat beat faster every time she was near him. Ever since she met him she blushed at the thought of him. And yet that scared her to death...would he betray her like so many? She couldn't, No she wouldn't take that risk. Taking a huge gulp of air, she hoped a bit of dragons breath would scare him off once and for all. Xi'an jumped back as she blasted a massive column of flame out of her mouth.

"That was a warning" warned Azula "Don't get any closer

"Or else what?" smiled the boy

As she took another gulp of air, he took a huge deep breath of his own and pressed his lips on hers hoping his water bending would be enough to gently extinguish her flames. Her eyes widened at the unexpected action. It was strange to feel his lips touching hers ever so softly. A strange yet wonderful feeling as he caressed her cheeks

She didn't know if it was a symbol of trust or just maybe it was his concentration faltering from the kiss, but she started feel her bonds start to crumble. Slowly she felt her limbs free as her bonds slowly turned to dust

"_That fool_" thought the cruel Princess feeling a bit lightheaded as her eyes closed "_Does he truly think he'll trick me with just a simple kiss_? This...This..."

Bringing a free hand to his chest, she knew it would be only too easy to blast him in the heart, completely ending her ridiculous infatuation with him. All it took was just a little bit of fire, and then the tingling feeling in her lips would stop. Just one fire blast and she would never get lost in those beautiful eyes of his or feel her heart race when ever she thought of him.

"Why is he so special!" she thought

She instead sighed and melted into the kiss bringing both of her hands around his neck as she felt his move on her hips. She had to admit though she didn't have much experience in it, she was beginning to like kissing a great deal

As Xi'an broke the the kiss, He looked into the cruel princesses golden eyes. She still had a angry sneer on her face as if she still wanted to fight. Snatching the boy by the shirt, she yanked him back into a another kiss, this time a bit more passionate and forceful

She found it was too wonderful of a feeling, so it would stop when she deemed it to be.

"_And I'm not not ready for it to end just yet_" thought the cruel Azula wistfully

Child Azula flashed back in carrying a armful of broken shards, the remains of countless aspects of herself that the cruel part of her that she tried to hide or outright destroy. Smiling at the sight of the two still kissing, she dropped a shard one by one, each reforming into a version of Azula which blushed a bit before merging with the formerly cruel Azula. Turing bright red herself, the child Azula was the last to merge, giggling as she did so.

As they finally broke the kiss, Xi'an noticed Azula looked different, the cruel sneer gone from her face though she looked down at her feet as if fully ashamed

"You saw what I've done, You've seen the person I am" said Azula "Look what I just put you through! How can you.."

Because I saw the person that you were" said Xi'an holding her tight "And I seen the person that you are now, I like this one better"

"You do?" she whispered

"I do" he smiled kissing her on the forehead

As she nuzzled her head into his chest, they both disappeared in a flash of light

* * *

The beast Xi'an growled and roared as he chased his lovely prey through the woods. As he came to a clearing, he smelled a trap. With a mighty leap he hopped over the the pit trap, disappearing into the thick tree tops.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Give me a bit of credit!" the beastly Xi'an laughed "Did you truly think I would fall for your traps?

As she looked to see where his voice was coming from, he dove from the trees, grabbing her by the arm and swinging her hard into the nearby trees before before disappearing back into the woods

"Whats the matter princess?" the voice taunted "Where's that perfect strategy of yours?"

Diving back down behind her, he grabbed her flipping her hard to the ground and kicking her harder in the ribs before disappearing back in the woods.

"Where's that overbearing arrogance yours?" growled the voice

Azula staggered to her feet only to get knocked down again and again by the beast Xi'an's relentless hit and run attacks.

"You can't win here" said a voice from the trees " The woods are my element"

With a spark of realization, Azula decided to remove his element. Using well placed blasts of fire she lit the forest ablaze. As the forest burned in a brilliant bright mass of flames, Azula prepared herself for the wost. She wasn't disappointed.

The beastly Xi'an raced through the fire with a look of pain and feral rage plastered on his face. Azula shock a bit in fear but stood her ground.

"So you truly want to fight huh? Fine by me" he growled

"No, I dont want to fight you" said Azula

"Too Bad"

In a flash he was at her, slashing with a ferocity she never saw in anyone. It took everything she had just to block and defend. However this only seemed to enrage the beast Xi'an even more. Slamming her into the ground, he let her get back to her feet only kick her down again. Still she wouldn't blast fire at him.

"Why wont you fight back?" he yelled kicking her in the ribs

Bending a huge chunk of rock, it floated over her threatening to smash her flat.

"Fight back!" he ordered

"Why" she asked

"Because then I can hate you!"

A chunk of ice few out of the burning woods snapping the beast in the head. Growling he turned his head only to get two more chucks of ice tossed at him.

"That's enough of that!" said a calm voice "Beat me up all you want, but wont allow you to hurt her!"

Appearing out of the woods was yet another version of Xi'an, one the ones knocked out earlier. His face was bruised and swollen. He stepped in between Azula and the huge monstrous version of himself.

"Azula?" said the new Xi'an not taking his eyes off of the beast "I need you to run...NOW!"

Azula didn't need to be told twice. As the two started to fight, Azula ran making sure that her foot prints were easy to follow. The beastly easily dispatched his smaller version making his way after the princess following the deep foot prints she left behind

"_What a stupid girl..._."

His train of though was immediately interrupted by an ingenious set of rope snares, which lifted him off the ground biding all four limbs. He growled and snarled as he struggled to no avail, he was indeed trapped. He underestimated the girl, she was clever he had to give her that. He should have seen it coming, but he never expected that she'd get help.

"YOU TRAITORS!" yelled the beast version to his ghost and calm versions "WHEN I GET LOOSE, AND BELIEVE ME,I WILL GET LOOSE, I WILL RIP BOTH OF YOUR HEADS OFF!"

"We will deal with that, if and when that time comes" said the ghost Xi'an "For now, Azula is here to help us"

"HELP?" yelled beast Xi'an "SHE IS THE ONE THAT ORDERED THE ATTACK ON HONG VILLAGE! MY PARENTS DIED BECAUSE OF HER. SHO DIED BECAUSE OF HER! "

"Xi'an, It wasn't meant to be that way " said Azula "I...

"SHUT UP!" growled beast Xi'an "THIS IS YOUR FAULT, EVERTHING IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Enough!" said calm Xi'an "While she's done a lot of wrong, Azula isn't to blame this time. Ozai planned it and Lo Pan carried it out. As for our parents? You know who's at fault.. don't you?"

"SHUT UP! I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!" yelled beast Xi'an painfully "IT was...was...

"Admit it!" said the ghost Xi'an roughly "She only repeated what an overbearing father and an ambitious general told her. But as for our parents we both know where the true blame lies"

"IT...WAS ME, ALRIGHT! IT WAS MY FAULT" yelled beast Xi'an his eyes welling up with tears "IF I HANDNT THROWN THAT STUPID ROCK, MAYBE EVERYONE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! AND IF I HADN'T CAME TO THE VILLAGE MAYBE SHO WOULD STILL BE ALIVE TOO

It was becoming quite clear to Azula what was happening here. It was a vicious cycle,each part of Xi'an mercilessly beating the other up. Never coming to a conclusion ,only to restart again and again.

"Stop it! All of you!" said Azula "Your only making it worse.

Rushing over to the bound beast Xi'an, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. Closing her eyes she held tight as he frantically tried to shake her off to no avail

"Go..Go Away!" growled beast Xi'an "Please...go away!"

"Lo pan would have done it anyway, Xi'an" said Azula "I'm truly am sorry for my part of it, if I could take it back I would. I'm so...so sorry"

"But..." beast Xi'an argued weakly

"Sho loved you..." said Azula griping tightly "Even I could see that, her death is not your fault either"

Azula held on tight even as the struggling stopped she didn't want to let go

"You don't hate her do you?" asked ghost Xi'an

"N.. NO..I don't" beast Xi'an said as his eyes stopped glowing " I just needed someone to blame"

"Tell her why" said ghost Xi'an

"I ...cant...I won't..."said the beast Xian while his fangs shrunk down

"Please?" Azula asked kindly "Tell me?"

"It hurts, every night when I close my eyes I have to relive it, what I've done " Xian sighed "It was easier to be angry and when the chance come to blame someone else for what I did I took it."

"Go on" said ghost Xi'an

"Don't dont push me anymore" said the beast Xi'an shrinking even smaller

"Tell us!" said the calm Xi'an

"I"M AFRAID ALRIGHT!" yelled beast Xi'an

"Afraid?" asked Azula

"I'm afraid of losing anyone else close to me." said Xi'an shrinking slightly "Afraid of failing the responsibility of being the avatar's guardian. Afraid of not being able to stop Lo Pan, afraid of my feelings for you, Azula. I'm afraid of not being worthy of a princess... afraid of your feelings, if any for me. I'M JUST SCARED!"

If Azula was like she was only a few months ago, she would have deemed Xi'an's admission as pathetic and useless and would have been more that happy to use it as a tactical advantage to destroy him. However she wasn't like she was...not anymore.

"What else?" asked the calm Xi'an

"No more" said beast Xi'an weakly shrinking even further "Please no more"

"Xi'an, let me help you" said Azula

"I...feel so guilty for what happened to my parents" Xi'an sniffed" Guilty for not being there for Sho and the twins when they needed me, guilty for the times I've lost my temper. Guilty for... for

"For what Xi'an?" asked Azula

"For...hurting you" said beast Xi'an shrinking down to normal size

"Why would that matter?" she asked in confusion

"I... care about you" "he said softly

Azula closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. Her heartbeat raced as she felt him slip from his snares now that he was smaller. Her lips trembled as she wondered if he would push her away but they were put to rest as he wrapped his arms around her.

The other Xi'an's closed their eyes as they merged back with the beast Xi'an. Opening her eyes she noticed the kind gentle face she first meet in the forest so many weeks ago.

"You've seen what i've done" said Xi'an "How can you... "

"We both have a lot to own up for" said Azula nuzzling closer " All we can do now is try to make things right. We'll fix it together. "

"_Did I really say that?_" she thought "Y_es...yes I did_ "

With a flash of light both Azula and Xian disappeared

* * *

-Thump Thump...Thump Thump-

It was a comforting sound

She felt different, it was hard to describe but she felt whole again. No voices in her head, just a refreshed healed feeling. As the sleepy cobwebs in her mind cleared she nuzzled her head in most wonderful pillow. Sure it was odd shaped and a bit warm but felt sooooo good, parts of it wrapped around her and the very enjoyable heart beat...

Her eyes snapped wide open in bewilderment, her "pillow" turned out to be a bare well defined male chest. Looking up she noticed the face of Xi'an sleeping quite soundly. Feeling a set of arms wrapped around her, she felt very comfortable, safe and loved. She never truly felt all three before but it felt so wonderful. It was a feeling that she never wanted to end

"_That's it, once this is ove_r" she thought with a smile "_You will be my official royal pillow every night_"

Propping herself on her elbow, she traced the many scars on his chest with a slender finger,wondering the story behind each one. How she ended up under the same blanket as Xi'an she didn't know, and honestly she didn't care. She was more than content right where she was, just watching him sleep.

Soon her thoughts dwelled on that strange dream she had. It had to be a dream right? There was no way seeing all that is possible. Could it?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a subtle jerk whenever her finger traced over a certain spot. Could it be that he's ticklish? This strong boy...ticklish like a small child? Intriguing... A mischievous smile appeared on her face as she rapidly tickled him. It was quite amusing to see him jerk around trying to get away. Finally in a unconscious last ditch attempt to get away from her, he scooted over. Unfortunately, he ran out of bed and smacked on the hard ground below.

"Well! I'm awake!" groaned Xi'an opening his eyes

As is eyes focused, he noticed Azula peering over the side of the bed covering her mouth as she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh.

" UH... Good morning?" said Xi'an "Where are we?

"I should ask you the same thing" said Azula "Last thing I remember was blacking out after you yelled at me"

"Yeah about that...I'm sorry. It's no excuse, but I wasn't myself. " said Xi'an "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I saw your finger on the map it was nowhere near Hong"

"What?" said Azula "How could you possibly know that?"

"I dont know" Xi'an shaking his head "It was a dream but it felt so real"

"Xi'an" said Azula softly "Turn around please

" Sure" said Xi'an turning a bit red "Let me get my shirt on"

"No..."said Azula firmly "Now...I want to see your back"

"Um...

"I want to see it!" she said sharply "NOW!

"Okay Okay!"

Sighing deeply Xi'an slowly turned around showing Azula. She gasped and covered her mouth as saw the large burn scar that streaked from his right shoulder blade down to the middle of his back. Just like the dream

'You got this the night Hong was attacked. Lo Pan did this to you" asked Azula as she tentatively touched his back gently tracing the scar "Does it still hurt?"

"Not anymore, but how do you know ..."'

"The same as you" said Azula "A dream just like yours"

As they compared dreams, they noticed that they were far too specific and spot on to be just plain dreams. How could possibly see each others memories so vividly? If it wasn't a dream what was it?

"You trapped me in rope snares?" asked Xi'an "Was I really that bad?"

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle said Azula "Besides I had help from your other selves"

"So you tamed the beast eh?" smiled Xi'an

"Maybe" Azula said draping the blanket over both of them "So how did you deal with me?"

Yeah that... it was ..no problem" lied Xi'an "It was really easy, I hardly broke a sweat"

"Oh really now?" Azula said as she narrowed her eyes fully unconvinced "I may be many things, but a pushover isn't one of them. So what really happened?"

"Saw through that one, huh? Alright you thoroughly trounced me" Xi'an sighed

"I like this story" smiled the princess as she cuddled close "I like it a lot!"

"Well don't smile too hard" smirked Xi'an "Because I still won"

"Humph" snorted Azula "You probably cheated"

"Not exactly cheated" said Xi'an "But I used a dirty trick"

"What kind of dirty trick, hmmmm?"

"Well you tried to burn me by breathing fire out of your mouth"said Xi'an blushing "So the next time you tried it...

"Yes?"

"i...uh.. um... I kissed you" said Xi'an

"Oh"...said Azula slightly disappointed " So it was just a dirty trick...

"Hey?" said Xi'an "You sound a little down

"A little" she said "Though I guess that makes a bit more sense than to just kiss me because you wanted to"

"Well, who says I didn't?" teased Xi'an gently lifting her chin and looked into her brilliant gold eyes "Maybe i was waiting until now to do it for real"

Azula bit her lip as Xi'an slowly moved his face closer to hers, feeling his hot breath on hers. Closing her eyes,she enjoyed the almost familiar warm tingle as their lips touched. Never in her life did she ever think she could take such pleasure in something as simple as a kiss. Gently pulling away, Azula opened her eyes noticing an almost bashful Xi'an turning bright red.

"What's the matter?" she asked a bit confused

"It kind of embarrassing to admit" said Xi'an "But.."

"But what?"

"Your the first girl I ever kissed"

"And I better be the only one too" she smiled as she brought him into another kiss, completely addicted to the warm tingling feeling

"Lets not ever try beat each other up again. Dream or not "said Xian breaking the kiss

"Deal...unless you stop giving me these wonderful kisses" said Azula "Otherwise I'll have to torture you"

Azula smiled in satisfaction as she nuzzled her head on back on Xi'an's chest. Yawning she felt the welcome comfort of his arms around her as she closed her eyes. It was a strange feeling but not exactly an unwelcome one. In fact she had grown in such a short time to enjoy it quite well. It was a feeling of being loved and protected. Even though she could fully protect and take care of herself, It was nice to feel it from someone else.

Despite all that was going on, she was thankful for just a small slice of heaven, however brief. Gently she let the beating of his heart softly lull her back to warm peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile

Lo Pan was not amused, in fact he was seething. He had the last piece in his hands and lost it. Not only that but to a mere child. A snot nose punk who had the audacity to defy him! If that was not bad enough, his "recruiting center" was found destroyed and that insane Bumi somehow was able to take Omashu back.

Killing four of his incompetent generals made him feel a bit better, but unless he could find that brat he was just as mortal as the rest.

Looking down at his crystal, a sinister smile grew over his face. Of course, it made perfect sense instead of going after the Avatar and the boy. It would be better to draw them out by going after his companions.

Laying a 5 medallions on the ground the crystal on his chest pulsed with an eerie glow. Five shadowy forms rose from the floor, their eyes glowing red.

The first formed into the former admiral of the fire nation fleet whose hatred for Zuko was well known.

The second formed into a former well known assassin whose defeat by the water tribe warrior was well documented

The third formed into a young boy with a skill for stealth and skill with hook swords. His history with the water tribe girl would prove useful if not entertaining

The fourth was a wild card, a criminal from the Fire Nation whose thirst for revenge knew no bounds. just perfect to unleash on the others

And the Fifth? The new Firelord smiled as he decided to keep him in the fire nation...Just in case a certain princess decides to overstep her bounds and look for a fight...


	20. The Plan

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

Throughout the crowded tea house, many older woman swooned the while younger ones giggled and blushed while many a male looked on knowingly while the younger ones made gagging faces.

"So maybe it was fate or maybe it just coincidence, but from the first time they met to their shaky reunion, they both ran the gambit of powerful emotions." said Iroh "From just a mere infatuation, to

anger and guilt , to forgiveness, and finally the beginnings of love"

"And so they both were cured?" asked Hahn skeptically "Just like that?"

"No"said Iroh "Azula would carry the burden of her past as would Xi'an. She still had that cruel sadistic streak and fear of her emotions. He would still be prone his bouts of angry outbursts and aversion to using his bending.

"But I thought they defeated those sides of themselves" said Lan

"The healing process takes time" said Iroh "But for now at least, thanks to their visions of the past and the wonderful power of a kiss, they took a step in the right direction. But sadly it would have to be pushed aside for the time being"

"Why?" asked Tai "Didn't they care about each each other?

"I'm with her" said Hui "Why deny themselves any sort of love?"

Because there was a still a danger out there to both the mortal and spirit world

* * *

Chapter 19

-The Plan-

The morning sun rose over the eastern air temple, coloring the sky with beautiful shades of purple amber and blue. A soft breeze drifted across the vast empty corridors, across the large fragrant gardens before dispersing upon the small camp. It was indeed a beautiful morning.

Xi'an was the first to wake, though it was the very first time he awoken with such a beautiful girl sleeping soundly on his chest. As he carefully moved a stray hair out of her face, he had to smile. Even with all her noble upbringing and how she carried herself with such a regal air, they way she slept was the complete opposite.

"_She snores_" thought Xi'an with a smile "b_ut its kinda... cute_"

Slowly taking great care not to disturb her, he slid out of bed, laying her head on a makeshift pillow. A small smile formed on her face as she cuddled the pillow. He chuckled a bit as he gently traced her cheek, he shared a passionate kiss from the infamous Princess Azula.

"Sleep well, princess" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead

Her smile slowly grew a bit larger as she shifted and got comfortable letting out a content sigh before returning to her cute snoring ways

Leaving the shelter Xi'an noticed that it was still early, Checking in on his sisters, he noticed they were out cold with Sokka's sister Katara. Smiling he left then be, They had been through so much already

-Bark Bark-

"Susssssssh!" said Xi'an "It figures that you'd be up. Lets let everybody else sleep in"

-bark-

The boy and the pup walked a bit way from camp to practice some throws with his boomerang. Ever since buying the thing from Kang, he never felt the need to use it up till now. How he knew the reason, he was terrible at it. His first throw flew about 3 feet before dropping like a stone. His second arced high and wide spinning around, hitting him hard into the back side. If a dog was capable of laughing, Kip would have.

"That's gotta hurt!" said Sokka walking up to the two " How are you feeling? Well other than the bruise on your butt?"

"A lot better thanks, I just a bit on my mind" said Xi'an "How about you, how are you feeling?"

"In tip top prime water tribe warrior shape, all things considering" said Sokka watching Xi'an's pathetic attempt at boomerang throwing " You really don't know how throw one of those do you?"

"Not really, no" said Xi'an

"Well what about your Dad, surely he... OH"Sokka trailed off "Sorry.. We heard the details from Kang last night. If it means anything, Katara and I know how you feel.

"Yeah?" asked Xi'an tossing his boomerang "How's that?"

"Our mother was killed in a fire nation raid on our village" said Sokka painfully "Unarmed and in cold blood"

"I'm sorry" said Xi'an sincerely

"It's okay" said Sokka "It took a while but I was able to move on as best as I can, Though I have to admit you never really get over it.

"I know" said Xi'an "Sometimes I keep myself up at night, wondering what if. What if I hadn't thrown that rock, what if I would never used my bending...

"Don't do that to yourself" said Sokka "Talk like that will just eat you alive"

"I know" Xi'an said softly

"So what was the tale with your parents?"

"It's long story" said Xi'an

"Oh no you dont! You tried that before, remember" challenged Sokka "We got time, so talk"

"During the war, my father who was from the southern water tribe fell in love with the daughter of a earth kingdom general. As the story goes, the general completely against it and forbade the two seeing each other.

"They defied him?" asked Sokka

"Oh yeah, not only did they see each other, they got married aganst his wishes" said Xi'an " The general was pretty livid when he found out and kicked the crap out of his own troops in response. He disowned her at that point, and then when I was born, he wanted nothing to do with me. It was a old argument, They just wanted his blessing, I suppose and he refused. He cited his disapproval of their union and their "half breed odd eye son"

"That terrible" said Sokka tossing his boomerang "After what happened, did you ever try to find him?"

"No" said Xi'an " What was the point? Why look for someone who wanted nothing to do with me? I had an adopted family in my Aunt Sho and the twins. And I had a great mentor and father figure in Kang. As far as I was concerned that was enough for me"

"Kinda of makes me worry about my own relationship" sighed Sokka "I mean my father approves but I dont know about her family..."

"Do you love her?" asked Xian tossing his boomerang "Honestly?"

"With all my heart " said Sokka tossing his boomerang "Honestly"

"Then that's all you need" said Xi'an

Sokka nodded grabbing his boomerang out of the air and tossing it again, it flying in a series of complicated patterns before returning gracefully to his hand

"Show off" smiled Xi'an

"Its all in the wrist" laughed Sokka " "So...I know you two were sick and all but how was your night alone with the insane princess?

"It was...enlightening " said Xi'an turning a bit red "And...

"And what?" said Sokka cocking a confused eyebrow

"Shes a good kisser" said Xi;an turning a even deeper shade of red "A very good kisser"

"What?YOU? HER? HOW! WHY?" exclaimed Sokka his jaw dropping "You were chewing her out last night. What happened?"

"It's was weird..." said Xi'an "I got to see with my own eyes how she really is..."

"If that is the case you should be running screaming in the other direction" asked Sokka "You weren't around before she lost her marbles. She was cruel, vindictive, ruthless and a little bit crazy! No I take that back she was and still is very crazy! Are you out of your mind!"

"This coming from a guy who thought I was eating Appa" smirked Xi'an

"Hey, that was an honest mistake..." said Sokka "But my point being is that before she lost her mind, she was one of the most dangerous people in the world. A Tigerdillo does not change it's stripes!"

"Who says she's not dangerous now? Logically speaking,isn't it better to have her on our side?" said Xi'an "Look Sokka, Zuko was able turnover a new leaf. so why cant Azula"

"That's apples and mangos, two very different things" said Sokka "Aren't you letting your affection for her cloud your judgment?

"Maybe I am, I'm not gonna lie, I do care about her...A lot. If you dont trust her fine, find a way to make her earn it" said Xi'an " But regardless we cant stay here foreever, they will find us eventually. So we dont have a choice,but to fight back and we need every able hand we can get. She's one of the best fire benders out there, even you have to admit that"

"Let just hope we dont make a mistake...

* * *

Azula awoke to find herself alone in the small stone shelter. As she stretched out and yawned. she had to admit she felt better then she had in months. A wonderful night of sleep and cuddling with him, her boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" she thought she thought with a smile "Do princesses have boyfriends? Eh, I have to admit it sounds a bit better than royal consort. It feels more...intimate"

She felt a bit lonely not waking up with him, it would have been nice if she had. She never really felt like this before with anyone before.

"_He's not really a problem is he_?" she thought to herself

She sighed inwardly. From the moment she met him there was something about him. It was something she couldn't place her finger on. Every time she thought about him...Ugh ..even the mention of his name sent her into a furious blush. But at the same time it scared her. Love made a person weak didn't it?

"_Love?" _she thought_ " Is that it? Am I in love with him?"_

It's funny, she had full knowledge of every fire bending form, she knew proper military and royal protocol, could plan a siege or coup with meticulous precision but matters of the heart? That was a truly an alien concept to her as was her fear of it. But what was it that she was afraid of? Rejection? Having her heart broken? Caring for him?...Losing him? all of the above?

No...She wouldn't, she couldn't risk it. It would be best to walk right up to him, tell him that the kiss and all the feelings behind it was a mistake. That's it she would walk up to him and tell him it would be best if they kept their relationship strictly professional. Yes that's it, no more of those wonderful kisses of his that made her lips tingle or Feeling the warm comfort of his embrace that made her feel so safe and loved...

"_Ugh!_"she thought gritting her teeth "_Why cant this be easy_"

Hopping out of bed and adjusting her robe, she left the shelter hoping the avatars girlfriend was awake. There was a lot to discuss and maybe then she could put it in some sort of perspective...

* * *

Kang met up with Xi'an and Sokka with a glare of disapproval. Xi'an didnt remember too much from last might but He knew that he sucker punched Kang and the old man responded in kind. From the look in his eyes, he was still a bit steamed

"Sokka can you go over those scrolls I brought?" asked Xi'an

"Yeah" said Sokka patting Xi'an on the back as a silent good luck before leaving

Still upset with Xi'an actions, Kang turned his back on the boy.

"Um Kang... Look I know there's no excuse for the way I acted" said Xi'an laying a hand on his shoulder " I'm sor...RY!

Without looking back Kang grabbed Xians arm, sent him flying over his shoulder and crashing hard into the dirt.

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it kid" said Kang "You took a swing at me and hit me in the face. I dont take kindly to snots disrespecting their elders"

"Then what will cut ?" said Xi'an dusting himself off "A fight?"

"That's right" said Kang rolling up his sleeves "You said you'd kick the snot out of me eh? Well it's time to prove it then"

"I was sick!" Xi'an said "I didn't mean what I said"

"That's no excuse" said Kang

"I'm not going to fight you old man" said Xi'an through gritted teeth

"If you don't fight back then your just going to get beat" said Kang grabbing the boy by the shirt and chucking him into a large crater "You thought you were grown when you took a swing at me. So now its time to prove it"

"Fine, I just want you to know that this time you asked this" growled Xi'an as he dusted himself off and dropped into a fighting stance

"Not asking, boy" said Kang jumping into the crater "I'm demanding"

* * *

Azula and Katara both laughed inwardly at the situation, almost a year earlier they were bitter enemies and now here she was asking for advice for matters of the heart over a bit of morning tea. Ever since their team up they had been pretty pleasant to each other. She would almost consider Katara a friend, at the very least a trusted confidant.

"So how are you feeling?" Katara asked curiously "You and Xi'an gave everyone quite a scare last night"

"Much better thank you" said Azula " Believe it or not, I had a very intriguing experience last night.

"Does this have anything to do with him?" probed Katara "He was in pretty bad shape last night, I doubt he meant what he said".

"I know he didn't" smiled Azula turning a bit red "We sort of made up last night"

"Really?" asked Katara very curious "What exactly happened"

"Its so hard to explain" said Azula "We both had strange dreams, where he saw my past and I saw his.

I know it sounds crazy and I'm not sure I even believe it but its true "

"So...what happened next?" asked Katara eager for more details "Come on don't leave me dangling"

"Well... We..." said Azula turning an even darker red

"Yes?" asked Katara excitedly

"We... Kissed" said Azula shyly "And I liked it...a lot. But... "

"But what?" asked Katara a bit confused "Is something wrong?

"You and the avatar?" asked Azula "You love him dont you?"

"With every fiber of my being" said Katara "Though I didn't realized how much until I almost lost him"

"Oh..." said Azula sadly knowing full well what Katara was talking about "I...should leave..."

"Azula? Wait..." said Katara gently grabbing her arm "Aang forgave you...and so can I. You came here for a reason..."

Well ..Ummm" Azula said almost shyly " I want to know how does one know when they are in love?"

"Love huh?" smiled Katara "You and Xi'an ?"

"Maybe" said Azula evasively "I want to know all the risks and benefits. I need to analyze all the facts before I make any sort of decision on the matter. I refuse to leave anything to chance"

" I'm sorry" said Katara "I cant help you there"

"Can't or won't" asked Azula "Surely there some way of predicting it"

"That's your problem Azula" said Katara "You can't analyze, predict or even rationalize it. Love

doesn't work that way. It's one of the most beautiful and illogical emotions we have"

That's why...it... it... said Azula not quite able to let the words out

"It scares you doesn't it? said Katara " Taking the risk of opening your heart to someone because you dont know what will happen?"

Azula nodded

"Let me ask you this, and answer me truthfully" said Katara " How do feel about him"

"He makes my heart beat fast when ever I'm around him. And last night when he had his arms around me, I didn't ever want him to let go. Then there's the way he makes my lips tingle every time we kiss " said Azula with a blush"Plus..."

"Plus? Plus what?" asked Katara

"He has such beautiful eyes" said Azula "To me they are anyway"

"Yeah" said Katara with a big smile "Youre in love"

"But does he love me back?" asked Azula

Before Katara could answer Te raced into the Tent with a look of urgency

"Xi'an and Kang are fighting" she said between breaths

"They're what?" asked Katara and Azula in unison

The 3 girls raced out of the tent, toward where the others were, sitting at the edge of a large crater

that was probably the remains of the fire nation attack on the temple long ago. Now it made the perfect arena for Kang and Xi'an's duel. The two were down in the center circling each other as the rest looked on.

"Whats going on here?" asked Katara

"It's a Rumble Duel" said Toph "Think of it as an earth Kingdom version of an Agni Kai"

"Well lets stop them" said Zuko "We cant have them two fighting"

"No..." said Sokka "Let them go...They need work this out between themselves"

"What...!" exclaimed Suki " What do you mean they need this?"

"Just watch" said Sokka narrowing his eyes

Inside the crater, both Xi'an and Kang stood across from each other with looks of fierce intensity. Casting aside his bow and quiver, the boy proceeded to crack his knuckles in a subtle attempt at intimidation. Kang was unimpressed, tossing his hammers aside and proceeded to answer back by popping his neck and knuckles with a loud snapping sound

Both launched at each other in the middle of the crater throwing fast punches and parries, neither gaining an advantage over the other.

"You're quick, Kid" said Kang

"So are you old man" responded Xi'an tossing a wild punch "But dont you know better than to talk during a fight?

"It's called strategy my boy" said Kang catching his punch "Even a little distraction is enough to gain an advantage"

Crushing his hand Kang slowly dropped him to his knees. Fighting through the pain Xi'an attempted a low sweep only be avoided Kang who responded with a vicious kick of his own, slamming Xi'an hard into the crater walls

Leaping out of the wall, Xi'an rushed at the old man, ducking the barrage of boulders. With fist balled up he swung wildly as Kang expertly deflected each blow. Grabbing the boy by the shirt slammed him hard into the dirt. With relative ease he then kicked the boy into the hard walls of the crater.

"You not going to beat me with out bending" said Kang

A low ever increasing rumble was heard as Xi'an leaped out wall blasting 4 large boulders at the old man. Kicking them away expertly but neglecting his blind side, Kang got hammered by a fifth larger boulder from behind.

"You want bending! I'll show you bending!" said Xi'an jumping back and forming a large man sized boulder "I told you I never liked using it! You know my reasons! But still you want to push me anyway? Fine!

Kang smiled forming a man sized boulder of his own. Both narrowed their eyes as they silently dared the other to move first. From above Toph noticed their stances, almost mirror images of each other, both having the same habit of shifting their weight slightly to the right before throwing a punch. A subtle habit and one easily missed if one isn't looking for it. The only way you get habits like that as if passed though family styles.

At nearly the same time both drove in their fists in, sending the large rocks in flying into the center connecting with each other with a thunderous crash. As both rocks levitated in the air, slowly forming into one ever bigger chunk of rock , Kang and Xi'an both fought for control. Their muscles straining as sweat dripped from their foreheads, each fighting to gain ground. Slowly the Rock started to move as Kang gained the upper hand. With a flick of his wrist he sent the Massive chunk flying toward Xi'an.

Thinking quickly, the boy leaped in the air kicking it with all his might, sending it flying right back a the old man. With a powerful swing of his arms, the old man sent it flying right back. Like a strange game of Kui ball, the rock went back and forth with both earthbenders moving closer trying to gain an advantage.

"You not going to win old man!" snarled Xi'an

"Heh you think you can beat me boy?" spouted back Kang

As if thinking the same thought, both Kang and Xi'an from opposite sides hit the rock with everything they had at exactly the same time causing the massive piece of earth to explode in a giant cloud of dust and pebbles. When the dust cleared, both the boy and the Old man were laid out flat both gasping and wheezing for air... then to the surprise of others they heard …...laughter?

"We're both hard headed idiots aren't we? said Xi'an too exhausted to move

"Yeah we are..." said Kang also too exhausted to move " Are you sorry, boy?"

"I already told you I was!" groaned Xi'an

"Good" said Kang getting to his feet and helping Xi'an to his but not before making sure to playfully slap Xi'an in the face "You're forgiven, Just ever take a swing at me again!"

The other slid down as the crater as the two got to their feet.

"Are you two alright?" asked Katara

"Yeah, we're fine" said Xi'an

"Good" said Azula "Otherwise I'd feel completely terrible for this"

**-SLAP-**

"Thanks to you two" Azula growled "Te and Ye are a crying wreck"

"I'll go talk to them" said Xi'an walking off holding his cheek

"And as for you Kang..." Azula started

"I'm not gonna be lectured by you!" said Kang "You really want to know what I'm doing?

"I think we all do" said Suki glaring at her boyfriend

"We're trying to keep Xi'an from getting killed" said Sokka

"From being killed?" said Katara

"Xi'an despises his bending and it causes him to hesitate every time he uses it " said Kang "Like it or not we are in a war. For whats whats coming, hesitating even for a moment isn't a luxury he can afford to have.

"So why this way?" asked Toph

"Xi'an is a thick headed kid" said Kang"Sometimes the hard way is the only way to learn. Look, the girls lost their mother, I won't allow them to lose their brother too just because he too stubborn to use his bending, understand"

"Well if he's not up to the task" said Aang "Maybe he shouldn't be my Guardian"

"That's also a luxury we dont have" said Kang walking out the crater

Later in the day everyone gathered back at camp to discuss what to do next.

Sitting down with the others Xi'an picked up a few of the scrolls while listening. Despite trying to explain what was going(or at least he believed what was going on) The girls were having none of it, completely giving Xi'an the silent treatment.

The news wasn't good not by a long shot. While they were safe for now, it was only a matter of time before massive Phoenix empire army found them. The only way that everyone agreed was to hit back and hit back hard. How to do it? That was a whole another matter entirely.

"Why cant we just blast our way into the Royal capital?" said Xi'an "Take out Lo Pan and take out the army. Couldn't we hit right at the heart problem?

"No good" said Zuko "The capital is sure to be heavily fortified, with a fleet of airships and who knows how many battalions of solders, tanks and ships. Even as good as all of us are, taking just Appa and a that small airship into all that is suicide.

"If were to stand any sort of chance against them, we're going to need an army of our own" said Kang

"We couldn't stop them when they invaded the capital" said Katara "Even with an army how are we gonna stop them, now?"

"Because now we do" said Sokka unrolling a scroll " We found a way that causes all the soldiers to under their command to stop in their tracks, permanently

"That doesn't make any sense" said Zuko "What do you mean stop?

"This is how they're being controlled" said Xi'an tossing the broken remains of a clay medallion "A spirit anchor. Those things are led by a single commander, using this. Break this and they all fall

"And just because you break it they stop?" asked Azula "How?"

Because they're not human" said Suki "They're not even living. What Sokka, Toph and I saw were just spirits being forced into armor. They're using our departed against us "

"And where were you while they were dealing with that, oh great guardian?" said Aang to Xi'an

"I was getting dragged in the spirit world, rescuing 4 of you ungrateful avatars and roped into babysitting you" Xian shot back

"Enough!" said Kang grabbing each boys head and knocking them together, hard "If both of you dont understand the gravity of the situation, let me make it nice and clear. Lo pan and his armies are matching over the whole world causing who knows how much death and destruction while at the same time doing untold damage to the spirit world and this is the time you two want to bicker?"

"I dont want his help!" said Aang

"I never asked the responsibility" said Xi'an

"Who gives 2 buckets of spit what you want or what you asked for?" snapped Kang "You Aang , better realize and realize quick that this isn't about you or your precious reputation. You said yourself you've been weakened, so need the help, period! And you Xi'an, It doesn't matter whether you asked for it or not, you have it. Deal with it and do your duty, both of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" they said mumbling unison

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir" they both said

"Sokka!" said Kang gruffly

"Yes sir?" he replied not wanting to get yelled at

"Is there any way to take those things down without going after the medallion?" asked Kang "It's gonna be next to impossible to find the commander if the army is huge.

"According to this scroll, if we puncture they part of the armor here" said Sokka pointing over

the heart "it would allow the spirit to escape and disperse. But it is still better to get the medallion and stop them all at once "

"Good to hear" said Toph "But how are we gonna get an army to fight them? Form what I heard Ba Sing Se has been reduced since the war"

"What about Omashu and Kyoshi island?" asked Katara "Bumi should stillhave a decent size army, and the Kyoshi warriors are great in a fight

"No good, according to the captain that attacked our village" said Kang "Both have been taken"

"Well we have take them back then!" said Suki "My warrior sisters are there!"

"So is my girlfriend!" said Zuko with worry

"What about Omashu?" said Aang "Bumi needs help too"

"Well then there's no choice then" said Azula "We split up and take both at once"

"What about you, Pathik" asked Kang "What will you do?"

"I will stay here" said The Guru "I've done my part, the rest I leave in your hands"

"Its settled then" said Zuko "We leave at sundown"

* * *

As the sun started to disappear over the horizon everyone finished packing the airship and Appa's saddle While finishing the final bit of preparations on the Airship Xi'an was interrupted by a water tribe warrior peering over the edge.

"We got a problem" said Sokka "Actually two little ones

Te and Ye were having an argument over who to go with, Ye with Sokka's group and Te with Aang's group and it was coming close to blows.

"Whats going on here?" asked Xi'an getting the immediate silent treatment from the twins

"Not talking Huh?" sighed the boy " Okay fine, Katara do you think you can settle this? They're not talking to me"

"Yeah I'll see what I can do" said Katara leaning closer "You might want to talk to your girlfriend, no sense in 3 girls being mad at you"

Sighing as he left Katrina to play peace maker, he walked over to where Azula was sitting.

"Hey"

"Hello" said Azula coldly still a little ticked

"I heard your riding with Sokka's group" said Xi'an

"Yes I am" said Azula "It was my decision"

"Are your sure you want to do this?" said Xi'an "Look I'm sorry, If I knew it was going to upset you 3 that much I would have just taken a beating. I admit it...I'm an idiot!"

"Yes, you are " scoffed Azula " But there are some things I have to sort out...Alone "

"I see" said Xi'an a bit disappointed "I understand"

As Xi'an got up to leave, Azula grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him back down.

"I dont believe I said you could go"said the princess coldly "Did I?"

Gracefully she slid unto his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Her expression softened as she felt his arms around her.

"Yes you are an idiot" she said "But your my idiot"

"Gee...i lov... "started Xi'an but stopped by a finger on his lips

"Don't say that unless you mean it" said Azula sharply

"But I d.. "started Xi'an again and again stopped by slender finger on his lips

"So many things have happened. Things so strange to me, so I have to deal with them alone, understand? " said Azula " But when we meet in Ba Sing Se, then I'll wish to hear that from you. All right?"

Xi'an nodded softly

"Therefore you will return to me one piece and unharmed. Fail to do so and I will have you locked up in a rat infested dungeon until you learn the error of your ways! Do you understand?" said Azula jabbing him in the chest with very evil look on her face

"What?" laughed Xi'an uncomfortably "Don't you think that's a tad bit extreme?"

"Uh ..sorry it's force of habit" blushed Azula "Um...Be careful?"

"You too" said Xian kissing her on the forehead

She wanted to just tell him it was just a big mistake..but she couldn't. Because it wasn't. While she decided to set aside her feeling for him for the time being, she truly cared for him. And even though she refused to let him say so, she knew that he cared for her as well.

"You are aware that a mere kiss on the forehead isn't enough for someone like me" she said softly tilting his chin toward hers

"Oh" he said softly "Not enough for a princess?"

"No" she said "Not enough for your girlfriend"

As their lips touched , an explosion of emotions ran between them. Fear of never seeing each other again, Forgiving each other, Hope that things would turn out right and of course Love. Love that showed itself in the simple tingle of a kiss

"_There is no way_" she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck "_I will never give this up, its too wonderful_"

* * *

Sundown came entirely too quickly and even though this time there it was by choice, there was sense of sadness about being split up again. Xian with Kip would be with Aang, Katara and Zuko on Fung's airship to Omashu. Azula would be with Kang, Toph Suki and Sokka to Kyoshi Island. As for the twins, much to Xi'an displeasure Te would go with Aang's group while Ye would go with Sokka's.

He didn't like the idea of them being split up. Ye still a bit upset at Xi'an yelling at Azula and dueling Kang so she insisted that she went with Sokka's group. Kang and Azula assured they would look after her but Xi'an still worried none the less.

"Don't worry, you forget they got the world greatest earth bender with them!" bragged Toph

"And Zuko" said Suki "If Mai's there we'll get her to Ba Sing Se

"Thanks I appreciate that" said Zuko

"You guys remember the plan right?" asked Kang "No matter what, in 1 week we meet up in Ba sing Se, got it?"

"Yes sir" said the group said finishing packing the airship

"Katara" said Kang "Will you what I asked when you get to Omashu"

"I will Kang" said Katara "I promise"

Appa Growled at Azula causing the fire nation princess to jump back

"Easy Appa" said Sokka "She's on our side, at least for now "

"Thanks" said Azula

"Don't thank me yet" said Sokka "I still haven't forgot all of what you've done. And I sure dont trust you"

"I'm trying to atone for that, all of it" she said softly

"Words mean nothing, Azula. Especially from you" said Suki "If you really sincere, you'll prove it with your actions"

"But I'm warning you right now" said Sokka darkly "If you even look like you're going betray us, I'll put you down myself"

Azula sighed as they got into Appa's saddle, though she expected this. At least she would have some friendly faces in Ye and Kang. Hopefully in time she would prove it to the others.

As both Appa and the Airship flew off in opposite directions the, Guru smiled knowingly.

"Safe journey, my friends"


	21. The Painted Warriors

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

It was amazing how a simple story could bring so many together. From nobles to humble farmers, all were welcome in the jasmine dragon.

"It's kind of sad" one fire nation lady remarked "To find a bit of love and yet have to separate"

"It is" said Iroh "There was no guarantee that they see each other again"

"Ugh" said Hahn "What with all the mushy stuff? I mean Xi'an and Azula? There is no proof that they were ever to...

-SPLAT-"

From the kitchen sailed an authentic sky nomad fruit pie landing flat on the know-it-all kid's head. Hahn pouted as everyone in the place laughed while Bosco licked the mess off his face.

"_Hahn must be in rare form to annoy my desert cook_" thought Iroh as he stifled a laugh

"Why did did they split up the way they did?" asked Tai

"I suppose they thought hitting two places at once would better their chances of getting a small army said Iroh "Sokka's group to Kyoshi Island and Aang's group to Omashu

"I thought you said that Bumi had taken back Omashu" said Hui "If that was the case why bother going there?

"They didn't know that at the time" said Iroh

"And what about Kyoshi Island?" asked Kanna

"Yeah, wasn't Mai and Ty lee there? asked Lan

"Oh yes, and Azula would find her new outlook to be strongly tested there ..."

* * *

Chapter 20

- The Painted Warriors-

The sun rose along the horizon as the tiny air ship made its way through the clouds, to make good time each took the wheel in shifts after a few instructions from Zuko. While the others were asleep, Xi'an took the wheel enjoying the silence and the sweet ,cool brisk air of the sky. It was easy to see how the air nomads were so laid back in such a peaceful environment. As the door creaked Xi'an didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The soft light sounding footsteps were a dead giveaway.

"Avatar" said Xi'an coldly

"Guardian" said Aang equally as coldly

"So what do I owe the honor of your presence?" said Xi'an sarcastically

"How long until we reach Omashu?" asked Aang with a snooty tone

"According what Zuko said, not for a few more hours" said Xi'an

"That because your going too slow!" said Aang "The others could fly this thing faster!"

"Well I'm sorry it's not going fast enough to your liking 'Oh great avatar'" snapped Xi'an "If you're in that much of a rush, by all means get out and push!"

Aang stomped toward the door to the wheel house stopping just as his hand touched the handle.

"Aang,Wait!" sighed Xi'an

"Yes? Now what is it?" said Aang gruffly "Getting ready for round 2?

"No"said Xi'an "Just what exactly is your problem with me?

"Your not needed" asked Aang "I can handle this on my own"

"Yeah we saw how well that worked in the spirit world"

"Hey I didn't see you do much better!" said Aang

"Exactly, when we took Lo pan on by ourselves" said Xi'an "We got our butts handed to us"

"Whats the history between you and him?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Too bad" said Aang "You want us to work together, then you tell me!"

"*Sigh* Kang told you about the attack my village?" said Xi'an

"He said you were the only survivor" said Aang

"I was. Lo Pan led the raid that night. He killed my mother and father right in front of me"said Xian sadly

"I'm sorry" said Aang

"That's why we cant fight each other any more, not now. He will destroy us if we dont work together, truce?"

"Truce" said Aang "I have to apologize. I guess I felt threatened, protecting the world is my job. The avatars job."

"I'm not after your job" said Xi'an "But lets face it, you're not as strong as you when you defeated Ozai but even then you didn't end the war yourself, you had help. And that what I'm here for, to help"

"I guess your right" said Aang

"Now" said Xi'an " The question is how. How do we stop Lo Pan?"

"I'm Avatar and Your Guardian, we'll figure out something" said Aang "

"Lets just hope this army plan works" said Xi'an "What do you know about this King Bumi?"

"He's an eccentric" said Aang "A mad genius to be exact"

"Good, he'll have to be crazy to agree what we are going to ask for" said Xi'an "That is If Omashu isn't a already smoking ruin"

"Not very optimistic are you?" asked Aang

"Whats that saying? Hope for the best..." said Xi'an

"But expect the worst" finished Aang

* * *

Mai and The Kyoshi warriors were tired. Ever since the occupation of the island, the small group were involved in vicious hit and run attacks during the day and haunted by the terrible howling at night. Lesser soldiers would have run or surrendered but not them, they were the Kyoshi warriors and this was their home.

However things looked very bleak right now. Their attacks had done nothing to thin the numbers of the invaders. While they were able to save most of the villagers, they were indeed trapped. no way off the island or a way to call for help. To make matters worse their food stores were running low, making for a volatile environment. Fights among the villagers over food was a regular occurrence. Only with the help of the village chief did they keep the group from ripping each other apart with dissension.

If that wasn't enough, they were attacked late last night thanks to one frightened and cowardly villager who gave away their secret location in return for his life. He sold out his people to the heartless occupiers to save his own skin. Too bad they didn't keep their word. His body was returned to the village, burnt beyond recondition as a grim warning of things to come.

As the dark armored howlers attacked, the The Kyoshi warriors along with the future Fire Lady of The Fire nation covered the villagers escape fighting valiantly though the night. Much to her displeasure, Ty Lee found that her chi blocking techniques to be of no use against these these strange howling troopers

As dawn approached, the now exhausted and spent Kyoshi warriors made a valiant last stand surrounded by all sides by a mass of soldiers. Out of the corner of their eyes, they noticed the beautiful sunrise, possibly the last one they'd ever see. Nodding their heads they all made a silent agreement, they would go down fighting.

"It's been a pleasure fight along side you ladies" said one warrior

"Were not dead yet!" said Ty Lee "I don't know about the rest of you but I intend see tomorrow"

Mai was quite surprised as was the rest of the Kyoshi warriors by Ty lee. Since Suki's leave of absence Ty lee had really stepped up to hold the the warriors together. While she was no cunning master, her kind personality, general sweet nature and fierce loyalty to her new friends won over them all. Mai gave the smallest of smiles.

"How touching" said a condescending voice "and yet all for nothing"

Looking down on them, from a nearby cliff flanked by a set of elite guards was the commander of the small army. A small little weasel of a man but no less dangerous. Previously a mere foot solder in the Fire Nation army but after after to swearing an oath to Lo pan he was rewarded the command of his own private army and more importantly, he thought as caressed his medallion... power.

"You have caused me much trouble and annoyance " gloated the commander "But I'm not without mercy, surrender now and I promise you a quick and painless death"

"Mai? Would you please give the ugly short man our answer?" said Ty lee

"Gladly" said Mai

With a quick flick of her wrist Mai shot out a stiletto knife, at the man with deadly accuracy. It was in vain for his elite guard caught it in mid air, mere inches from from his face. Regardless the point had been made much to the commander's displeasure.

"Kill them all!" he yelled seething in anger

The Fire lady and The Kyoshi warriors bravely stood their ground as the soldiers charged. Just as things looked hopeless, a giant mass of white fur fell from the sky landing with a monstrous thud.

Whipping his tail Appa sent out an air blast scattering Howlers in every direction. Roaring loudly, he proceeded to ram his way through the large mass of armored solders sending them sailing into each other in a pile of twisted metal.

Jumping out of the saddle was Toph, a little girl and an old man who landed on the ground with a tremendous thud sending a wave of crushing rock smashing what ever was in its way.

Sokka and Suki dove out next sword's drawn, picking their targets carefully.

"Lets hope those scrolls were right, Sokka" said Suki

Stabbing the heart of nearby howler, it's eyes glowed a bright white as the spirit unbound itself dispersing as it floated into the sky.

"Ladies!" yelled Sokka to the Kyoshi warriors "Aim for the heart! It should put them down for good! The girls nodded, getting a renewed will to fight.

Appa growled in fear as a group of fire bending soldiers slowly backed him into a corner. Using his air bending only made the flame stronger.

Azula,still the the saddle concentrated deeply as she fired dropping each soldier with concentrated shot to the chest. Appa slammed his tail down sent the rest of them flying into the nearby wall.

"Appa!" Azula said hopping out the saddle "Go help the others"

One by one the monsters fell, slowly turning the tide. The Kyoshi warriors, now knowing how to defeat the seemingly unkillable howlers now battled ferociously to protect their island . Kang, Toph and Ye held off a massive amount with an incredible display of earth bending, crushing everything in their way. Sokka and Suki sliced through an equal amount with a master display of swordplay.

The commander was looking on in pure shock as his soldiers fell by the wayside. Beads of sweat dripped from his brow as his glorious plans of conquest crumbled before his eyes. How could this be possible?

"What are you waiting for? Do Something" he yelled at his elites pushing them into the fray

As the battle raged around them, Mai and Azula locked eyes on the field. The was no mistake, as a look of pure hate was exchanged between the two of them dropping into their ready stances, neither forgeting what had happened on the boiling rock Azula struck first, shooing a quick blast...arcing to the left of Mai hitting the elite sneaking up on her. Mai looked in shock as the guard's armor fell empty. Azula smirked condescendingly. Mai's eyes narrowed as she tossed a single knife, it sailing through the air just brushing Azula's hair as it caught another elite, dropping it. Mai returned a condescending look of her own.

Their fight would have to wait as the commander started blasting fire with reckless abandon from his perch.

"Ty lee!" yelled Suki "Take him out and break his medallion!"

"I'm on it!" yelled Ty lee

The acrobatic girl ducked and dodged the commanders fire blasts as she hoped and flipped her way up to the cliff. As he attempted to shot fire at her, she shot him a flurry of punches blocking his use of his right arm. He tried with his left with similar results. Snatching the medallion from around his neck, she tossed it to the ground , shattering into a million pieces.

The commander gasped in fear as his body combusted like the others before him.

"No!"screamed the commander as his body exploded in massive fireball

Ty Lee clamped her eyes shut as the man screamed in agony, his body finally becoming a small pile of ash..

As the rest of the soldiers armor fell empty, everyone breathed a sigh of relief that it was over.

Azula slowly limped toward the others clutching her side, her face twisted in pain. The rest of the group could clearly see by the amount of blood that she was hurt badly. She cursed herself for being so stupid. Letting herself get distracted got her a nasty sword cut.

Collapsing on the ground she struggled to keep her eyes open but to no avail. Kang scooped her up and carried her back to the Kyoshi camp, silently cursing himself for not bringing Katara or Xi'an, the groups only healers. He was only hoping that it wasn't too bad...


	22. Omashu

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

"Had it been the old version of my niece, she would have never made a mistake like that." said Iroh "But she wasn't the person she was before.

"Yeah I'll say" remarked Kuei munching on a cookie "There's no way she would have saved Appa if she was her old self"

"That is very true" said Iroh

"But.." asked Hui "She's one of the fire nation's most powerful benders. To this day nobody can bend blue fire but her. How could she get hurt?"

"Being powerful doesn't mean you cant ever make a mistake in judgment' said Iroh "By letting her mind wander in the heat of battle, and it almost cost her her life"

"It was seeing her friends again, huh?" asked Lan

"Yes it was. In Azula's mind they betrayed her, but..."

"But what?" asked Kanna

"But it caused her to second guess herself" said Iroh "to question whether or not she brought it on herself"

"Whats wrong with that?" said Tai

"Nothings wrong with it... it just not a good idea to do it in the middle of a battle " said Iroh

"So let me get this straight" started Hahn " The formerly cruel and powerful princess Azula, had

a moment of conscience in the mist of battle? The same one who who would betray anyone if it

suited her?"

"As I said before" said Iroh "She wasn't the same person"

"Fair enough" said Hahn "But you said Azula was cut pretty deep, bleeding. What was going to happen with no healers? "

"Worried about Azula?" teased Lan leaning her head on his shoulder

"N..no, I was just curious alright" blushed Hahn but making no effort stop her

"Well, my niece found herself in pretty good hands...

* * *

Chapter 22

-Omashu-

Azula woke up in a humble bed in one of the village buildings. Last thing she remembered was getting slashed by one of those accursed soldiers. Inspecting her side, she noticed that it expertly bandaged with herbs to numb the pain and help healing. Getting off the bed, she limped out of the building and into the courtyard.

The village was buzzing with activity. Kang, Toph, Sokka and Suki along with the rest of the Kyoshi warriors were burning the armor while the village chief passed around food to the starving villagers. Mai and Ty Lee were nowhere to be seen, which was fine by her, though she didn't see Ye anywhere either. That for some reason disturbed her .

"_Ha who am I kidding?_" she thought "_I'm worried about her!_"

"Hey looks whose awake!" smirked Kang " I swear,what is with is with you kids? Every time I turn around, one of you is getting knocked unconscious. An itty bitty cut and and out you go! Kids were made of sterner stuff back in my day,..."

"Was that when Kyoshi was born?" started Toph with a grin

"Or when Ba Sing Se was a small village? "smiled Sokka

"Or when the south sea was a small pond?" giggled Suki

Azula covered her mouth trying to stifle a laugh as Kang just shook his head in defeat. Smart mouth kids...

"AHHH SHADDAP!" smiled Kang "You kids today, no respect for your elders"

"You just make it so easy Kang" said Toph

"All kidding aside" said Kang "Are you you sure you should be moving around soon?

"I heal fast " said Azula "Has anyone seen Ye anywhere?"

"Yeah, I think she's over there in the stables taking care of Appa" said Suki "I think she'll be happy to see you up and around."

"Thanks" she said walking off toward the stables

Sokka, Suki and Toph looked at each other in disbelief. Azula showing gratitude? Azula civil and nice?

"This was weirder than Zuko's change" said Sokka tossing the last of the armor into the bonfire "But better to have her as an ally than enemy"

"Time will tell" said Toph "I dont trust her yet"

"Me either" said Suki

"I do" said Kang " I think she's got a reason to change now"

"Yeah and whats that?" asked Suki curiously

"She knows that certain people care about her" said Kang "and she cares about them."

~A~

It was Aang's turn to take the rudder. According to the compass and map they'd arrive at Omashu soon. While the airship did have its good sides, it didn't compare to Appa in speed. But at least it gave him a bit of time to think and reflect on a few things. Kang was right he couldn't be selfish anymore. Mastering the avatar state and the four elements in such a short time had swelled his head with more than a bit of pride and arrogance. Then when it was mostly taken away, he felt it was his duty and his alone to to get it back.

"_Yeah_" sighed Aang "_But that wasn't the only reason, was it_?"

It was that strange feeling. It felt like it was a ingrained hatred for the guardians that was reverberated through his past lives. Kyoshi definitely showed it, and it was echoed right back at her by Xi'an. Why did the avatars and the guardians hate each other? He shook his head of the wandering thoughts. It doesn't matter anymore. They needed to work together or Lo Pan would destroy the world.

"We wont let that happen!" said Aang with renewed resolve

Xi'an and Katara were on the deck practicing water bending. It took a bit to coax Xi'an into training with her but with a little prodding and reverse psychology, she got her way. While she understood Kang's reasoning for getting him to use his bending when needed and without any hesitation, she didn't approve of his brutal methods. Kang had asked her to give Xi'an a crash course in water bending, whether he liked or not.

However she felt that a more gentle motherly approach would yield better results. She could see Xi'an's discomfort, though the fact that he forced himself to try to learn new techniques anyway, was at least a small success.

"Now this is called streaming the water. Use flowing motions with your arms like this" said Katara demonstrated by flowing the water out of a nearby bucket, Then swirled it in the air in a figure 8 pattern using smooth controlled movements before guiding it back into back into the bucket.

"Easy, see?" said Katara "Now, you try it"

Taking a deep breath, Xi'an attempted to imitate Katara's movements, however he was not even remotely as a graceful as her or Aang. The water flowed out of the bucket, zigzagging in the air before swirling around twice and splashed on top of him. Katara tried hard not to laugh,but from the wheelhouse a loud snickering was heard.

"Okay I'm done" said a frustrated and completely drenched Xi'an walking off

"Oh, no you don't! I don't tolerate quitters" said Katara grabbing his arm "Aang be nice, you understand me!"

"I'm am being nice!" yelled Aang from the wheelhouse " But you have to admit it was funny"

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't laugh" said Katara still giggling while pulling all the water from his clothes and bending it back into a bucket. "But a little humor is good for all of us"

"I guess" sighed Xi'an with a slight chuckle "Its just that I was never really that good with my water bending"

"Well how much do you know?" asked Katara " Just so I can get an idea of where your at"

"Just the bare basics and healing" said Xi'an "After..well I'm sure Kang told you what happened ...I didn't want to bend anymore. I just use it when I really have to"

"I can understand that" said Katara "Though whats interesting is you that know healing. Not many water tribe boys know how to do that or care to learn"

"Well I didn't want to at first, but water bending teacher at the time was grumpy old bat" said Xi'an clearing this throat, mimicking an old woman's voice while wagging his finger "If you want to learn water bending from me, you will learn how to heal before you learn how to hurt! You'll never know when you need it, you little smarty pants! And if you feel like complaining then you can find another person to teach you, though I doubt they'll be as knowledgeable as I am! I have never had a student as rotten as you are!"

"Most water bending teachers are like that" said Katara giggling at his impression "It's to keep you from getting a swelled head"

"Yeah, but in this case I think she might have been right" said Xi'an "I soaked up more the the healing techniques the the fighting ones"

"Well show me what you do know" said Katara "Just aim over the right side. We're over the ocean so the should be okay to practice with out hurting anyone below"

Taking a deep breath, he bent a little bit of water stomping hard with is foot and shot two large ice spikes over the side the air ship. Than as if an after thought, he whipped a large mass of water out of the bucket swinging it over the side with a tremendous force and mighty yell. It was sloppy but it got the job done.

"Hmm" mused Katara "I believe I know what your problem is. You're thinking too much like an earth bender."

"Is that a problem?" said Xi'an "An element is an element, right?"

"No it's not" said Katara " Earth responds well to brute force, water not so much"

"Oh yeah?" asked Xi'an

"Water you need to guide" Said Katara demonstrating "You need to flow with it, graceful delicate movements.

"But...It looks so... so..." said Xi'an "Girly!"

"Shut up and just do it" huffed Katara

"Now your sounding like, Kang" said Xi'an mimicking her movments " Did he put you up to this?"

Maybe" said Katara "Kang said you hated using your bending"

"I do" said Xi'an pointing to Te " But Her, her sister and kip are all I got left and I'll do anything to protect them. Even using my bending. All of you guys are right, If I'm gonna be any use to anyone I'm gonna need to know more "

"What about Azula?" Katara teased

"UH...well..Um." blushed Xi'an "Don't we have a water bending lesson to learn?"

* * *

Azula walked over to the nearby stables where Ye was tending to Appa. Peeking around the open barn door, she saw the girl happily brushing the bison's fur.

Upon seeing the fire nation princess, she dove on her with a big hug around the waist.

"Azula! Your okay!" said Ye gladly "I was worried about you"

"I'm fine thanks to you" asked Azula with a warm smile "Did you bandage me up?"

"Yeah. Mom made sure all of us know how to do first aid." said Ye "We're just glad your okay, aren't we Appa?"

The bison walked up to Azula eying her suspiciously. Finally deciding his opinion of her, he licked her on the side of her face before walking off. Ye giggled as Azula frantically wiped the bison slobber off her face.

"Azula?" asked Ye taking a more serious tone "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" asked Azula softly "What is it?"

"Even if we win, whats gonna happen to us?" asked Ye trying hard not to cry " Moms gone, our home's gone, every things gone. Other than Xi'an, and maybe Kang, we got nobody."

"That's not true," said Azula pulling Ye in a tight embrace "You have me too. That is, if you're all right with it. I mean I know I cant replace your mother but..."

"Nobody can" said Ye returning the hug "But...I always wanted a big sister"

Azula closed her eyes fighting back tears of her own. Over the course of the many many weeks since escaping and landing in the lap of this family, she changed. Gone was the manipulative and cruel power hungry princess and in her place someone completely different, someone better...

Mai and Tai lee softly tip toed away for their hiding place in the nearby bushes. Once in the clear, there was a lot to talk about. Suki had said she had seemed to change but they wanted to see with their own eyes.

"So what do you think?" asked Ty Lee "That was so not like Azula"

"Yeah" said Mai flatly "But, is it another one of her tricks?"

"I don't know" said Ty lee "But she saved you, that's gotta count for something"

"Maybe" said Mai "Until we know for sure, let just keep an eye on her anyway"

"Yeah" said Ty lee nodding

As they entered the camp, the Kyoshi Warriors were in the process of painting a some commandeered airship with green colors. The village elder had given the Kyoshi warriors leave to go to Ba Sing Se along with a small band of able bodies. The rest would stay to rebuild. Azula, Ye and Appa made it to the camp a few minutes after Mai and Ty lee did. The girls locked eyes for a moment, cutting nasty glares at each other.

Mai and the Kyoshi warriors took the airship while the Sokka's group took Appa. In the saddle, the girls fell quickly asleep. Kang smiled kindly as he noticed Ye cuddled up on Azula's arm fast asleep.

"Do you really think this plan will work" asked Sokka

"It a good start" said Kang "We'll get more troops in Ba Sing Se and Omashu. Only then will we stand a chance"

"Lets hope so" said Sokka "Okay Appa, YIP YIP"

* * *

Te and Kip ware busy at work bugging Zuko. To be honest, he didn't mind that much. In fact she was a lot like Azula when she was little...if she was all hyped up on sugar. He had to admit though her and Ye had a amazing effect on his sister. It was almost magical

"So if Xi'an and Azula get married, that means you become our brother too right?" asked Te "That would be so great!"

"Uh yeah I guess" said Zuko humoring the little girl "Why do you want Azula to marry your brother"

"Well, um, we worry about Xi'an" said Te "He's pretty helpless with out a woman around. Besides she knows how to keep him in line when he does something stupid!"

"Oh really?" smirked Zuko "Is that the only reason?"

"Well...there is maybe another" said the little girl sheepishly

"Yep, I knew it" said Zuko "Come on..."

"Okay, the truth is when Xi'an brought Azula home, we liked the idea of having a big sister. It was obvious he liked her and she was so nice and sweet to us..." said Te

"Azula...sweet?" said Zuko incredulously

"Yeah, your her big brother right?" asked Te " I'm sure she was sweet to you all the time"

"It was a long time ago" said Zuko "We dont get along as much anymore"

"Why not?" asked Te

Before he could answer her the city of Omashu came into view. Thick black smoke rose from various parts of the city.

"You and Kip better get below, okay?" said Zuko "Just in case"

She nodded her head as she took the small pup downstairs. As the small airship made it to the walls of the fortified city, the four noticed that the thick black smoke was coming from various large bonfires. Landing the airship in a empty lot in the market district, the group was greeted by crowed of onlookers and three city guards.

"HALT!" yelled the head guard "State your business! Friend or Foe!"

"Easy" said Aang steeping off the airship "These are my friends"

"Avatar Aang, my apologies" said the head guard "Everyone's been on edge since the attempted invasion of the city"

"That understandable, wheres King Bumi?" asked Katara

"The king is at the palace resting, the siege took a lot out of him"

Out of the crowd a stuffy and self important tub of lard with his son in tow pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Ever since his "engagement" he had been on the run from his ugly 'finance' and vengeful pirates wanting money. Fung and his son had so far eluded both hiding out with the uncouth commoners. It was a distasteful existence in his eyes but upon seeing his airship gave him a small sliver of hope of escape and regaining his rightful standing as an elite noble.

"Guards! I demand that you arrest those two!" demanded Fung pointing at Katara and Aang "That air ship is my property!"

"Those are pretty serious charges!" said the Guard "Do you have any proof"

"That is the Fung family seal" he said pointing at ship's balloon and at his signet ring "and I demand it back!"

The others were just coming down the ships ramp, wondering what all the commotion was all about. Kip growled in the direction of crowd.

"Kip what's wrong with..." started Xi'an "YOU!"

Xi'an and Te dropped all their gear, and charged full speed at them, him diving on Elder Fung and Te diving on the son.

"You...you cant be here! Your supposed to be..." stammered Elder Fung

"Stranded? Banished? DEAD?" asked Xi'an "I found out what happened and you're gonna pay dearly for what you've done"

Grabbing the fat little man by his shirt Xi'an tossed him into a nearby merchant stand sending various tems flying.

"Didn't I tell you, if anything happened to my family.." said Xi'an cracking his knuckles "Nothing would stop me..."

While Xi'an was taking care of Elder Fung, Te and Kip were having a bit of trouble with Fung the second. While she got a cheap shot in, she was just too small. Elder Fung shoved her off, returning a vicious slap to face sending her crashing to the ground

"You little insolent brat!" sneered Fung the second "Thanks to you and your sister , we lost our entire investment! I think I'll beat it out of you!"

Te let out a low guttural growl, bending a set of rock gloves around her fists. She picked herself off the ground with a dark angry look on her face. Launching herself at him, she brought him down with a barrage of furious punches. It was a pure unbridled hatred that fueled her anger. Because of them, they broke up her family, exiled her brother, kidnapped her and her sister, and worse took their mom from them.

It was a pretty one sided fight with Elder Kun, Xian didn't even have to use his bending. Slamming him into a nearby cart of cabbages much to the disdain of the merchant. He let his hatred for the man flow over as his eyes began to glow bright blue.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you" growled Xi'an lifting the scared man of his feet.

Zuko and Aang finally getting loose from the guards rushed to pull him off of the man. Each grabbed an arm and dragged him away

"Xi'an, you have to stop it!" yelled Aang holding on for dear life

"You dont know what he's done! Let me go!" said Xi'an trying to get free "He deserves it!"

"Yeah we do" said Zuko glaring at the the former elder "But you need to calm down!"

"WHY?"

"Look!" said Aang pointing over at Te's direction

The glow in Xi'an's eyes softly faded and was replaced with a look of horror. The normally cheerful, hyper and sweet child had look pasted on her face that overflowed with anger and hate. It was a murderous look that a child should never have. Levitating a huge spiked boulder over Fung the second, Te was ready to drop it on his head. Tears streaming out of her eyes as hesitated. Katara tried to calmly talk her down to no avail.

"TE!" yelled Xi'an shaking his head "Put it down!"

Nodding she slammed the boulder to the side, before breaking down into a heap of hysterical tears. Katara pulled her in a hug softly cooing trying to calm her down. Xi'an was shocked into a realization that his outbursts of anger was having a bad effect on those around him. But those thought would have to put on hold for the moment...they had bigger problems...

"You all are under arrest!"


	23. The Mad King

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

"Um... Iroh?" asked Lan "Why did Xi'an tell Te not to kill Fung the second?"

"Yeah" said Hui "He obviously had it coming"

"If I had to guess" said Iroh "Xi'an realized right then and there the influence he had on his sisters and it wasn't a good one. In Te, he saw himself, ruled by grief and anger and I doubt wanted that for his sisters"

"Sounds kind of hypocritical doesn't it?" said Kanna "He was more than willing to go after Lo pan and Elder Fung for revenge.

"That's is true" said Iroh "Had it not been for Aang and Zuko, he probably would have ended Elder Fung's life then and there."

"So why then it was okay for him and not her?" asked Kuei

"I believe that Xi'an felt he gave up his innocence after his parents death. So, in his eyes he could do what he felt needed to be done,without consequence. The end justifying the means, as to speak" said Iroh "but I dont think he was willing to risk his sisters innocence. To have her to be tormented as he was, to be ruled by guilt and anger, to hardly sleep due to the nightmares. He wouldn't wish that on anyone he cared about, especially his sisters "

"Humph still sounds pretty selfish to me" scoffed Hahn

"Depends on how you look at it" said Iroh "Though both came close, in the end neither did anything that they may later regret. And it gave Xi'an time to honestly reflect on his actions and how those actions affect others

"So what then?" asked Tai "The Fung's get away with taking Sho's life? How is that fair?"

"Life sadly is rarely fair" said Iroh taking a sip of his tea "However...

* * *

Chapter 22

-The Mad King-

Aang's group found themselves in locked in an Omashu jail cell. Zuko paced back and forth as he tried to think of a way to escape. While he understood Xi'an and Te's anger toward the elder, being put in jail made it that much harder to get the king on their side.

"I'm sorry guys" said Xi'an "It's my fault"

"Yeah it is" said Zuko sharply "Your actions put us in an awkward position. How can we expect to get Bumi on our side now?"

"I dont know" said Xi'an

"Well that's great, because neither do i" said Zuko " I think you had better take a long look on how your actions are affecting others"

"You are the last person to lecture me on matters of morality" said Xi'an angrily "Exactly how many people have you hurt in your quest to regain your honor? Hmm?"

"Xi'an, Zuko that's enough!" said Katara "Neither fighting nor dredging up the past is going to help our situation"

"I'm sorry, It's my fault too"Te sniffed "I couldn't do it even though I wanted to. And now were in here and everybody's fighting"

"Come here, brat" said Xi'an gently picking her up and hugging her tightly "You let me handle those two okay? I don't want you using your bending like that unless you really have to defend yourself okay?

"Okay" said Te crying into his shoulder " But you have to promise me the same thing, okay?"

"I promise, brat"

"So how do we get out of here?" asked Katara

"I don't know, maybe appeal to king Bumi?" said Aang

The door the holding cells slammed open revealing 4 of the palace guards.

"The king requests your presence"

As Xi'an and Te exited the cell, they stopped Zuko, Aang and Katara

"Only these two for now" said the head Guard "King Bumi will see you three a bit later"

Entering the throne room, He looked on in disgust as the Fung's were stating their case to King Bumi. Looking over his shoulder, Elder Fung gave the two a smug smile. Xian and Te returned a vicious glare causing the two to jump back a bit.

Xi'an and Te stood as the royal scribe read off the various charges against the group. His anger got the best of him, though this time not without reason. Fung committed many crimes against his family, the most vile being killing Sho and kidnapping the twins. Zuko had point though ,his actions had an unwanted effect on Te He was supposed to be the older brother and thus set a better example.

"You are hereby charged with disorderly conduct, assault and battery, willful destruction of property, grand theft of property, random violence against cabbages, landing in a no landing zone" said the scribe "and failure to pick up after your polar bear dog."

That last ones a doosie!" said King Bumi "We have very strict pooper scooper laws, here!"

Te and Xi'an looked each other and then at the old king. They couldn't quite put a finger on it but they knew the king wasn't all there. He just had this odd grin plastered on his face, like he was laughing at a joke that only he knew the punch line to.

"Well young man do you have any anything to say for yourself?" asked King bumi

"Well I..." started Xian

"Your majesty, I think its proper that we dont even consider his obvious lies and explanations" interrupted Elder Fung

"I mean look at the both of them, commoners of the lowest order!" said Fung the second "For striking a noble, I suggest ...No, I demand giving them the highest penalty there is!"

Hmmmm" said Bumi scratching his chin "Quite a interesting predicament we have dont we? I think I'm beginning to realize where all this stems from!

"You do?" asked Te in confusion

"Of course I'm not blind!" smiled King Bumi "Its as plain as day!"

"It is!"

"Yep, all this is nothing more than a fight the love of a woman!" said Bumi "Show her in!"

Clapping his hands the doors to the throne room opened revealing, Pearl, the hideous woman from Totodan. Xian shivered in disgust as he covered his mouth trying hard to keep the bile down.

"Wow, Big brother" snickered Te "You really lowered your standards"

"Quiet, brat!"whispered Xian much to Te's amusement

"You majesty I object!" said Elder Fung "This is an outrage!"

"Of course it is, to think a younger suitor trying to steal your fiancee" said Bumi "Such a travesty and injustice! The only way to settle this is by a bending duel"

"But!"

"No buts!" said Bumi with a crazy gleam in his eye "The Fungs vs The boy and a partner of his choosing."

As Xi'an and Te were lead away they couldn't help but think King Bumi was utterly and completely out of his mind. How this city made him king, he'd never know...

* * *

The massive city of Ba Sing Se appeared on the horizon as Appa and the captured Kyoshi airship sailed through the air. It was a welcome sight after such a long flight. As both landed in the near the palace, they were met at the gate the place guards.

"State your business!" shouted the young guard

"We seek an audience with the King!" said Sokka "Its important that we speak to him"

"The king is quite busy" said the guard in a snooty tone "So I suggest you take your flying fur ball, fire nation airships and leave!"

"Look, this is an important matter" said Suki hopping off of Appa "Now can we see the king or not!"

"Not!" spouted off the young guard much to delight of his fellow guards "As I said the king is quite busy. Now, I wont tell you again leave or your gonna get hurt"

"Where are your manners, boy?" boomed Kang "Don't disrespect the young lady?"

"What is going on here!"said General How appearing at gates

"Sir, this old man and his merry band of ruffians were just leaving!" said the young guard

General How squinted as he looked at the old man, he looked familiar some how. His eyes widened in realization of who he was. Quickly and curiously he knelt into a respectful bow much to his confusion of the other guards.

"Sir, my apologies" said How "What do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"Captain How, is that you?" said Kang

"You've been away too long " smiled How "I've been promoted to general,sir"

"Sir, You know this old geezer?" said the young soldier scratching his head

"Show some respect private!" snapped General How "You just insulted the legendary Hammer of East.

"I haven't been called that in a long time" said Kang

"THE General Kang?" gulped the private quickly bowing "ummm...Sir, my deepest apologies.

"The young ones, still learning respect. Though is one will learn it quick by pulling a double shift" said How glaring young guard "The rest of you follow this way"

Everyone glared at the kid, causing the young boy jump back in fear as they walked past into the palace

Sokka and Azula both looked at each other with a look of surprise.

"Kang's a general?" asked Sokka

"The Hammer of the East?" asked Azula "The bane of the fire nation?"

"That was a lifetime ago" said Kang "It's just plain old Kang now"

"You still have the respect of many General Kang" said General How "Though by the look your company, I can assume that this is not a social call is it?

"I'm afraid not, we need to see the king, " said Kang "Its a matter of saving the world …

* * *

Xi'an was led to a large private earth bending arena. Above in the royal balcony was King Bumi, Zuko, Katara, and Te with Kip. Bumi strictly forbid Te from fighting, though left Xi'an with the choice to pick anyone else. Much to everyone's surprise he picked Aang. Realizing Xi'an had the avatar on his side, the Fung's wisely and gracefully bowed out citing their earlier "injuries. Instead hiring some pretty tough looking earth benders to fight in their place.

"How are you feeling Aang?" asked Xi'an "Are you up to this?"

"Yeah" said Aang

"Good" said Xi'an

"Ladies, Gentleman and Dog" said Bumi " Aang, Xi'an you two will face the Granite brothers as replacements for the Fung's in a tag team rumble. The first to get knocked out or submit loses. Are the terms acceptable? "

"Yes" said Xi'an and Aang in unison

"The Fung family" said Bumi "Are the terms acceptable to you"

"Yes your majesty" smirked Elder Fung

He silently patted himself on the back for thinking quickly and hiring the Granite brothers. Sure they cost a lot of gold but they never lost. Winning meant not only getting his airship back but finally getting rid of the bothersome 'fiancee. He shivered in disgust at the thought marrying her

"Well I wish you well fighters, keep in mind what you are fighting for" laughed Bumi "But remember a true warrior can turn the worst defeat into a victory if he tries hard enough"

"Yeah he's lost his mind" said Xian getting ready

"It's his way" said Aang

At the sound of the gong, the battle began

"Two Kids? Easiest money we ever made, right bro?" said one Granite brother to the other

Xian and Aang shot two large ball shaped boulders at the two as a response knocking the two on their butts. Quickly getting up, the granite brothers both dove into the earth, burrowing underneath the two, popping out just to score a cheap shot before disappearing again.

"Two can play this game!" said Xi'an diving into the earth as well followed by Aang

Loud rumble followed by fists being landed could be heard. The boys flew out from the ground, Xi'an crashing hard on the nearby rocks and Aang landing hard nearby. Groaning in pain the two quickly got on their feet, taking both blasting a large boulder at the two brothers only to have it shot back at them, slamming both Xian and Aang into the hard wall.

From above the Fung's looked on in delight, not only would both get a severe beating but would obviously get the punishment they justly deserve.

"_Humph, to think he would dare attack his betters_" thought Elder Fung

From the King's box, the others looked on in worry as both Aang and Xi'an took another heavy beating. Te bit her lip in worry as Xi'an got slammed hard against the unforgiving rock walls.

"Bumi stop this!" said Katara as she saw Aang skid across the ground "

"He not at full strength" argued Zuko "There's no way they can win!"

"No, it needs to be done this way " said Bumi with a wry grin " Besides, I dont expect them to win. "

"What?"

Aang was sent flying into Xian knocking them both of their feet. Before they could get to their feet, the granite brothers dropped a large pile of heavy rocks on top of the two.

"Humph" said the older brother "Those two weren't even a challenge"

As the brothers celebrated their victory, a blue glow pulsed underneath the pile of rubble. The glow grew brighter and brighter until it exploded outward reveling two very angry youths. Xi'an's necklace and eyes flashed with a bright blue glow as did Aang's eyes and tattoos. A powerful energy seemed to bind and connect the two as they both formed stone gloves on their fists. Fung looked on in horror as the boys both started to fight back.

"_Whats? Whats going on?_" thought Xi'an as he rushed back into the fight

"_I dont know_" Aang thought back "_Wait...I can hear your thoughts? How is that possible?_"

"_I have no clue_" thought Xian Back "_But lets deal with these guys first, then well figure it out_"

"_Deal.._"

In an instant the tide turned, the boys fought with a powerful new vigor, slamming the granite brothers with huge boulders. However it just didn't seem right... something just bugged Aang as the fight went on...

"_Keep in mind what you are fighting for... defeat into victory" _

Lifting a huge slab of earth Xi'an prepared for the finishing blow only to be stopped by Aang.

"_What are you doing?_" thought Xi'an "_We're Just about to win!_"

"_Think about it_" Aang thought back "_What are we fighting for?_"

"_Well we're fighting for..._" thought Xi'an as realization hit "_Oh no!_"

"_Then there's only one thing to do then_" thought Aang hoping he was right

"_Well if your wrong, your marrying her_" smirked Xi'an

"_WHAT?_" yelled Aang aloud the glow softly fading from his eyes

"King Bumi" said Xi'an hurling the slab to the side as the glow faded from his eyes as well "The Avatar and I hereby forfeit and concede victory to the Granite Brothers_"_

"Really?" asked Bumi "Are you positively sure?

"Yes" said both the boys in unison

"Really really sure?" asked Bumi

"Yes"

"Absolutely positively 110% SURE?"

"Just call the match over you crazy old kook!" growled both Aang and Xian in annoyance

"Humph, no use trying to sway me with compliments" smiled Bumi " As you wish, all parties return to the throne room for my final ruling"

* * *

King Kuei had not yet returned from his journey with Bosco, so control of the city was left with the council of Five

The atmosphere in the council of 5 war room was hostile to say the least. There was still a bit of bad blood toward Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee for their part in the take over of the city. General Sung was unimpressed with Kang or his choice of companions. However General How had the final say in such matters and allowed the three to remain, trusting Kang's judgment.

"So you want to retake the fire nation capital? " said General How " I'm afraid we dont have the troops"

"And even if we did why should we?" said General #2 "I say let the fire nation fall"

"Its already fallen" said Sokka "And if were not careful the earth kingdom is next"

"What we face is far worse than anything we've faced before"said Suki

"Imagine it, a soldier the can be killed because its already dead, one that feels no pain shows no fearand has no mercy "said Azula

"I dont believe I asked for your opinion princess" said General Sung " And as a matter of fact, I dont believe the story at all"

"Are calling us a liars, Sung?" said Kang

"I'm saying by looking at the company you keep" snorted General Sung "That maybe, perhaps your judgment is a bit impaired."

"Its bad enough that we received an influx of fire nation refuges over the past few weeks" said general # 4 "We just cannot spare the troops"

"But we dont do anything, how long before the earth kingdom falls...again" said Toph

"Perhaps we can negotiate..." started Sung

"You don't get it do you? You cannot bargain with these things!" said Ty Lee

General #3 burst in the war room with a frantic look on his face. Dragging behind him, was a earth kingdom messenger who was clearly mad with shock.

"We have a problem" said General #3 "According to him we got a large garrison of troops heading our way.

"Hahaha, large? laughed the messenger manically "Its enormous! Tee hee! We are doomed!"

"What did they look like soldier? asked Kang

"Evil black armor" said the messenger " Buts whats worse is when they howl...it cuts through your soul"

"How far away are they?" asked General How

"2 diddly dee days away " snickered the messenger in a sing song voice "just 2 diddly dee days way till we meet our doom...he he he"

"Your a soldier, act like one!" said Kang smacking the soldier across the face

"I'm sorry" said the messenger "I'm scared"

"Humph" sand Sung disapprovingly "What next you going to beat him up because your daughter married into water tribe?"

Kang gave sung a death glare that chilled General Sung to the bone. A look of realization hit both Sokka and Azula as the conversation unfolded

"Enough, both of you" said General How "Sung this is nether the time or place to bring up old petty disputes. But since your willing to spout off to your superior then it stands to reason you'd be willing to relinquish your command"

"And who will take my place?" said Sung "The are no other generals"

"Not true, we have 1" said General #2

"Kang will take your place" said How "Consider it a temporary commission"

"Help us defend the city " said General #3 "and we will help you free the fire nation, I give you my word "

* * *

As both Aang and Xi'an were escorted into the throne room Te and Kip both raced to Xi'an tackling him with a big hug as for Zuko and Katara for Aang. Elder Fung and his son smirked in satisfaction as

the celebrated his win over the avatar and the freak.

"Well that was an amazing display but end the end you two lost" said King Bumi

"Yes they did" snorted Elder Fung "and now I demand justice for myself and my son"

"Who are you to demand anything!" said Bumi darkly and quite out of character "I know all about you Fung"

"Whatever ever do you mean?" said Elder Fung nervously

"He means, trying to sell your village into slavery" said the older granite brother "Cutting a deal with the Phoenix Empire in return for Omashu"

"And of your roles in the death of Sho the healer" said the younger granite brother

"That preposterous!" said the younger Fung " It was all fathers doing!"

"What?"said Elder Fung "No it was the boy it was all his idea!"

"Enough!" said Bumi angrily

Elder Fung I hereby strip you of your birthright, your title lands and money will shift your lovely fiancee Pearl. And I sentence you to Bandits woods. Guards take them away!"

"Wait" shouted Pearl "Money is good but I'm in love. Isn't there something else that can be done besides the Bandit Woods?"

"Madam Pearl" said Katara "You have money and lands now. Would you really care to share them with some as despicable as these two? With your new found wealth you get a more respectable husband"

"I can, cant I" said Pearl wistfully "Very well, send them to the Bandits Woods"

"You cant do this!" said Fung the second "We're nobles!"

"Not anymore your not!" said Bumi

"Xi'an, Te Please I'm your Elder" begged Elder Fung "It's a death sentence to go there"

"Cry me a river" snorted Ye "It's too good for you if you ask me "

"Its mercy considering everything you two have done" said Xi'an

"Whats going on?" asked Zuko in confusion as the elder and his son were dragged away crying

"You majesty if I may?" said the older granite brother "We are the King's investigators. After hearing complaints from a group of refugees, we investigated those two. And we found out that they were dealing slaves with the Phoenix empire and their complicity with the death of Sho the healer"

"However they were slippery to catch always seemed to be one step ahead" said the younger granite "As luck would have it, your airship landing in the city flushed them out"

"Well if you knew all this, what the reason was it for us to fight" said Aang

"Ha Ha I wanted to see the guardian and the avatar fight" said Bumi snickering

"No hard feelings boys" said the granite brothers

"There's one more favor I need to ask of you"said Katara "We need a lot help to stop these soldiers at the source. Is it possible for you to help us?

"Let me get this straight, you want me to lend you my army in a desperate battle against a creepy undead army..." said Bumi " An army that is very thing that nightmares are made of ?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes" said Zuko

"Ok" smiled Bumi maniacally "Consider it done"

"Just like that?" asked Te

"Just like that" said Bumi patting the girl on the head

"Bumi, I just have to ask, how did you defeat the soldiers that were occupying here?" asked Aang

"Never underestimate a crazy old man who loves his city" smiled Bumi

"Does he ever explain his actions?" asked Zuko

"Never" said Aang

* * *

The rhythmic marching of the echoed through the air as a massive legion of tanks, rhinos, soldiers with huge train leading it made it way toward the city of Ba sing Se. At the helm sat a young boy with glowing red eyes, filled to the brim with hate. Hate for the living , hate for the spirits, hate for the city of Ba Sing Se

"A_nd in just 2 days I will destroy Ba Sing Se as it destroyed me"_ thought Jet as sharpened his hook swords


	24. The Letter

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

As the sun slowly set in the west, bathing the sky in a beautiful hue of purple gold and amber, Iroh noticed that his tea house was fulled almost to the point of bursting. It was truly amazing how a single story could entrance so many. To some it might have shattered their view of the "Legendary Hero" Xi'an but to most it endeared them to him even more, because for all his gifts he was not infallible nor perfect... he was human just like anyone else.

"So Fung and son finally got their just deserts" asked Hui " But I dont understand, why didn't Bumi sentence them to die?"

"It would have made more sense" said Lan "For all that they did, it seems like a light punishment"

"Maybe..." said Iroh "And then again, maybe not"

"What do you mean?" said Kanna "Bumi just banished them"

"Yes he did" said Iroh "but he also striped him of his land, birthright, and wealth. For a man whose whole identity were based those things, it was a massive punishment. And to be banished to the bandits woods? Well I doubt he would have fared as well as Xi'an did. Keep in mind that some very angry and dangerous slavers were still looking for the two. In the end life turned out worse than death. In the end both Te and Xi'an felt justice had been served, and neither lost their soul to get it"

"So they rushed back to Ba Sing Se with King Bumi's troops" asked Tai "To help repel upcoming attack right?"

"Not quite...while that was their plan, fate likes to toss a wrench into the best laid plans, sometimes for good and some times for bad"

"Where did they end up then?" asked Hahn

"A place at the time that very few have ever seen and even fewer have set foot on" said Iroh slyly taking a sip of tea

* * *

Chapter 24

-The Letter-

The airship drifted softly into the night sky, the light wispy clouds revealing beautiful stars. On the deck was Katara and Zuko with Kip and Te. Zuko despite himself had grown to enjoy his time with the little girl. She like her sister were impossible not to like.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you come across Kip?"asked Katara petting the puppy as he curled up in a ball falling asleep

"Yeah" said Zuko "I've dont think I've ever seen a polar bear dog like him."

"Well he wasn't always ours, in fact he was owned by that mean guy, Fung the Second." said Te petting Kip too

"So how did you guys get him?" asked Zuko curiously sitting down next to Te

"Well, as always with Vice Elder Fung's son would get something new, show it off and then get bored with it . Well with Kip after he got bored he'd smack kip around and not feed him just to see him get mean" said Te. "He was so skinny so Ye and I would sneak him jerky and water until..."

"Until you got caught?" said Katara

"So what happened then?" asked Zuko

"Fung Jr beat us up" said Te " He gave us both pretty bad black eyes. Mom tried to complain to the elder but it was no use. Even though she was the town healer, her complaints fell on deaf ears. It our word verses the vice elders son's. I'm sure you can guess whose word won"

"Where was Xi'an during all of this?" asked Katara

"Xi'an was still away hunting for the village, at the time" said Te "The village almost always had him on hunts that kept away for days at a time."

"So what happened next?" asked Zuko

"Well my sister and I weren't real good listeners" said Te So we went to fed Kip again, and we got caught again. This time Fung Jr broke my nose and Ye's arm but he told the elder we fell out of a tree."

"That's horrible" said Katara

"Yeah but the good news was that night Xi'an came home" said Te "He fixed my nose and Ye's Arm with water bending. He never ever liked using his bending, but always made an exception when it came to us. Every time we got hurt like breaking a bone or twisting something, Xi'an would always make it better.

"So what happened next?" asked Katara

Well we tried to stay quiet about it because we knew that most of the village didn't like Xi'an. We didn't want him to get into trouble or worse. But he wasn't buying the whole fell out of the tree story. So we ended up telling him what happened. When we were done, he sent us to bed, gave us a kiss on the forehead and told us things would be better in the morning"

"I take it Xi'an got him back?" said Zuko petting the pup

"Well he never admitted it but mysteriously the next morning Fung Jr received a set of black eyes, a broken nose and broken hand. That later that same day Fung Jr left the village to manage his fathers interests in Totodan. I think Xi'an scared him out of town, but he was mysteriously still out on a hunt" said Te with a smile "Later that night Xi'an came home with Kip. Poor thing was so scary and skinny, it took a after a bit of fattening up and him getting used to us but he's been a member of our family ever since."

"I noticed it doesn't take much to get Xi'an angry " said Zuko "He never...

"Took it out on us? Hurt us?" asked Te slightly annoyed "No, Never! I've only seen him angry when someone tried to hurt anyone he cares about. The worst he ever did to us is call us brat girls, which we've gotten used to as a nickname."

"So he's like your real big brother huh?" asked Katara

"No Katara, not like. Xi'an IS our real brother" said Te "He's always looked after us, protected us, made sure we always ate, like a big brother should. Isn't that right Kip"

Kip cracked an eye open and let out an a agreeable bark before curling back asleep. Katara smiled knowing the feeling of sisterly love. Zuko slightly hoped that when this was over that he and Azula would have that type of relationship.

Xi'an and Aang were in the wheelhouse. While Xi'an wasn't really needed, Aang wasn't complaining flying the small airship was boring and a bit of conversation was always good. Once he got to know him, Xi'an wasn't a bad guy

"That king was really really weird" said Xian

"Yeah but you have to admit, he makes you think in and unusual way" said Aang

"That he does, though it would have made more sense to tell us directly" said Xian

"Not his style" said Aang

"Yeah well at least he was lucid enough to see Fung for what he was" said Xi'an "However I'm not sure about what he gave me as a parting gift"

"What did he give you?" asked Aang

"Lets see..." said Xian going through his bag "1 piece of green jennomite"

"Why did he give you that?" asked Aang

"Because..." said Xian hunching over doing his best Bumi impression "You never know when it will come in handy...Tee he he he (snort snort)

"That is the worst Bumi impression I've ever heard" smiled Aang "Nice try though"

Pulling the wheel to the right Aang plotted a straight course for Ba Sing Se. He couldn't wait to see his other friends again. But still there was something on his mind that was bugging him.

"Hey Xi'an? In our fight with the granite brothers, I entered the avatar state and so did you...How is that possible?

"I dont know. It shouldn't be possible. I mean you're the avatar not me " said Xi'an honestly "If I had the scrolls maybe we could get an answer but I gave those to Sokka"

"Still it worries me, if you're able to use it avatar state what if Lo Pan can?" said Xi'an

"Well, 1, We're not sure if that was even the avatar state. 2, If he could he probably would have used it by now. Let just hope this is just an avatar and guardian thing"

Aang nodded, hoping Xian was right

* * *

According the the Scouts reports the large army of troops were headed to Ba Sing Se were a good two days away. As luck would have it, Hakoda and the southern water tribe warriors sailed in the area for unrelated reasons but stayed to help fight

"Dad!" said Sokka racing toward his arriving father "Its good to see you!"

"Its good to see you too son" said Hakoda hugging his son

Leading his father to the outer wall where Kang and his group were busy at work setting up a defense group of fire nation archers and earth benders. Sokka made sure to introduce them to his father

"Dad you remember the Kyoshi warriors" said Sokka

"Of course" said Hakoda bowing politely

"And you know Suki ,Toph, Mai and Ty Lee"

"Hello again ladies"

"Don't get too upset but this is Azula"

"Are you NUTS!" said Hakoda grabbing his son to the side and out of ear shot

"She's changed Dad" said Sokka "I know what your thinking but she really has proven herself "

"Princess" said Hakoda to Azula "I'm taking my sons word on this, dont make him a liar"

"I wont" said Azula flatly

"And this is Ye, she's helped us out a lot "

"Hello, little one" said Hakoda kindly

"And last but not least this is..."

"General Kang" said Hakoda flatly "Its been a long time hasn't it?"

"Chief Hakoda" said Kang

"Uh you two know each other?" said Sokka

"We have, son" said Hakoda

"Azula? I need you to get some supplies from the inner ring" said Kang

"Sokka? Go with her, I need to speak to Kang in private" said Hakoda

Azula and Sokka looked at each other in confusion. There was a slight bit of hostility between the two but a mutual respect as well. Azula and Sokka decided to let the two work it out among themselves. As they left with Kang's list, The two warriors walked along the wall where many soldiers from fire nation and earth kingdom worked hard to fortify the defenses.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you have fire nation soldiers work under you" said Hakoda "I thought you left Ba Sing Se"

"Yeah well we need every hand we can get" said Kang gruffly "As for me leaving I did, I'm only here because I'm needed. If you haven't heard there an army marching toward here"

"Well you have water tribe warriors as well if you need them" said Hakoda " That is unless you still think low of water tribe warriors"

"I know where your jabbing at Hakoda" said Kang " It was never the water tribe I had a problem with."

"Is that so?"said Hakoda

"Don't play high and mighty with me!" said Kang "You married them without my blessing. All three of you betrayed me"

"Hiryu loved your daughter"said Hakoda "And she loved him. Yes I married them, because it was what they wanted"

"I wanted so much more for Lian"said Kang "She could have been anything but instead she married.."

"A water tribe peasant?" said Hakoda "Did you ever think of what she wanted? Did you realize she was happy? All she ever wanted was you to share in that. But no, you wanted nothing to do with them or as you eloquently put, their halfbreed... "

"Enough!" said Kang choking back a sob "I know what I said and how I acted. Not a day goes by that I don't regret what I said. I'm not that hate filled man anymore, if you can believe that. I let my pride and stupid prejudices guide my actions until it was much too late to do anything"

"If I would have known that stationing them at Hong..." said Hakoda "I'm sorry Kang"

"Neither one of us could have known. It took something like that to make me realize my own stupidities" said Kang sniffed "Its a moot point now, no amount of beating myself up or anyone else is gonna bring them back. If I could I'd let them know how stupid and sorry I am. They both probably died hating me and they had every right to"

"They never hated you Kang. They just wanted your acceptance and love" said Hakoda realizing how much Kang had changed. The old Kang would never admit such emotions "For what it worth, I think you would have loved your grandson. He was a good boy"

"I do love my grandson" said Kang smiled "He's a pain in the rear like his mother and hardheaded like father but I wouldn't have it any other way. He's a good kid "

"What? Xi'an is alive? He survived?" asked Hakoda "Does he know about you?"

"No" said Kang sharply "He just knows me as Kang the trader. I don't deserve to be called his grandfather. Not after all the grief I caused his parents."

"How did you know it was him?" asked Hakoda

"I didn't at first" said Kang "When I found him he was in bad shape from the attack the, only survivor and I took pity on him. A good family from my village took him in and I checked in from him from time to time.

"So how did you find out?" said Hakoda

"Lian would always shift her foot to the left and back whenever she would earth bend. It was one of her bad habits she couldn't break." said Kang"i notice on the rare times Xi'an would earth bend, he had the same exact bad habit. And they only way that could happen is if his mother taught him"

"Where is he now?" said Hakoda

"He's with Aang, Katara and Zuko getting more troops from Omashu" said Kang

"He's in good company" said Hakoda

"I know he is" said Kang "For what its worth Katara and Sokka are good kids, you raised them well"

"I couldn't be prouder of them" said Hakoda

"Okay enough of living in the past" said Kang holding out his hand "We have a city to defend, are you in?"

"Yeah" smiled Hakoda grasping Kang's wrist in a warrior handshake "They wont know what hit them"

"Come on let get the rest of the men up to speed on what we are fighting" said Kang

* * *

Xi'an left the wheel room as Katara wanted some private time with Aang. He could respect that, if given the choice he would spend every minute he could with Azula.

"Thinking about Azula huh?" teased Zuko from a nearby railing

"What makes you say that?" asked Xi'an walking over to join him

"It's the love sick smile" said Zuko laughing "Mai teases me about when I do it"

"You got me, I'm guilty "blushed Xi'an

"I kinda wish I had the same relationship you and Sokka have with your sisters" sighed Zuko

"Well who says you can't" said Xi'an "I don't know the whole story between you two, but I do know that whatever wedge was driven between you two, It can be fixed."

"You really think so?" said Zuko "I mean we've been at each other throats for so long. We've even tried to kill each other. How can that be fixed?"

"I dont know the person that she was" said Xian "I just know the person that she is now. Now I'm not gonna say its gonna be easy but maybe both of you could have a fresh start. Its worth a try"

"I hope so" said Zuko with a slight smile

"And if that doesn't work, I'll let you have one or even both of the twins" joked Xi'an "Its always good to have a spare"

Zuko chuckled as Te walked up to Xi'an and kicked him playfully in the butt.

"I heard that you jerk!" said Te "Humph!"

"I was kidding brat, I couldn't give you two away if I tried " said Xi'an tousling Te's hair "So are you and Kip up to?"

"Playing peek a boo games with our new friend" said Te

Xi'an and Zuko looked at each other and then at the little girl in confusion

"New friend?" said X'ian

"Show us" said Zuko

"Okay just dont scare him okay?" said Te

Walking over to the other side Te started to play a game of peek a boo. Hiding under the railing and the popping back up, ducking and popping. Not being able to see, Zuko peered over the side coming face to face with a baby air bison.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Zuko yelled not expecting such a shock

'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! yelled the small baby bison also not expecting the shock and quickly flying off

"You scared him you dummy!"said Te

"I didn't mean to" said Zuko "He scared me too

"Aang!" Xi'an yelled "Did you see that? Look to the right!"

'That's not possible? Is it? said Aang "I'm not seeing things am I?"

"It's a baby sky bison" said Xi'an "Lets follow it before it it gets away"

The Small air ship pitched to the right and followed the small bison. However far out of sight the the group was a large fleet of Phoenix empire airships. Hidden in the clouds they kept their distance for now.

"Sir" the helmsman said "Why did we change course? We should be providing air support to the ground troops at Ba Sing Se, not chasing after one small air ship"

The admiral turned to face his insubordinate helmsman. His eyes glowing bright red in anger. Snatching the poor soldier off his feet he pulled him face to face driving his point home.

"Only because I need a helmsman am I letting you live" Zhao growled "Question my orders again , and I wont hesitate to kill you. Follow that air ship!"

Dropping the soldier Zhao walked back to his captains chair. Sitting down he watched intently at the small green dot on the horizon. His spies information was good, and soon he would have his revenge on the avatar and Zuko... He could hardly wait

* * *

Azula was not too fond of running errands for Kang but she wasn't exactly in any position to argue. She looked at her companion, Katara's brother, Sokka. Despite his stale unfunny jokes or his annoying oafish behavior she had to admit he was very intelligent. He definitely was a match for her in the way of planning, though she would never admit that to him.

"Lets see" said Sokka looking at the list "We just need one last thing to get and then we could head back"

"Good I'm not exactly fond of being an errand girl" said Azula

"I thought all girls liked shopping?" said Sokka wiggling his eyebrows

"I'm not most girls" said Azula with a smirk "Besides you seem to enjoy it more that me"

"Hey I needed a new bag" said Sokka defensively "I needed something to carry all these scrolls"

"That just had to match your shoes?" teased Azula

"Hey color coordinating clothes is very important to a warrior!" said Sokka "Speaking of scrolls, I found one sealed addressed to you.

"If this another one of your jokes, its not funny" said Azula

"I'm not joking" said Sokka dangling the scroll over her head "I wonder what it could be, maybe a love letter from Xi'an?"

"Well give it to me" said Azula

"Give it to me what?" teased Sokka

"Give it to me or I'll burn you to a crisp?" said Azula

"I dont respond well to threats" said Sokka "Perhaps if you asked a bit nicer"

In a flash Azula grabbed two of Sokka's fingers and bent them back slightly

"Oww Owww okay okay" said Sokka giving her two scrolls

"Why thank you Sokka!" said Azula in a sickeningly sweet voice though with a hint of sincerity

"That was a dirty trick" smiled Sokka rubbing his hand

"I'm good at dirty tricks" said Azula "Its a gift"

"Anyway we're at out last shop on the list" said Sokka "The Jasmine Dragon"

As they made it up the steps Azula froze at the door. Knowing all the wrong she done to the old man she couldn't bring herself to enter the place. The old Azula wouldn't have cared one bit but the new one was racked with guilt. She didn't want to face Iroh

"Your not coming in?" asked Sokka

"N-No" she said "I think it would be best if I waited out here

"Okay" said Sokka understanding "I wont be long"

As Sokka walked inside, Azula sat on the steps of the jasmine dragon. She first unrolled the the unsealed scroll.

_Xi'an, _

_We told Kip to help protect you until you come back. Please take him with you to keep you from being lonely. Mom is really worried about you but we know better. If anyone is tough enough to get through the Bandits Woods it's our big brother. _

_P.S. Find Mei Li and tell her moms really sorry and we miss her too. Then marry her so we can have a big sister._

_P.P.S. If you find her, We saw Mom put a letter in your pack to give to her. DONT READ IT! _

_Love,_

_Ye and Te _

"_They must have been right when Xi'an was banished"_ thought Azula

She smiled at the mischievous nature of the twins, always up to something. But the last line was worrying the sealed letter wasn't from Xi'an but from Sho. She wondered what it would say and yet at the same time afraid. What if Sho died hating her?Taking a deep breath she broke the seal.

_Azula,_

_If you're reading this letter then hopefully Xi'an has found you in his travels. As I write this, I find myself losing two people whom I've grown to care for a great deal. The first was Xi'an, who at this moment has been banished and is forced to leave us. The second is you Azula. Your weren't with us long but you had a profound effect on my family. Te and Ye seemed a lot happier when you were around and I'm sure you know from the way Xi'an turns red around you how he feels about you. _

_I cant express how sorry I am for blaming you and causing you to leave. Everyone knows the stories of Princess Azula's cruelty and viciousness, but that wasn't the person Xi'an brought home to us. The person he brought home was kind, gentle and good natured. I don't believe it was an act but the person you really are._

_Sadly, though I've done a good job keeping it a secret from them, I've found I have an illness that cannot be cured and I probably wont last after summers end. While I fully accepted my fate, I worry about those I care about. The job of looking after my girls will fall to Xi'an and while I know he's more than capable, having a "big sister" never hurts _

_Old man Kang said he'd move us all to Ba Sing Se so that we'd spend the last of my days as a family. I'd like you to join us. It would be nice to see you again so that I could apologize in person and I would like to see Xi'an again and know that both of you are okay_

_Sho _

Despite herself a few tears streamed down her face. Even though Sho was dying she wanted to make sure she and Xi'an were okay.

"She didn't hate me" said Azula aloud sniffling

A nearby hi pitched mumble caused her to jump. Looking to her right the was a small big eared animal with big green eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked between sobs

The little animal held to her a cloth napkin from the tea house. Amused she took it wiping her eyes .

"Thanks...Um well what is your name? asked Azula

"His name is Momo" said a kindly voice behind her "He's the avatar's winged lemur

Turning around she saw the kindly face of her Uncle Iroh.

"Hello Azula..."

* * *

The small ship shifted and rocked as the followed as they followed the baby bison through a sudden and massive hurricane. It appeared almost out of nowhere With Zuko Te and Kip in the wheel house Katara and Xi'an worked to keep the massive amounts of water from weighing down the ship with water bending while Aang kept the path clear with a powerful gust of air bending. After what seemed like an eternity they were finally safe in the eye of the hurricane. The baby bison flew toward what appeared to be a large floating temple... An air nomad temple.

"Aang" said Katara "Is that what I think it is?"

"I didn't believe it existed! It was just a fairy tale " said Aang "The fifth air temple

"Well I got good news" said Xi'an looking through a spyglass "It appears to be occupied by air benders"

"What? Let me see" said Aang taking the spyglass

"What do you say Aang?" said Xi'an squeezing his shoulder "How about we go and say hello?"

As Zuko turned the airship in the direction of the floating temple the group was unaware that they had unwittingly brought their war to this undiscovered people. Zhao's armada followed close behind

"I want you to alert the other ships that we're following them into the hurricane" said Zhao

"Sir" said the helmsman "I must object, if we follow them in we risk losing half the fleet"

Without a second thought Zhao grabbed the helmsman and pitched him out a nearby window

"Anyone else want to question my orders?" challenged Zhao to a chorus of fearful shaking heads

"Then follow them in...


	25. Leap of Faith

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

"It must have been hard to forgive Azula after all she'd done" said a lady from a nearby table "I dont know if I could if I were you"

"I almost didn't" said Iroh "Only after talking to Sokka and watching with my own eyes did I relent.

"What made you change your mind" asked Tai "From your other stories she did a lot of unforgivable things to you and Zuko. How did you know it wasn't another trick". Why would you believe she changed now?"

"I knew my niece from the time she was very little." Said Iroh "I knew how she could well she could lie and deceive, but never once did I ever see her cry sincerely. Looking into her eyes I could see the guilt she battled with"

"I guess that a lot for anyone to deal with" said Kanna "But still how could you forgive her?"

"Honestly I wasn't sure that I could" said Iroh "But if Sokka was right, and if she had truly changed.

It would wrong not to give her the same chance that I gave Zuko"

"But Zuko was generally good hearted" said Hui "He was different"

"In his quest to regain his honor, Zuko was quite cruel before his redemption" said Iroh "As was I in heyday"

"You?"asked Lan "I don't believe it

"Oh yes, in my time as a fire nation general, I laid siege to this very city for 600 days" said Iroh almost ashamed

"What changed?" asked Hahn "You don't seem that way any more"

"Sometimes a painful catalyst happens to reform someone. For Zuko it was seeing first hand the effect the war during his time as fire nation fugitive and when he returned home he saw for himself his fathers true character" said Iroh

"And for you Iroh?" asked Kuei

"I lost my someone very precious to me" said Iroh sadly

A moment of awkward silence enveloped the crowded tea shop. Nobody really knew what to say. The few former fire nation soldiers knew that Lu Ten was not a subject Iroh liked to talk about. Mercifully the King broke the tension.

"So, what do you think Azula's catalyst was?" asked Kuei

"At the time I didn't have a clue" said Iroh thankful for the subject change "But I had to know if it was indeed genuine..."

* * *

Chapter 24

-The Leap of Faith-

News of the upcoming siege was being being kept on a need to know basis via order from General Kang, a city wide panic was the last thing they needed while fortifying the defenses on the outer wall.

The lower ring had an inkling of what was going on due to the many refuges being called to defend the city. But Sokka noticed during this time in the upper/inner ring, everyone were blissfully unaware what was coming. While he understood Kang's reasoning, the fact that they didn't know unnerved him a bit.

Then there was the situation his companion with the fire nation princess. Granted she seemed pleasant, sincere and even dare he say, playful. It was a lot to swallow considering her past record, but if Zuko could change there might be a chance for her. But if this was all a big act or one big plan to betray them … Sokka shook his head of the negative thoughts.

"_We'll cross the bridge if and when it comes_" thought Sokka optimistically "_Hopefully we'll never have to_"

Leaving Azula to read her scrolls on the steps, he walked into the Jasmine dragon. Iroh did pretty well for himself. His seemingly insane idea to use Momo as a hook to sell more tea really paid off. Who wouldn't want to have their tea served to them by an authentic winged lemur?"

"Sokka!" said Iroh Bowing curtly then giving the boy a hug "It's good to see you"

Looking out on the the porch she saw a young girl on sitting on the steps completely engrossed in reading one of her scrolls.

"Hmmmm, that doesn't look like your girlfriend" teased Iroh Not quite recognizing the girl "Does Suki know?"

"Uh...you better sit down..."said Sokka "It is a long Story and I only have time for the short version.."

* * *

"Its so beautiful" exclaimed Te looking over the side

In a mass of floating rock which in itself was a impressive sight, was the legendary fifth Air temple. Roughly the size of Omashu, It looked like a mountain with two distinct peaks each having a massive green and white spire rising out of it. Nestled between the two Peaks, in a small shallow valley was a giant wide area . In it cleanly separated into sections, appeared to to be stables, living barracks, air ball courts, farm land with a orchard. Directly in the center was really the point of interest, in a group of maybe 100 to 150, were air benders engaged in a perfect synchronized form known as the walking circle.

"Its amazing" said Katara "They're still around"

"Yeah" said Aang happily "I have so many questions to ask"

From the temple a group of 4 air bison mounted by 5 teenage air benders flew to meet up with the airship. While the bison looked the same, everyone noticed the difference between Aang and these new air benders. First was their robes, sky blue and white in contrast to Aang's orange and yellow. The other was their tattoos. The ones on their hands were the same as Aang's but the ones on their heads were not.

Instead of a solid arrow there was a thin void in the middle of theirs, thus cutting theirs in half.

"No chance, this is an honor guard here to welcome us?" said Zuko

As if to answer his question a bison flew up right on the port side carrying two very angry looking air benders. One a boy and one a girl.

"You!" yelled the boy "Your trespassing on sacred ground, you are to follow us now!"

"Technically its not sacred ground if were in the air" yelled back Xi'an

"Cute!" yelled the girl unimpressed "Try anything funny and you wont be in the air for long"

"You heard him Zuko" said Katara "Follow them in"

Zuko sighed as he turned the wheel into the direction of the sky temple.

"Can we just once enter a place where everyone isn't hostile?" muttered Zuko

* * *

"...And so that's how we wound up here" said Sokka

It was a lot for Iroh to take in, the fall of the fire nation, the gross defilement of the spirit world and the avatars, a giant army marching toward Ba Sing Se. Iroh wouldn't have believed it but he felt it himself. Just a feeling of dread for the past few weeks that something wasn't in this world or the next.

Hearing a sniff, Iroh looked over toward the entrance where a certain winged lemur was handing Azula a napkin to dry her eyes.

"Have you ever seen her cry before?" asked Sokka

"Not since she was a small child" said Iroh handing "Perhaps its best I talk to her"

"Do we have time for that?" said Sokka "We're needed back at the wall soon"

"I'll make time and don't worry" said Iroh "I'll give Kang what he wants myself"

"Your coming to the wall?" asked Sokka

"Of course, this is my home now and I will defend it" said Iroh "But I need to see for myself what is going on with Azula"

"For what it's worth I think shes changed a lot" said Sokka sincerely "I should be heading back anyway"

As Sokka left the tea house out of the side door, Iroh walked out the front to meet his niece. It was strange from many views. He, unlike his nephew and others, was very perceptive to Azula little mind tricks. But he saw nothing in her that even hinted that she was the same mean spirited little girl that terrorized much of the free world. Still, If what Sokka had told him was true, it would be cruel not to give her a chance. He and Zuko had found redemption, maybe the same would hold true for Azula However given her behavior in the past, he would tread very lightly

"Hello Azula" said Iroh kindly as Momo hoped on his shoulder

Azula looked down at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with Iroh. For all that she done to the old man, from nearly killing him to bringing him home in chains, It wouldn't surprise her if he ran her off or even challenged her to an agni kai. He had every right to she reasoned. Getting up from the stairs she started to walk off not wanting to face the guilt of her past or the increasing strange feeling of remorse. Better to just leave

"Azula!" said Iroh gently but sternly "Stop!"

"What is it uncle?" sighed Azula stopping closing her eyes "If want to tell me you hate me, don't waste your time... I already know"

"No" said Iroh making sure to grab a medium sized box " I was on my way to deliver a package to a dear old friend. How about you walk with me?"

"What?" said Azula confused

"I find that a nice walk clears the mind and refreshes the soul" said Iroh

"I cant, Sokka and I are needed back at the outer wall" said Azula uncomfortably

"Sokka's heading back as we speak" said Iroh "And as luck would have it, I'm heading in that direction anyway"

Azula sighed in resignation as she knew she had no choice but to walk with her fuddy-duddy uncle.

"Sokka gave me the short version" said Iroh "I've heard you've great strides in trying to redeem yourself "

Azula kept silent as Iroh spoke never taking her eyes off the ground. Azula's behavior was not lost on Iroh. This was far removed from the Azula he knew, a very vocal princess who had no qualms about asserting her superiority over overs. Who wouldn't hesitate to use force to strike fear to any who defied her. Never once in the past did he ever see Azula show one ounce of guilt for anything that she has ever done and now he could sense it coming off her in waves.

"Don't patronize me, Uncle" said Azula sharply still not taking her eyes off the ground "I know what you really think of me"

"Oh?" said Iroh " And what is that Azula?"

"Don't act you don't know. I know you don't care for me" said Azula " I know you and mother always favored Zuko"

"Funny, Zuko said the same thing about your father's favoritism to you" said Iroh

"So it seemed" said Azula sadly "I was the perfect daughter, the perfect princess, the best heir a fire lord could wish for... and in the end it wasn't enough. I was just a tool to him and nothing more "

"So you blame your father for all your actions?" asked Iroh "For every act of cruelty and malice?"

"I don't need to justify my actions to you uncle" said Azula angrily "I'm fully aware of my wrongs! I realize now that while dad may have set me on the wrong path, I followed it freely. But how do you make up for all the wrong you've done?"

Iroh for the first time saw Azula not as the cruel crazy right fist of her father but instead as lonely scared guilt ridden girl.

"Do you know about winged lemurs?" asked Iroh "Amazing Animals"

"What are you babbling about uncle?" asked Azula "Another of your long kooky anecdotes?"

Well, she still had an rude and condescending air about her. Iroh knew it was wishful thinking that she changed that much. But still..

"Winged Lemurs are very compassionate and forgiving creatures" said Iroh as Momo to flew to Azula's shoulder "Even to those that have done them wrong. Perhaps we could all learn from them"

"Does that mean..." asked Azula softly stammering "that you...forgive me?"

Iroh pulled her into a loving hug. It was a feeling completely unknown to her up until now. She struggled at first but found herself unable to hold her emotions in any longer, letting her tears flow freely as she sobbed in her uncles embrace. Her father never hugged her, never showed her any sort of affection. It was still an alien concept to her but one was starting to feel so right.

"I'm so sorry Uncle" said Azula between sobs "Please believe me, I'm so so sorry"

"It's alright" said Iroh hearing her honest sincerity "You can cry all you need to my niece"

Softly shushing her, comforted her as she cried herself out.

"I think that's the first time you called me your niece " said Azula wiping her tears

"Its the first time in you've allowed me to" said Iroh kindly

"We better head back to the wall before Kang has a fit" said Azula finally feeling better

As Iroh released the hug, he nonchalantly checked his back for anything sharp sticking out of it. While he truly did forgive her, this was Azula he was dealing with and old habits die hard

* * *

At the hidden air temple, Aang group found themselves forced to land near the bison stables. From there they were quite forcefully taken from their airship by a group of angry teenage air benders. They then were led down past growling bison, through the crowded courtyard full of curious air benders. Finally being lead to main spire where the council chambers was located.

How do we find ourselves in these situations?" asked Aang

"Just lucky I guess" sighed Xi'an "At least its not my fault this time"

"Quiet all of you!" said the girl air bender jabbing Xi'an in gut hard with her staff "I'll be the one asking the questions!"

"Hey we didn't know we were trespassing!" said Zuko

"She said quiet!" said an older air bender boy

"Who are you and why are you here?" said the girl sharply

"Katara of southern water tribe"

"Te of the earth kingdom"

" Zuko of the fire nation"

At Zuko's admission the rest of the air bender in the temple gasped as the group of angry air benders pushed their staffs in closer

"Fire nation!" sneered the girl air bender "I knew it! You're planning an invasion aren't you!"

"No" said Zuko "We come in peace I swear!

"What about you? Whats your name!" said the boy jabbing Aang with his staff " and whats with your clothes? That's has got to be the worst Sky Nomad disguise I've ever seen!"

"Sky Nomad?" said Aang cocking an eyebrow "I'm an Air Nomad! Avatar Aang of the southern air temple"

Aang's admission brought a round of laughter from the whole courtyard.

"Nice try kid" said the air bender boy "The air nomads were rendered extinct over 100 years ago and Avatar along with them

"What is going on here?" yelled a stern older voice entering "What is the meaning of all this?"

Entering the room were four older Sky Nomads, two male and two female. From the way they carried themselves, it was obvious they were in charge.

"All of you back away!" said one of the females

"But Sister Xue" argued the girl "They're trespassers! They are outsiders"

"And how do we know their intentions?" argued the boy

"Kai, Sun" said Sister Xue "We asked you to bring them to us, not to interrogate or intimidate them"

"But..." argued Kai, the girl

"We will discuss this later" said the elder male monk "You and your group are excused"

Kai and Sun stomped off with their group in tow but not before both shooting Aang's group a dirty look. After they left, the group of air benders took their places sitting on their raised square stools.

"I am Monk Lu" said the Eldest monk

"I am Monk Shyu" said said the second male monk

"I am Sister Xue" said the the eldest sister

"I am Sister Yen" said the second sister

"I must say, I find your appearance here quite troubling" said Monk Lu "No outsider has braved the great storm"

"The fact you have is a very unnerving turn of events" said Monk Shyu " How did you find our temple?"

"Quite by accident, sir." blurted out Te "We followed a baby bison here"

"I told you that little one would be no end of trouble" snorted Yen to Xue

"If we treaded on sacred ground, we apologize" said Katara "It wasn't our intention"

"Then why are you here?" asked Xue "No one chases a bison into a hurricane for fun"

"The air nomads are all but gone" said Aang "I'm all that's left. That why we followed it"

"How is that? The attacks on the temples happened long before your were born." said Shyu

"Isn't it obvious?" said Zuko "He's the Avatar"

A mild gasp followed by looks of disbelief formed among the council.

"That is impossible" said Monk Lu "The Avatar died with the Air nomads"

"Its a long complicated story" said Katara "But Aang is indeed the Avatar"

Sister Xue looked curiously at Xi'an. Gracefully stepping off her stool she walked over for a better look.

"What is your name?" said Xue studying his strange colored eyes

"Xi'an" He said looking away and down. Even now he was still a bit self conscious anyone paid too much attention to his eyes. She gently lifted his chin in almost a motherly way taking a very good look at him

"You are the avatars guardian aren't you?" smiled Xue "Yes , I believe you are. I can see it. You have the Guardian eyes"

"Humph, first this Avatar nonsense" sighed Monk Shyu "And now the guardian?"

"Wait, Shyu" said Monk Lu holding up a hand " Perhaps we should allow them to prove it"

"You cannot be serious!" said Sister Yen

"What like a display of bending?" said Aang stepping into a bending stance "Easy enough"

"No" said Sister Xue "A mere demonstration wouldn't suffice. Judging by your companions, I assume they're all benders. The feats of avatar and guardian can be easily faked if others bend for them"

"So what do you intend us to do then?" asked Xi'an

"A very simple task" said Sister Yen "If you are who you say you are it should be no problem"

"And that is?"

"All you have to do is open a door" said Sister Xue

"A Door?"

* * *

The best to describe the wall was organized chaos.

"Longshot and Smellerbee is it?" said Kang "Okay I want you two boys on the eastern side with the other archers"

"Hey! I'm a..."sighed Smellerbee "Aw forget it!"

"But sir! They're Fire nation" said Longshot "I wont work with Fire nation"

"Then you have two choices" said Kang " Get off my wall or do the job I asked you to do"

"But..." argued both Longshot and Smellerbee

"No buts" said Kang "We have to defend this place. I sure your reasons for hating the fire nation are more than valid. But your gonna have to push it down and fight along side them. I need every strong hand I can get and I need them to follow orders is that clear"

"Yes sir" said both

"Okay then head to the east side" said Kang turning his attention to the scouting reports given to him just a few minutes ago. The invasion force was moving faster then originally thought

"Not many are left who still cling to the ancient ways" said a voice from behind

"Those who do can always find a friend" smiled Kang turning around

"Its good to see you brother Kang" said Iroh bowing respectfully

"I haven't been part of the order in a long time, grand lotus" said Kang bowing back

"You two ...know each other?" asked Azula in confusion "And are... friends?"

To many the friendship of the Hammer of the East and The Dragon of the West would seem not only strange but inconceivable. Azula could remember many a time that Firelord Azulon would be wishing death on The Hammer of the East. But there it was.

"When things are not so crazy" said Iroh to Azula "I'll tell you the tale if you willing to listen"

"You'll exaggerate like you always do"snorted Kang

"And you will always be the perpetual grouch" shot back Iroh

"Did you get my package?"asked Kang

"Yes I did" said Iroh handing him the box "It must be very important for you to ask for it"

"It is old friend" said Kang lifting out two Huge hammers with ornate engraving from the box "I promised myself i'd never use these again"

"If what you say is true" said Iroh "It's a promise that need to be broken"

"Azula, I'm gonna need you to help the Kyoshi warriors with few unruly fire benders are refusing to work with them. With everything else going on the last thing we need is infighting" said Kang

"What makes you think they'll listen to me?" asked Azula

"You scare people!" said Kang bluntly "You do have that reputation"

"I don't scare you" said Azula slightly taken aback

"I'm used to you kid" said Kang " And besides I like ya."

"Well there is a problem I have with the Kyoshi warriors" said Azula

Rolling his eyes, Kang put two fingers in his mouth and sharply whistled down to where the Kyoshi warriors were.

"Suki, Ty Lee, Mai" yelled Kang "I need you three up here, Now"

"I'll take my leave now" said Azula

"No you stay" said Kang sternly

Mai, Suki and Ty lee made their way up. All three glared at Azula while she returned the evil look right back. The action was not unseen by Kang

"Azula will be joining you in helping modifying and strengthening the airships" said Kang

"We don't need any help" said Mai "We have it completely under control"

"Yeah we're fine Kang" said Ty Lee "We're just having a slight problem here and there"

"I'm sure she could be better suited some where else" said Suki

"You know, I could go on into a long drawn out speech about team work" said Kang raising his voice "But I have a feeling you ladies wont listen and I don't have enough hands to bonk your heads together. What ever problem you 4 got with each other, throw it to the side. This is no time for petty matters"

"It wasn't exactly petty" sighed Mai

"I don't know and more importantly I don't care "said Kang to all the girls "Agni kai or what ever else you do to kill each other later. I need you all to do your jobs. Its gonna be hard to fight these things as it is, we don't need to make it easy for them by fighting among ourselves too. I'm not asking you to kiss and make up, but you WILL work together, period. Do I make myself clear ladies?"

"Yes sir" said Suki

"Mai?"

"Yes sir" said Mai obviously not happy

"Ty Lee?"

"Yes Sir" said Ty Lee nodding

Princess?

"Yes, General Kang" said Azula in a defeated tone "Crystal"

"Good, now go and get it done "

As they left Iroh looked on in disbelief. There was no doubt about it, his niece had changed. No way would the old Azula ever allow anyone talk to her like that with out serious repercussions.

"Nicely put" said Iroh

"Yeah I just wish it didn't have to be 30th time in an hour I'd have to say it" said Kang " I guess it cant be helped, a lot from both sides are still reeling from Sozin's war. "

"How does our chances look?" agreed Iroh

"I try not to think of that "said Kang realistically "I try never to think if the odds, just whats at stake. Ba Sing Se fell once, we cant allow it to fall again."

"How long do we have?" said Iroh

"To the scout report said 2 days if you factor in them resting. They don't rest so ... they'll be here at night fall...And we better be ready"


	26. The Door

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

"It was a frustrating and arduous undertaking but between Kang and Hakoda they were able to amass a large army consisting of fire nation refuges and former soldiers, water tribe warriors, and earth bending soldiers and volunteers from almost all the rings." said Iroh "Non combatants were to be sent to the center ring"

"How did Kang get everyone to work in such a cohesive unit" asked Kanna " I mean, Yeah he was a former earth kingdom general but I don't know how he was able to get the fire nation soldiers to fall line. They didn't have to listen to him"

"Oh, but we did" said a former fire nation soldier from a near by table "We had a common enemy, and Kang called the shots, period"

"That and if you didn't he would sic Iroh or Azula on you guys" laughed his friend, a former earth kingdom soldier

"Speaking of Azula" said Hui "Redeemed or not, she was still technically a princess. Why was she listening to him, or allowing him to talk to her like that? She could have pulled rank and out right refused"

"If I truly had to guess" said Iroh thoughtfully "I'd say Azula was scared of disappointing him. From the first time she met him, He made it clear he wasn't afraid of her but at same let her know the he had grown to care about her a great deal ... in his grouchy way of course. I think that meant a lot to her and she didn't want to lose that "

"It makes sense I guess" said Lan "But when are you going to get to the good stuff? The siege and what was going on with Aang's group?"

"Yeah" said Hahn "I mean all they had to do to prove themselves was open a door? Grab the handle and pull. How hard is that?"

"Actually it was very hard" said Iroh "Inside Aang and Xi'an would find how dire the situation had become

* * *

Chapter 25-

The Door

Despite the perpetual hurricane surrounding the floating temple of the sky benders, the weather in the courtyard was surprisingly calm and cool with a light gentle breeze wafting through the beautiful tended gardens.

The normally quiet and reserved sky benders were awash in a buzz of conversation regarding the current outsiders. One of them claimed to be the legendary Avatar, His girlfriend from the water tribe,

A boy who claimed to be of the fire nation, A little earth kingdom girl, and The last a boy with strange colored eyes who Sister Xue claimed to be the Avatars Guardian.

Aang's group was pushed past the group of curious sky benders by Kai and her group of cronies, who seemed to enjoy her job a bit too much.

Kai was pretty hostile for an Air bender. She was a what you would consider an sky nomad version of a tomboy. Her hair cut short with her bangs framing her arrow tattoo setting her apart from the other girls, preferring to wear a boy's nomad clothing as opposed to long robes the other females wore. She would almost be pretty if not for the mean scowl that seemed permanently on her face.

The group was separated as Xi'an and Aang were led in front of a massive stone door that seemed to be carved out of the stone mountain of the Sky temple.

I don't know, Aang" said Xi'an running his hand across it's rough surface "Usually people lock things away for a reason. Who knows what we could be opening a door to?"

What do you think is in it? asked Xi'an

"I have no idea" said Xi'an

"I don't think we have anything to worry about" said Sister Xue wiping some moss off the great door revealing some old engraved writing "Read for yourself"

"Only when two become as one shall this way be open to you" read Aang

"What does it mean?" asked Xi'an

"We don't know" said Monk Lu "Perhaps you'll find out

"You'll stand here Xian" said Sister Yen pointing to a stone circle on the ground to the right of the door

"And you'll stand here Aang" said Sister Xue pointing to a stone circle to the left of the door

As Aang and Xi'an steped on the circles, a loud click was heard as two large cages shot up from the ground trapping both. Four statues rose out of the ground around Aang's cage each with an one of the four element symbols. On Xi'an's, only two rose out of the ground bearing the water and earth symbols. A slow rumble rocked the the temple as the outer doors opened, revealing an ingenious puzzle.

"What is this?" demanded Te "Let them go go!"

"We cant" said Sister Xue "Not until the test is done"

"The test has begun" said Monk Shyu "Use your bending to unlock the puzzle"

"Don't hurt yourselves boys." said Kai causing her group of cronies to laugh

'Xi'an stomped the ground knocking the entire group off their feet in response causing the remaining sky benders and Aang's group to laugh in response. Even sister Xue had a small chuckle much to the embarrassment of the girl

Aang went first blowing air into one of his statues causing the door to open slightly. Shooting earth in the next caused it to slam shut violently.

"Okay my turn" said Xi'an bending water into his statue

The door inched open slightly but when he bent earth into the other status the door again slammed shut

"Well that didn't work" said Aang "Maybe we're doing this wrong. Let try this, I'll start you go next

Aang shot air into his statue, followed by Xi'an being water into his, followed by Aang bending earth into his leaving Xian with...nothing. Unable to bend fire, Xi'an sighed in frustration as the great door slammed shut.

"I told all of you that this was a waste of time" sneered Kai "They're nothing special! Just a bunch of fakes!"

* * *

The girls went back to where they were trying to work on the airships, however a younger group of unruly and disrespectful Fire Nation Recruits were causing trouble for the Kyoshi warriors by refusing to work. A defiant smirk plastered on all their faces as the other warriors tried to get them to work.

"Well well well girls" said the leader of the bunch "I hope you had fun snitching to that old fart but that doesn't change the fact that we are fire nation and we don't take orders from anyone other than the royal family. Not you Kyoshi peasants, not you traitors and most certainly not that old decrepit earth Kingdom trash up on the wall"

"Is that so?" asked a very familiar voice with a very condescending tone "I suggest you heed Suki's orders or else face my wrath"

"Oooh, Another Earth Kingdom girl who thinks she's tough? I'm soooo scared" said The leader of the group causing the others to laugh "Perhaps if you're cute I might grace you with my company later, consider it charity"

From behind others Azula stepped into view. Dressed in common earth kingdom clothing and her hair pulled into a simple ponytail it was easy for most to not recognize her. Most common soldiers hardly got a glimpse of the royal family much less knew what Azula looked like up close. Still thought the princess , their disrespect would not go unpunished.

"I have a boyfriend already" said Azula with a cruel smile "Oh and I'm not earth kingdom but their clothing is quite comfortable...

With a simple wave of her hand she blasted a wall of fire mere inches from their feet. A cold chill went up the spine of every one of the disrespectful boys. Blue fire...there was only one person in all the fire nation who could bend blue fire... Gulping deeply all of them knew what horrors awaited them. Dropping quickly to their knees they hoped that they could appeal to her mercy...

"Princess Azula" the leader gulped "My sincere apologies. I meant no disrespect"

"And yet you show it to me anyway" said Azula evilly "Under any other circumstances, my honor would demand me to challenge each one you to an Agni Kai. I'm sure you know which one of us will win don't you?"

"Yes, your majesty" said the leader of the group shaking in fear

"But I'm not going to do that today" said Azula "Because we need every able body to fight, including worthless sacks of flesh such as yourself. Consider yourselves forgiven for now"

"Many thanks for your mercy, my princess" the leader of the group said with relief in his voice

"But..." sneered Azula as she snatched the young leader off his feet by his throat "If you give Suki and her warriors any more trouble, even one time, I challenge you to an Agni Kai on the spot and I will make you suffer tenfold. Is that clear"

"Crystal" said the boy

"Oh and one more thing..."said Azula dropping him to the ground "Don't ever disrespect General Kang again. Now get to work all of you"

As the boys rushed to make the repairs that needed to be done, The rest of the girls looked on in shock. Azula showing mercy in her cruel way. I had not gone unnoticed on Suki that she defended her or Kang

Mai and Ty Lee were not quite sure that she had changed all that much

"Azula?' asked Ye "Don't you think your were just a little bit too scary?"

"Only to people I dont like" smiled Azula pinching Ye's nose softly "Come on let get things fixed up"

As the two headed off in the direction of one of the airships Both Mai and Ty Lee looked on confused

"Wait a minute?" said Ty lee "Azula has a boyfriend?

"Stranger things have happened" sighed Mai " Lets go you airhead, we got ships to fix"

"I am not airheaded" argued Ty lee as she followed closely behind "I'm bubbly"

* * *

An hour passed as Aang and Xi'an tried a multitude of combinations with with no success

Humph, I knew you two were all talk!" snorted Kai

What is your problem?" asked Aang

"My problem is that you're outsiders" said Kai "And you don't belong here!"

"I don't see us getting this thing open " said a defeated and frustrated Aang to Xian, ignoring the girl

"I've never known you as the quitting type" said Xi'an "Two into ..one... the path opens..."

"Hey how about we try that thing we did in Omashu?" said Aang

"I don't even know how we did that last time!" said Xi'an

"Just follow my lead" said Aang sitting down in a lotus position "We're going to try to enter the avatar state"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" said Xi'an sitting into a lotus as well

"Got any other ideas?" said Aang closing his eyes "Just do what I do and first empty your mind"

Closing their eyes and breathing deeply, a pulse of blue energy started to flow between the two cages growing stronger and stronger between the two boys. Suddenly their eyes popped open, glowing with the mysterious power shattering their cages as if they were made of fragile paper. As they floated into the air they they used their bending in complete prefect synchronization as if one mind. Both bending opposing elements at the same time,. Aang Fire and Air with Xi'an Earth and Water.

Every sky bender gasped in awe as the Great Door opened with a loud groan revealing two large statues. From the forehead of each statue, a beam of light shot toward Xi'an and Aang hitting both

in their foreheads causing them to enter the spirit world...

* * *

Kang gathered the leader of each group to access the situation before sundown. There wasn't much time

before the invading army made it's way to the walls of Ba Sing Se Because of that it was important that everyone is where there supposed to be.

"Long Shot, Smeller bee" said Kang "Whats the status?"

"Archers are stationed on the outer perimeter" said Smeller Bee

"We're stretched pretty thin but we have catapults to fill in the gap in the line" said Long Shot

"Very good" said Iroh "Whats the status with the Kyoshi warriors?"

"All ships repaired " said Ty lee

"The refits?" asked Kang

"Sokka's weapons have been fitted on and tested" said Azula

"i would expect nothing less from you ladies" said Kang

"How about the front line" said Iroh

"I won't lie" said Hakoda "We have small group of troops but I'm not sure they're enough considering what we're against.

"They'll have to do" said Kang "I will meet up with the front line shortly"

"So will I" said Sokka

"I will too" said Toph

Kang nodded his head, not exactly wanting to risk the kids but having no other option either

"What about me?" asked Ye

"I want you head to the center ring" said Kang

"But I want to fight!" said Ye

"Your not fighting" said Kang

"But..." argued Te

"Te? Will you do it for me?" asked Azula "Please?"

Ye nodded her head while Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other in disbelief, again Azula acting very out of character for her.

"Alright everyone get to your posts" said Kang "We got a city to defend

* * *

Xian found himself back in the spirit world, he didn't think it was possible but it looked worse than when he last saw it. Almost everything has taken a black decay like look to it. It was a very unnerving feeling, it just meant things probably just gotten worse

"As I thought" said a voice from behind him "You're just as worthless as all your kind are!"

Xi'an didn't have to even bother to look behind him. There was only one person he knew of in the spirit world who held him in such disdain, Avatar Kyoshi.

"Good to see you too Kyoshi" said Xi'an "Where are the others?"

"They're safe...for now " said Kyoshi " But now were all in danger thanks to you"

"Me? Asked Xi'an "What did I do?"

"Lo pan is sowing death and destruction and you are accomplishing nothing!"

"We can beat him! Aang is better" said Xi'an showing his necklace " And we have this! We can fight him on his own level"

"Ignorant as always " said Kyoshi "Aang is not better, far from it. You have no idea what you have do you? Thanks to Lo Pan, The Shi crystal is empowered by the spirits of past avatars. And whether you know it or not you've been using it, leeching the power of the avatars. Your no better than the person your fighting! "

"That is enough Kyoshi. Ease up on the boy" said Avatar Roku walking into view "We dont have a lot of time. I'd rather not waste it on dwelling on old wrongs"

"Whats going on? Everything looks worse than last time" said Xi'an

"The delicate balance of the world has shifted" said Roku " If its not righted soon, I fear both the spirit and the mortal world will be destroyed.

"How long do we have?"

"At the most 7 days" said Roku "Lo pan must be defeated and the Shi crystal destroyed or I feel the the both worlds as we know it will cease to be"

How do I destroy it?" asked Xi'an

You will have to...

Aang found himself in a massive hall of statues, on the left every avatar. On the right was statues of people he didn't recognize but due to the different color eyes he assumed that they were the guardians . The difference between the two sides was the right was not as consistent as the avatar's there were fewer guardians than avatars.

"Amazing isn't it? said a voice

Turning around, Aang saw a man about in his 30's dressed quite strangely. How ever he noticed he had eyes like Xi'an.

"You... Your a guardian aren't you?" asked Aang

"Once upon a time, Kid. The name is Ghen" said The Man "I was Kyoshi's"

"I didn't know Kyoshi had one" said Aang "She doesn't seem to like guardians too much"

"I'm not a subject she speaks of kindly I'm afraid" said Ghen "However, that is not the reason I contacted you Aang

"Why did you contact me?" asked Aang

"The spirit wold is tearing itself apart, and it will be only a matter of time before the mortal one is destroyed as well " said Ghen "I fear the Shi crystal is the cause"

"What is the Shi crystal anyway?"

"Long ago before the before bending, even before the Avatars there was the Shi Phoenix." said Ghen "It was an artifact of the spirit world allowing those who passed to return for 1 day to finish what was unfinished".

"Finish what was unfinished?" asked Aang

"Yes" said Ghen "to say good bye to loved ones or to have revenge. However one spirit stole the Shi and took it to the mortal world. They reaped untold destruction upon the world for a long time. It took the first avatar to stop him. Unable to destroy the Shi, he broke and scattered it to the winds hoping it would never be found

"But it was" said Aang

"Unfortunately it has, I noticed your guardian has a piece of it" said Ghen "He hasn't been using it has he?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Xi'an suspiciously "So what if he has?"

"It important" said Ghen sharply "Has he been using it?"

"Yes, He has. When he has needed to" said Aang "Why is that so important?

"That is unfortunate. Because"...said Ghen " I'm afraid your friend is on borrowed time now"

What do you mean he's on borrowed time?" said Aang "He's dying?"

"The Shi crystal needs a spirit to function" said Ghen sadly "Every time he has used it, using the avatars power...it slowly takes a bit of his life away. You have to understand, he wasn't meant to harness the avatars power. Only the avatar is meant to have it"

"Its killing him?" asked Aang "Then I'll make sure he doesn't use it anymore!"

"As long as you two use it together" said Ghen " He'll be safe, but he cannot use it by himself anymore or If you two are ever seperated...

A loud explosion rocked the temple as a giant fire ball smashed the two statues destroying them and sending Xi'an and Aang back into their bodies. Another fireball sailed through the air destroying the gangs small airship and damaging the bison stables.

As the two boys came to, the sky benders were in a panic rushing around. The older monks and children hid as the younger ones armed themselves for a fight. From hurricane appeared 4 damaged but still extremely dangerous airships, the only survivors of the flight through the heavy winds.

Admiral Zhao smiled evilly as he looked through his spyglass. While it was unfortunate to lose most of his fleet, he soon would have his revenge on that brat Zuko and as an added bonus wipe out this newly discovered temple of air benders. The battle of the sky had begun...

* * *

The sun set on the city of Ba Sing Se as Kang's militia of misfits prepared for battle. Long shot and Smeller Bee along with many Yu Yan archers readied themselves on the outer wall. Iroh and a squad of fire benders manned the catapults Azula, Suki, Mai and Ty lee each commanded an airship waiting on stand by. Toph, Hakoda Kang and Sokka lead the meager ground and tank forces outside the the walls.

A loud rhythmic stomping sound came from the east, softly at first then louder and louder until it was almost deafening. The report from the scouts was woefully inaccurate, the legion appeared on the horizon everyone gasped on how big the enemy army actually was. 30 of theirs to 1 of Kang's

But everyone stood their ground, nobody ran. With a loud horrifying unified howl, the enemy army charged Kang's Small forces. The battle for Ba Sing Se had begun...


	27. The Battle of Earth and Sky 1

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

Crickets chirped and a soft cool breeze swept through the Jasmine Dragon as night fell on the city of Be Sing Se. The staff had long since cleaned up and ceased operations for night. But they weren't in any particular rush to go home. In fact, nobody in the tea house was. All were willing to stay to listen some more. It was quite refreshing to Iroh to have such an attentive audience.

"And so the battle for the Sky and Earth began" said Iroh "4 of Zhao's Airships had weathered the massive hurricane including the giant flagship. Meanwhile Jet's forces massive forces laid siege to the city of Ba Sing Se."

"What's with all the end of the of the world business?" asked Lan "I don't understand, how could both worlds be destroyed?"

"You have to understand the very fragile balance between the mortal and spirit worlds. One cannot exist with out the other and you cannot affect one without affecting the other" said Iroh "Lo Pan's actions were decaying the spirit world and in turn slowly destroying the mortal one. The Shi crystal was never meant to used in such a manner."

"As if things weren't bad enough, with Ba Sing Se and the Sky temple under attack" said Hui " Now this"

"Could the Shi crystal really be killing Xi'an?" asked Kanna " It seemed like he was handling it alright"

"Sadly it was" said Iroh "Xi'an wasn't meant to use the avatars power any more than Lo Pan was. While Lo Pan used the avatar spirits to power his crystals while Xi'an, though not aware of it, was using his own."

Wait a minute!" said Hahn "If the crystal was killing Xi'an wouldn't be killing Aang too? What was the point of even having the Shi then?"

"Have you noticed that Aang was getting stronger?" said Iroh "Somehow due to Xi'an he was slowly getting better"

"Because he helped get Kuruk and Yangchen out of those trees?"asked Kuei

"No" said Iroh "While that helped it wasn't the reason. With his piece of the Shi, he could slowly give back what was stolen by Lo Pan"

"Did that have something to do with that strange link between the two?" asked Tai

"Yes it did" said Iroh " While I still dont exactly understand it, they could enter the avatar state and communicate with each other.

"But if they could enter the avatar state, couldn't they defeat Lo Pan now?" asked Hui

"No, at most it was a small bandage for a deep wound" said Iroh "To fully heal Aang and the Spirit world, the Shi crystal, all three pieces, would have to be destroyed. If that was not bad enough, Xi'an's use of his own crystal would have to be used sparingly and in the presence of Aang"

"And if it wasn't?" asked Kuei

"It would be harmful...

-Chapter 26-

The Battle of Earth and Sky

The air around Ba Sing Se was deafening with the the clanging sounds combat as the small defending army valiantly fought the the larger seemingly unstoppable invading army.

Kang, despite his age, lead the charge himself. With a mighty roar, the seasoned old general smashed his way through the front line of the enemy, sending armored solders flying. Toph followed right behind leaping dead center of a bunch of howlers smashing them with a furious display of Earth bending.

"Toph!" yelled Kang finishing them off "I want you to stay close to me!"

"Why because I'm blind?"scoffed Toph smashing her way through a group of howlers "i can handle myself"

"I'm sure you can kid but I need help!" said Kang "We need to get to that massive train taking up the rear of the enemy and I was told you can bend metal. We just need to work our way through, are you up for it?"

"I always love a challenge" said Toph "Lead the way gramps"

Jet looked on from his position in watching the pathetic attempt led by an old man to save Ba Sing Se. It was a useless and only prolonging the inevitable. Ba Sing Se would fall this night along with it's King for Lo Pan demanded it. He smiled as the defending army was in for a very nasty surprise

Sokka and Hakoda led their troops in a mighty charge against the massive Howler army. While a massive amount of howlers fell to Sokka and his soldiers, it was leaving only a small dent in the enemy forces. Reaching into his small rucksack, as his father called for their troops to pull back, Sokka tossed a crude homemade flare in the air that lit up the night sky brightly.

"That's the signal!" said Iroh from the wall "Fire at will!"

Every archer and catapult sent a their first wave of fiery ordnance into the heart of the mass of enemy howlers taking out a big chunk of their forward line. However the second wave of arrows and flaming rocks had a very different effect, they were blown away as if...

"What?" gasped Hakoda "Don't tell me they..."

"It looks like it dad" said a shocked Sokka "Air bending …. "

* * *

Aang, Katara, and Xi'an quickly started putting out the larger fires most importantly the Bison stables. Te opened the door letting the scared animals into the courtyard.

"We have to stop them" said Zuko

"I agree" said Sister Xue climbing on her bison "Kai, I want Sun and the rest of you to help the Avatar and the Guardian, we need to get rid of those airships"

"But this isn't our fight" argued Sun

"It just became ours" said Monk Lu hopping on his bison " Xue you take the Guardian and the Fire Prince, I'll take the The Avatar and The Water bender. Kai and Sun? I want you and your group to fly escort but fight only if you have to, got it? Everyone else I want you to evacuate to the lower levels.

"What about Me and Kip? asked Te

"I want you two to get to safety with the others okay?" said Xi'an climbing onto Xue's Bison

"But Xi'an!"

"Te, I need you to help get the others to safety okay?" said Xi'an "I'm counting on you okay?"

"You better come back" said Te grabbing kip and running off "All of you!"

As the group of bison flew off to battle the airships, Te ran toward the safety of the tower only to hear

a loud screaming sound, to her right,close to the edge was a small sky bender boy franticly trying to dig out a baby bison whose leg was stuck under some rubble. Using her earth bending she helped free the poor baby bison and helped them get to safety by pushing them toward the tower with a gentle wave of earth bending. Just as she and Kip started to head back, another wave of flaming stone hit behind them, causing the ground to shift. Te and Kip screamed as they were knocked off the temple grounds, plummeting to earth below. Hearing their screams Xi'an turned in horror as he saw them fall.

"TE! KIP!" yelled Xi'an grabbing Xue's staff and diving off the Bison without a hint of hesitation

"Xi'an!" yelled Aang preparing to jump after them only to be stopped my Xue

"Kai, Help them!" yelled Monk Lu "The rest of you, follow me "

Kai nodded as she broke off from the group in hot pursuit of the falling boy and his family.

Despite the the heavy damage to the airships, Zhao had an extra trick up his sleeve. As the small group of bison came into view, all four ships pitched violently to the right.

"Your making it far too easy for me, boy "said Zhao with a smirk on his face "Deploy the fliers"

As they got closer to the 4 airships a loud metallic clink was heard as the bomb bay doors opened and about 30 small wooden coal powered fliers shot toward the small group of air bison.

"You've gotta be kidding me" said Zuko

* * *

Due to the advancement of the plan, only two of the 4 captured airships were made battle ready leaving Suki and Ty lee in command of Airship 1 and Azula and Mai in command of Airship 2.

As the air ships passed the the wall both parties were shocked to see the howler army not only fire bending but others were water. earth and air bending. Due to the defending solders only expecting fire benders, this element of surprise turned the tide in the enemies favor slowly forcing back the defending army.

"Sokka, you better be alright" said Suki

"He's tough Suki" said Ty Lee "I'm sure he's fine"

"Well lets make sure" said Suki "Drop the 'Gloop' Bombs"

"Aye aye captain" said Ty Lee pulling a giant lever

With a loud metallic groan, Suki's airship opened its bomb bay doors releasing its entire payload of custom made bombs covering the a large mass of the enemy army in a sticky green slime. The 'Gloop'

as Sokka so lovingly called the stuff, was designed in theory to trap up the howlers in a sticky mess.

Azula's ship followed suit dropping their payload. Where as Suki and Ty lee gelled well together, Azula and Mai obviously had reservations with each other. The tension was very thick in the airship but they tried to put it aside and do their jobs. It wasn't easy...

Jet wasn't amused in the least, as the the defending army gained ground. Lo Pan decreed that Ba Sing Se would never see another sunrise. And Lo pan's word was law. Despite the lack of the massive air support fleet of Zhao, he would make sure that city would fall for good this time

"All earth and air bending units" Jet yelled in frustration "Take those airships out of the sky, NOW!"

The Howlers in the rear line shot a massive salvo of large razor sharp stones into the sky. The center line using air bending blasted the stones like a bullet at the slow moving airships each one doing massive damage.

"Incoming!" yelling Ty lee as she braced for another salvo of stones

"Whats the status?" coughed Suki as smoke started enter in the main deck

"Steering and propulsion is gone" said Ty Lee " But thats the least of our problems, that last attack ruptured engine the cooling systems, they're overheating"

"This the captain Suki" said Suki through the intercom" Everyone, is to abandon ship and prepare to fight as soon as we hit the ground"

Reaching into her pocket, Suki pulled out a small bison shaped whistle...

Azula's ship wasn't faring much better, in fact the damage was much worse, the sharp stones ruptured the giant gas bag that kept the heavy airship aloft. On top of that the main bridge of the her ship had been almost completely destroyed. As the airship pitched dangerously forward, she saw Mai out of the corner of her eye. The last attack left her trapped under a mass of twisted metal screaming for help.

"Azula!" Mai screamed " Please help me! I'm begging you!"

As the choking smoke filled the cockpit Mai slowly fell into unconsciousness. Her last image was of the the fire nation princess towering over her, a dark look on her face as she primed her fire bending.

* * *

Te and Kip howled in terror as they fell towards the ground. She gripped the pup tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut. She sobbed as she slowly accepted her fate, silently hoping that it didn't hurt when they hit the ground. She just wished somehow that someone would save her and kip.

"BRAT!"

Opening her eyes, her hopes were slightly lifted as a figure sped toward her.

Xi'an straightened his body to increase his speed to catch up with the two. He had jumped off with out thinking but he didn't care, this was his little sister and he wasn't going to let her die. As the wind whipped around him he kept a tight grip on the staff that he took from Xue, he just hoped it worked .

Te felt Xi'an grab her and Kip holding them close to his chest with one arm.

"Hang on you two!" yelled Xi'an hitting the button on the staff'

The glider extended but the force of the winds yanked it completely from his hand sending flying out of reach. As they spun out of control, every regret flashed through his mind, namely getting Ye, Te and Kip mixed up in this situation. Shifting his weight around he put himself in front of Te and Kip gripping them tightly. He hoped that if nothing else he would cushion the two if ther hit the ground. He knew full well that he would die from hitting the ground from that height but he didn't care as long as Te and Kip were okay

As he looked up he saw Kai on her bison coming close fast, on her tail two odd gliding machines.

Kai was frustrated, there was no way she could move in close enough with the two gliders behind her.

Every time she get close they'd buzz in front of her and blast fire causing her to pull back and zig zag in the air. The closest she could get was to pull along side them and hope the made they way to her.

"I cant get any closer" yelled Kai dodging another wave of fire blasts from the gliders

"Brat!"yelled Xi'an "On the count of 3 want you to and Kip to kick off of me and get to that bison, got it? As soon as you make to her tell her to get out of here!"

"What about you?" yelled Te "I'm not gonna leave you here"

"Don't argue!" said Xi'an "1...2...3...GO!"

Te gripping Kip tight, she put her legs to Xi'an's chest and kicked off with all her might sending her shooting toward Kai's Bison. The young sky bender grabbed both the little girl and her pup moving them into the bison's saddle. Pulling up, Te watched in terror as she saw Xi'an disappear in the surrounding black clouds with a glider in pursuit.

"Xi'an!" screamed Te

* * *

Mai slowly opened her eyes the last thing she remembered was being trapped under a mass twisted metal.

Seeing the massive battle below, she quickly snapped awake. She found herself in the familiar saddle of Appa surrounded by Suki, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors. Also in the saddle was Azula with a expression of indifference on her face

"Why?" asked Mai "What's your angle Azula?"

"Dum Dum would never forgive me if I let you die" said Azula matter of factly "Besides, I have my own reasons"

Sokka and Hakoda group wasn't fairing much better, despite the skill of fierce water tribe warriors and battle hardened earth soldiers, the overwhelming numbers of Lo Pan's army invading army were winning. Suki landed Appa behind the main line. Hopping off, her and her Kyoshi warriors spread out and filled in the gaps in the line.

"Appa Go help Iroh" said Suki

Kang and Toph fought their way toward Sokka's and Hakoda's group sending howlers flying left and right.

"The war train's a decoy!" said Kang " It was empty!

"The commander is nowhere to be seen "said Toph

"That's the least of our problem... look!" said Sokka

The howlers that were covered the gloop bombs slowly pulled them selves free and joined the others surrounding the group,

"Everybody in shield formation" yelled Hakoda

All the benders and warriors brought up their shields forming a circular guarding formation. As they were surrounded by a massive amount of howlers. Every one clamped their eyes shut as they heard that unnatural screaming noise . They then proceeded to attack the shield circle with a brutal onslaught of combined bending

"We have to do something" said Ty lee "Our shields aren't going to hold up against much longer"

"Sokka" said Azula narrowing her eyes "Is that gloop of of yours flammable?"

"I don't know"said Sokka "I didn't design it for that! But what ever your plotting, make it quick, we're not gonna last much longer!

Seeing opening, Azula took a deep breath of air, blasted a massive blue fire ball at the the gloop covered howlers causing them to explode in a twisted storm of blue fire. Breaking shield formations the Kang and Hakoda rallied the others on the offense smashing and slashing through the line of howlers

Iroh was having problems of his own. Most of the Yu Yan archers fell as well as a few Earth Kingdom souls manning the catapults from the repeated barrages of fire stones. If that was not bad enough a a large group of earth bending howlers were slowly climbing their way up the wall.

"Smellerbee, Longshot!" yelled Iroh "Gather what troops that you can and spread the line! Do whatever you can to keep the those things from reaching the top!" From his area, the Dragon of the west fired a powerful blast of orange yellow fire knocking a large mass of howlers off the wall. The rest of the wall troops followed suit shooting arrows, dropping large boulders and blasting fire.

From the safety of his hidden vantage point, Jet smiled evilly as he saw the the desperate attempt of the dwindling defending army of Ba Sing Se. It was a useless gesture thought Jet, he had the advantage of numbers and soldiers that didn't feel pain, get tired or show fear. Sure they got lucky downing a few but for every one they took out 3 replaced them. They couldn't hold out forever

The battle on the ground turned for the worse many brave soldiers and and warriors fell to the massive howler army. Back in shield formation, Sokka's Group was in a bad shape. Kang and Hakoda were injured very severely with burns, Mai's leg was swollen bruised and bleeding hampering her speed, Azula was bleeding out of her mouth her and injury from Kyoshi island reopened, Suki,Sokka, Toph and Ty Lee were uninjured but like the others were showing massive signs of fatigue. Calling Appa and running was out of the question as he was helping trying to slow down the howlers climbing the walls.

Tears almost formed in Kang's eyes. He wasn't afraid of death, as a solder he realized the was always a possibly on the battlefield. No it was failing his troops under his command, and it was indeed clear they were failing. If only the had some more fresh troops they might have a chance...

A Loud Tsungi Horn echoed in the distance. Over the hills surrounding the battle, another large mass of soldiers appeared. It was a frighting sight from the vantage point of the Sokka's group

"Oh no!" said Ty Lee "More of them?"

"It's doesn't matter!" said Sokka "We'll take them down too!"

"Spoken Like a true warrior!" said Hakoda proudly

The leader of this new army came forward. While his form was obscured by the shadows, they saw that he was a big muscular man that exuded power. Blowing the horn again the new army marched into full view...

"Tee Hee -snort snort- " said the King Bumi "Ba Sing Se throws this big party and doesn't even have the courtesy to send us an invitation? I'm insulted! Well its high time we crash it ladies and gents! CHARGE!"

The battle for Ba Sing Se was Far from over...


	28. The Battle of Earth and Sky 2

-Inside the Jasmine Dragon-

"And then what happened?" asked Lan "Bumi saved the day right?"

"What about Xi'an?" asked Kanna " Why didn't anyone try to get him?

"Because he fell directly into the hurricane" said Hui "Right?

"That's preposterous!" snorted Hahn "There no way anyone could fall into a hurricane and survive"

"And you are an expert on hurricanes?" said Kanna

"All I'm saying is that's it hard to believe" said Hahn

"And all I'm saying is to stop trying to ruin Iroh's story!" said Kanna "Or else!"

"Or else what?" challenged Hahn"

"All right that's enough" said Iroh gently "It is getting late and I see that you kids are getting grouchy. Perhaps we should leave the rest of the story for tomorrow"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the entire tea house in unison

"Come on Uncle Iroh, we'll be good" begged Tai "Tell us just a little bit more..."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" begged the other kids along with King Kuei and Bosco, making the cutest looking puppy dog eyes. Looking around , Iroh noticed almost every one from the elderly couples to hardened former soldiers with the same look in their eyes.

"Are you sure?" said Iroh taking a sip of his tea

"YES!"said the tea house

"Oh, alright...If you will stop fighting" said Iroh with a warm smile "Just a little bit more. So where was I?"

"Your were at the part where, and quite conveniently I might add, King Bumi showed up to save the day" said Hahn

"It wasn't convenient kid" said a nearby solider "Bumi had raced his troops to Ba Sing Si. His men were tired and not expecting to fight a battle so soon. Even with their help, we were woefully out numbered against those things."

"So...You were there?" stammered Hahn "How did you..."

"Survive?" said the soldier "Perhaps if you talk less and open your ears, Iroh might be able to tell you"

"So what happened next Iroh?" asked Kuei

"Well" started Iroh as poured himself another cup of tea "As we were defending Ba Sing Si ,my nephew and his group were fighting a battle of their own..."

* * *

-Chapter 27-

The Battle of Earth and Sky 2

The once peaceful skies around the Hidden Sky temple had now erupted into vicious air conflict with the agile gliders outnumbering the small squadron of sky bison. For a people who loathed combat, the sky benders more than held their own. Answering the powerful fire blasts of the gliders with vicious air swipes, the sky benders proved why they were masters of the air.

"Xue!" yelled Zuko while shooting down a few gliders with his bending "Get me as close to the flagship as you can! We need to take it out"

Xue nodded as she shot ahead dodging the massive incoming waves of never ending gliders. Taking a deep breath, Zuko focused a large blast cutting a wide path through, sending gliders spiraling down toward to earth in flames.

As the the bison drew closer, a lone figure shot from the bridge the top the the large airship . He carried himself with an arrogant and regal air that even from a distance Zuko could immediately recognize...

"Zhao..." said Zuko through gritted teeth "I'm getting off here, help the others...please"

Before the sky bender could argue, Zuko dove off her bison's saddle. Gliding through air he landed on top the the massive flagship opposite of Zhao

"Prince Zuko" sneered Zhao "How nice of you to ...drop in"

"That's Firelord to you" spat Zuko as he unsheathed his broadswords "I don't know how you survived the northern water tribe raid, and honestly I don't care. It ends here, I wont allow you or anyone else to destroy the air benders...not again!"

"A touching sentiment, Oh great Firelord" said Zhao allowing his eyes to glow bright red as he unsheathed a sword of his own "As for surviving, I'm afraid I didn't. But don't worry Zuko, I'll make sure that you find death as liberating as I have...just as your uncle, your sister and even your little girl friend... Mai was it?

"Your …..Your lying!" yelled Zuko shaking with anger

"I'm afraid not!" smirked Zhao "As we speak Ba Sing Se is under siege, probably already a smoking ruin...

Zuko lost it, yelling at the top of his lungs and charged Zhao with his razor sharp swords...

* * *

"You left him!" screamed Te angrily "We have go to go back and get him! Now!

"There's nothing I can do. He's gone, Kid!" said Kai matter of factly "And If you hadn't noticed we got a few problems of out own"

Problems was a tad bit of an understatement as two gliders joined in the chase, making three gaining fast on Kai's air bison.

"Fly Faster!" yelled Te as she ducked the saddle, narrowly avoiding the fire blasts

"He's going as fast as he can!" yelled back Kai pulling up through the clouds buying a few precious seconds of time "If you cant make yourself useful back there, then just shut up"

Kip sniffed around the large saddle, digging at wooden bottom. Barking at Te, he to pulled back to revel a few small patches of dirt stuck in the chipped wood

"Kip, I love you boy" hugging the Pup

Grabbing two handfuls of dirt, she bent them into hundreds of tiny hard pellets. Her eyes narrowed just as the three gliders popped through the clouds. The small earth bender blasted the pellets with rapid fire precision, making large holes in the wings.

"That's for my brother!" screamed the little girl at the gliders that were now spiraling down the earth below

"I hope you have a bit more of those things" said Kai as five gliders more swooped in in for the attack

"No, I'm all out" yelled Te as she ducked a few blasts from the gliders

Before the gliders had a chance to attack, a barrage of ice discs shredded the the five into ribbons . Looking up Both Te and Kai breathed a sigh of relief. It was Lu with both Aang and Katara

"You two all right?" said Lu

"We're fine" said Kai

"Wheres Xi'an?" asked Aang

"I couldn't reach him" said Kai looking at Te sadly

Deep in the swirling violent black clouds, amongst the powerful winds and stinging unforgiving rain rain, Xi'an was still falling. Being flipped and turned in the hurricane caused him to lose his bearings on which way he was falling.

'_Not that it matters much_' thought Xian as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate ' _At lest Te and Kip are safe_'

"So this is how it end's, eh boy?" said a voice echoing through the clouds "You just give up and die?"

"I did what I could" whispered Xi'an "It's over..."

"IT'S NOT OVER!" growled the voice "If you and Aang don't stop Lo pan, it all ends! Everyone you ever cared about and everything you ever loved gone! YE and TE, Kang, Your new friends, and dare I say it...AZULA?" Are you willing to let them go and die without so much as a whimper?"

"No!" said Xi'an

"THEN OPEN YOUR EYES AND FIGHT!" Yelled the voice "YOU'RE A GUARDIAN SO PROVE IT!"

Xi'an snapped open his eyes and not a moment too soon as the glider that followed in rammed him.

Slammed hard against the cockpit, he gripped on for dear life as the glider shook and shuddered from the hard winds and brutal rain. With his free hand he started repeatedly punching at the seemingly fragile cockpit. The howler pilot blasted fire at the boy through the glass, burning his arm and almost causing him to lose his grip.

"That's it! Now you made me mad!" said Xi'an grabbing the pilot and throwing it out "I hope you land hard"

Unfortunately as a last act of defiance the pilot ripped out the steering yoke, leaving the glider with no way to control it. Thinking quickly, Xian grabbed the control cables and pulled with all his might. The gliders engine roared to life as it shot up back to the battle

"_Thanks...Dad..."_ thought Xi'an to the helpful voice

* * *

Zhao hadn't forgotten the humiliation he suffered at the hands of Zuko. His Angni Kai loss, His failure to capture the avatar due to his constant meddling and his part in his death at the northern water tribe village. Now he would return the favor

"How does it feel Zuko?" baited Zhao while deflecting Zuko' sword slashes with little effort "How does it feel to know everything you care about is slowly being taken from you?"

"Shut up!" growled Zuko as slashed more furiously

"Aw did I touch a nerve young Zuko?" goaded Zhao fighting back with graceful thrusts "This time you will lose more than just your precious honor. Your kingdom? Gone! Your Friends? Gone! Your family? Gone! And there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

With one last yell Zuko, brought both of his broadswords down hard on Zhao's sword breaking it. Zhao quickly avoided a rage fueled slash at his head.

"Good but not good enough" smirked Zhao

"You're wrong" smiled Zuko "It was perfect"

Zhao's arrogant smirk disappeared top not slid off his head and blew away. Angered at another display of Zuko's disrespect and through playing games with the young punk, Zhao shot a large powerful blast at the boy. Zuko deflected the best he could but it was too much. A final blast knocked his swords away, sending disappearing in the clouds below. Before he could react Zhao rushed in and lifted the young prince by the throat, squeezing tightly.

"You think you have any chance against Lo Pan?"boasted Zhao as he slowly choked the life out of Zuko "He is the master of life and death, the true phoenix king. You and your family were merely pretenders to the throne. Perhaps I will be rewarded greatly for your demise. But between you and I, Your death is its own reward. Goodbye Zuko "

Zuko's vision started to get blurry as the air was cut off. Fighting as hard as he could, he just couldn't break his grip. Just as he started to weaken and black out, a bow sailed across the sky hitting Zhao right in the head dropping Zuko who gasped for air. From the clouds Xi'an appeared on top of a very damaged glider

"Zuko!" yelled Xi'an avoiding blasts of Zhao "The medallion! Destroy it"

Gaining his second wind Zuko tackled Zhao, ripping off the medallion around his neck. For the first time since the beginning of the fight Zhao showed fear. But Zuko wasn't in a merciful mood, not after the threats to his family and friends.

"Give my regards to Lo Pan" said Zuko he melted the medallion with his fire bending "Goodbye Zhao"

"I'm taking you with me "laughed Zhao as he started to combust in a large wall of flame "hahahahahaha"

The flagship and others nearby started to groan and catch fire. Seeing no choice Zuko ran narrowly avoiding the chain reaction explosions behind him. Preferring his chances in the air, the young price leaped off just as the flagship exploded in a furious ball of fire. Swooping through, Xi'an grabbed Zuko

pulling him aboard the glider

"You owe me a new bow, Fire lord" said Xi'an " I want one made of solid gold with ruby arrows"

"If we live through this you got it" sighed an exhausted Zuko

"Don't be so quick to thank me yet" said Xi'an struggling with the glider "This thing's on its last legs"

If on cue the glider sputtered and died.

"You just had to say that didn't you" said Zuko

Both boys hung on for dear life as it nose dived in the clouds. Swooping from above was Xue gliding her bison expertly alongside the nose diving glider.

"Get on!" yelled the air bender

The boys didn't have to be asked twice, leaping with the last of their strength they landed hard in the saddle. Both letting out sighs of relief they collapsed with total exhaustion.

"I don't know what you two did but all the bad guys are falling out of the sky" said Xue as the left over gliders started exploding and falling from the sky

"Zuko did it " said Xi'an with a stupid looking grin before collapsing in a heap

"Tattle Tale" sighed Zuko as he collapsed as well

* * *

The Battle of Ba Sing Se started to turn slightly with the added help of King Bumi's troops to the front line. The addition of some powerful earth benders Tyro and Haru and sword master Pan Dao made it eaiser to gain ground. However there were still breaks in the line and a lot of soldiers were scaling the large wall.

"Sokka, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee" said Kang "Take Appa and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors to help out at the wall. We cannot let them breach the outer wall or its over"

"What about you guys?" asked Sokka "We can just leave you here"

"Don't you worry about us" said Bumi "I'll make sure the old folks win down here"

"OLD? yelled Kang "Your older than all of us!"

"Whats 40 years or so?" smirked Bumi "Besides immaturity keeps me young"

"Just go kids" said Kang shaking his head "Help out Iroh as much as you can but fall back if you have to!"

"You think we got a chance of seeing tomorrow?" asked Haru

"I don't know but I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that they don't" said Kang

Ye pouted in the inner circle as the battle raged on on the outer circles. She was just as good as an earth bender as anyone else and instead she was forced to hide like a coward in the center ring with the little kids and the old folks.

"Its not fair, Momo" she said to the lemur resting on her shoulder "I should be helping the others

The little lemur chattered in response much to the little girls disdain.

"Sigh, I guess the conversation wold be a bit better if you spoke people" said Ye

"Little girl!" hissed a very thick accented voice "Over here"

Looking around Ye saw a masked woman in front of a small booth.

"Me?" Ye pointed to herself

"Yes, you little one" said the Masked woman "Perhaps you would like your fortune read"

"My fortune read? Are you serious?" asked Ye

"In times like this it is good to know ones future" said the masked woman

"Right..." said Ye skeptically "I don't believe in that stuff"

"You feel unappreciated by both family and friends. You have rough relations with a family member...a brother perhaps." said the masked woman "and you have a sense of loss... a mother perhaps"

Ye sat slack jawed, how did she know?

"Okay I'm interested" said the little girl "How much?"

"Its free for now" said the masked woman beckoning into her booth"Come this way"

As the girl and the lemur stepped in the booth the masked woman's eyes glowed a sinister red ever so softly.

* * *

Night fell on sky nomad temple as everyone recovered from the battle. It was amazing that despite all the damage, no lives were lost. That in itself was a small victory.

"Owww" whined Xi'an as Te wrapped the burn on his arm with a cooling salve and bandage

"Stop whining you big baby" said Te surprisingly mature " Hows the other arm?"

"It's okay" said Xi'an

"Good" said Te blasting her brother in the shoulder as hard as she could

"OW what the.." said Xi'an as he rubbed the charlie horse out of his shoulder

"DONT" YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU JERK!" yelled Te "YE AND I LOST MOM. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!"

Her little lip trembled as she started to cry. Gently Xi'an pulled his little sister in for a hug softly shushing her as the little girl cried her self out. Xi'an felt extremely guilty for everything he put the girls through.

"It's okay" cooed Xi'an "I'm not going anywhere okay?"

Te looked up at her brother with tear stained eyes and nodded her head

"Okay lets wipe those tears" said Xi'an gently

"Ugh..." Complained a nearby sky nomad. "Look at this mess, its gonna take us forever to repair all this"

Looking up they saw a chubby but not quite fat teenage air bender, Xian recognized him as one of Kai's little lackeys, Sun. Sighing in frustration he accessed the damage on the temple which was vast

"Anything we could help with?" asked Te

"Not unless you guys can move tons of rock you cant" said Sun

"We're both earth benders" said Te "Show us what needs to fixed"

"Um I'm not comfortable using my bending, Te" said Xi'an

"Come on big brother" said Te "It'll be just like when we added on a new room on the house. It''ll be fun so quit whining"

"Do I have too?" whined Xi'an playfully

Aang, Katara and Zuko held a audience with the 4 elder monks. Lu, Shyu, Xue, and Yen

"Do you realize the damage and destruction you've caused" snapped Shyu

"Or the danger you put us all in?" said Yen "Who ever attacked us might return"

"Well that wasn't our intention" said Katara " and we'll be more than happy to leave. However our airship was destroyed so if we could borrow an air bison...

"Absolutely not" said Yen "You cause destruction that will will take months or even years to..."

A loud rumbling was heard outside causing everyone to rush to the windows. Outside was Xi'an with Te surrounded by a small bunch of sky nomads. The funny thing was despite Xi'an's aversion to using his bending he was doing quite well repairing the damage caused by the fire balls. With both Te and Xi'an bending massive stones the repaired in minutes what would have taken a few years

"Okay the south and north towers are repaired, the air ball court and so are the bison stables" said Sun quite impressed

"Just like remodeling the old house huh Xi'an?" smiled Te

"Yeah except the old house wasn't 40 stories tall" said Xi'an

"What about the giant Pai Sho board?" asked a bunch of younger sky nomads

"Where was that?" asked Te

"Right over there!" said a child Sky nomad pointed over to a nearby pile of rubble "It was in big gazebo that looked just like the spires"

"What? There wasn't a giant Pai Sho board" whispered Sun

"SHUSSSSH" said the children "Or else they wont build it"

As Te and Xi'an started to build the Pai Sho room, Kai took a long look a Xi'an. It was the first time she ever saw someone earth bend before. She liked the way his muscles flexed as he forced the rocks into shape. She had to admit it was a refreshing change from the gentle air bending she always saw. and she found it...attractive.

"_Definitely some one to... keep an eye on" _she thought with a blush

"And what about the Emperor Sized Soaking tub?" said a few older Sky nomads as Xi'an and Te finished the Pai Sho room

"There wasn't that either" whispered Sun

"Quiet boy" said an elder sky nomad "We may give up all worldly things but a good long soak is good for the spirit"

"So what did the it look like?" asked Te

"Well it was a large room over there" one of the elders nomads said pointing between the two spires "With a wonderful view of the western sky"

"I have the sneaking suspicion you all are taking advantage" said Xi'an with a smile

"Of course not...

Katara, Aang, Zuko and Xue struggled hard to stifle a few laughs as Xi'an and Te were getting scammed for more work.

"Amazing work your friends have done" said Lu "All we have to do is paint"

"They have good hearts" said Xue

"However, back to the matter at hand " continued Yen "I say that we cannot allow you to leave here"

"What?" said Zuko "You don't understand, our friends and family are fighting for their lives in Ba Sing Se! We cant stay here!

"You can and you will" said Shyu "I understand your attachment to friends and family. But you have to understand, we have been hidden for so long and now you brought your war to us.

"That wasn't our intention"argued Aang "and if what Xi'an says is true, the world will in in just a few days"

"That fact is debatable" said Yen "A so called vision, a dream perhaps?"

"And so we just dismiss it just like that?" argued Xue

"We put it to a vote then" said Shyu "They stay"

"They stay" said Yen

"Let them go" said Xue "Lu?"

"I'm sorry, I must agree with the others" said Lu

"And if your wrong the world ends!" said Katara

"Then that is the risk we will have to take" said Lu "I'm sorry the decision stands"

"I will not allow this" said Zuko "You cant do this"

As they finished the soaking room Xi'an and Te found themselves at the business end of a bunch of air bending staffs. Kai little group of cronies

"What is the meaning of this?" said Sun "Is this anyway to treat our guests?

"It is the decision of the Elder monks" said Kai to Xi'an "Please dont make any trouble, Just follow us"

They were lead to an old wooden cage in the lower levels. Inside were the others, looking just as unhappy as Xi'an and Te were

"I'm taking the meeting didn't go well?" asked Xi'an rhetorically

"Gee what was your first guess?" snorted Zuko

"We'll we cant stay here" said Xi'an "We need to get to Ba sing se"

"Well if you got any ideas I'm open to them" said Zuko

They all slumped as they tried to think of ways to escape. And even if they did they had no way to get to Ba Sing Be

* * *

Jet looked on as the battle raged. He hadn't anticipated Bumi's soldiers but no matter, he was done humoring the pathetic attempt to save the city. It's time to deliver the killing blow

"Start the engines" ordered Jet "I had my fun but its time to bring an end to this"

A low steadily increasing rumble filled the air as a massive Airship appeared over the treeline. Bigger than anything ever seen in the sky, it was the size of a small city and loaded for war.

"You've gotta be kidding me" said Sokka

Things just now went from bad to worse.

~A~

"Well lets get out of this cage first. Zuko, cant you burn it?" asked Xi'an

"Sure if you want every one to roast" said Zuko

"Aang?"

"Air goes straight through this thing"

"Katara?"

"They took my water skin and too cool to sweat"

"EWWWWWWWWWWW"

"I find that a key does the job well enough" said a voice

Every one turned to find Sun, unlocking the cage.

"You guys are planning to go back right? asked the chubby sky nomad "Then take me with you!"

"You are aware that by helping us you probably will never be able to come back here" said Zuko

"If what you guys are saying is true and the world is in danger " said Sun "Then that hardly matters if I can never come back home"

"Okay then whats the plan?" asked Aang "We lost our air ship

"I got transportation covered" said Sun "All the stuff that we could recover for the airship is loaded in the bison stables. But we have to get going"

The tension was high as they silently crept their way to the stables narrowly avoiding the other nomads. As they made their way inside everyone was in for a shock as the stable was full of sky nomads mostly teenagers but a few older"

"Sun!" Kai yelled whispered "What took you so long?

"Sorry, there was a lot of guys guarding the place"

"What?" asked Xi'an incredulously "Your coming too?"

"Yes" she said snootily "I'm bored here and you guys need help"

"You better have a better reason than being bored" said Aang "We may be flying right into another battle"

"Regardless" said Kai hopping on her Bison "We need to get going before we get caught"

"Uh Kai" said Sun pointing to the gates"Too late"

Standing in the doorway with her arms crossed was sister Xue with a none too happy look on her face.

"And just where do you think you are all going..." she said her cross expression melting into a mischievous grin "...Without me"

Laughing at the multiple sighs of relief she hopped on her bison.

"It's time to get serious everyone" said Sister Xue "If we leave here tonight we can never come back , I want all of you to think hard a long about that. If anyone wants to back out now I wont think any less of you."

Nobody moved an inch

"Okay" said Xue "Yip Yip"

"Yip Yip" said the other air benders in unison

A group of 15 sky bison rose from the stables and flew out disappearing at the edge of the hurricane destination Ba Sing Se


End file.
